In Memoriam
by Carcassonne
Summary: DHSpoiler! Skyla Green und George Weasley erinnern sich an Freds Grab an ihre gemeinsame Schulzeit. FW&OC, und das ein oder andere weitere Pairing
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Ich will mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld verdienen und alles gehört JKR (bis auf meine eigenen Charaktere)**  
**

**A/N: **So, mal ein paar Dinge zu meiner Geschichte:

1. Hauptpersonen sind Fred und George und zwei eigene Charaktere (Skyla Green, Emily McIvory). Die Story spielt kurz nach dem Kampf um Hogwarts, also VORSICHT DH-Spoiler!!!

2. Skyla Green und George Weasley erinnern sich am Grab von Fred an ihre gemeinsame Schulzeit.

3. Ich wünsch euch viel Spaß dabei g

4. In meiner Geschichte gibt es Abschnitte, die in der Gegenwart spielen (also nach Buch 7) und die sind kursiv geschrieben, und durch ne Linie abgegrenzt.

* * *

**In Memoriam**

Sie trat an sein Grab. Es regnete. Die Regentropfen vermischten sich mit ihren Tränen. Sie war allein auf der Friedhof. Sie wollte allein mit ihm sein, deshalb hatte sie hinter einem großen Busch gewartet, bis die anderen Trauergäste gegangen waren. Niemand hatte sie bemerkt und sie konnte die Beerdigung alleine verfolgen. Sie hätte es auch nicht übers Herz gebracht mit seiner Familie und seinen Freunden an seinem Grab zu stehen oder gar mit ihnen zu sprechen.

Sie ließ sich auf die Knie fallen. Der Schlamm spritzte umher, doch das war ihr egal. Sie starrte in das offene Grab. Sie konnte den Sarg sehen. Er war dunkelbraun. Auf ihm lagen eine Menge roter und weißer Rosen. Auch sie hatte etwas für ihn dabei. Es waren keine Rosen, sondern ein kleiner Ast eines japanischen Kirschblütenbaumes, der bei ihr im Garten stand und den er so gerne mochte. Im Frühjahr, wenn der Baum blüte, stand er oft stundenlang bei ihr im Garten und und sah sich den Baum an oder er legte sich unter den Baum ins Gras und starrte hinauf in die Krone.

Sie sah den Ast an und hatte gleich sein Gesicht vor Augen. Sie musste unwillkürlich an die vielen schönen und lustigen Momente denken, die sie zusammen verbracht hatten.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dreizehn Jahre war es jetzt her, dass sie sich kennengelernt hatten. Sie konnte sich daran erinnern, als wäre es gestern gewesen.

Es passierte in dem Sommer, als ihr Bruder Janus ins vierte Schuljahr kommen sollte. Er war damals 14 Jahre und sie 7. Sie saßen morgens beim Frühstück.

„Ich bin dann mal weg. Bill wartet sicher schon." Janus stand vom Tisch auf.

„Warte, Schatz. Du musst Skyla mitnehmen. Ich muss heute lange arbeiten und Miss Franks liegt immer noch im St. Mungo's." Seine Mutter stand ebenfalls auf und fing an, den Tisch abzuräumen. Janus machte ein aufmüpfiges Gesicht und wollte gerade anfangen zu meckern.

„Komm schon. Bill hat doch genug Geschwister, sie wird dir bestimmt nicht im Weg sein."

„Na, gut. Also, du hast Mum gehört. Nimm deine Puppe mit und komm."

„Ich spiel nicht mit Puppen.", sagte Skyla und zog eine Grimasse.

„Dann nimm eben was anderes mit."

Sie rannte in ihr Zimmer und holte ihr Lieblingsauto.

„Was machst du mit meinem Auto?", fragte Janus.

„Dein Auto? Mum hat es mir gegeben."

Empört starrte Janus seine Mutter an.

„Du hast das Ding doch sowieso seit fünf Jahren nicht mehr angesehen, geschweige denn es vermisst.", erwiderte seine Mutter.

„Hmm. Stimmt.", sagte er kleinlaut. „So, jetzt komm. Bill wartet schon auf mich."

Zusammen machten sie sich auf den kurzen, aber anstrengenden Weg. Sie mussten das ganze Dorf durchqueren und dann noch über eine kleine Anhöhe, damit sie zum Haus von Janus' Freund kamen.

Als Skyla das Haus zum ersten Mal sah, war sie ganz fasziniert. Es sah so ganz anders aus als die Häuser, die sie kannte. An allen Ecken und Kanten schienen Gebäudeteile angebaut worden zu sein. Sie gingen den Weg zur Haustür hinauf und kamen an einem Schild vorbei.

„Janus, was steht da?"

„Fuchsbau.", sagte er genervt.

Sie wusste, dass er es hasste, wenn sie ihn etwas fragte. Aber das hatte ja bald ein Ende. Im September kam sie auf die Primusschule um dort Lesen, Schreiben und Rechnen zu lernen. Jeder angehende Zauberschüler auf Hogwarts aus einer Zaubererfamilie musste vorher vier Jahre die Primusschule besuchen, um dort einige grundlegende Dinge zu lernen. Sie freute sich schon darauf. Endlich lernte sie selbstständig zu sein. Endlich musste ihr niemand mehr vorlesen. Und endlich lernte sie andere Kinder kennen, die nicht so alt waren wie ihr Bruder.

Janus klopfte. Kurz darauf machte ein Junge mit roten Haaren die Tür auf.

„Da bist du ja endlich." Es war Bill. Skyla kannte ihn. Er war schon oft bei ihnen zu Hause gewesen. Er war so alt wie ihr Bruder und sie teilten sich den Schlafsaal der Gryffindors mit 4 weiteren Jungen in Hogwarts.

„Sorry, aber es gab da noch ein Problem." Janus nickte zu seiner Schwester.

„Hey Skyla!", sagte Bill.

„Hallo Bill."

„Das kriegen wir schon gebacken. Sie kann mit Ginny oder so spielen.", meinte er zu ihrem Bruder. „Kommt rein." Sie gingen hinein und eine untersetzte Frau kam ihnen im Flur entgegen.

„Hallo Janus." Sie erblickte das Mädchen. „Und wen haben wir hier?"

„Mum, das ist Skyla, die kleine Schwester von Janus."

„Hallo Skyla. Ich bin Molly, die Mama von Bill." Sie reichte dem kleinen Mädchen die Hand. Skyla schüttelte sie und lächelte Mrs. Weasley an.

„Wo ist Ginny?", fragte Bill.

„Sie sitzt im Wohnzimmer und spielt." Sie ging in einen anderen Raum.

„Komm mit, Skyla. Ich stell dir meine Schwester vor, dann könnt ihr zusammen spielen." Bill führte Skyla in den nächsten Raum. Dort saß in einer Ecke ein kleines rothaariges Mädchen und spielte mit einer Puppe.

„Skyla, das ist Ginny. Ginny, das ist Skyla, die Schwester von Janus. Ich bin sicher, ihr versteht euch gut."

„Die ist ja noch ein Baby. Ich spiel nicht mit Babys und auch nicht mit Puppen.", sagte Skyla und Ginny fing an zu weinen. „Siehst du, sie ist noch ein Baby."

„Muuuuum!", kreischte Ginny.

„Was ist denn los?" Mrs. Weasley kam ins Wohnzimmer.

„Mum, das böse Mädchen hat gesagt, ich bin ein Baby." Ginny wollte auf den Arm ihrer Mutter und Mrs. Weasley nahm ihre Tochter hoch.

„Ist ja gut, Ginny." Sie tätschelte ihr den Kopf. „Das war doch klar, Bill. Ginny ist noch zu klein."

„Woher soll ich denn das wissen? Sie ist ein Mädchen, Skyla ist ein Mädchen. Ich dachte..."

„Ja, aber ihr Altersunterschied ist zu groß.", unterbrach ihn seine Mutter und hob die Puppe auf. Dann ging sie mit Ginny hinaus.

„Dann müssen eben deine Brüder herhalten.", meinte Janus.

„Charlie ist nicht da und du willst nicht wirklich, dass Percy sich ihrer annimmt."

„Nein, aber du hast ja noch mehr Brüder. Was ist mit denen?"

„Ich glaub nicht, dass Fred und George mit ihr spielen wollen."

„Dann Ron."

„Der ist zu schüchtern."

„Hast du denn keine ordentlichen Geschwister?"

„Nein.", meinte Bill.

„Ich brauch niemanden, der mich beschäftigt. Ich kann auch alleine spielen, das mach ich sonst auch.", meinte Skyla.

„Warum nicht. Dann geh am besten in den Garten. Aber pass auf die Gnome auf.", meinte Bill und führte sie hinaus in den Garten.

Aufgeregt schaute sie sich in dem Garten um. Sie fand ihn toll. So ganz anders als bei ihr zu Hause. In diesem Garten wuchsen die Blumen nicht so in einzelnen Reihen, sondern kreuz und quer und unterschiedlich groß. Und überall raschelte es in den Blumen und Büschen und sie sah einmal eine kleine Gestalt, die von einem Gebüsch zum nächsten lief.

Sie setzte sich mitten auf den Rasen und spielte mit dem Auto. Sie beschäftigte sich einige Zeit mit dem Auto.

„Hey, Skyla. Hast du Hunger?" Mrs. Weasley kam in den Garten und setzte sich zu ihr.

„Ja, großen Hunger."

„Dann komm mit in die Küche, dort bekommst du was zu essen." Skyla folgte Mrs. Weasley in die Küche.

„Setzt dich an den Tisch."

Skyla tat wie ihr gehießen und nahm neben ihrem Bruder Platz. Am Tisch saßen noch Bill und seine Brüder Percy und Ron, sowie seine Schwester Ginny, die nicht mehr weinte.

„Wo sind denn die beiden Rabauken?", fragte Mrs. Weasley und ging aus der Küche.

„Es gibt noch mehr von euch?", fragte Skyla erstaunt.

Bill lachte und Percy sah etwas pikiert aus.

„Ja, es gibt noch mehr von uns. Es gibt insgesamt 7. Uns 4 hier und dann noch Charlie, der heute nicht da ist und diese beiden da." Bill zeigte auf die Tür, durch die Mrs. Weasley zwei völlig identisch aussehende Jungen scheuchte.

Einer der Zwillinge setzte sich neben Skyla.

„Hallo. Wer bist du denn?", fragte er.

„Ich bin Skyla. Die Schwester von Janus. Und du?"

„Ich bin George und das ist Fred." Er deutete auf seinen Zwillingsbruder.

„Dein Name ist wirklich komisch.", meinte Fred.

„Warum?"

„Ich weiß nicht, aber Skyla ist doch kein Name. 'Himmel-la' das ist wirklich komisch."

Skyla kicherte. „Und dann auch noch Grün als Nachname. Aber mein Name heißt doch nicht 'Himmel-la'. Er bedeutet 'die Schützende'."

„Das klingt trotzdem komisch.", meinte Fred.

„Es kann ja auch nicht jeder Fred heißen."

„Stimmt. Das wäre ja auch schrecklich. Dann könnte man ja niemanden mehr unterscheiden." Er lachte.

„Oder alle bräuchten noch eine Zahl. Fred 1, Fred 2, Fred 2385.", meinte Bill.

Alle lachten.

„Mrs. Weasley, Ihr Essen ist wieder wunderbar.", sagte Janus und Skyla musste gestehen, dass er Recht hatte. Sie stimmte ihm nur ungern zu, doch die Suppe war sehr lecker und der Kuchen, den es als Nachtisch gab, war noch besser.

„Vielen Dank, mein Junge."

Nach dem Essen ging Skyla wieder in den Garten und spielte mit dem Auto. Kurze Zeit später kamen die Zwillinge auch in den Garten und sie spielten zusammen.

„Sagt mal, ist es nicht komisch, jemanden zu sehen, der genauso aussieht wie man selbst?", fragte sie die beiden.

Fred und George sahen sich an. „Nein. Wir kennen das ja nicht anders. Und wir sind froh, dass es uns zweimal gibt, weil dann können wir alle Leute immer verwirren. Wir freuen uns schon, wenn wir in die Schule kommen. Das wird ein Spaß." Die beiden lachten.

„Wie kann man euch denn auseinander halten?"

„Gar nicht.", grinste Fred.

„Das glaub ich nicht. Eure Eltern und eure Geschwister schaffen das doch auch."

„Die kennen uns halt schon lange.", meinte George nur.

„Los, kommt schon. Ich verrate es auch niemandem. Ehrlich."

„Hmm." Die Zwillinge sahen sich an. „Na, gut. Also Fred hat hier neben seinem rechten Ohr..." Fred drehte den Kopf. „... ein Muttermal. Ich hab ihn beim linken Ohr."

„Okay. Freeeed reeeechts. George links. Das kann ich mir merken." Das Gelächter war laut.

Sie spielten den ganzen Nachmittag zusammen. Irgendwann war ihnen das Auto zu langweilig und sie spielten mit den Gnomen im Garten, in dem sie sie durch den ganzen Garten jagten und versuchten zu fangen.

Gegen Abend kam Janus in den Garten.

„Hey, Skyla., kommst du. Wir müssen nach Hause."

„Och, schade. Es war gerade so lustig.", sagte sie etwas enttäuscht.

„Du kannst ja bald mal wieder kommen. Dann spielen wir weiter.", meinte George.

„Ja, wenn ich darf. Ihr könnt ja auch mal mit zu uns kommen."

„Klar, warum nicht."

„Bis bald." Skyla nahm ihr Auto und winkte den beiden zum Abschied.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So, und hier kommt Kapitel 2. Würd mich über Reviews freuen. g

* * *

In den nächsten Wochen sahen sich die drei öfter. Skyla kam mit Janus mit, wenn dieser zu Bill wollte und umgekehrt waren die Zwillinge bei ihr, wenn Bill ihren Bruder besuchte. Die drei heckten in dieser Zeit eine Menge Unsinn aus und machten die verrücktesten Dingen. Meistens waren die Nachbarn der Greens die Opfer, was diese nicht gerade friedlich stimmte. Aber immer wieder überlegten sie, was sie in der Primusschule für Streiche spielen könnten, um die Lehrer zu ärgern. Die Kinder aus Zaubererfamilien mussten 4 Jahre bevor sie nach Hogwarts kamen, diese Schulen besuchen. Von dieser Schule gab es in Großbritannien eine Menge und die nächste für die drei war im Ort Ottery St. Catchpole, dass nur wenige hundert Meter von ihren Heimathäusern entfernt war. Skyla wohnte mit ihren Eltern und ihrem Bruder auf der einen Seite des Ortes, Fred, George und die anderen Weasleys auf der anderen Seite.

Anfang September war es dann endlich soweit. Skylas Bruder war bereits eine Woche vorher nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt.

An dem Montagmorgen wachte Skyla sehr früh auf. Eigentlich sollte das ganze erst um 9 Uhr beginnen, aber das kleine Mädchen war schon um halb sechs wach und weckte ihre Eltern. Ihr Vater und ihre Mutter hatten sich extra freigenommen, damit sie ihre Tochter begleiten konnten.

Sie waren nicht sehr begeistert, dass ihre Tochter sie schon so früh störte.

„Heute komm ich in die Schule!" Sie hüpfte auf dem Bett ihrer Eltern herum.

„Mäuschen, bitte lass Mum und Dad noch etwas schlafen. Leg dich doch auch noch ein bisschen hin, sonst bist du gleich ganz müde." Ihr Vater setzt sich auf und nahm seine Tochter in den Arm, doch sie war zu aufgeregt, um sich noch einmal hinzulegen und zu schlafen.

Mr. Green war es gewohnt, früh aufzustehen, denn er war Heiler und arbeitete im St. Mungo Krankenhaus für Magische Verletzungen und Krankheiten. Dort wurde in Schichten gearbeitet und es kam häufig vor, dass er in der Frühschicht arbeiten musste und die begann um halb sechs morgens. Doch wenn er die Chance hatte länger zu schlafen, dann nahm er sie gerne war, nur heute wurde es ihm nicht gegönnt.

„Nein Daddy! Ihr verschlaft doch sonst und ich will nicht zu spät kommen." Skyla befreite sich aus seiner Umarmung und sprang wieder auf dem Bett herum.

„Na gut, aber Mum lassen wir noch ein bisschen schlafen. Sie ist gestern sehr spät nach Hause gekommen. Und wir wecken sie rechtzeitig. Versprochen!", fügte Mr. Green beschwichtigend hinzu, als er das empörte Gesicht seiner Tochter sah. „Geh schon mal in die Küche. Ich zieh mich nur schnell an."

Skyla lief aufgeregt in die Küche und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl. Doch da blieb sie nicht lange drauf sitzen und sie lief wieder durch den Raum. Nach wenigen Minuten kam ihr Vater und sie fingen an, den Frühstückstisch zu decken. Nach dem Frühstück ging Mr. Green mit seiner Tochter ins Bad.

„So, ich möchte, dass du dich gleich duschst, damit du gut riechst. Ich hol dir frische Wäsche und leg deine Kleidung auf dein Bett." Er ging kurz hinaus und kam mit Unterwäsche und einem Handtuch wieder. „Und mach nicht zu lange. Deine Mutter will sicher auch noch gleich duschen. Ja, ich weck sie, während du unter der Dusche stehst.", beantwortete er ihre unausgesprochene Frage und ging aus dem Bad.

Skyla zog sich schnell aus und duschte. Anschließend ging sie in ihr Zimmer und zog sich die Sachen an, die ihr Vater ihr rausgelegt hatte. Es war ein buntes Sommerkleid, das auf ihrer leicht gebräunten Haut sehr gut wirkte. Ihre Mutter flocht Skylas braunes Haar zu einem Zopf.

„Danke Mum! Du siehst hübsch aus." Skyla musterte ihre Mutter. Sie hatte das braune Haar ihrer Tochter. Sie trug einen dunklen Hosenanzug, der farblich zu dem Anzug ihres Mannes passte. Mr. Green hatte blondes Haar und die gleichen blauen Augen wie seine einzige Tochter. Er war ziemlich groß und trug einen schwarzen Anzug, den ihm Skylas Mutter gekauft hatte.

„Danke, mein Engel!", antwortete ihre Mutter und scheuchte sie hinunter in die Küche.

Als es endlich soweit war, gingen Mr. und Mrs. Green mit ihrer Tochter zur Primusschule. Es dauerte etwa 20 Minuten, da sie im Dorf lag.

Skyla suchte in der Menschenmenge nach ihren beiden Freunden. Die Zwillinge schienen aber noch nicht da zu sein. Sie schaute sich die anderen Kinder an, die mit ihr die Schule besuchen sollten. Irgendwie, fand sie, sahen die anderen Kinder alle etwas seltsam aus. Die Zusammenstellung ihrer Kleidung ließ darauf schließen, dass sie aus reinblütigen Familien stammten. Da war zum Beispiel ein Mädchen, das hatte ein Nachthemd an, dass sie als Kleid trug. Und der Junge, der ein paar Meter weiter stand, hatte eine Jogginghose an und dazu eine gestreifte Jacketjacke, die ihm ein bisschen zu groß war. Der Junge neben ihm hatte zwar eine normale Hose und ein schlichtes T-Shirt an, aber die Farbkombination passte einfach nicht: die Hose war gelb und das T-Shirt hatte einen ausgewaschenen Lilaton.

„Hey, Skyla!" Sie drehte sich um und sah in die Gesichter von Fred und George.

„Da seid ihr ja endlich!", meinte sie. „Ihr seht chic aus."

Fred und George hatten beide eine dunkle Hose und ein dunkles Hemd an, allerdings konnte man sehen, dass die Kleidung schon älter war.

„Danke.", murmelten die beiden.

„Sehr geehrte Damen und Herren, liebe Kinder! Ich möchte Sie und Euch nun in die Halle bitten." Ein kleine Hexe mit verstärkter Stimme stand auf einer Treppe und ging dann durch die Tür ins Gebäude. Die Erwachsenen und Kinder folgten ihr.

In der Halle standen einige Stuhlreihen und die Leute nahmen darauf Platz. Fred, George und Skyla setzten sich nebeneinander. Als alle saßen, trat ein älterer Herr vor und begrüßte die Eltern und Schüler. Er hielt eine langweilige Rede, von der die drei nicht viel mitbekamen. Fred und George erzählten ihrer Freundin, was sie heute morgen herausgefunden hatten.

„Bill hat eine Freundin."

„Sie hat ihm einen Brief geschrieben..."

„... der sprechen konnte und den er vergessen hat." George grinste breit.

„'Liebster Bill!'"

„'Ich vermisse dich schrecklich...'" Fred hatte seine Stimme so verstellt, dass sie wie die eines Mädchens klang.

„'... und ich zähle schon die Tage...'"

„'... bis zu unserem Wiedersehen.'"

„'In Liebe, deine Amy.'"

Skyla lachte leise.

In diesem Moment standen die Schüler um sie herum auf. Skyla sah fragend ihre Mutter an.

„Wir wünschen dir viel Spaß und bis heute Nachmittag!", sagte ihre Mutter

„Wir sind stolz auf dich, Mäuschen!", meinte ihr Vater und umarmte seine Tochter, die nicht sehr begeistert davon war. Anschließend folgte sie den anderen Schülern, die nach vorne zu dem älteren Mann gegangen waren. Fred und George waren dicht hinter ihr.

Skyla drehte sich noch einmal zu ihren Eltern um und winkte ihnen zu. Dann konzentrierte sie sich auf das Kommende. Sie folgten dem Mann aus der Halle und durch einen langen Flur. Am hinteren Ende stiegen sie eine Treppe hinab und kamen in einen anderen Flur. Vor der dritten Tür blieben sie stehen und der Mann öffnete sie mit seinem Zauberstab. Die Schüler gingen hinein.

„Setzt euch!", sagte der Mann und die Schüler folgten seiner Aufforderung.

Fred und George setzten sich an einen Tisch in der hinteren Ecke und Skyla wollte an dem Tisch neben ihnen sitzen, doch sie war zu spät. Ein anderes Mädchen hatte sich schon dorthin gesetzt.

„Ist der Platz noch frei?", fragte Skyla.

„Nein.", antwortete das Mädchen und es setzte sich auch prompt ein anderes Mädchen neben sie, die Skyla herablassend ansah.

Skyla sah sich um. Es war nur noch ein Tisch frei. Der Tisch direkt vorm Lehrerpult. Notgedrungen setzte sie sich dorthin. Sie war ein bisschen enttäuscht und traurig.

„So, ich wünsche euch erst mal einen Guten Morgen und heiße euch alle herzlich hier an der Primusschule willkommen. Mein Name ist Mr. Bankshot. Als erstes möchte ich, dass ihr euch alle vorstellt. Am besten ist, ihr sagt euren Namen, wie alt ihr seid und erzählt ein bisschen was von eurer Familie. Ich mache euch derweil Namensschilder. Fang du doch bitte an." Er sah Skyla an.

„Okay. Also ich heiße Skyla Green und ich bin 7 Jahre alt. Ich habe einen Bruder, der geht schon nach Hogwarts. Mein Dad arbeitet im St. Mungo Krankenhaus als Heiler und meine Mutter ist Ärztin, das ist eigentlich das gleiche wie ein Heiler, nur sind ihre Patienten keine Zauberer und Hexen, sondern Muggel."

„Willkommen Skyla.", sagte Mr. Bankshot und gab ihr eine Anstecknadel, die ihren Namen trug. Sie passte farblich zu ihrem Kleid und Skyla heftete sie sich an.

„Jetzt stell du dich doch bitte vor." Er zeigte auf den Jungen am Nachbartisch.

„Mein Name ist Frank Miller. Ich bin auch 7 Jahre. Ich habe keine Geschwister. Meine Eltern arbeiten beide im Ministerium. Mein Vater in der Abteilung für Magische Sportarten und meine Mutter in der Flohnetzwerkabteilung." Auch er bekam eine Anstecknadel mit seinem Namen, die zu seinem Outfit passte.

So ging es dann reihum und die anderen Schüler stellten sich vor. Neben Frank saß Simon Shelter. In der zweiten Reihe saßen Mary Louds, das Mädchen mit dem Nachthemd, Cedric Diggory, Mark Thompsen und Susi Adams. Die zwei Mädchen am Tisch neben Fred und George hießen Emily McIvory und Amanda Blacksmith. Jeder bekam einen Namensanstecker, der zur Kleidung passte. Dann kamen Fred und George.

„Wir sind Fred -" George zeigte auf seinen Bruder.

„- und George Weasley." Fred zeigte auf George.

„Wir sind beide 7 Jahre alt."

„Wir haben 5 Geschwister."

„Naja, eigentlich 6, wenn ich dich und du mich dazu zählst.", meinte George.

„Okay, wir haben jeder 6 Geschwister."

„Bill und Charlie sind schon in Hogwarts."

„Percy geht noch hier zur Schule.", sagte Fred.

„Fred - "

„- und George sind heute eingeschult worden."

„Ron ist noch nicht alt genug."

„Und Ginny ist die jüngste."

„Unser Vater arbeitet im Ministerium."

„Und unsere Mutter ist Hausfrau und Mutter.", endete Fred.

Die anderen Kinder lachten und Mr. Bankshot stand auf, um ihnen ihre Namensschilder zu geben. Da die Zwillinge die gleiche Kleidung trugen, sahen ihre Anstecker auch gleich aus. Aufgeregt steckten sie sich die Schildchen an und sahen sich dann verschwörerisch an, als Mr. Bankshot ihnen den Rücken zudrehte. Skyla grinste die beiden an und freute sich schon auf die Späße der beiden.

„Ich bitte euch, dass ihr die Anstecknadeln die erste Zeit jeden Tag tragt, damit ich eure Namen lernen kann. Nach etwa zwei Wochen seid ihr dann davon befreit." Mr. Bankshot lächelte die Schüler an. „Und jetzt gebe ich euch eure Stundenpläne, die ihr am besten euren Eltern gebt." Er holte einen Stapel kleiner Zettel aus seiner Tasche und verteilte sie. „Nun werden wir eine kleine Führung durch die Schule machen. Ihr habt zwar den meisten Unterricht hier im Raum, aber es schadet nicht, dass ihr die ganze Schule kennenlernt." Mr. Bankshot stand auf und die Schüler taten es ihm gleich.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So, und hier ist auch schon Kapitel 3. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Würd mich über Anregungen und Kritik riesig freuen.

* * *

Kapitel 03

Die Führung durch die Schule dauert bis zur Pause.

„Es ist gleich Pause. Wir werden jetzt zurück in unseren Klassenraum gehen und ihr könnt euch euer Pausenbrot holen und dann nach draußen auf den Pausenhof gehen." Gesagt getan. Mit Pausenbrot bewaffnet liefen die Schüler hinaus auf den Schulhof. Fred, George und Skyla setzten sich auf eine der vielen Bänke und aßen ihr Brot.

„Du, Fred?"

„Ja, George?"

„Ich hab da so eine Idee, was wir morgen machen könnten." George grinst breit.

„Ich denke, ich weiß, was du meinst." Auch sein Zwillingsbruder fing an zu grinsen.

Skyla sah die beiden fragend an. Gleichzeitig zeigten sie auf ihre Anstecknadeln. „Ihr wollt eure Namensschilder vertauschen?", fragte sie leise und die beiden nickten.

„Ja, wir wollen Verwirrung stiften." Sie lachten.

„Was wollt ihr denn jetzt mit Bill und dem Brief machen?"

„Das ist 'ne gute Frage. Vielleicht sollten wir ihm etwas schicken."

„Aber wenn ihr etwas mit eurer Eule schickt, dann merkt er das doch sofort."

„Ja, stimmt schon." Fred dachte nach.

„Und wenn wir ihm einfach einen Brief schicken, in dem wir ihm schreiben, dass er was zu Hause vergessen hat und legen ihm den Brief einfach dabei. Dann weiß er auch, was ihn das nächste Mal erwartet." George grinste verschwörerisch.

„Aber erstens könnt ihr noch gar nicht so viel schreiben und zweitens, wenn er in den Weihnachstferien kommt, dann muss er ja nicht mehr mit ihr zusammen sein."

„Hmm... erstens können wir Percy den Brief schreiben lassen oder aber wir schneiden einfach aus der Zeitung die Buchstaben aus..."

„... und zweitens ist das egal, wir können ihn ja trotzdem damit ärgern.", meinte Fred.

„Und er wird sich ärgern lassen. So ist Bill eben."

„Aber am besten kann man Percy ärgern, in dem man einfach was macht, dass gegen die Regeln verstößt. Das kann er absolut nicht haben. Mit seiner Regelverliebtheit landet er sicher mal im Ministerium."

„Aber nicht den Job von Dad. Der macht mal was strenges, vielleicht ja was mit Gesetzen."

„Was macht denn euer Vater?", fragte das Mädchen.

„Er arbeitet in der Abteilung gegen den Missbrauch von Muggelartefakten."

„Sowas gibt es?" Die Zwillinge nickten.

„Charlie und Bill sagen, dass ist kein guter Job, weil er zu wenig Geld verdient. Mum und Dad reden nie darüber, aber ich glaube sie haben Recht. Wir bekommen nämlich nur selten etwas neues, meistens ist es schon einmal in Gebrauch gewesen."

„Unsere Klamotten zum Beispiel, die kommen von unserem Onkel. Sein Sohn hat die Sachen schon getragen, als er eingeschult wurde und der hat dieses Jahr Hogwarts verlassen.", erzählte George.

„Also ich finde eure Kleidung besser, als die von so manch anderem hier." Skyla deutete auf Mary Louds, die ein Nachthemd trug. „Meine Mum hat auch so was, aber sie trägt das nur, wenn sie schlafen geht."

Die Jungs lachten. „Ja, stimmt. Im Vergleich haben wir noch die normalsten Klamotten an."

„Ihr seid doch die Weasleys, oder?" Emily McIvory und Amanda Blacksmith kamen zu den dreien.

„Ja, warum fragst du?" Fred sah die beiden fragend an.

„Wir fragen uns nur, ob ihr beiden nicht rüber kommen wollt zu uns?" Emily nickte zur anderen Seite des Schulhofes, wo sich die anderen Schüler aus ihrer neuen Klasse befanden.

„Und was ist mit Skyla?", fragte George.

„Was wollt ihr denn mit der? Ihr könnt doch Freunde haben, die reineres Blut haben."

„Meinst du damit etwa euch?" Skyla sah sie angriffslustig an und stand auf. Sie war nicht sehr groß, jedenfalls kleiner als die Zwillinge, aber doch größer als die beiden Mädchen. „An deiner Stelle würd ich mir erst mal was anständiges zum Anziehen zulegen, bevor ich hier von Reinheit sprechen würde." Sie starrte auf das Dirndlkleid, das Emily trug.

Emily sah zu ihr hinauf. „Es kann ja nicht jeder so gewöhnliche Kleidung tragen wie du. Ich hab es lieber etwas ausgefallen. - Was ist jetzt? Kommt ihr?", fragte sie an die Zwillinge gewandt. „Die anderen warten schon auf uns."

Fred und George starrten hinüber zu den anderen und Skyla hielt die Luft an.

„Nee, weißt du, wir spielen gerne im Dreck.", sagte Fred, stellte sich auf die Bank und sprang in die Pfütze neben der Bank. Das Wasser spritzte in alle Richtungen und machte die beiden Mädchen nass, die kreischend davon liefen.

Die drei lachten. Skyla fiel ein großer Stein vom Herzen. Einen kurzen Moment hatte sie gedacht, dass Fred und George vielleicht doch zu den anderen rübergehen würden und sie hier allein ließen. Aber da hatte sich Skyla zum Glück getäuscht.

„Also manche Leute verstehen das noch immer nicht." George schüttelte den Kopf. „So etwas sollten sie lieber auf den Stundenplan setzen."

In diesem Augenblick klingelte es und die Pause war vorbei.

Als Skyla an diesem Mittag nach Hause kam, da wartete ihr Vater schon mit dem Essen auf sie.

„Na, Mäuschen, wie war der erste Tag?", fragte er und Skyla setzte sich zu ihm an den Küchentisch.

„Toll, wir haben schon den ersten Buchstaben gelernt, das 'o'."

„Super, und was habt ihr noch gemacht?"

„Mr. Bankshot hat uns diese Anstecker gemacht." Und Skyla erzählte von ihrem ersten Schultag. Sie zeigte ihm ihren Stundenplan und erzählte von Emily und ihrem Versuch, Fred und George auf ihre Seite zu ziehen. Ihr Vater reagierte ähnlich wie die Zwillinge. Mit seinen azurblauen Augen sah er seine Tochter an und murmelte dann mehr zu sich, als zu Skyla: „ Eigentlich sollte man meinen, dass die Leute aus der Sache mit Du-weißt-schon-wem gelernt haben. Aber er gibt wohl immer noch welche, die das Ganze nicht verstanden haben."

„Daddy, dürfen Fred und George heute kommen? Bitte."

„Klar, wenn Mrs. Weasley es erlaubt."

„Danke, Daddy. Du bist der beste! Kannst du dann bitte einen Brief schicken? Ich kann das ja leider noch nicht." Sie sah ihren Vater bittend an. Mr. Green hatte keine Chance. Er konnte seiner Tochter einfach keinen Wunsch abschlagen.

„Wenn du mir einen Zettel und einen Stift gibst." Skyla kramte schnell in ihrer Tasche und holte das gewünschte heraus. Ihr Vater schrieb einen kurzen Text und rollte dann den Zettel zusammen.

„Was hast du geschrieben?"

„'Sehr geehrte Mrs. Weasley! Ich und meine Tochter Skyla würden und riesig freuen, wenn ihre beiden Söhne Fred und George heute vorbeikommen würden. Ich werde die beiden Jungen heute Abend auch wieder zurückbringen. Mit freundlichen Gruß, Sam Green.' Bist du zufrieden?", grinste ihr Vater.

„Super! Ich will Agatha losschicken!" Agatha war ihre Eule, ein grauer Waldkauz.

„Ja, aber erst nach dem Essen." Skyla beeilte sich ihren Teller leer zu essen und sprang dann sofort auf. Mit dem Brief in der Hand rannte sie in den Aufenthaltsraum, wo Agathas Käfig stand. Sie band den Brief an den Fuss der Eule und ging mit ihr zum Fenster.

„Beeil dich bitte ganz schnell.", sagte sie ihr und ließ sie fliegen.

„Habt ihr denn noch keine Hausaufgaben auf?", wollte Mr. Green wissen, als Skyla zurück in die Küche kam.

„Aber Daddy. Das war doch erst unser erster Schultag, da kriegt man noch keine Hausaufgaben auf." Skyla schüttelte ihren Kopf. Manchmal konnte ihr Vater echt dumme Fragen stellen.

„Natürlich. Hätte ich mir ja denken können.", meinte er lachend. Seine Tochter war schon ein Goldstück.

„Wo ist Mum? Sie hat doch gesagt, dass sie da ist.", fragte Skyla, als wäre es ihr erst jetzt aufgefallen, dass ihre Mutter nicht anwesend war.

„Sie hat vorhin einen Notfall bekommen und musste dringend in die Klinik."

„Hmm... wie immer." Skyla war enttäuscht.

„Ach, Mäuschen, du weißt doch, Mum muss viele Leben retten. Das ist sehr wichtig. Heute zum Beispiel muss sie ein Baby zur Welt bringen."

„Echt?" Skyla war fasziniert.

„Ja, die Mutter hat ganz plötzlich hohes Fieber bekommen und das ist gefährlich für das Baby im Bauch der Mutter und deshalb muss Mum das Kind herausholen, damit das Kind überleben kann."

„Das ist ja schrecklich. Zum Glück ist Mum da, um zu helfen."

„Ja, da hast du Recht."

Plötzlich hörten sie Geräusche aus einem Zimmer am Ende des Flures und dann ein leises schuhuen.

„Agatha!" Skyla lief in den Aufenthaltsraum und kehrte hastig mit dem Brief zurück. „Was steht drin?"

Ihr Vater nahm den Brief und las ihn laut vor. „'Sehr geehrter Mr. Green! Liebe Skyla! Ich war gerade dabei Ihnen zu schreiben, als Ihre Eule eintraf, denn Fred und George haben mich damit gelöchert seit sie aus der Schule kamen. Ich werde die beiden heute gegen halb drei vorbeibringen. Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Molly Weasley.'"

„Wie spät ist es denn?", fragte Skyla.

„Viertel nach eins." Mr. Green sah auf seine Uhr.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Und hier ist schon das nächste Kapitel. Ich wünsch euch viel Spaß damit. Und vielen Dank für den ersten Kommentar, ich hab mich riesig gefreut. Freu mich natürlich auch über weitere.

* * *

Kapitel 4

Als Skyla am nächsten Tag in die Schule kam, wartete sie gespannt auf ihre beiden Freunde. Heute wollten sie ihre Namenschildchen tauschen. Das Mädchen musste nicht lange warten. Fred und George stellten sich grinsend vor sie auf und sie sah erst auf den Namen und dann auf ihre Muttermale, mit denen man sie auseinander halten konnte.

„Ihr habt ja noch gar nicht getauscht.", sagte sie.

„Doch.", meinte Fred.

„Aber sieh doch, du trägst den Namen Fred." Fred starrt auf seine Brust.

„Sie hat Recht."

„Komisch.", murmelte Fred. „Dann eben noch mal." Er nahm seinen Anstecker ab und tauschte ihn mit George. Nachdem sich beide das Schildchen wieder angesteckt hatten, grinsten sie über beide Ohren.

„Seht doch!" Skyla zeigte auf die beiden Anstecker. „Sie verändern sich." Und tatsächlich, der Anstecker auf Freds Brust, auf dem eben noch „George" stand, fing an zu glühen und änderte den Namen auf „Fred". Bei dem anderen war es genauso.

„Sie sind verzaubert!"

„Eine Frechheit!"

„Uns so zu hintergehen!"

„Wie sollen wir denn so Verwirrung stiften und Spaß haben?"

„Da müsst ihr wohl noch die nächsten zwei Wochen mit warten.", meinte Skyla. „Dann brauchen wir die Dinger ja nicht mehr."

„Zwei Wochen..."

„... ist ne lange Zeit, wenn man keine Verwirrung stiften kann."

„Aber euch fällt doch bestimmt noch was anderes ein, außer eure Rollen zu tauschen.", meinte Skyla zu den beiden.

Es klingelte und die drei liefen schnell in ihren Klassenraum. Die ersten beiden Stunden hatten sie bei einer anderen Lehrerin. Mrs. Blythwith sollte ihnen Rechnen beibringen. In diesen beiden Stunden waren die Zwillinge auffallend ruhig, jedenfalls für jemanden, der sie schon länger kannte. Scheinbar grübelten sie über die Worte ihrer Freundin nach.

Als sie in der dritten Stunde bei ihrem Klassenlehrer hatten und die nächsten Buchstaben lernten, tuschelten Fred und George leise miteinander und diskutierten ihre Ideen.

„Fred! Ich bitte dich, komm doch mal nach vorne.", sagte Mr. Bankshot.

Fred schreckte auf und ging dann grinsend nach vorne. Auf gar keinen Fall Blöße zeigen. Das kam schon noch früh genug.

„Schreib doch bitte mal den Namen 'Joe' an die Tafel." Fred nahm die Kreide vom Lehrer entgegen, atmete tief durch und trat dann an die Tafel. Hätte er doch besser aufgepasst, dann wüsste er jetzt wie er das schreiben musste. Angestrengt nachdenkend stand er vor der Tafel. Langsam schrieb er das 'o', das hatten sie ja gestern schon gelernt. Er sah zum Lehrer. Mr. Bankshot stand vor der Tür und sah Fred ernst an. Schnell sah er wieder zur Tafel und dachte nach.

Skyla dachte auch nach. Wie konnte sie ihrem Freund am besten helfen und vor einer Strafe schützen? Er stand direkt vor ihr und wusste nicht, was er machen sollte. Dabei bräuchte er doch nur etwas nach rechts zur Seite gucken. Rechts! Das war es!

Sie räusperte sich leise. „Freeed.", dehnte sie seinen Namen so leise und lang wie möglich aus.

Fred verstand auf Anhieb ihren Hinweis und schaute nach rechts. Dort stand bereits der Name 'Joe' geschrieben und Fred wischte das 'o' weg und schrieb den Namen an die Tafel.

Grinsend drehte er sich zum Lehrer um. Da hatte er echt noch einmal Glück gehabt.

„Gut, du kannst dich wieder setzen."

Das ließ er sich nicht zweimal sagen und bedankte sich im vorbeigehen leise bei Skyla. George fing sofort an, auf Fred einzureden, als dieser sich wieder setzte.

„So, ich glaube, wir müssen hier mal die Sitzordnung ändern.", meinte Mr. Bankshot, als er sah, dass die Zwillinge schon wieder flüsterten. „Fred, kommst du bitte hier vorne hin und setzt dich neben Skyla."

Fred und George hatten sich entsetzt angesehen, als Mr. Bankshot ihnen seinen Pläne offenbart hatte. Doch jetzt entspannte sich zumindest Freds Gesicht.

„Ich möchte, dass Simon und Susi die Plätze tauschen. Mark, du setzt dich auf Cedrics Platz. Du, Cedric, gehst auf Amandas Platz. Amanda nimmt Emilys Platz und Emily kommt auf Marks Platz." Mr. Bankshot hatte die neue Sitzordnung so organisiert, dass immer ein Junge neben einem Mädchen saß.

„Zum Glück bin ich zu dir gekommen.", murmelte Fred in der ganzen Aufregung zu Skyla. „Und danke nochmal."

„Kein Problem. Und ich bin froh, dass ich nicht mehr alleine sitze. Armer George." Skyla drehte sich langsam zu ihm um. Sein Gesicht sprach Bände. Er saß nicht nur alleine an dem Tisch, sondern neben ihm am anderen Tisch saß Emily und redete auf ihn ein.

„So, dürfte ich jetzt bitte um Ruhe bitten. Die Stunde ist noch nicht rum." Mr. Bankshot fing wieder an, ihnen die Buchstaben beizubringen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unwillkürlich musste sie grinsen. Das war das erste Mal gewesen, dass sie ihm aus der Patsche helfen musste, aber es war auch nicht das letzte Mal. Immer wieder gerieten die Zwillinge in Schwierigkeiten und immer wieder musste sie ihnen helfen, damit die beiden keinen Ärger bekamen.

Zwillinge... es gab doch nur noch einen... Sofort verschwand das Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht und die Tränen kamen wieder. Nur verschwommen sah sie den Zweig in ihrer Hand.

„Hey, Fred, leider ist es die falsche Jahreszeit und der Zweig blüht nicht wirklich, aber ich hab ihn verzaubert. Ich weiß doch, wie schön du unseren Baum findest, wenn er blüht." Leise sprach Skyla zum offenen Grab. „Weißt du noch der Tag, an dem du ihn das erste Mal bei uns blühen sahst? Es war kurz vor eurem achten Geburtstag gewesen..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Es war Ende März und der letzte Tag vor den Osterferien. Skyla kam morgens in die Klasse und sah, dass die Zwillinge schon da waren. George saß neben Fred auf ihrem Platz und die beiden flüsterten miteinander. Emily trat zu den beiden, sagte etwas, das Skyla nicht hören konnte und ging dann wieder, als George ihr antwortete.

„Morgen! Was wollte denn unsere Ms. Reinheit?" Skyla stellte ihre Taschen ab und setzte sich auf den Tisch.

„Morgen.", sagten die Zwillinge im Chor.

„Ach, sie kanns einfach nicht lassen. Sie glaubt, nur weil ihre Familie seit Hunderten von Jahren nur Zauberer und Hexen hervorgebracht hat, dass sie was besseres sei und versteht nicht, dass wir, die wir doch eine ach so reinblütige Familie sind, uns mit solchem Abschaum wie dir abgeben." George klang ziemlich genervt.

Skyla lachte. „Wenn ihr nicht aufpasst, dann färbe ich auf euch ab. Dann ist euer guter Ruf dahin und ihr seid die schlimmsten Blutsverräter, die es gibt."

Auch die beiden lachten. „Das sind wir sowieso schon. Dad ist doch total vernarrt in alles, was mit Muggeln zu tun hat. Du hast ihn ja kennengelernt.", meinte Fred. Skyla nickte. Mr. Weasley befragte sie jedesmal über die Funktionen von allerlei Geräten.

„Naja, sie wird schon bald sehen, was sie davon hat.", meinte George und grinste seinen Bruder verschwörerisch an. Fred nickte.

„Was habt ihr vor?", fragte Skyla besorgt.

„Das wirst du sicher auch gleich sehen und hören.", erwiderte Fred.

Die Glocke läutete und George machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Platz. Mr. Bankshot hatte die Sitzordnung seit ihrem zweiten Schultag nicht wieder geändert.

„Oh, entschuldige bitte, Emily. Ich hab deine Tasche nicht gesehen.", kam Georges Stimme von hinten. Skyla und Fred drehten sich um. Sie konnten gerade noch sehen, wie Emily George aufhalf. Scheinbar war er über ihre Schultasche gefallen

„Danke, Emily.", sagte George. Was war denn in den gefahren?, fragte sich Skyla. George entschuldigte und bedankte sich bei Emily McIvory. Das konnte sie nicht verstehen.

Er ging zu seinem Platz und setzte sich. Er schaute zu Fred und Skyla und zwinkerte ihnen zu. Sofort drehte sich Skyla zu Fred um und sah ihn fragend an. Doch der schüttelte nur den Kopf und flüsterte: „Gleich."

Mr. Bankshot war mittlerweile in die Klasse gekommen. In den letzten sieben Monaten hatte ihr Lehrer ihnen das ganze Alphabet beigebracht und sie waren dazu übergegangen etwas längere und schwierigere Texte zu lesen.

„Guten Morgen."

„Guten Morgen, Mr. Bankshot."

„Dann wollen wir doch mal sehen, ob ihr alle den Text gelesen habt. Emily fang doch bitte an."

„Okay." Sie legte sich das Buch zurecht, räusperte sich und fing an zu lesen: „'Peter und Sue gehen in den Park. Dort setzen sie sich auf eine Bank. Ein Hund kommt ange- arrgghh!" Emily fing an sich überall zu kratzen. Die ganze Klasse drehte sich zu ihr um.

„Was ist los?", fragte Mr. Bankshot.

„Ich weiß nicht, aber plötzlich juckt bei mir alles." Emily traten Tränen in die Augen. Mr. Bankshot ging zu ihr. Skyla drehte sich zu Fred um und sah ihn ernst an.

„Juckpulver. Kann man in dem einen Muggelgeschäft kaufen." Fred grinste.

„Sag mal, spinnt ihr?" fragte sie scharf und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wieso? Sie hat eine Abreibung verdient."

In der Zwischenzeit liefen Emily nur so die Tränen hinunter und sie kratze sich überall.

„Mr. Bankshot, ich weiß, was dagegen hilft." Skyla stand auf und trat an Emilys Tisch.

„Okay, dann hilf ihr." Mr. Bankshot ging wieder nach vorne.

„Komm mit aufs Mädchenklo.", sagte Skyla zu Emily. Diese stand auf und folgte ihr kratzend.

„Wasch dir die Hände und ziehe dann deine Klamotten aus.", erklärte Skyla, als sie auf der Mädchentoilette angekommen waren. Emily sah sie entgeistert an.

„Nein, niemals. Das kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage!", wehrte sie sich vehement.

„Okay, dann musst du wohl den ganzen Tag mit diesem Juckreiz auskommen."

„Gibt es denn kein andere Möglichkeit?"

„Nein, du musst die Sachen ausziehen und dich dann waschen und dann neue Kleidung anziehen. Wir haben doch heute Sport. Hast du nix dabei?"

„Doch, aber nur kurze Sachen."

„Hmm... okay, dann hol ich dir deine Sachen und du kannst meine lange Sporthose haben, dann ist dir nicht ganz so kalt. Ich hab auch Seife und einen Waschlappen dabei. Ich bin sofort wieder da." Sie rannte zurück in die Klasse und holte Emilys und ihre Sporttasche. Die anderen sahen sie fragend an, aber sie schüttelte nur den Kopf. Wieder vor der Tür kam ihr eine Idee und sie suchte den Hausmeister auf. Nach einigem Überreden und kleinen Notlügen gab ihr der Hausmeister einen Eimer mit Handschuhen und Putzlappen. Vollbeladen lief sie zum Mädchenklo zurück.

„Emily, ich bin wieder da." Das andere Mädchen schien wie vom Erdboden verschluckt zu sein.

„Ich bin in der dritten Kabine. Da kam jemand und ich hab mich schnell hier eingeschlossen." Emily drehte den Schlüssel um und öffnete die Kabinentür. Sie hatte sich ausgezogen. „Es ist verdammt kalt."

„Das ist gut. Dann juckt es nicht mehr so schlimm, hab ich recht?" Emily nickte. „Okay. Hier sind deine Klamotten." Sie stellte die Taschen ab. „Und jetzt wollen wir dich erst mal von diesem ekeligen Juckpulver befreien." Sie füllte den Eimer an einem der Waschbecken mit warmen Wasser auf. Dann zog sie sich die Handschuhe über und begann Emily zu waschen. Zusammen schafften es die beiden Mädchen relativ schnell, Emily von dem Juckpulver zu befreien. Schnell zog sie ihre Sportkleidung und Skylas Jogginghose an, damit ihr wieder warm wurde. Emily sah sich im Spiegel an. Sie musste lachen. „Hilfe, seh ich schrecklich aus!"

„Ich dachte, du magst ausgefallene Kleidung?", meinte Skyla. Emily sah sie an und fing dann noch lauter an zu lachen. Skyla verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Was war nur mit der fiesen Emily passiert? Hier vor ihr stand ein lustiges Mädchen, dass sie sogar sympathisch finden konnte.

„Sag mal, woher wusstest du, wie du mir helfen konntest und was beim Barte Merlins ist Juckpulver?"

„Naja, das ganze hast du den Zwillingen zu verdanken. Juckpulver ist ein Scherzartikel der Muggel. Mein Bruder hat das vor einiger Zeit auch mal bei mir gemacht und meine Mutter hat mir so geholfen, wie ich dir."

„Die Zwillinge? Aber warum?"

„Ich glaub, sie mögen es nicht, wie du über Muggelstämmige sprichst und somit auch über mich." Vielleicht kam sie ja jetzt hinter des Rätsels Lösung.

„Ich mag das genauso wenig. Ich hasse mich auch dafür." Sie ließ sich auf den Klodeckel fallen.

„Aber warum machst du das dann?" Skyla war total erstaunt.

„Weil mein Vater diese Ansicht hat und da Amanda unsere Nachbarin ist, erfährt er halt immer, wie ich mich den Leuten gegenüber verhalte." Emily seufzte.

„Was ist mit deiner Mutter?"

„Sie starb, da war ich zwei Jahre. Sie war in einem Muggelladen einkaufen und wurde dabei von einem Muggel, der den Laden überfallen wollte, erschossen. Damals haben wir noch in London gelebt."

„Das ist ja schrecklich. Dann hast du deine Mutter nie kennengelernt?"

„Nein, ich kenne sie nur von Fotos."

„Das ist echt traurig."

„Danke. Auch für deine Hilfe. Es tut mir leid, dass ich so fies und gemein zu dir war, aber das wollte ich eigentlich gar nicht."

„Ist schon in Ordnung."

„Freunde?" Emily hielt ihr eine Hand hin und lächelte unsicher.

„Freunde!" Skyla nahm ihre Hand und lächelte zurück. Emilys Gesicht entspannte sich sofort.

„Lass uns zurück gehen. Die anderen warten bestimmt schon.", meinte Emily.

„Aber was machen wir denn jetzt? Kriegst du keinen Ärger, wenn dein Vater erfährt, dass du dich mit einer Muggelstämmigen angefreundet hast?"

„Ja, wahrscheinlich, aber das werd ich ihm sicher nicht freiwillig erzählen und wenn ich Glück hab, dann tut es Amanda auch nicht, obwohl sie wirklich so drauf ist. Es wird gemunkelt, dass ihre Eltern Todesser waren, als Du-weißt-schon-wer an der Macht war. Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen machen!" Emily hatte Skylas besorgtes Gesicht gesehen. „Mein Vater wird mir nichts schlimmes antun. Hausarrest, Rumschreien und das ein oder andere Verbot, aber das war es dann auch schon. Mein Vater hat mich viel zu lieb. Er hat ja nur noch mich."

Skyla war immer noch nicht so ganz überzeugt. „Okay, aber wenn du Hilfe brauchst, dann sag Bescheid."

„Mach ich, versprochen! Aber jetzt lass uns zurück in die Klasse gehen."

Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zurück in die Klasse mit einem Abstecher zum Hausmeister, um ihm den Eimer mit den Handschuhen und den Putzlappen wieder zu bringen. Wieder in der Klasse fragte Mr. Bankshot, was genau denn passiert sei. Skyla schilderte ihm die Geschichte, nur sagte sie ihm nichts von den Übeltätern.

„Und wer ist dafür verantwortlich?"

Skyla schluckte und sah zu Fred, der hinter ihrem Lehrer saß. Der wollte gerade die Hand heben, aber Skyla ging dazwischen. „Ich." Sie sah betreten zu Boden.

„Du?" Mr. Bankshot war sehr erstaunt.

„Ja, Emily war immer so gemein zu mir und da dachte ich mir, sie hat eine Abreibung verdient."

„Und du hattest auch keine Hilfe?"

„Hilfe? Nein, von wem denn?", fragte Skyla überrascht.

„Na gut, dass will ich dir mal glauben. Aber um eine Strafe kommst du nicht herum. Du entschuldigst dich bei Emily und wirst nach der Schule den Schulhof fegen."

„Ja, Mr. Bankshot." Skyla sah betrübt zu Boden.

„Sie hat sich schon bei mir entschuldigt.", meinte Emily.

„Gut. Dann setzt euch wieder auf eure Plätze." Das ließen sich die beiden nicht zweimal sagen und Mr. Bankshot machte mit dem Unterricht weiter.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So, und hier ist das nächste Kapitel. Es ist etwas kürzer als die ersten, aber ich hoffe es gefällt euch trotzdem. Freu mich natürlich auf jede Art von Kritik.

* * *

Kapitel 05: 

„Warum hast du das getan?", fragten Fred und George gleichzeitig, als sie in der Pause auf ihrem üblichen Platz unter der großen Eiche saßen.

„Mr. Bankshot hat doch beim letzten Mal gesagt, dass ihr, wenn ihr noch einmal Blödsinn macht, dann in den Ferien auch jeden Tag in die Schule kommen müsst. Das wollte ich nicht. Da fege ich lieber mal einen Nachmittag den Schulhof, wenn ich dafür dann auch morgens mit euch spielen kann." Sie grinste.

Fred sah sie skeptisch an. „Wir helfen dir. Dann geht das schneller. Und schließlich wär das ja unsere Strafe gewesen. Das sind wir dir schuldig." Er stand auf und flitzte los.

„Wo will der denn hin?"

„Zu Percy."

„Zu Percy? Warum?"

„Um ihm zu sagen, das wir heute später kommen, damit Mum sich keine Sorgen machen muss.", erklärte George.

„Ihr seid einfach die besten!" Skyla umarmte einen ihrer besten Freunde. „Das werd ich euch nie vergessen." Die beiden Weasleys waren echt super. Sie waren zwar zwei absolute Tunichtgute und sie war nicht immer begeistert von ihren Ideen und Streichen, aber wenn es hart auf hart kam, dann konnte sich Skyla absolut auf die beiden verlassen. Sie hatte sich genau die richtigen Freunde ausgesucht.

„Hoffentlich.", meinte George und grinste breit.

------

Nach der Schule ging Mr. Bankshot mit Skyla zum Hausmeister, um ihr einen Besen und ein Kehrblech zu besorgen.

„Ich habe deinen Eltern eine Eule geschickt, damit sie wissen, dass du später kommst." Sie gingen auf den Schulhof. „Ich bin im Lehrerzimmer. Wenn du fertig bist, dann kommst du zu mir." Mr. Bankshot verschwand wieder ins Schulgebäude.

Skyla seufzte leise. Sie sah sich um. Nirgends konnte sie die Zwillinge ausmachen. Die beiden hatten doch gesagt, dass sie hier draußen warten würden, um ihr zu helfen. Hatten die beiden sie angelogen und waren doch gegangen und hatten sie im Stich gelassen? Sie war geknickt und ging in eine Ecke des Schulhofes. Traurig fing sie an den Schulhof zu fegen. In dem Moment hörte sie, wie sich die Tür des Gebäudes öffnete und Leute lachend herauskamen. Sie sah auf. Da waren die beiden. Sie hatten Skyla doch nicht im Stich gelassen. Sie hörte förmlich, wie ihr ein Stein vom Herzen fiel.

„Da sind wir."

„Wir mussten noch den Hausmeister ablenken, damit wir die Besen holen konnten."

„Was habt ihr gemacht?", fragte Skyla.

„Och, wir haben gedacht,..."

„... dass er wohl mal wieder..."

„... die Waschbecken im Jungenklo..."

„... kontrollieren könnte und ..."

„... die Hähne zudrehen müsste." Fred grinste breit und fing an ein Stückchen neben Skyla zu fegen.

„Hättet ihr nicht einfach nach zwei Besen fragen können?", meinte sie kopfschüttelnd.

„Das wäre doch viel zu einfach und überhaupt nicht lustig gewesen." Die Zwillinge lachten.

Gemeinsam machten sie den Schulhof sauber. Sie brauchten fast zwei Stunden. Erschöpft leerte Skyla das letzte Kehrblech in einem der Mülleimer.

„Geschafft. Danke, dass ihr mir geholfen habt."

„Wir haben zu danken."

„Genau. Es war ja wohl das mindeste, dass wir dir geholfen haben.", sagte George.

„Ich werd dann mal zu Mr. Bankshot gehen."

„Okay, wir warten draußen auf dich."

Fred und George verließen das Schulgelände und Skyla ging zu ihrem Lehrer. Mr. Bankshot sah sich den Schulhof an und war zufrieden. Skyla konnte gehen. Vor dem Tor warteten die Zwillinge auf das Mädchen.

„Endlich Ferien!", meinte Fred.

„Ja, zum Glück. Kommt ihr heute vorbei?", fragte Skyla.

„Klar, nach dem Essen sind wir bei dir.", sagte George.

„Wunderbar, dann bis später.", verabschiedete sie sich und bog am Ende der Straße nach rechts, während die Zwillinge den linken Weg nach Hause nahmen.

Als Skyla zuhause ankam, wartete ihre Mutter in der Küche und spülte.

„Deine Strafarbeit hinter dich gebracht?" Mrs. Green klang enttäuscht.

„Ja, aber ich war nicht Schuld, wirklich nicht Mum." Sie erklärte alles. „Und dann haben mir Fred und George geholfen. Die beiden hatten ein schlechtes Gewissen."

„Das ist auch gut so.", meinte ihre Mutter aufgebracht.

„Mum, sei ihnen nicht böse. Sie wollten mir doch nur helfen. Du weißt, doch wie gemein Emily immer zu mir war. Bitte, Mum, dürfen sie gleich vorbeikommen?" Skyla sah ihre Mutter flehend an. „Biiitteee!"

Mrs. Green seufzte. „Na gut."

„Danke. Du bist die beste." Skyla strahlte über das ganze Gesicht und aß dann mit großen Appetit ihr Essen. Schulhof fegen machte doch echt hungrig. Sie nahm sich noch eine zweite Portion. Es gab leckeren Kartoffelauflauf. Ihre Mutter war die beste Köchin, die sie kannte, mit Ausnahme vielleicht von Mrs. Weasley und ihren Vater, die beide mindestens genauso gut kochen konnten wie Mrs. Green.

Skyla hatte gerade ihren Teller zur Spüle gebracht, als es klingelte. Aufgeregt rannte sie zur Tür. Fred und George grinsten ihr entgegen und kamen herein.

„Habt ihr viel Ärger bekommen?", fragte Skyla besorgt.

„Nein, Mum ist das ja schon gewohnt von uns. Sie war eher begeistert, dass wir dir geholfen haben und uns auch bei Emily entschuldigt haben.", meinte Fred.

Sie gingen in die Küche.

„Hallo, Mrs. Green.", sagten die Zwillinge im Chor.

„Hallo ihr beiden."

„Mrs. Green, wir wollten uns bei Ihnen entschuldigen, dass Ihre Tochter wegen uns länger in der Schule bleiben musste.", entschuldigten sich George und Fred.

„Danke. Aber Skyla hätte ja nicht für euch einspringen müssen.", meinte sie. „Aber jetzt geht mal los und spielt." Mrs. Green grinste die drei an.

Sie gingen aus der Küche. Im Flur drehte sich Skyla um und sah, dass nur George hinter ihr stand. „Wo ist Fred?", fragte sie. Auch George guckte um sich. Sie fanden ihn in der Küche, wo er fasziniert aus dem Küchenfenster starrte und nichts mehr wahrnahm.

„Fred?" Er reagierte nicht.

„Erde an Fred!" George legte eine Hand auf die Schulter seines Bruders. Dieser schreckte auf und sah die beiden verwirrt an.

„Alles in Ordnung bei dir?", fragte George.

„Äh... ja... ja, sicher.", stotterte er.

„Was hat dich denn so gefesselt?", wollte Skyla wissen. Fred zeigte aus dem Fenster.

„Was ist da?" Die beiden anderen sahen hinaus, aber ihnen fiel nichts besonderes auf.

„Der Baum."

„Welcher Baum?" Im Garten der Greens standen einige Bäume, die man vom Fenster aus sehen konnte.

„Meinst du den japanischen Kirschblütenbaum?", fragte Skylas Mutter, doch Fred zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Das ist der Baum mit den rosafarbenen Blüten."

Fred nickte aufgeregt.

„Geht doch nach draußen.", meinte Mrs. Green. Skyla packte Fred am Arm, zog ihn mit in den Flur und von dort aus dann in den Garten. Fred lief sofort zu dem Baum. Fast ehrfürchtig näherte er sich die letzten zwei Meter und hob vorsichtig die Hand, um ihn zu berühren.

George und Skyla sahen sich irritiert an. Sie hatten beide keine Erklärung für das Verhalten ihres besten Freundes.

„Ähm, Fred, das ist doch nur ein Baum.", meinte George

„'Nur ein Baum.'... pff... du hast doch keine Ahnung." Fred legte sich unter den Baum ins Gras und schaute hoch in die Krone. Nach ein paar Minuten lagen die ersten abgefallenen Blütenblätter auf ihm.

Skyla und George zuckten mit den Schultern und legten sich zu ihm.

„Ich bin überwältigt, so etwas schönes habe ich noch nie gesehen.", murmelte Fred. Skyla musste ihm Recht geben. Es war ihr vorher nie bewusst geworden, aber der Baum war in voller Blüte wirklich sehr schön. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie mit diesem Baum aufgewachsen war.

Den ganzen Nachmittag lagen sie unter dem Baum. Es wurde schon langsam dunkel, als Mr. Green in den Garten kam.

„Ich glaub, es ist Zeit, dass ihr beiden nach Hause geht. Eure Mutter macht sich sicher schon Sorgen." Skylas Vater half den dreien. Widerwillig ging Fred wieder ins Haus. An der Tür drehte er sich noch einmal um.

„Ich komme morgen wieder.", sagte er.

„Super! Du auch, George?"

George nickte und die beiden gingen nach Hause.

-----

In den nächsten Tagen kamen die Zwillinge jeden Tag zu Skyla. Und jeden Tag setzte oder legte sich Fred in den Garten und betrachtete den Kirschblütenbaum.

Er konnte es sich selbst nicht erklären, was ihn an diesem Baum so faszinierte, aber als er ihn das erste Mal sah, war es, als würde der Baum ihn fesseln. Fred konnte kaum an etwas anderes denken. Er war immer sehr enttäuscht, wenn er und George abends gehen mussten.

Dieser Bann war erst gebrochen, als die Blüten Mitte April vom Baum fielen und der Boden unter der Kirschblüte rosa war.

Doch dieser Bann kam jedes Jahr im Frühling wieder, wenn Fred im März mit seinem Bruder bei seiner besten Freundin zu Besuch war. Dann ging das ganze wieder von vorne los. Fred lag oder saß jeden Tag unter dem Baum und hörte erst damit auf, wenn die Blüten hinabfielen.

Fred wusste, dass George und Skyla meistens nicht sehr begeistert davon waren, wenn er in ihren Augen tatenlos im Garten lag, dazu hatten die beiden einfach zu viel Tatendrang. Eigentlich war er ja genauso und mochte es gar nicht irgendwo ruhig zu sitzen, doch wenn er diesen Baum in voller Blüte sah, dann konnte er einfach nicht anders. Er fühlte sich dann auch nicht so, als würde er tatenlos rumliegen, denn wenn er den Baum sah, dann konnte er am besten nachdenken und es kamen ihm die besten Ideen.

Eine dieser Ideen brachte ihm und George die wohl längste Strafe ihrer Schullaufbahn in der Primusschule ein.

Es war an einem Märztag in ihrem dritten Schuljahr. Ihr Bruder Ron besuchte auch schon die Primusschule.

Fred und George waren früher als üblich in der Schule, denn sie hatten noch etwas zu erledigen. In einem Muggelladen hatten sie tags zuvor zwei Eimer schwarzer Farbe besorgt. Mit der Farbe malten sie alle Fensterscheiben ihrer Schule an. Da es pro Schuljahr nur eine Klasse gab, waren es nicht sehr viele Fenster und sie waren schnell fertig.

Damit keiner Verdacht schöpfte, versteckten sie sich solange ein Stückchen außerhalb der Schule bis sie die ersten Schüler aus ihrer Klasse kommen sahen.

Es gab eine ganz schöne Aufruhr, als sie dort ankamen. In den Klassenräumen und im Flur war es so dunkel, dass sie die Lampen anmachen mussten.

Die Zwillinge hatten sich extra dunkle Kleidung angezogen, damit man die Flecken nicht sehen konnte. Sie hatten sich auch die Hände gewaschen, doch war nicht die ganze Farbe abgegangen und Mr. Bankshot überführte die beiden Übeltäter schnell.

Zur Strafe mussten Fred und George nicht nur die Fenster wieder sauber machen, sondern auch noch die Fenster und Türen neu streichen, weil sie ja jetzt laut ihrem Lehrer im Streichen geübt seien. Das ganze beanspruchte mehrere Wochen, die sie nachmittags länger in der Schule bleiben mussten. Dafür sahen die Fenster und Türen anschließend wieder wie neu aus.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** So, und schon geht's weiter mit Kapitel 6. Es beginnt mit einem Abschnitt, der in der Gegenwart spielt, anschließend geht es wieder mit Erinnerungen weiter. Wünsch euch viel Spaß dabei und freu mich auf Kommentare.

* * *

**Kapitel 06:**

_Es hatte aufgehört zu regnen uns so langsam wurde die Wolkendecke dünner._

_Skyla sah auf den Zweig, hob ihn an ihr Gesicht und roch daran. Auch wenn es keine echten Blüten waren, so besaßen sie doch den kirschigen Duft des blühenden Baumes. Sie ließ ihn in das Grab fallen und blickte hoch._

_Und in diesem Moment sah sie ihn. Die Wolkendecke riss auf und die Sonne schien auf seine schulterlangen roten Haare, so dass es anfing zu leuchten. Er war noch einige Meter von ihr entfernt und ging auf sie zu. Skyla sprang auf. „Fred!", sagte sie leise und starrte ihn an. Er drehte den Kopf zur Seite und der ganze Zauber war zerstört. Eine Wolke zog wieder vor die Sonne._

_Skyla ließ sich wieder auf die Knie fallen und die Tränen kamen wieder. Plötzlich spürte sie eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. Sie sah hoch und blickte in das Gesicht von George. Er weinte nicht, aber sie konnte sehen, dass er es getan hatte. Seine Augen waren rot und verquollen. Er kniete sich neben sie und legte einen Arm um sie._

„_Es tut mir leid."_

„_Was?", fragte George leise._

„_Dass ich dich für ihn gehalten hab." Sie schluckte und George zog sie zu sich. Auch ihm traten die Tränen wieder in die Augen._

„_Es tut so weh."_

„_Ja. Und ich hab solche Angst."_

„_Angst? Wovor?", wollte Skyla wissen._

„_Angst davor ohne ihn zu leben. Mein ganzes Leben habe ich ein Zimmer mit ihm geteilt. Ich will nicht alleine in unserer Wohnung oder alleine in unserem alten Zimmer sein."_

„_Das erinnert mich an unsere erste Zugfahrt nach Hogwarts. Du hattest damals auch so große Angst davor, dass ihr beide in unterschiedliche Häuser kommt.", erzählte Skyla._

_Er lachte leise. „Ja, stimmt. Die Angst war völlig unbegründet, allerdings kam es dann ja doch anders als wir alle gedacht haben."_

_Skyla nickte._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Sie blickte sich auf dem Bahnsteig Neundreiviertel um, aber sie konnte die beiden Rotschopfe in diesem Gewusel einfach nicht entdecken. Sie waren wohl noch nicht da. Sie sah auf die Uhr. Es war zwanzig vor elf.

„Skyla!" Sie drehte sich um und sah, wie Emily mit ihrem Kofferwagen auf sie zu lief.

„Emily." Skyla umarmte ihre beste Freundin.

„Ich freu mich schon so!"

„Ja, ich mich auch. Ich frag mich nur, wo die Zwillinge bleiben."

„Die müssten eigentlich gleich kommen. Als wir in den Bahnhof gegangen sind, da kamen sie gerade mit dem Auto an."

„Gut, wollen wir schon mal einen Platz suchen?" Emily nickte.

„Mum, wir suchen uns 'nen Platz, wenn Fred und George kommen, kannst du denen das dann sagen?"

„Klar, mache ich."

„Danke." Skyla und Emily liefen durch den Zug und hatten schnell ein freies Abteil gefunden. Skyla ging zum Fenster und blickte hinaus. Sie sah, wie Fred und George zu ihrer Mutter gingen. Schnell öffnete sie das Fenster und lehnte sich hinaus.

„Freeed! Geooorge!", rief sie und winkte. Mrs. Green hatte sie entdeckt und machte die Weasley Zwillinge auf ihre Tochter aufmerksam. Die beiden drehten sich um und winkten aufgeregt zurück. Sie kamen mit ihren Koffern zur nächsten Zugtür und wuchteten die Koffer in die Tür. Skyla und Emily halfen ihnen und gemeinsam schafften sie die großen Koffer in ihr Abteil. Anschließend sprangen sie alle noch einmal hinaus und verabschiedeten sich von ihren Eltern.

„Ich freue mich riesig für dich!", meinte Mrs. Green. „Ich wünsche dir ganz viel Spaß." Sie umarmte ihre Tochter.

„Danke, Mum."

„Ich wünsche dir auch viel Spaß, mein Mäuschen." Auch ihr Vater umarmte Skyla und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Und jetzt schnell in den Zug, sonst fährt er ohne dich ab."

Skyla lachte und lief wieder zum Zug. Fast zeitgleich kamen die anderen drei und sie verschwanden in ihr Abteil. Zu viert standen sie am Waggonfenster und blickten zu ihren Eltern. Alle winkten ihnen zu und die vier winkten zurück. Der Zug setzte sich in Bewegung und sie sahen ihre Verwandten nach und nach kleiner werden, bis sie um eine Ecke bogen und ganz verschwanden.

„Ich bin so aufgeregt.", meinte Fred und setzte sich wieder hin. „Endlich können uns Percy, Charlie und Bill nicht mehr damit ärgern."

„Genau." Die anderen setzten sich ebenfalls hin.

„Und Janus mich auch nicht mehr."

„Was macht der jetzt eigentlich?", fragte Emily. „Der ist doch jetzt fertig mit Hogwarts, oder?"

Skyla nickte. „Ja, ist er. Er ist jetzt auch in St. Mungo angefangen, genau wie Dad und will Heiler werden."

„Cool. Wisst ihr schon, was ihr später mal machen wollt?"

„Einen Scherzartikelladen aufmachen!", sagten die Zwillinge im Chor und die beiden Mädchen lachten.

„Und ihr beiden?", fragte George.

„Ich hab noch absolut keine Ahnung, aber Heiler hört sich gut an. Mal sehen, wir haben ja noch sieben Jahre vor uns." Emily grinste.

„Ich finde die Sache mit Gringotts spannend, die Bill macht, aber ich könnte mir auch vorstellen für das Ministerium zu arbeiten. Wir werden sehen, denn – wie du gesagt hast, Emily – wir haben noch sieben Jahre um uns endgültig zu entscheiden. Erstmal müssen wir ja heute in unsere Häuser gewählt werden."

„Davor graut mir schon.", meinte George.

„Warum?", wollte Fred wissen.

„Weil ich Angst hab, nicht mit dir in ein Haus zu kommen."

„Ich glaube, davor brauchst du keine Angst zu haben.", beruhigte ihn Emily. „Wenn zwei Leute in ein Haus kommen, dann seid ihr das."

„Ja, ihr seid euch so ähnlich, die können gar nicht anders.", sagte Skyla.

„Und wenn doch?"

„Kumpel, das besprechen wir, wenn es soweit sein sollte. Denn wenn es nicht so ist, dann haben wir uns ganz unnötig den Kopf zerbrochen.", meinte Fred.

„Notfalls geht ihr zu Dumbledore, der wird euch sicher helfen.", meinte Emily. „In welches Haus wollt ihr denn?"

„Am liebsten nach Gryffindor, so wie unsere Brüder.", sagte George und Fred nickte. „Aber solange es nicht Slytherin ist, bin ich mit allem zufrieden."

„Da geht es wohl fast jedem so.", erwiderte Skyla.

„Vermutlich. Obwohl ich auch nicht unbedingt nach Hufflepuff will, denn dort sollen nur die sein, die keiner der anderen Häuser haben will, also die Flaschen.", erzählte Fred.

In diesem Moment ging die Abteiltür auf und ein Junge mit schwarzen Rastalocken kam herein. Er hatte Bluejeans an und trug ein rotes T-Shirt, das sich von seiner dunklen Haut abhob.

„Sorry, dass ich störe, aber ich hab grad mitbekommen, wie ihr über die Häuser gesprochen habt und da wollte ich wissen, wie man denn den Häusern zugeteilt wird? In meinem Abteil reden sie alle von einem Test."

„Da haben sie Recht."

„Ja, du musst nämlich einen Drachen..."

„... in einen Stein verwandeln..."

„... und je nachdem wie dein Stein aussieht..."

„... wirst du einem Haus zu geteilt.", endete Fred.

Der Junge schluckte und ließ sich dann auf einen Sitz fallen. Skyla und Emily fingen an laut zu lachen, als sie seinen Gesichtsausdruck sahen. Der Junge starrte sie irritiert an.

„Wie heißt du?", fragte Emily.

„Lee. Lee Jordan."

„Hallo Lee. Ich bin Emily. Das ist Skyla und die beiden heißen Fred und George."

„Also Lee, die beiden haben dich auf den Arm genommen. Es gibt keinen Test. Das Auswahlverfahren ist total harmlos. Du musst nur einen alten Hut aufsetzen, der dich dann einem Haus zuweist." Skyla erklärte ihm das Verfahren, sowie sie es von ihrem Vater und ihrem Bruder erfahren hatte.

„Puh, da bin ich ja beruhigt. Ich hab nämlich bis vor kurzem noch gar nicht gewusst, dass ich ein Zauberer bin und kann es immer noch nicht so ganz glauben. Ich dachte erst, der Brief wäre ein Scherz von meinem Bruder gewesen, aber dann kam Prof. Flitwick und hat mir alle erklärt."

„Prof. Flitwick war bei dir?", fragte Fred und sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Lee nickte.

„Das ist doch dieser ganz kleine Lehrer, oder?" George war genauso überrascht wie sein Bruder.

„Ja, er unterrichtet Zauberkunst und ist Hauslehrer von Ravenclaw.", sagte Lee.

Skyla sah ihre beiden besten Freunde an und musste lachen. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Lee. Du hast es geschafft, dass die Zwillinge sprachlos sind. Das haben noch nicht viele geschafft."

Das brachte die beiden wieder zur Vernunft. „Es haben auch noch nicht viele versucht.", meinte Fred.

Emily hustete, dass gefährlich nach „Baum" klang. Fred sah sie böse an, doch Emily grinste zurück und sofort war sein böser Blick verschwunden.

„Naja, ich geh mal wieder in mein Abteil. Tschüss." Lee stand auf.

„Tschüss. Bis später, sicher.", sagten die vier wie aus einem Mund und Lee verließ lachend das Abteil.

„Seltsamer Typ.", meinte Fred.

„Ich fand ihn nett.", meinte Skyla und die anderen beiden nickten.

„Darum kann er ja trotzdem seltsam sein." Die anderen lachten

„Um auf die Sache mit den Häusern zurück zu kommen. Was passiert eigentlich, wenn einer von uns in ein anderes Haus kommt?" Emily zeigte auf sich und Skyla.

„Jetzt mal den Teufel mal nicht an die Wand.", meinte Fred.

„Aber sie hat doch Recht.", sagte George.

„Also wenn das wirklich passieren sollte, dann reden wir mit Dumbledore.", meinte Skyla. Sie war da gleicher Meinung wie Fred. Sie waren schon so lange Freunde, dass es ihr unmöglich schien, dass sie nicht in das gleiche Haus kamen. Außerdem wollte sie nicht dran danken. Der Gedanke machte ihr Angst, aber das würde sie niemals zugeben. Sie dachte, dass, wenn sie jetzt darüber nachdenken würde, sie sich dann unnötig Sorgen gemacht hätte.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Und hier ist auch schon Kapitel 7... Ich bin im Moment in einem totalen Rausch und bin fast nur noch am Schreiben. Freu mich über jede Art von Rückmeldung, egal ob Kritik oder Lob. grins

* * *

**Kapitel 07:**

Als der Zug langsamer wurde, zogen sich die vier schnell um. Je näher sie Hogwarts kamen und je langsamer der Zug fuhr, desto schneller schlugen ihre Herzen und desto aufgeregter wurden sie. Dann hielt der Zug. Skyla, Emily, Fred und George verließen den Zug und sahen sich neugierig um. Es war dunkel und sie konnten nicht viel erkennen, außer dem Bahnhofsgebäude.

„Erstklässler! Hier her, Erstklässler!", hörten sie es von der einen Seite des Bahnsteigs. „Erstklässler zu mir!"

Die vier sahen sich an und gingen dann gemeinsam zu dem Rufer. Erst als sie vor ihm standen, sahen sie wie groß der Mann war. Er war mit Sicherheit doppelt so groß wie ein normaler Mensch und sein ganzes Gesicht war unter seinen Haaren und dem Bart versteckt. Nur die Augen waren zu sehen. Diese Augen sorgten dafür, dass die Schüler keine Angst hatten, denn der riesige Mensch war ansonsten sehr furchteinflößend. Sie strahlten eine Wärme aus, die ganz klar zeigte, dass er sich riesig freute, dass das neue Schuljahr begonnen hatte.

„Sind alle da? Gut, dann folgt mir." Er ging vom Bahnsteig und führte die Schüler zu einer Straße. Dort hielt er an. „So, jetzt wo der ganze Trubel weg ist, will ich mich vorstellen. Mein Name ist Rubeus Hagrid, aber alle nennen mich Hagrid. Ich bin der Wildhüter von Hogwarts und für die Ländereien und die Tiere zuständig." Er drehte sich wieder um und ging die Straße hinunter. Die Schüler folgten ihm. Sie bogen um eine Kurve und Hagrid blieb stehen. Er wusste, dass die Erstklässler jedes Jahr an dieser Stelle einige Minuten stehen blieben und staunten. Er wurde auch dieses Mal nicht enttäuscht.

„Oooohhh!"

„Uuuuhhh!"

„Wow!"

Es waren auch Pfiffe zu hören. Der Grund für die begeisterten Ausrufe war der erste Blick der neuen Schüler auf das Schloss, das ihre Schule war: Hogwarts. Dieser Anblick war einfach atemberaubend. Das Schloss überragte die Umgebung und all seine Fenster waren erleuchtet. Vor dem fast schwarzen Himmel wirkte das sehr beeindruckend.

Nach wenigen Minuten ging die Gruppe weiter. Sie kamen an einen See, an dem viele kleine Boote angetaut waren.

„In jedes Boot nur maximal 4 Schüler.", sagte Hagrid.

Fred, George, Emily und Skyla stiegen in das erstbeste Boot und warteten.

„Das sieht echt toll aus.", meinte George und die anderen nickten.

„Alle in einem Boot?" Hagrid nahm in einem eigenen Boot Platz. „Gut, dann LOS!" Die Boote setzten sich alle gleichzeitig in Bewegung. Sie fuhren mit den Booten über den See und näherten sich dem Schloss.

„Köpfe einziehen!", rief Hagrid, der am Anfang der Kolonne war und durch eine Öffnung im Felsen fuhr.

Am flachen Ufer der Höhle legten sie an und die Schüler stiegen aus. Hagrid führte sie über Treppen und durch Gänge in eine große Halle, in der eine ältere Frau wartete.

„Guten Abend, Professor McGonagall. Ich bringe Ihnen die neuen Schüler."

„Vielen Dank, Hagrid. Sie können jetzt hinein gehen.", sagte Professor McGonagall. Sie sah sehr streng aus. „Herzlich Willkommen in Hogwarts. Mein Name ist Professor Minerva McGonagall. Ich unterrichte Verwandlung und bin die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor. Bevor ihr nun am Festmahl teilnehmen könnt, müsst ihr noch auf die einzelnen Häuser verteilt werden. Diese Häuser werden dann in den nächsten sieben Jahren eure Familie sein. Durch gute Leistungen erhaltet ihr Punkte für euer Haus. Bei Verstößen gegen die Regeln werden euch die Punkte wieder abgezogen. Am Ende des Schuljahres wird dann der Hauspokal an das Haus mit den meisten Punkten überreicht. So, und jetzt geht bitte in diese Kammer und wartet, bis ich euch hole." Sie schloss die Tür.

Alle waren auffallend leise. Scheinbar fürchteten sie sich vor dem Auswahlverfahren. Nicht jeder wusste, was auf sie zukommen sollte. Doch sie hatten nur wenig Zeit zum Grübeln. Professor McGonagall kam wieder und führte sie durch die große Tür, durch die Hagrid eben verschwunden ist.

Es war überwältigend. Vier lange Tische standen dort, an denen hunderte von Schülern saßen. Vor ihnen standen goldene Teller und Becher. Emily sah zur Decke und machte die anderen darauf aufmerksam. Die Decke des Raumes wirkte so, als gäbe es sie nicht. Sie zeigte einen klaren Abendhimmel mit vielen Sternen.

„Wow.", flüsterte Skyla.

„Stellt euch hier bitte in einer Reihe.", sagte Professor McGonagall. Sie standen vor dem Lehrertisch, der quer zu den anderen vier Tischen stand. Zwischen den Schülern und dam Lehrertisch war ein kleiner Hocker, auf dem ein Stück Stoff lag. Bei näherem Hinsehen konnten sie erkennen, dass es ein alter Hut war. Er bewegte sich und es wurde sehr still in der Halle. An seiner Krempe öffnete sich ein Loch und der Hut begann zu singen. Sein Lied handelte davon, wie die Schüler in den Anfangszeiten der Schule ausgesucht wurden und auf welche Eigenschaften jeder einzelne Gründer wert lag. Als der Hut endete, brach Applaus los und Professor McGonagall trat vor.

„Ich lese nun eure Namen vor und ihr setzt euch auf den Stuhl un den Hut auf euren Kopf. Wenn er dann euer Haus verkündet hat, geht ih zu dem entsprechenden Tisch. Als erstes bitte ich Adams, Susi nach vorne.

Ein blondes Mädchen trat hervor und setzte sich den Hut auf den Kopf. Die vier sahen ihr interessiert zu, denn Susi war in der gleichen Klasse wie sie gewesen.

„Ravenclaw!", rief der Hut nach einigen Augenblicken.

Grinsend setzte sich Susi an den Tisch der Ravenclaws, der lautstark applaudierte.

„Blacksmith, Amanda." Eine weitere Schülerin aus ihrer alten Klasse ging nach vorne.

„Slytherin!"

„Ich wusste es.", murmelte Emily.

Die Reihe wurde immer kürzer. Dann kamen sie zum Buchstaben 'G'.

„Gallert, Michael" wurde ein Slytherin und „Gink, Sam" kam nach Gryffindor.

„Green, Skyla."

Skyla schluckte. George und Emily, die neben ihr standen, drückten ihre Hände und wünschten ihr leise viel Glück. Sie ging nach vorne und setzte sich den Hut auf.

„Hmm... mal sehen... was haben wir denn hier..", hörte sie die Stimme des Hutes in ihrem Ohr. „Slytherin? Nein, zu wenig List und Tücke. Ich sehe großen Wissensdurst, aber ein noch größeres Verlangen nach Freundschaft, Treue und Gerechtigkeit. Gut, dann kommst du nach HUFFLEPUFF!"

Skyla saß wie erstarrt auf dem Stuhl. Professor McGonagall kam zu ihr und nahm ihr den Hut ab. Erst dann regte sie sich wieder und ging zum Tisch der Hufflepuff. Sie hah die besorgten Gesichter von Fred, Emily und George.

Am Tisch setzte sie sich neben Cedric Diggory, der ebenfalls nach Hufflepuff kam.

„Hey, schön, dass ich schon jemand kenne hier.", meinte er zu Skyla. Sie nickte nur.

Sie war total geschockt. Wie konnte das nur passieren? Was würde Fred nur sagen, wenn er nach Hufflepuff kam, wo doch nur die sind, die keiner der anderen Häuser haben will.

„Jordan, Lee." Der Junge, der heute in ihr Abteil kam, ging nach vorn und wurde nach Gryffindor geschickt.

Die Schüler in der Reihe wurden immer weniger und verteilten sich auf die einzelnen Tische.

„McIvory, Emily." Emily ging nach vorne und setzte den Hut auf. Skyla hielt die Luft an.

„Hufflepuff!"

Skyla fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Sie war froh, dass Emily bei ihr war, aber so richtig freuen konnte sie sich darüber auch nicht. Emily setzte sich zu ihr.

„Was die beiden wohl sagen werden?"

„Die werden nicht begeistert sein. Du hast ja Fred gehört... 'Flaschen'...", meinte Skyla und Emily nickte.

Es standen nur noch wenige Schüler vor dem Stuhl, als Professor McGonagall zum Buchstaben 'W' kam.

„Weasley, Fred." Fred ging nach vorne. Emily und Skyla hielten sich an den Händen. Der Hut öffnete seine Krempe und - „Gryffindor!"

Die beiden Mädchen sahen sich geschockt an. Das konnte... nein... das durfte nicht wahr sein!

Fred ging grinsend zum Tisch der Gryffindors und wurde von Percy und Charlie herzlich begrüßt. Warum grinste er? War es ihm egal, dass Emily und sie nicht mit ihm in einem Haus waren? Skyla sah wütend zu Fred, der gerade zu ihr blickte. Sofort war sein Grinsen verschwunden.

„Weasley, George!"

Fred riss den Blick von Skyla los und schaute nach vorne zu seinem Bruder, der gerade den Hut auf seinem Kopf platzierte.

„Gryffindor!"

„War klar.", meinte Emily, als sich George neben Fred setzte. „Dafür sind die beiden einfach zu gleich."

Eine Träne lief über Skylas Wange. Sie war total deprimiert. Wie konnte das denn nur passieren? Sie kannten sich doch fast ihr halbes Leben. Sie hätten doch in ein Haus gehört. Sie waren doch schon fast wie eine Familie. Es war doch kaum ein Tag vergangen, den sie nicht zusammen verbracht haben. Das war doch nicht fair!

Lustlos aß sie das Festmahl. Nicht einmal das gute Essen konnte sie aufmuntern.

Professor Dumbledore stand auf. „Liebe Erstklässler! Herzlich Willkommen in Hogwarts! An alle alten Hasen! Willkommen zurück! Wie jedes Jahr möchte ich euch darauf aufmerksam machen, dass der Wald am Rand der Ländereien verboten ist. Dann möchte ich euch euren neuen Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste vorstellen: Professor Quirrell."

Die Schüler klatschten und ein Lehrer am Tisch stand kurz auf un verbeugte sich. Er noch nicht sehr alt, jedenfalls im Vergleich zu den anderen Lehrern.

„So, und jetzt wünsch ich euch eine gute Nacht und schlaft gut in eurer ersten Nacht hier." Mit diesen Worten entließ Professor Dumbledore die Schüler.

„Erstklässler! Kommt bitte, ich bringe euch zu euren Schlafsälen." Ein ziemlich großer Fünftklässler stand auf und wartete auf sie. Er hatte kurzes hellbraunes Haar und braune Augen. An seiner linken Schläfe hatte er eine lange Narbe. Er sah damit ganz schön düster aus.

„Mein Name ist Max und ich bin euer Vertrauensschüler. Und jetzt folgt mir." Seine Stimme war ziemlich tief und passte gut zu ihm. Er ging aus der Halle. Doch in der Eingangshalle nahm er nicht den Weg, den die meisten Schüler – darunter auch Fred und George – nahmen, sondern ging neben der großen Treppe durch eine Tür. Sie gelangten in einen langen Korridor, dem sie fast bis zum Ende folgten. Vor einer Statue eines jungen Mannes mit Stricknadeln und Wollknäuel blieben sie stehen.

„Wenn ihr in unseren Gemeinschaftsraum wollt, dann müsst ihr die am Faden des Wollknäuels der Statue von Frank the Hank ziehen." May zug daran.

„Darf ich um das Passwort bitten?" Die Stimme der Statue war krächzend und klang so, als wäre sie schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr benutzt worden.

„Schere."

Plötzlich erwachte die Statue zum Leben, trat einen Schritt zur Seite und öffnete die Tür, die sie zuvor verdeckt hatte.

Die Schüler gingen hinein. Der Gemeinschaftsraum war groß und total verwinkelt. Skyla musste zugeben, dass er ihr gefiel. Es gab an der gegenüberliegenden Seite einen Kamin und überall standen runde Tische mit Stühlen und Sesseln. An den Wänden hingen Gemälde, auf denen immer mindestens zwei Personen dargestellt waren.

„Also die Schlafsäle der Mädchen sind hier links durch die Tür, und zu den Schlafsälen der kommt ihr, wenn ihr durch die rechte Tür geht." Max zeigte auf die beiden Türen, die links und rechts des Gemeinschaftsraumes waren.

Aus der linken Tür kam ein schwarzhaariges Mädchen, das etwa im gleichen Alter wie Max war.

„Hallo Sandra! Das ist Sandra, sie ist ebenfalls Vertrauensschülerin und wird den Mädchen ihren Schlafsaal zeigen. Die Jungs folgen mir." Max ging nach rechts und 6 Jungen folgten ihm.

„Hallo und herzlich Willkommen in Hufflepuff. Dann kommt mal mit." Sandra hatte eine ziemlich hohe Stimme. Sie ging durch die linke Tür und befanden sich wieder in einem langen Korridor. Dieser war von sieben Türen gesäumt, vier auf der rechten und drei auf der linken Seite.

Sandra hielt vor der letzten Tür auf der rechten Seite. „Das ist für die nächsten sieben Jahre euer Schlafsaal." Sie öffnete die Tür. Der Schlafsaal hatte viel Ähnlichkeit mit dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Er war genauso verwinkelt und im gleichen dunklen Holz gehalten. Es gab 5 Betten, für jedes der Mädchen eines. Vor jedem Bett stand bereits ein Koffer.

Skylas Koffer stand bei dem Bett in einer fast achteckigen Ausbuchtung in der linken hinteren Ecke. Emily hatte das Bett neben ihr. Die beiden setzten sich auf ihre Betten und sahen sich an.

„Es schien ihm nicht das geringste auszumachen.", sagte Skyla leise.

„Wie kommst du da drauf?"

„Hast du nicht gesehen, wie er gegrinst hat, als er nach Gryffindor kam?", meinte das braunhaarige Mädchen.

„Doch, aber als er zu uns blickte, da hat er doch sofort aufgehört. Der hat bestimmt nur gute Miene zum bösen Spiel gemacht." Emily band sich ihr schwarzes Haar zusammen.

„Bist du sicher?"

„Ganz bestimmt.", gähnte Emily. „Morgen reden wir mit ihnen. Aber jetzt will ich nur noch schlafen. Gute Nacht." Emily gähnte erneut und zog dann die gelben Vorhänge ihres Bettes zu.

Skyla seufzte. Dann machte sie sich auch fürs Bett fertig und zog die Vorhänge zu. Sie konnte nicht schlafen. Immer wieder sah sie Freds Gesicht mit dem breiten Grinsen vor ihrem inneren Auge. Sie war nicht überzeugt von dem, was ihre beste Freundin gesagt hatte. Das war alles so gemein! Fred war gemein! Lautlos liefen ihr Tränen über die Wangen. Langsam aber sicher weinte sie sich in den Schlaf.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: So, und das neue Kapitel. Viel Spaß damit. Freu mich über alle Kommentare.

* * *

**Kapitel 08:**

Währenddessen diskutierten Fred und George im Schlafsaal der Gryffindors. Auch sie waren beide total enttäuscht von der Wahl des Hutes. Allerdings mehr darüber, dass Skyla und Emily nicht auch bei ihnen gelandet waren.

„Ich bin so ein Idiot gewesen. Ich hätte nicht sagen sollen, dass nach Hufflepuff nur die Flaschen kommen, die keiner haben will.", sagte Fred betrübt. „Wer weiß, was Skyla und Emily jetzt denken?"

„Das war wirklich idiotisch von dir.", stimmte George ihm zu. „Aber es hätte ja keiner wissen können."

„Trotzdem hätte ich das nicht sagen sollen!" Fred verbarg sein Gesicht in seinen Händen.

„Aber du hast doch Recht! Nach Hufflepuff kommen nur die Loser eines jeden Jahrgangs!", antwortete Simon Shelter, ein Junge, der in der Primusschule die Schulbank mit ihnen gedrückt hatte. Simon zog sich gerade sein T-Shirt aus, als Fred ihn mit voller Wucht gegen die Wand drückte.

„Sag das noch mal!", rief er wütend.

„In Hufflepuff sind nur Loser!"

„Willst du damit etwa sagen, dass Skyla und Emily Loser sind?" Fred wurde richtig aufbrausend und drückte ihn noch fester gegen die Wand. Aber er war mehr darüber wütend, dass er das selbst gesagt hat, als darüber das Simon das sagte.

„Fred, beruhige dich! Das meinte Simon sicher nicht so!", wollte George ihn beschwichtigen.

„Skyla und Emily sind keine Loser, kapiert?" Fred sah ihn bedrohlich an.

„Warum sind sie dann in Hufflepuff?" Simon grinste Fred fies an.

Das war zu viel für ihn. Fred wollte ihm gerade das Grinsen aus seinem Gesicht prügeln, aber George und Lee schafften es, ihn von Simon loszureißen.

„Lass dich nicht von ihm provozieren."

„Lee hat Recht, Kumpel! Lass uns lieber nach einer Lösung suchen!", redete George auf seinen Zwillingsbruder ein.

„Lösung... was soll es denn für eine Lösung geben?", fragte Fred und ließ sich wieder auf sein Bett fallen. George setzte sich neben ihn.

„Mit Dumbledore reden. Am besten gleich morgen!"

„Meinst du, das bringt was?"

„Mehr als nein sagen kann er nicht. Ein Versuch ist es auf jeden Fall wert."

„Ja, vielleicht hast du Recht."

„Jetzt komm schon, ich bin auch nicht begeistert davon, dass die beiden nicht bei uns sind. Aber das wird schon. Davon lassen wir uns doch nicht unterkriegen!"

„Aber du hast nicht so idiotische Sachen wie ich gesagt und auch nicht so gegrinst, als du nach Gryffindor kamst.", sagte Fred deprimiert.

„Du hast gegrinst?" George starrte ihn an.

„Ja, ich konnte einfach nicht anders, als Percy und Charlie auf mich zu kamen und das schlimmste ist, dass Skyla mich gesehen hat. Sie hat mir einen vernichtenden Blick zu geworfen." Fred seufzte.

„Also manchmal möcht ich dir am liebsten eine reinhauen, damit du wieder zur Vernunft kommst.", meinte George kopfschüttelnd. „Jetzt lass den Kopf nicht hängen, du wirst sehen, morgen ist alles wieder gut und wir schmieden zu viert wieder Pläne." Er klopfte seinem Zwillingsbruder auf die Schulter.

„Ja, vielleicht hast du Recht.", meinte Fred.

„Ganz sicher!" Sein Bruder stand auf und ging zu seinem Bett. Aus seinem Koffer holte er seinen Schlafanzug und zog sich um.

„Fred, du solltest dich auch umziehen und schlafen legen. Wir haben morgen einen anstrengenden Tag."

Der Angesprochene holte ebenfalls seinen Schlafanzug aus seinem Koffer und machte sich bettfertig. Dann legte er sich ins Bett und zog die Vorhänge zu.

„Gute Nacht.", sagte George zu ihm, doch er bekam keine Antwort. Er seufzte und zog seine Vorhänge auch zu. Er wollte diesen Tag möglichst schnell hinter sich bringen. Die letzten 3 Stunden sind einfach komplett schief gelaufen.

Das war ein ganz schöner Schock gewesen, als der Hut Skyla nach Hufflepuff geschickt hat. Für Fred, das wusste George, lag der Schock mehr darin, dass sie und dann auch Emily nicht nach Gryffindor gekommen sind, als in der Tatsache, dass die beiden nach Hufflepuff gekommen sind. Fred hatte das Gefühl gehabt, dass er und George nach Gryffindor kommen würden, da war er sich irgendwie sicher gewesen. Er hatte nicht mal sagen können warum, er wusste das einfach.

Der Schock wurde dann größer, als Fred Recht behielt und er nach Gryffindor geschickt wurde. Der einzige Trost für George war, dass keiner von ihnen alleine in einem Haus gelandet war.

Morgen mussten sie nach einer Lösung suchen. Selbst wenn sie bei Dumbledore keinen Erfolg hatten, dann mussten sie doch Freunde bleiben. Hoffentlich klappte es. Die Zwillinge hatten gemerkt, wie sehr sie doch an den beiden Mädchen hingen. Aber George war der Meinung, dass sie das schaffen konnten. Ihre Freundschaft war stark genug. Immer wieder hatte sich gezeigt, dass sie sich aufeinander verlassen konnten, dann würde sie doch so eine Kleinigkeit wie unterschiedliche Häuser aushalten.

George hörte die regelmäßigen Atemzüge seiner Mitschüler. Nur im Bett neben ihm wälzte sich Fred hin und her. George seufzte leise. Dann zog er lautlos seine Vorhänge zurück und schlich zum Bett seines Bruders. Er schob dessen Vorhänge zurück und setzte sich neben ihn. Fred legte seinen Kopf in seinen Schoß und George streichelte ihm über das rote Haar, um ihn zu beruhigen. In den letzten Jahren kam es einige Male vor, dass sie sich gegenseitig so getröstet und beruhigt hatten, wenn einer ein Problem hatte, dass ihn nicht schlafen ließ. Es war einfach beruhigend zu wissen, dass immer jemand da war, der einen verstand und für ihn da war.

Er merkte, dass Freds Atem flacher wurde. Doch wenn er sich jetzt bewegte, würde er ihn sofort wieder aufwecken. Notgedrungen blieb er noch einige Zeit sitzen. Erst als Fred anfing, leise zu schnarchen, stand George vorsichtig auf und legte sich in sein Bett zurück.

Fred hatte die ganze Sache doch mehr mitgenommen, als er gedacht hatte. Er hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil er so dumme Dinge gesagt hatte. Aber morgen würde sich alles klären, da war sich George sicher.

Mit diesem beruhigenden Gedanke schlief auch er ein.

Am nächsten Morgen gingen die Zwillinge hinunter zum Frühstück. Beim Betreten der Großen Halle sahen sie als erstes zum Tisch der Hufflepuffs, doch sie konnten die beiden Mädchen nicht entdecken.

„Sie schlafen wohl noch.", meinte George und setzte sich gegenüber von seinem Bruder Charlie an den Gryffindortisch. Fred nahm neben ihm Platz und legte sich ein Toast auf seinen Teller. Kurz darauf kam Professor McGonagall und brachte ihnen die Stundenpläne.

Die Gryffindors hatten heute die ersten beiden Stunden Geschichte der Zauberei bei Professor Binns.

„Ihr ärmsten!", meinte Charlie, als er sich den Stundenplan seiner Brüder ansah.

„Warum?"

„Weil der Unterricht bei Binns im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes totlangweilig ist."

„Warum?"

„Binns ist der einzige Geist, der noch unterrichtet.", erklärte Charlie. „Und wenn er anfängt zu reden, dann schlafen immer alle ein."

George grinste Fred zu. „Dann werden wir sie wieder aufwecken."

Fred nickte und sah hoch. In diesem Augenblick standen vom Hufflepufftisch Skyla und Emily auf und gingen zur Tür. Fred stupste seinen Zwilling an und nickte in die Richtung der Mädchen.

„Los, schnell, bevor sie weg sind." George stand auf. „Bis später, Charlie." Dann liefen er und Fred ihren beiden besten Freundinnen hinterher.

„Skyla! Emily! Wartet!", rief George. Die beiden hatten die Große Treppe erreicht und drehten sich bei dem Ruf um.

„Wie geht's?", fragte George und die Mädchen zuckten nur mit den Schultern. „Hört mal, wir müssen gleich mal alles besprechen."

„Ja, unbedingt.", sagte Emily.

„Okay, dann lasst uns alles in der großen Pause besprechen."

„Einverstanden. Dann gleich auf dem Schulhof?"

Die Zwillinge nickten.

„Super! Aber wir müssen jetzt hoch zu Verwandlung und wir wollen nicht zu spät kommen. Bis gleich!", erzählte Emily und ging mit Skyla die Treppe hoch.

„Siehst du, alles wird wieder gut.", meinte George zu Fred.

Doch der schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Hast du nicht gesehen, Skyla hat kein Wort gesagt und mir wieder diesen vernichtenden Blick zugeworfen."

„Ach, Quatsch! Das hast du dir nur eingebildet. Und jetzt komm, sonst sind wir noch zu spät." Auch die Zwillinge liefen die Treppe hinauf.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** So, und hier ist das nächste Kapitel. Viel Spaß damit.

**Kapitel 09:**

Charlie hatte nicht zu viel versprochen. Der Unterricht bei Professor Binns war wirklich totlangweilig. Alle Schüler schreckten hoch, als es zur Pause klingelte.

Fred und George liefen schnell auf den Schulhof und sahen sich um, aber die Mädchen waren noch nicht da. Unruhig gingen die beiden auf und ab. Nach wenigen Minuten kamen auch Skyla und Emily angerannt.

„Und wie waren eure ersten Stunden?", fragte Emily.

„Schnarchlangweilig. Wir hatten Geschichte für Zauberei." George erzählte ihnen von den beiden Stunden. „Und bei euch?"

„Echt super! McGonagall hat ihren Tisch in einen Dachs verwandelt und wieder zurück. Das war echt überwältigend. Dann hat sie uns Streichhölzer gegeben, die wir in Nadeln verwandeln mussten. Das war echt schwer. Skylas Streichholz war das einzige, dass silber war.", sagte Emily.

„Aber eine Nadel war es nicht.", meinte Skyla.

„Stell dein Licht nicht unter den Scheffel! Bei uns anderen hat sich nichts verändert."

„Jetzt hört mit dem Small-Talk auf und lasst uns lieber über gestern reden!", sagte Fred laut.

„Was hast du denn zu sagen?", fragte Skyla angriffslustig.

Fred starrte sie an. „Das es mir leid tut?"

„Ach, und das sollen wir dir glauben?"

„Ja, ich hätte nicht sagen sollen, dass in Hufflepuff nur die sind, die keiner haben will." Er blickte betrübt zu Boden.

„Du hast es aber gesagt!"

„Ja, und das tut mir leid."

„Warum? Weil Emily und ich da jetzt gelandet sind? Das ist doch Schwachsinn! Nur weil wir da sind, musst du doch nicht deine Ansicht ändern."

„Skyla, beruhige dich!", sagte Emily.

„Du hättest ja auch was dagegen tun können!", sagte Fred aufgebracht.

„Ach ja, und was?"

„Du wusstest doch, dass wir alle am liebsten nach Gryffindor wollten und da sowohl Bill als auch Charlie und Percy dort waren beziehungsweise sind, hättest du dir denken können, dass George und ich auch dort hinkommen werden! Du hättest dem Hut ja sagen können, dass du nach Gryffindor wolltest!"

„Aber nur weil eure Brüder da waren, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ihr da auch hinkommt. Wie du dich vielleicht erinnerst, war Janus auch in Gryffindor und ich bin bei den Flaschen von Hufflepuff gelandet! Das muss also nix heißen! Außerdem hättest du ja auch dem Hut sagen können, dass du nach Hufflepuff willst, wenn es so einfach wäre! Schließlich wusstest du ja schon, als du dran warst, dass Emily und ich dorthin gekommen sind. Aber nein, der feine Herr ist sich zu schade für das Haus der Verlierer und geht lieber zu den Mutigen und Starken, anstatt zu seinen Freunden. Ich frag mich, warum du dich überhaupt noch mit so niederem Volk wie uns abgibst." Skyla hatte sich so richtig in Fahrt geredet.

Fred war so geschockt von Skylas Reaktion, dass er nicht wusste, was er darauf antworten sollte.

„Keine Antwort ist auch ne Antwort! Komm Emily, die wollen nix mehr mit uns zu tun haben!" Sie nahm Emily bei der Hand und zog sie weg.

Fred hatte sich umgedreht und auf eine Bank gesetzt. George starrte den beiden Mädchen nach. Emily sah zu ihm. Er konnte sehen, dass auch sie total geschockt war. Er musste so schnell wie möglich mit ihr reden. Vielleicht gab es ja noch Hoffnung. Vielleicht konnte Emily sie wieder zur Vernunft bringen.

Er ging zu seinem Bruder.

„Was fällt der eigentlich ein? Glaubt sie, alles würde sich nur um sie drehen? Glaubt sie, wir würden nur nach ihrer Pfeife tanzen? Die hat sie doch wohl nicht mehr alle! Verwöhntes Balg!" Fred schimpfte vor sich hin.

„Fred?", sagte George leise. Sein Bruder zuckte zusammen, als hätte er ihn angeschrien. „Skyla hat ein bisschen überreagiert. Wir -"

„Überreagiert?", unterbrach Fred ihn. „Überreagiert? Die ist total durchgeknallt!"

„Jetzt übertreibst du! Sie ist doch -", versuchte es George erneut.

„Oh nein! Ganz und gar nicht." Sein Zwilling unterbrach ihn schon wieder.

Es klingelte. Die Pause war zu Ende und die Zwillinge hatten jetzt Zauberkunst bei Professor Flitwick.

„Komm, wir haben jetzt Zauberkunst.", sagte Fred und stand auf.

„Fred, wir-müssen-noch-mal-mit-ihr-reden.-Sie-hat-das-ganze-sicher-nicht-so-gemeint." George redete sehr schnell, während sie wieder ins Schloss gingen, damit Fred ihm nicht wieder ins Wort fallen konnte.

„Vergiss es! Mit der rede ich kein Wort, solange sie sich nicht bei mir entschuldigt."

George seufzte schwer. Das Ganze war doch schwieriger als gedacht. Erst mal musste er mit Emily reden. Sie musste Skyla wieder zur Vernunft bringen.

Den ganzen Tag versuchte er Emily alleine an zu treffen. Doch es war wie verhext. Immer wenn er sie sah, dann war Skyla bei ihr und er wollte nicht schon wieder einen Wutanfall ihrerseits riskieren. Der letzte saß ihm immer noch in den Knochen. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass Skyla so ausrasten würde geschweige denn könnte.

Er schüttelte den Kopf, um sich wieder auf den Unterricht zu konzentrieren.

Professor Quirrell erzählte ihnen gerade, was er in diesem Schuljahr mit ihnen vorhatte, als es ans Fenster klopfte. Quirrell ging zum Fenster und ließ die Eule herein, die die Ursache des Klopfens war. Sie kreiste kurz über den den Köpfen der Schüler und flog dann zu George. Dieser war total überrascht und nahm ihr den Brief ab.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Professor."

„Ist schon gut, Weasley! Aber geben Sie mir die Nachricht. Sie können sie sich nach der Stunde abholen." Mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes ließ er das Pergament zu ihm fliegen. Dann legte Professor Quirrell den Zettel auf seinen Schreibtisch und fuhr mit dem Unterricht vor.

Fred sah seinen Bruder fragend an, doch der zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Doch George hatte so eine Ahnung, von wem der Brief war und nach Ende des Unterrichts bestätigte sich seine Vermutung.

George ging zu seinem Lehrer ans Pult.

„Sir, könnte ich meinen Brief wieder bekommen?"

„Natürlich. Hier bitte, Mr. Weasley." Er hielt ihm das Pergament entgegen und George nahm die Nachricht. Er verstaute sie in seiner Hosentasche.

„Danke, Professor." Schnell ging er aus dem Klassenzimmer. Fred wartete vor der Tür auf.

„Und von wem ist der Brief?", fragte er.

„Gleich. Ich muss erst dringend auf Klo.", erwiderte George und lief zur nächsten Jungentoilette, wo er sich in eine Kabine einschloss.

Das war natürlich gelogen, er musst nicht auf die Toilette, sondern wollte nur in Ruhe die Nachricht lesen. Sobald er den Schlüssel der Tür umgedreht hatte, zog er das Pergament wieder heraus und las die kurze Nachricht.

_Heute 18 Uhr in der Eulerei! Allein!_

_Emily_

Er hatte also Recht gehabt. Emily machte sich genauso Sorgen um ihre Freundin und seinen Bruder. George sah auf die Uhr, es war kurz nach fünf. Jetzt musste er nur noch eine Möglichkeit finden, von Fred für einige Zeit los zu kommen.

Er hörte die Toilettentür aufgehen, warf die Nachricht ins Klo und drückte schnell den Abzug. Er wartete noch ein paar Augenblicke und verließ dann die Kabine. Wie erwartet stand Fred bei den Waschbecken. George wusch sie die Hände und ging dann zur Tür.

„Komm. Oder willst du hier Wurzeln schlagen?", fragte er seinen Bruder amüsiert, der sich nicht bewegt hatte.

Fred gab sich einen Ruck und folgte ihm. „Was war das jetzt für ein Brief?"

„Ich hab noch nicht geguckt." Er griff in seine Tasche. „Wo ist der denn?" Er suchte in seinen anderen Taschen, doch er konnte ihn nicht finden. „Er muss mir aus der Tasche gefallen sein. Komm!" Er zog seinen Bruder mit zurück zur Toilette. Natürlich wusste George, wo die Nachricht war, schließlich hatte er sie das Klo hinunter gespült, aber wenn er so tat, als wüsste er nicht wo sie ist, dann brauchte er auch nichts erklären.

Sie gingen in die Kabine, die George benutzt hatte, und suchten. Sie fanden nichts. Fast gleichzeitig sahen sie in die Kloschüssel und blickten dann auf.

„Oh nein!", sagte George. Er war ein guter Schauspieler, aber er wusste nicht, ob Fred ihm die Sache abkaufen würde. Jeder andere hätte das auf jeden Fall getan, aber Fred kannte ihn wahrscheinlich zu gut. Doch dieser ließ sich nicht anmerken, ob er ihm nicht glaubte.

„Weißt du, von wem sie war?"

George schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Ich konnte nicht mehr hineinsehen, bevor Quirrell sie mir abnahm."

„Hast du keine Ahnung?"

„Nein, nicht wirklich. Aber am ehesten kam sie von Mum. Wir haben ihr ja noch nicht geschrieben und das sollten wir ja."

„Aber die Eule war nicht Errol, sondern eine andere."

„Ich hab keine Ahnung. Aber vielleicht brauchte Dad die Eule und sie hat eine Posteule genommen."

„Möglich.", sagte Fred.

Sie gingen zum Gryffindorturm und setzten sich in einen der Sessel.

„Lass uns Mum lieber mal einen Brief schreiben.", meinte George. Er hatte eine Idee, wie er sich Fred für einige Zeit vom Hals schaffen konnte. „Ich hol Pergament und ne Feder." Dann lief er hoch in den Schlafsaal, doch nicht in seinen eigenen, sondern in den seines Bruders Charlie. Glücklicherweise war er da und alleine.

„Charlie, du musst mir helfen.", sagte er schnell.

„Was gibt es, George?"

„Kannst du Fred gleich in ein Gespräch verwickeln, so dass ich alleine weg gehen kann?"

„Warum?", fragte Charlie überrascht. George erklärte ihm alles kurz.

„Und jetzt will ich mich mit Emily treffen, um zu überlegen, wie wir die beiden Streithähne wieder zur Vernunft bringen können."

„Okay, dann helf ich dir."

„Danke, Charlie. Ich muss um kurz vor sechs los."

„Gut, dann komm ich gleich mal runter."

George lief wieder herunter. „Ich hab total vergessen, dass meine Tasche ja hier unten ist.", sagte er zu Fred, als dieser mit Pergament und Feder vor ihm herumfuchtelte. Fred grinste. Das war das erste Grinsen seit gestern Abend, doch es währte nicht lange. Schnell hatten sie einen Brief an ihre Mutter fertig geschrieben.

_Liebe Mum!_

_Uns geht es gut. Wir sind beide ins Haus Gryffindor gekommen. Leider sind Skyla_

_nicht bei uns gelandet. Sie sind nach Hufflepuff gekommen. Es ist echt toll hier in_

_Hogwarts. Percy und Charlie helfen uns, damit wir uns hier nicht verlaufen. Der _

_Unterricht ist echt anstrengend, aber er macht Spaß. _

_Hast du uns eigentlich einen Brief geschrieben? George hat nämlich einen Brief _

_bekommen, doch ist der ihm leider ins Klo gefallen und bevor er es gemerkt hat, _

_hat er abgespült. _

_Grüß Dad, Bill, Ron und Ginny von uns. _

_Fred und George_

George sah auf die Uhr. Es war zehn vor sechs. In diesem Moment kam Charlie die Treppe vom Schlafsaal hinunter und setzte sich zu ihnen.

„Hey, na wie war euer erster Schultag?"

„Anstrengend.", sagte Fred, als George seinen Namen unter den Brief setzte und ihn dann kurz durch die Luft wedelte, damit er trocknen konnte. Er rollte ihn zusammen.

„Du hast Recht gehabt mit Professor Binns. Der Typ ist wirklich total einschläfernd.", meinte Fred und erzählte ihm vom Unterricht.

„Ich geh eben in die Eulerei und schick Mum den Brief. Bleib ruhig sitzen.", sagte George, als Fred aufstehen wollte. „Ich schaff das schon allein."

„Okay." Er wandte sich wieder an Charlie und redete weiter.

George ging aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum und lief hoch in die Eulerei.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Und hier ist auch schon das nächste Kapitel. Der Anfang ist aus Georges Sicht geschrieben, der letzte Teil ausnahmsweise mal aus Freds Sicht (auch wenn es ja eigentlich nicht geht, trotzdem denke ich, dass es hier herein passt.) Freu mich natürlich über jeden Kommentar, egal ob Lob, Kritik oder Vorschläge.

* * *

**Kapitel 10:**

Emily wartete bereits auf ihn. Sie stand an einem der großen scheibenlosen Fenster, durch die die Eulen rein- und rausflogen.

„Keine Probleme?", fragte sie.

„Nein. Fred weiß zwar, dass ich in der Eulerei bin, aber er denkt, ich würde nur einen Brief abschicken." Er hielt das Pergament hoch und suchte dann nach einer Eule, die den Flug auf sich nehmen sollte.

„Gut, dann müssen wir was anderes suchen, nicht, dass er kommt und guckt, wo du bleibst."

„Auf dem Weg hierher bin ich an deinem Dutzend leerer Klassenzimmer vorbei gekommen."

Emily nickte und und sie gingen wieder hinaus. Sie nahmen das erst beste Klassenzimmer und unterhielten sich dann leise flüsternd in der hintersten Ecke.

„Wir müssen was tun."

„Ja.", stimmte George ihr zu. „Aber was?"

„Ich hab versucht mit Skyla zu reden, aber du weißt selbst, wie stur sie sein kann. Sie will erst wieder mit euch reden, wenn Fred sich für sein Grinsen entschuldigt hat."

„Genau wie Fred." George schüttelte den Kopf.

„Was ist nur schief gelaufen? Es war doch klar, dass wir trotzdem Freunde bleiben."

„Den beiden scheinbar nicht. Aber Fred leidet total darunter. Er hat letzte Nacht kaum geschlafen und diese Nacht wird nicht viel anders."

„Skyla auch. Sie hat es nicht zugegeben, aber sie hat letzte Nacht geweint. Ich glaub am schlimmsten hat es sie getroffen, dass er gegrinst hat gestern Abend.", sagte Emily.

„Es tat ihm auch total leid. Er hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen. Er hätte sich sogar fast geprügelt deswegen." George erzählte ihr von letzter Nacht. Emily lächelte leicht.

„Aber was machen wir jetzt?"

„Am besten in eine Besenkammer einsperren.", lachte Emily.

George lachte. „Bitte ernste Vorschläge."

„Keine Ahnung."

„Wie wär es mit Briefen. Wir schreiben beiden im Namen des anderen einen Brief, in dem sie sich entschuldigen."

„Und wenn sie dahinter kommen?", fragte Emily.

„Hast du eine bessere Idee?"

„Zu Dumbledore gehen."

„Können wir da nicht besser hingehen, wenn die beiden sich wieder vertragen haben?", meinte George. „Ich glaub nämlich nicht, dass sie sich vertragen werden, nur weil sie dann in einem Haus sind."

„Möglich, aber die Chance ist dann größer. Außerdem können wir eigentlich nicht darauf warten, weil je länger wir warten, desto schlechter stehen unsere Chancen.", erwiderte Emily.

„Da hast du auch wieder Recht. Wann sollen wir denn mit ihm reden?"

„Am besten sofort."

George sah auf die Uhr. „Okay, er sitzt bestimmt beim Abendessen." Gemeinsam liefen sie in die Große Halle. Professor Dumbledore saß an der großen Lehrertafel. Sie schauten auch, ob Skyla oder Fred beim Abendessen saßen, doch von ihnen war nichts zu sehen.

Die beiden sahen sich an, nickten kurz und gingen dann nach vorne zum Schulleiter. Er saß als einziger an dem Tisch.

„Professor Dumbledore?", räusperte sich George leise.

„Mr. Weasley! Ms. McIvory! Wie komme ich zu der Ehre?", fragte er überrascht aber nicht uninteressiert.

„Wir wollen Sie nicht stören, aber hätten Sie später vielleicht etwas Zeit für uns?"

„Natürlich. Worum geht es denn?" Er sah die beiden mit seinen blauen Augen durchdringend an.

„Das würden wir lieber in Ruhe mit Ihnen besprechen.", sagte Emily.

„Ich verstehe.", schmunzelte der Schulleiter. „Dann würde ich sagen, kommen Sie doch nach dem Essen in mein Büro."

„Vielen Dank, Sir.", sagten Emily und George. „Und guten Appetit."

„Danke. Das Essen schmeckt ausgezeichnet, Mr. Weasley." Er zwinkerte ihnen zu.

George und Emily setzten sich an ihre jeweiligen Tischen und aßen schnell zu Abend. Als Fred und Lee kamen, war George schon fast fertig.

„Hier bist du. Ich dachte schon, du wärst in der Eulerei festgewachsen.", lachte Fred. George schaute ihn an und sah, dass das Lachen nicht auf seine Augen übergesprungen war. Skylas Wutausbruch ging ihm immer noch nahe, doch versuchte er das zu verstecken. Die anderen konnte Fred vielleicht damit täuschen, aber nicht seinen Zwillingsbruder. Hoffentlich war die ganze Sache schnell erledigt und die beiden vertrugen sich wieder.

„Nein. Ich hab den Brief abgeschickt und war schon wieder auf dem Weg zurück, als mich der Heißhunger überkam."

„Verständlich nach dem Tag!", meinte sein Bruder.

In diesem Augenblick stand Professor Dumbledore vom Lehrertisch auf und ging aus der Großen Halle. Emily stand kurz danach auf und ging. George wartete noch ein paar Augenblicke, damit Fred keinen Verdacht schöpfte. „Ich geh schon mal hoch in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Bis später. Und lasst es euch schmecken."

„Manke.", sagte Lee mit vollem Mund.

George grinste. Dann ging er hinaus. An der Großen Treppe wartete Emily bereits auf ihn. Schnell liefen sie hoch zu Dumbledores Büro. Vor dem Eingang starrten sie sich an. Sie kannten das Passwort nicht.

„Vielleicht einfach klopfen? Er weiß ja, dass wir kommen.", meinte George und klopfte an dem Wasserspeier.

„Ach, das glaub ich nicht." Kaum hatte Emily das gesagt, kam auch schon eine Treppe zum Vorschein, die sie nach oben brachte. Dort klopften sie an die große Tür und wurden dann hineingelassen.

Das Büro war überwältigend. Es war rund und an der Wand hingen viele Porträts von Zauberern und Hexen. Es gab einen Kamin, einige Schränke und überall standen allerlei seltsame Gerätschaften, die keiner der beiden kannten. In der Mitte gab er einen großen Schreibtisch, hinter dem der Direktor saß.

„Guten Abend, Ms. McIvory! Guten Abend, Mr. Weasley!", sagte er mit seiner beruhigenden Stimme.

„Guten Abend, Professor.", antworteten beide im Chor.

„Sie haben ein tolles Büro.", fügte George hinzu.

„Danke, Mr. Weasley. Ich bin auch ganz zufrieden damit. Aber setzt euch doch." Emily und George setzten sich auf die beiden Stühle. „Was kann ich für euch tun, denn ich nehme an, dass ihr nicht wegen meines Büros hier seid."

„Also, die Sache ist die, Emily, Skyla Green, mein Bruder Fred und ich, wir sind schon seit Jahren Freunde. Wir waren zusammen auf der Primusschule und wir wollten auch zusammen in ein Haus. Allerdings hat der Sprechende Hut Skyla und Emily nach Hufflepuff und Fred und mich nach Gryffindor geschickt."

„Und jetzt möchtet ihr wissen, ob ich euch nicht zusammen in ein Haus umquartieren kann." Die beiden nickten.

„Wo sind denn die anderen beiden?", fragte Professor Dumbledore.

„Vermutlich noch beim Abendessen. Sie sprechen nicht mehr miteinander. Sie haben sich wegen eines Missverständnisses gestritten.", erklärte Emily betrübt.

„Ich verstehe. Aber leider kann ich euch nicht helfen. Die Entscheidung des Sprechenden Hutes ist unumstößlich. Ich würde euch wirklich gerne helfen, aber dann besteht die Frage, in welches Haus ich euch stecken soll und habe ich mich erst einmal entschieden, kommen immer mehr Schüler zu mir und wollen in ein anderes Haus. Das kann ich nicht machen. Es tut mir wirklich leid."

„Sie können da gar nichts machen?", fragte George noch einmal nach.

„Nein, leider nicht."

„Schade.", sagte Emily.

„Seid nicht so betrübt und traurig. Eines Tages werdet ihr die Wahl des Hutes verstehen und froh darüber sein.", meinte Dumbledore.

„Danke, Sir, dass Sie sich die Zeit für uns genommen haben."

„Keine Ursache. Jeder Lehrer und besonders jeder Schulleiter sollte ein offenes Ohr für die Probleme, Sorgen und Fragen seiner Schüler haben."

Die beiden standen auf. „Gute Nacht, Professor."

„Gute Nacht."

Sie gingen hinaus.

„So ein Mist."

„Ja, aber ich kann ihn verstehen. Würde er einmal damit anfangen, dann würden immer mehr kommen und in andere Häuser wollen.", sagte Emily bedrückt.

„Kann ich ja auch verstehen. Trotzdem blöd. Jetzt sind wir wieder soweit wie vorhin. Was machen wir jetzt?"

„Die Idee mit den Briefen finde ich nicht so gut, weil die beiden sicher ausrasten werden, wenn sie dahinter kommen. Wir sollten einfach so tun, als sei nichts passiert."

„Wie bitte?", fragte George.

„Ja, wir beide treffen uns einfach jede freie Minute. Wenn wir zusammen Unterricht haben, dann sitzen wir beieinander.", erklärte Emily.

„Ich verstehe. Also gut, ein Versuch ist es wert. Wenn es nicht klappt, dann können wir ja immer noch zu drastischeren Maßnahmen greifen."

„Ganz genau. Haben wir morgen was zusammen?"

„Wir haben Kräuterkunde, Verwandlung und Zaubertränke, und das in der Reihenfolge."

„Fast wie wir. Wir haben statt Verwandlung Zauberkunst."

„Wunderbar.", meinte George.

Sie beschlossen, dass sie morgen nach dem Frühstück zusammen hinunter zu den Gewächshäusern gehen wollten. Ebenso verabredeten sie, den beiden anderen erst einmal nichts von ihrem Treffen zu erzählen, sondern sie einfach vor vollendete Tatsachen zu stellen.

Grinsend verabschiedeten sie sich und gingen in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume.

„Warum bist du so gut gelaunt?", fragte Fred misstrauisch, als George pfeifend im Gemeinschaftsraum ankam. „Und wo bei Merlins Bart bist du gewesen?"

„Darf ich nicht gut gelaunt sein?" Er setzte sich in den Sessel neben Lee, der mit Fred über den Hausaufgaben saß.

„Hat das 'nen bestimmten Grund?"

„Nein, einfach nur so."

„Aha. Und wo warst du jetzt?"

„Du kannst vielleicht alles essen, aber nicht alles wissen." Fred starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an und George fing bei seinem Gesichtsausdruck an laut zu lachen. Auch Lee stimmte mit in sein Gelächter ein.

„Was ist los? Warum lacht ihr?" Er warf seinem Bruder und Lee einen bösen Blick zu.

„Dein Gesicht ist einfach zu herrlich."

„Ihr lacht über mich?"

„Nein, wir lachen nicht über dich, sondern mit dir.", meinte Lee und George bekam seinen nächsten Lachanfall.

„Was ist das denn für ein Spruch, Lee?", japste er nach Luft ringend.

„Mein Opa hat das immer gesagt, wenn er mal wieder einen seiner Scherze gemacht hat.", erklärte Lee immer noch lachend.

„Ich mag deinen Opa.", erwiderte George und fing wieder an zu lachen.

Das war zu viel für Fred. Mit einem lauten Knall machte er das Buch zu und rauschte aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum die Treppe zu den Schlafsälen hoch.

Sofort hörten George und Lee auf zu lachen.

„Ach, scheiße.", sagte George. „Ich komm gleich wieder und erklär dir alles." Er stand auf und ging seinem Zwilling hinterher.

---------

Fred saß auf seinem Bett und hatte ein Foto in der Hand. Es zeigte die vier Freunde, die alle einen Brief aus Hogwarts in der Hand hielten und glücklich um die Wette strahlten. Das Foto war bei ihnen in der Küche entstanden am Tag, als sie die Briefe erhielten. Die beiden Mädchen waren aufgeregt zu ihnen gekommen und hatte die absurdesten Pläne für Streiche und Scherze geschmiedet. Sie waren nicht einmal auf die Idee gekommen, dass sie nicht in das gleiche Haus kamen. Dieser Tag gehörte zu den glücklichsten in seinem Leben.

„Alles Lüge!", sagte er laut.

Warum wollte Skyla ihn nicht verstehen? Warum wollte sie seine Entschuldigung nicht annehmen? Warum strebte sie sich so sehr dagegen, dass sie trotzdem Freunde sein konnten? So kannte er sie einfach nicht. Das passte so gar nicht zu ihr. Und jetzt auch noch die Sache mit George. Den ganzen Abend war er irgendwo im Schloss herum spaziert. George wusste doch genau, dass ihm der Streit mit Skyla nicht egal war, aber nein, er traf sich hinter seinem Rücken mit ihr und Emily. Da war er sich sicher. Von wegen, er wüsste nicht von wem der Brief kam und er habe ihn verloren. Warum log er ihn an? Was war denn nur mit allen los?

Er starrte auf das Foto und eine große Wut kam in ihm hoch. „Warum hast du alles kaputt gemacht?", schrie er und warf das Foto gegen die Wand.

In diesem Moment ging die Tür auf und sein Zwillingsbruder kam herein. Erschrocken blieb er stehen.

„Was willst du?", fragte Fred abweisend.

„Mit dir reden." George bückte sich und hob das Bild auf. Der Rahmen war kaputt und das Glas zersprungen.

„Ich aber nicht mit dir." Energisch zog Fred die Vorhänge zu. Er hörte seinen Bruder seufzen.

„Meinst du, du wärst der einzige, dem die Sache nahe geht?", meinte George leise. „Skyla ist auch meine Freundin. Das dachte ich jedenfalls." Er wurde immer leiser.

„Aber mit dir redet sie doch!", kam es von Fred.

„Nein. Sie glaubt, wir beiden würden unter einer Decke stecken und hätten sie beide hintergangen.", erwiderte George.

„Die Frau ist doch nicht mehr ganz richtig im Kopf!"

„Das stimmt nicht. Sie ist einfach nur total enttäuscht. Ich glaub, inzwischen kann sie damit leben, dass sie in ein anderes Haus gekommen ist, sogar nach Hufflepuff, aber was ihr wirklich zu schaffen macht, ist die Tatsache, dass... ähm... dass...", fing George an zu stottern.

„Das was?" Fred zog die Vorhänge zurück und starrte seinen Bruder an, der auf seinem Bett saß und das Bild in der Hand hielt.

„... dass du gegrinst hast."

„Ach, jetzt bin ich auch noch Schuld?"

George seufzte tief. „Wenn du dich deswegen entschuldigen würdest, dann..."

„Ich hab mich entschuldigt, wie du vielleicht mitgekriegt hast.", sagte Fred aufgebracht. Das war ja wohl die Höhe, jetzt beschuldigte ihn auch noch sein eigener Bruder.

„Ja, aber auch dafür, dass du gegrinst hast?"

Fred dachte nach. „Nein.", sagte er kleinlaut.

„Siehst du. Wenn du dich dafür entschuldigst, dann renkt sich das sicher wieder ein."

„Ich entschuldige mich erst, wenn sie es auch getan hat. Schließlich ist sie mit diesen unsinnigen Streit angefangen."

George funkelte ihn wütend an. Er hatte genug. Das Ganze führt zu nichts. „Von euch beiden lasse ich mir diese Freundschaft nicht kaputt machen!" Mit jedem Wort wurde er lauter. Dann stand er auf, warf Fred das Bild zu und verließ den Schlafsaal mit einem lauten Türknallen.

„Aaarrgghh! So ein verdammter Mist!", rief Fred. Nach wenigen Minuten steckte er das Bild in die Schublade, damit er es nicht mehr sehen musste. Anschließend machte er sich fürs Bett fertig und zog die Vorhänge wieder zu.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Und hier ist auch schon Kapitel 11. Ich wünsch euch viel Spaß damit und lasst wieder den ein oder anderen Kommentar da. ;-)

**Kapitel 11:**

Als Skyla am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, fühlte sie sich immer noch nicht besser. Der gestrige Tag war die Hölle. Zuerst dieser Wutausbruch ihrerseits, den sie sich nicht erklären konnte, und dann hatte Emily sie auch noch so sträflich im Stich gelassen.

Sie zog sich an. Warum beim Barte Merlins war sie so ausgerastet? Sie wollte doch, dass sich Fred entschuldigte. Warum hatte sie ihn dann so angegriffen? Sie wollte doch, dass alles wieder gut wurde und sich alle wieder vertrugen. Skyla verstand sich selbst nicht mehr und vor allem konnte sie sich wegen dieses Ausrutschers nicht mehr leiden. Was hatte sie ihren drei besten Freunden nur damit angetan? Sie hatte den Schmerz in den Augen der Zwillinge gesehen und es tat ihr auch sofort leid, aber sie konnte sich einfach nicht entschuldigen. Ihr Mund wollte ihr nicht gehorchen.

Gestern Abend wollte sie sich bei Emily entschuldigen, aber diese war plötzlich verschwunden. Emily kam erst wieder als Skyla, die die Nacht vorher kaum geschlafen hatte, bereits im Bett lag. Sie hatte also keine Chance noch einmal mit ihr zu reden. Und so bekam sie auch nicht mit, dass Emily gut drauf war.

Sie seufzte. Sie hatte Angst vor diesem Tag. Heute würde sie Unterricht mit Fred und George haben und das gleich zweimal.

Betrübt ging Skyla zum Frühstück. Emily saß bereits am Hufflepufftisch.

„Morgen.", sagte Skyla.

„Morgen.", antwortete Emily und Skyla setzte sich neben ihr. Schweigend frühstückten die Mädchen, denn beiden steckte nicht nur der Streit von gestern in den Knochen, sondern sie waren auch noch zwei Morgenmuffel, die morgens nicht viel redeten.

„Hör mal, wegen gestern...", fing Skyla an, als beide etwas im Magen hatten.

„Entschuldige dich nicht bei mir, sondern bei Fred und George.", ging Emily dazwischen.

Das braunhaarige Mädchen sah auf ihren Teller. „Ich will ja, aber ich kann es nicht. Wenn ich Fred sehe, dann hab ich wieder dieses Bild von vorgestern Abend im Kopf. Und ich hab Angst, was zu sagen, weil dann bestimmt wieder nur Müll herauskommt wie gestern."

„Wenigstens siehst du ein, dass du Müll geredet hast.", meinte Emily versöhnlich.

Sie aßen ihr Toast auf ohne weiter über den gestrigen Tag zu sprechen.

„Guten Morgen!", kam eine Stimme von hinten. Überrascht sah sich Skyla um und blickte in das Gesicht von George Weasley.

„Morgen George. Morgen Fred.", begrüßte Emily die Zwillinge und stand auf. „Komm, Skyla, wir sollten los zu Kräuterkunde."

Die Angesprochene starrte von George zu Emily und wieder zurück. Doch die beiden kümmerten sich nicht um sie oder Fred, der die beiden ebenfalls mit großen Augen anstarrte und gingen lachend aus der Halle.

Skyla sah Fred fragend an, doch der drehte sich nur um und ging zu Lee, der gerade die Halle verlassen wollte.

Sie seufzte schwer und folgte ihren ehemaligen besten Freunden.

„Hey Skyla! So ganz allein?" Cedric Diggory kam angelaufen. „Wo ist denn dein Anhang?"

Sie sah ihn an. Machte er sich etwa über sie lustig? Doch sie konnte nicht die geringsten Anzeichen von Spott in seinen grauen Augen erkennen. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Schon vorgegangen.", meinte sie leise.

„Alles in Ordnung?" Er klang besorgt.

„Wir haben uns gestritten, aber das wird schon wieder. Hoffe ist jedenfalls.", fügte sie ganz leise hinzu.

„Ich weiß zwar nicht worum es geht, aber ihr seid doch schon so lange befreundet, dass renkt sich bestimmt wieder ein. Du wirst sehen, in ein paar Tagen lacht ihr darüber."

Sie lächelte ihn an. „Danke." Was war denn mit dem los? Skyla hatte Cedric immer für einen eingebildeten Kerl gehalten, der weder sie noch Emily und die Zwillinge mochte. Da hatte sie sich wohl getäuscht. Es war doch nicht alles schlecht in Hogwarts. Es gab auch angenehme Überraschungen.

„Kein Problem. Ich kenn euch doch." Cedric sah sie verschmitzt an. „Früher konnte euch nichts auseinander bringen."

„Ja, du hast Recht. Danke! Du hast mir echt geholfen!" Die beiden gingen über die Ländereien zu den Gewächshäusern.

„Wirklich? Das freut mich zwar, aber ich hab doch gar nichts gemacht.", meinte Cedric erstaunt.

„Doch, du hast genau das richtige gesagt." Skyla hatte einen Entschluss gefasst. Sie wollte sich so schnell wie möglich bei Fred und George entschuldigen.

Cedric lachte. „Schön, dass das mal jemand erkennt."

Skyla musste ebenfalls lachen und die beiden kamen lachend an den Gewächshäusern an.

Sie merkte nicht, wie besorgt sich George und Emily anguckten.

Das Mädchen holte tief Luft und wollte gerade auf Fred zugehen, als ihre Hauslehrerin Professor Sprout kam und sie in eines der Gewächshäuser scheuchte.

Sie stellten sich um die ganzen Pflanzen in der Mitte. Fred stand neben Skyla. Sie wollte gerade den Mund aufmachen, aber er warf ihr nur einen vernichtenden Blick zu und gesellte sich zu Lee, der ein bisschen weiter entfernt stand.

Wieder warfen sich George und Emily besorgte Blicke zu. Auch diesmal bekam sie das nicht mit, weil sie auf den Boden starrte. Das würde schwieriger werden, als sie gedacht hatte. Sie seufzte leise. Plötzlich spürte sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter. Skyla sah hoch, direkt in das Gesicht von Cedric.

„Das wird schon.", meinte er leise und lächelte sie zuversichtlich an. Sie nickte nur und versuchte sich dann auf den Unterricht zu konzentrieren.

-------

Mit rauchenden Köpfen verließen sie zwei Stunden später das Gewächshaus. Professor Sprout hatte sie mit allerlei Pflanzen bombardiert und ihnen erzählt, was sie die nächsten fünf bis sieben Jahren lernen würden.

Als sie wieder im Schloss waren, fasste sich Skyla ein Herz. Jetzt oder nie!

„Ich bin gleich wieder da.", sagte sie zu Cedric und lief Fred hinterher, der gerade auf den Schulhof ging.

„Fred!" Er drehte sich um und funkelte sie böse an. Erschrocken trat sie einen Schritt zurück. Ihr sackte das Herz in die Hose.

„Was willst du? Will dein neuer Freund nichts mehr mit dir zu tun haben?", fragte er aggressiv. „Hat er herausgefunden, was für eine egoistische und selbstsüchtige Kuh du bist? Da war er ja klüger als wir."

„Du mieses Schwein!" Skyla drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und rannte weg, damit niemand ihre Tränen sah. Vor einem Klassenzimmer kam sie zum Stehen. Sie ging hinein. Es sah aus, als sei es seit Jahren nicht mehr benutzt worden. Sie versteckte sich dort und ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf.

Auf einmal merkte Skyla, dass sich jemand neben sie setzte und sie in den Arm nahm. Am blumigen Geruch erkannte sie, dass es Emily war.

„Ich wollte mich doch entschuldigen.", heulte Skyla. „Warum war er so gemein zu mir? Er wollte doch, dass ich mich entschuldige."

„Ich glaube, er dachte, du würdest dir lieber neue Freunde suchen, als dich mit ihm zu vertragen." Emily streichelte ihr über das Haar.

„Was denn für neue Freunde?"

„Cedric. Es war ein Schock für ihn, als er sah, wie du und Cedric lachend zum Unterricht kamen."

„Aber Cedric hat mich doch dazu gebracht, dass ich mich entschuldigen wollte." Sie erzählte ihrer besten Freundin alles. „Mir ist klar geworden, dass Fred zu stur ist und ich den ersten Schritt machen muss. Der Klügere gibt nach, sagt meine Mum immer.", endete sie.

„Da hat sie Recht."

„Aber er denkt, ich sei eine egoistische und selbstsichere Kuh." Sie fing wieder an zu weinen.

„Das glaub ich nicht. Er ist einfach nur verletzt und wollte dir genauso wehtun. Du musst noch mal mit ihm reden und ihm alles erklären."

„Nein! Fred rastet bestimmt wieder aus und beschimpft mich. Das brauch ich nicht noch einmal.", sagte Skyla und sah Emily ängstlich an.

„Das glaub ich auch nicht." Die beiden Mädchen saßen noch einige Zeit in dem Klassenzimmer. „Los, komm wir sollten zum Unterricht. Er fängt gleich an."

Skyla wischte sich die Tränen weg und Emily half ihr auf. Gemeinsam gingen sie zum Zauberkunst-Klassenzimmer.

Professor Flitwick hatte bereits mit dem Unterricht begonnen, als sie ins Klassenzimmer kamen.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Professor, aber wir haben uns ein bisschen verlaufen.", sagte Emily.

„Schon gut. Das kann ja immer mal passieren. Setzen sie sich schnell.", quiekte Professor Flitwick. Das ließen sich die beiden nicht zweimal sagen und Professor Flitwick fuhr mit dem Unterricht fort. Er erzählte ihnen, was für das Fach wichtig war und gegen Ende der Stunde übten sie bereits den ersten Zauberspruch.

------

Nach der Stunde hatten sie Mittagspause und aßen in der Großen Halle. Irgendwann kam George zu ihnen.

„Hey.", sagte er und setzte sich neben Emily, die gegenüber von Skyla saß.

„Was ist mit Fred?", fragte seine Sitznachbarin.

„Frag nicht.", schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Ich wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen wegen gestern.", flüsterte Skyla und starrte auf ihren Teller. „Ich hätte nicht so ausrasten dürfen. Es tut mir leid."

„Ist schon gut. Ich nehm die Entschuldigung an.", erwiderte er und lächelte sie an.

„Danke.", meinte sie und blickte weiter den Teller mit ihrem Essen an. Sie hatte noch nicht viel davon gegessen. Ihr war der Appetit vergangen. Sie schob den Teller weg. „Mir ist schlecht.", sagte Skyla und ging aus der Halle.

George und Emily sahen sich ratlos an.

„Das ist ja wohl gründlich in die Hose gegangen.", meinte George.

„Ja. Wir müssen uns was anderes überlegen.", antwortete Emily und seufzte.

„Was ist mit den Briefen?", fragte er ungläubig.

„Nein. Das würde die ganze Sache nur noch schlimmer machen, weil sie ja dahinter kommen werden."

„Was dann?"

Emily zuckte mit den Schultern und die beiden seufzten. Einige Minuten saßen sie schweigend nebeneinander und grübelten.

„Ich habs!", rief Emily plötzlich.

„Erzähl!", sagte George aufgeregt. Flüsternd erklärte Emily ihrem besten Freund ihren Plan.

„Klingt gut. Und wann wollen wir das machen?"

„Morgen ist Samstag. Da haben wir genug Zeit und keiner wird sie vermissen.", grinste Emily verschwörerisch.

-------

„Skyla? Können wir gleich zusammen Hausaufgaben machen?", fragte Emily am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstück.

„Klar, das wollte ich dich auch gerade fragen."

„Danke. Aber lass uns das nicht im Gemeinschaftsraum machen, da ist es so laut und ich kann mich nicht konzentrieren."

„Okay, dann in der Bibliothek.", meinte Skyla.

„Nee, lass uns lieber ein leeres Klassenzimmer suchen, wo uns keiner stören kann, wir aber trotzdem laut miteinander reden können, ohne das wir gleich angeschnauzt werden."

„Du meinst Madam Pince?"

Emily nickte.

„Na gut, und woran hast du gedacht?"

„Wie wärs mit dem Klassenzimmer, wo ich dich gestern gefunden hab."

„Weißt du noch wo das ist?", fragte Skyla skeptisch.

„Ja."

„Okay, dann meinetwegen. Ich hol schon mal meine Tasche. Soll ich deine mitbringen?"

„Das wär echt lieb." Emily biss in ihr Toast.

„Gut, bis gleich." Skyla stand auf und ging in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie suchte nach ihren Schultaschen. Im Schlafsaal fand sie sie schließlich.

Vielleicht hatte sie heute mehr Glück, sich auf ihre Hausaufgaben zu konzentrieren. Gestern Abend hatte das nicht so geklappt. Immer wieder hörte sie Fred in ihrem Kopf, wie er sie beschimpfte. Irgendwann hatte sie das Ganze dann aufgegeben.

Emily wartete an der Großen Treppe auf sie und gemeinsam marschierten sie los. Skyla war gestern gar nicht aufgefallen, wie weit sie durch das Schloss gelaufen war. Es kam ihr gar nicht so lange vor, aber heute brauchten sie fast eine halbe Stunde, um zu dem Klassenzimmer zu gelangen. Wie groß das Schloss doch war.

„Geh schon mal rein. Ich muss noch mal kurz wohin." Emily zeigte auf eine Tür etwas weiter den Gang hinunter, an der ein Schild mit einer Frauenfigur hing.

„Okay. Viel Spaß!", grinste Skyla und ging in das Zimmer. Sie betrachtete es, gestern hatte sie nicht die Zeit dazu gehabt. Es war nicht sehr groß und an den Wänden waren Tische und kaputte Regale gestapelt. Die Tafel war ebenfalls kaputt, der linke Flügel hing nur noch an einer Halterung. Mitten im Raum standen zwei sehr große Schränke, die fast die ganze Fläche ausfüllten.

Skyla hörte wie jemand den Raum betrat. „Irgendwie komisch hier. Ich hätte nicht geda-" Sie kam um die Regale herum und starrte in das Gesicht von Fred Weasley. In diesem Moment hörte sie, wie die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel.

Fred drehte sich um und drückte die Klinke hinunter. „George, was soll der Mist? Lass mich hier raus!", rief er durch die verschlossene Tür.

„Erst wenn ihr miteinander geredet habt.", antwortete Emily. „Wir kommen in etwa zwei Stunden wieder, um zu sehen, ob ihr euch vertragen habt." Skyla hörte, wie zwei Menschen den Korridor hinuntergingen.

Fred drehte sich wieder zu ihr. „Du hast davon gewusst, oder? War wahrscheinlich auch deine Idee, oder?" Er wurde wütend.

„Nein.", sagte Skyla nur und setzte sich auf einen der Tische.

„Was fällt den beiden eigentlich ein? Als ob ich nichts besseres zu tun hätte."

Das traf Skyla hart. „Du willst dich also nicht mit mir vertragen?", fragte sie leise. „Hatte ich also doch Recht."

„Womit?" Fred versuchte die Tür auf zu bekommen. Er hielt inne, als er ihre Stimme hörte.

„Das du nichts mehr mit uns zu tun haben willst. Der mutige und starke Held gibt sich halt nicht mit den Losern ab. Das wäre ja schlecht für sein Image." Sie wurde laut.

„Dafür hast du ja schon neue Freunde in dem Loserhaus gefunden. Da brauchst du mich ja gar nicht mehr." Auch Fred wurde lauter.

„Darf man also nicht mal mehr mit anderen Leuten reden?"

„Das war doch mehr als reden. Er hat dir die Hand auf deine Schulter gelegt."

„Ja und? Nur zu deiner Information, Weasley! Cedric war es, der mich davon überzeugt hat, dass ich mich bei die entschuldigen wollte."

„Interessant zu wissen, dass du erst die Hilfe von fremden Jungs brauchst, die dir sagen, was du zu tun hast."

„Er hat mir nicht gesagt, dass ich mich entschuldigen soll. Cedric hat mir nur gezeigt, wie viel mir die Freundschaft zu dir und den beiden anderen bedeutet. Und außerdem was ist mit diesem Lee? Du hängst doch auch die ganze Zeit mit dem rum? Hast du mich deswegen jammern hören? Du bist so ein Heuchler, Fred Weasley!" Skyla hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass sie aufgestanden war. Sie stand plötzlich mit funkelnden Augen vor Fred. „Aber dir liegt ja nichts an unserer Freundschaft, was rege ich mich also so auf."

„Mir liegt wohl etwas an dieser Freundschaft."

„Ach, da merke ich aber nicht viel von. Sonst hättest du mich gestern ja ausreden lassen."

„Das musst ausgerechnet du sagen! Du warst es doch, die mich nicht hat ausreden lassen und mich stattdessen lieber angeschrien hat."

„Lieber ganz bestimmt nicht. Ich weiß auch nicht, was da in mich gefahren ist. Eigentlich wollte ich dir zuhören, aber immer wieder spukte dein Gesicht vom Auswahlabend mit deinem Grinsen vor Augen, das mit jedem Mal fieser und gemeiner wurde. Ich war einfach so enttäuscht, dass du dich nicht sofort dafür entschuldigt hast." Sie setzte sich wieder auf den Tisch und starrte zu Boden.

„Das wollte ich ja, aber du hast mich ja gar nicht mehr zu Wort kommen lassen."

„Ja, das tut mir leid. Aber das willst du sicher nicht von einer selbstsüchtigen und egoistischen Kuh wie mir hören."

„Ich halte dich nicht für eine selbstsüchtigen und egoistischen Kuh. Es tut mir leid, dass ich das gesagt hab, aber ich war total geschockt, als ich dich mit Cedric lachen gesehen hab. Der konnte uns doch gar nicht leiden. Mir tut auch die Sache mit dem Grinsen leid. Ich weiß einfach nicht, was mich da geritten hat. Aber Charlie und Percy kamen auf mich zu und gratulierten mir freudestrahlend, da hab ich mich anstecken lassen. Du bist keine Kuh."

„Wirklich nicht?" Sie sah vorsichtig hoch. Fred stand direkt vor ihr und sah sie mit seinen dunkelblauen Augen an.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Hätte ich mich sonst beinah geprügelt?"

„Du hast dich geprügelt? Mit wem? Und warum?" Skyla starrte ihn überrascht und auch ein bisschen besorgt an.

„Fast. Und mit Simon aus unserer alten Klasse. Es war am Mittwochabend, als wir nach dem Essen unsere Schlafsäle bezogen haben. Ich hab mir solche Vorwürfe gemacht, dass ich gesagt hab, dass in Hufflepuff nur Loser wären. Simon meinte nur, dass ich doch damit Recht hätte. Ich war echt wütend. Ich hab ihn gegen die Wand gedrückt und hätten George und Lee mich nicht abgehalten, dann hätte ich ihm eine reingeschlagen, als er gesagt hat, dass ihr Loser seid."

„Das hast du wirklich gemacht?" Skyla strahlte ihn an. „Du bist der beste!" Sie fiel ihm um den Hals. „Es hat sich noch nie jemand für mich geprügelt, auch nicht fast."

Fred grinste verlegen. „Hab ich gern getan. So was kann ich doch nicht auf euch sitzen lassen, schon gar nicht von diesem Ekel Simon."

Sie strahlte ihn immer noch an.

„Heißt das, du verzeihst mir?", fragte er leise.

Sie nickte aufgeregt. „Aber nur, wenn -" Fred hielt die Luft an. „- wenn du mir auch verzeihst."

Er atmete erleichtert aus und nickte energisch. Skyla umarmte ihn ein weiteres Mal.

„Wir sind schon zwei Hornochsen.", lachte sie. „So was passiert uns nie wieder! Versprochen?"

„Versprochen!"

„Super und jetzt? Die zwei Stunden sind noch lange nicht um."

Fred nahm ihren Arm und schaute auf ihre Uhr. „Hmm... stimmt." Sie sahen sich an. Dann blickten beide zu ihren Schultaschen und wieder zurück. Sie grinsten, nickten und setzten sich dann auf den Boden.

„Womit fangen wir an?"

„Aufsatz für Snape.", meinte Fred und holte sein Zaubertrankbuch aus seiner Tasche. „Sag mal, sollten wir George und Emily nicht einen Denkzettel verpassen?"

„Du meinst dafür, dass sie uns hier eingesperrt haben?", fragte Skyla und Fred nickte. „Und an was hast du da so gedacht?"

Endlich sah sie wieder dieses verschwörerische Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht.

-------

„Meinst du, wir sollten mal so langsam nach ihnen schauen?", fragte Emily und setzte sich auf. Sie und George hatten es sich am See gemütlich gemacht.

„Du meinst, bevor die beiden sich die Köpfe einschlagen?", grinste George.

„Könnte ja sein." Emily stand auf und half ihrem besten Freund hoch. Sie gingen wieder ins Schloss und hoch zu dem Klassenzimmer, in dem sie Fred und Skyla eingeschlossen hatten.

Leise traten sie an die Tür und horchten. Sie konnten nichts hören.

„Skyla? Fred?" Sie bekamen keine Antwort.

Emily und George sahen sich fragend an. „Sollen wir rein gehen?" Emily nickte. George holte seinen Zauberstab hervor und nahm den Zauberspruch von der Tür.

Die beiden stürmten in das Zimmer und sahen sich um. Nirgends konnten sie ihre beiden besten Freunde entdecken.

„Skyla?"

„Fred?"

Emily sah George entsetzt an. „Wo sind die beiden?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht haben sie die Tür auf bekommen? Lass sie uns im Schloss suchen.", meinte George und ging wieder zur Tür. Sie war verschlossen. „Ich krieg die Tür nicht auf."

Emily lief zu ihm und gemeinsam versuchten sie, die Tür auf zu brechen.

„Na, gefällt es euch?", hörten sie plötzlich eine Stimme von der anderen Seite der Tür.

„Fred?", fragte George. „Fred, lass uns hier raus."

„Warum? Ihr habt uns ja auch nicht herausgelassen." Es war eine andere Stimme.

„Skyla? Aber wir wollten doch nur, dass ihr euch vertragt. Wir konnten eure ewigen Streitereien nicht mehr ertragen.", flehte Emily. „Lasst uns heraus."

„Ihr könnt ja mal darüber nachdenken, was ihr uns damit angetan habt. Wir kommen in etwa zwei Stunden wieder." Sie konnten hören, wie Fred und Skyla den Korridor hinunter gingen.

„Die sind jetzt nicht gerade wirklich gegangen und lassen uns hier drin?", fragte Emily ungläubig.

„Doch.", meinte George und setzte sich auf den Boden. „Wenigstens etwas Gutes hatte das ganze."

„Was Gutes?", fragte Emily mit hoher Stimme.

„Ja, die beiden haben sich anscheinend vertragen."

„Oh, wunderbar." Das Mädchen wirkte sehr hysterisch.

„Emily, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?" George sah sie besorgt an. Was war los mit ihr?

„In Ordnung? Natürlich ist alles in Ordnung mit mir." Sie lief unruhig hin und her. Sie war ganz bleich und sie atmete nicht mehr normal. George stand auf. Er stellte sich vor ihr und sah sie an. In ihren braunen Augen konnte er ihre Angst sehen.

„Emily?", sagte er ganz leise und vorsichtig. Sie sah ihn an. „Warum hast du solche Angst?" Er nahm ihre zitternden Hände in seine.

Er half ihr sich hinzu setzen. „Ich kriege immer Panik, wenn ich in einem geschlossenem Raum bin, aus dem ich nicht heraus komme, weil die Tür abgeschlossen ist, oder ähnliches. Je kleiner der Raum, desto schlimmer."

„Und warum hast du solche Angst?", fragte George besorgt.

„Erinnerst du dich noch an den Tag mit dem Juckpulver in unserem ersten Schuljahr?"

George nickte schuldbewusst.

„Skyla und ich haben uns an dem Tag vertragen und seitdem waren wir ja die besten Freunde. Mein Vater war zu dem Zeitpunkt jemand, der Muggelgeborene verabscheut hat. Als er dahinter gekommen ist, dass ich mich mit Skyla angefreundet hab, da hat er getobt und mich zur Strafe in meinem kleinen Zimmer eingesperrt. Ich konnte nicht hinaus, auch nicht durch das Fenster. Und mein Zimmer war noch kleiner als dieses Zimmer. Und seit dem habe ich Angst vor abgeschlossenen Räumen. Mir macht es nichts aus, wenn nur die Tür zu ist und ich hinaus kann, wenn ich will.", erzählte Emily mit brüchiger Stimme.

„WAS?" George war geschockt.

„Ja, mein Dad war so enttäuscht von mir. Aber als ich mich durch seine Strafen nicht davon abhalten ließ, da hat er das ganze dann aufgegeben und mich nicht mehr eingesperrt."

„Aber warum hast du nie was gesagt?", fragte George.

„Warum? Damit ihr mich mitleidig anseht? Was hättet ihr denn machen können?" Emily stand wieder auf und lief hibbelig durch den Raum. „Ich will hier raus. Ich will hier raus."

Er stand auf und ging zur Tür. „FRED! SKYLA! Kommt sofort her!", schrie er durch die Tür. „Ihr müsst uns hier sofort wieder heraus lassen. Emily geht es nicht gut."

Emily fing wieder an zu zittern. George bekam auch Panik. Er wusste nicht was er machen sollte. Was geschah, wenn Emily ohnmächtig werden sollte? Hilfesuchend sah er sich im Raum um. Vielleicht konnte er etwas finden, mit dem er die Tür aufmachen konnte.

George trat mit dem Fuss gegen die Tür, doch sie war zu stabil und gab nicht nach. Er versuchte alle Zaubersprüche, die er kannte, mit denen man etwas öffnen konnte, aber er bekam die Tür nicht auf. Er ließ sich auf die Knie fallen und dachte nach. Womit kann man eine Tür aufmachen? Er sah auf das Schloss. Er lehnte sich vor und begutachtete es genauer. Es war ein ganz normales Türschloss. Er stand wieder auf.

„Emily, hast du etwas kleines dünnes, das man verbiegen kann?"

Sie sah ihn irritiert an. „Ich hab eine Haarklammer." Emily zog etwas aus ihrem Haar und hielt George eine schwarze Klammer hin.

„Danke." Er nahm sie und ging wieder zur Tür. Der rothaarige Junge verbog die Haarklammer und versuchte damit die Tür zu öffnen.

Er brauchte einige Zeit, aber dann hatte er es geschafft. „Komm, Emily!" Er nahm sie bei der Hand und zog sie schnell aus dem Zimmer. Sie liefen den Korridor hinunter und erst als sie in belebtere Teile des Schlosses kamen, wurden sie langsamer.

Emily beruhigte sich und ihre Atmung ging wieder normaler. „Danke.", sagte sie leise.

„Ist doch selbstverständlich."

„Ich will nach draußen.", meinte sie und ging in Richtung Hauptportal.

„Wo sind die beiden. Die bekommen gleich noch ihr Fett weg."

„NEIN! Bitte nicht, George."

„Warum nicht?"

„Ich möchte nicht, dass du ihnen davon erzählst. Das muss unser Geheimnis bleiben, bitte." Sie flehte ihn an.

„Okay, aber warum willst du ihnen das nicht sagen?"

„Eigentlich hatte ich nicht vor, dass jemals jemand dahinter kommt. Ich will nicht, dass sie mich mitleidig ansehen. Das kann ich noch weniger haben."

George seufzte. „Okay, wenn du es nicht möchtest. Von mir erfährt keiner etwas."

„Danke." Emily setzte sich auf eine der großen Wiesen und atmete einige Male tief durch. „Das tut gut."

„Sieh mal, wer da drüben sitzt.", meinte George plötzlich und zeigte auf zwei Personen, die mit dem Rücken zu ihnen am See saßen. „Komm, wir gehen rüber." Er half Emily hoch und gemeinsam gingen sie zum See. Leise schlichen sie sich von hinten an die zwei Schüler an.

„Jetzt müssen wir nur noch alle in ein Haus.", sagte Skyla.

„Wir sollten mal mit Dumbledore reden. Der kann uns sicher helfen.", antwortete Fred.

„Das könnt ihr euch sparen.", meinte Emily.

Erschrocken fuhren Skyla und Fred herum und blickten in die Gesichter ihrer besten Freunde.

„Was macht ihr denn hier?"

„Und wie seid ihr da rausgekommen?"

„Was wir hier machen? Frische Luft schnappen und die warme Sonne genießen.", antwortete Emily.

„Und wie wir entkommen sind?", erwiderte George und hielt die verbogene Haarklammer von Emily hoch.

„Echt cool. Du musst mir das beibringen. Das könnte sicher noch mal wichtig werden.", meinte sein Zwillingsbruder aufgeregt und sah sich die Haarklammer genauer an.

„Was meinst du mit, dass wir uns das sparen können?"

„Weil Emily und ich schon bei Dumbledore waren." George erzählte ihnen von ihrem Besuch beim Schulleiter.

„Och, Mensch. Das ist ja echt blöd.", meinte Skyla.

„Aber davon lassen wir uns nicht unterkriegen, oder?", fragte Fred sie.

„Nein. Natürlich nicht! Einer für alle und alle für einen." Skyla streckte ihre Hand aus und die anderen drei legten ihre Hände auf Skylas. Dann warfen sie ihre Arme nach oben.

George und Emily setzen sich zu den beiden. Sie legten sich alle ins Gras und sahen in den strahlenden Himmel.

„Das war der beste Tag in Hogwarts, den ich hatte.", meinte Fred und die anderen stimmten ihm zu.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** So, und hier ist Kapitel 12. Es beginnt wieder mit einem Abschnitt in der Gegenwart und spielt dann ein paar Monate später in ihrem ersten Schuljahr. Viel Spaß dabei!

* * *

**Kapitel 12:**

„_Ja, das war wirklich einer der schönsten Tage in Hogwarts.", meinte Skyla und strich ihr nasses braunes Haar hinter ihre Ohren._

„_Jedenfalls einer der schönsten in unserem ersten Schuljahr.", stimmte George ihr zu._

„_Er fehlt mir so.", sagte Skyla. Ihr fehlten seine leuchtenden dunkelblauen Augen, seine warmen Umarmungen und sein unglaubliches Lächeln. Sie vermisste seine zarten Berührungen und sein langes rotes Haar, wenn es sie kitzelte. Ihr fehlte sein Geruch, wenn er neben ihr stand, sie in den Arm nahm oder sie sich an ihn kuschelte. Dieser Geruch war so ganz anders als der seines Zwillingsbruders. _

„_Ja, mir auch." George nahm sie in den Arm. Es war nicht das gleiche. Sie fühlte sich wohl in seiner Gesellschaft und sie war auch froh, dass er bei ihr war. Aber er war nicht Fred, auch wenn er ihm so ähnlich war. Skyla seufzte._

_Einige Zeit sahen sie schweigend auf das Grab. „Erinnerst du dich noch an den Tag, als wir die Karte gefunden haben?", fragte George. _

„_Ja. Das war einer der chaotischten Tage, die ich je erlebt habe und ich bin mit euch aufgewachsen." Ein leichtes Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht und George lachte leise._

„_Dabei fing er so harmlos an.", erinnerte sich der rothaarige junge Mann._

_ -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

Es war kurz vor Weihnachten in ihrem ersten Schuljahr. Seit ihrem Streit zu Beginn des Schuljahres verstanden sie sich besser als je zuvor. Es gab zwar immer mal wieder die ein oder andere Meinungsverschiedenheit, aber in denen ging es meistens um Quidditch. Fred und George fieberten ihrem Bruder Charlie mit, der für das Team der Gryffindors spielte. Skyla und Emily hingegen unterstützten ihr eigenes Haus Hufflepuff. Vor allem Emily war immer besonders begeistert, wenn die Hufflepuffs spielten und auch gewannen. Der Grund dafür war ein hochgewachsener Fünftklässler namens Max Cicatricosus, der Jäger in ihrem Quidditchteam war und ihr den Kopf verdreht hatte.

Es verging kein Tag, an dem Emily nicht über ihn sprach. Sie hatte auch das Verlangen ihn jeden Tag mindestens einmal zu sehen, und wenn sie dafür einen Umweg machen musste.

Skyla verstand die ganze Aufregung nicht. Mit seiner Narbe sah Max nicht einmal gut aus. Sie fand ihn ein wenig unheimlich, weil er immer ganz plötzlich auftauchte und nur wenig sagte.

Als Emily ihn am ersten Abend in Hogwarts gesehen hatte, war er ihr nicht weiter aufgefallen. Erst als sie ihn das erste Mal spielen sah, war es um sie geschehen. Sie konnte an nichts anderes mehr denken.

Das Problem war nur, dass Max sie nicht wahrnahm. Für ihn war sie nur eine von vielen Erstklässlern, die nicht weiter wichtig waren und nur Lärm im Gemeinschaftsraum machten und somit die ganzen Fünftklässler bei ihren ZAG-Vorbereitungen störten. Erschwerend kam dann noch die Tatsache hinzu, dass Emily kein Wort heraus brachte, wenn er in ihrer Nähe war oder sie sogar mal ansprach.

Skyla wusste als einzige von Emilys Schwärmerei. Sie hatte ihrer besten Freundin verboten, es irgendjemandem zu erzählen und das schloss auch Fred und George mit ein. Denn Emily hatte Angst, dass die Zwillinge sie auslachen und sie damit aufziehen würden. Skyla versuchte zwar, sie davon zu überzeugen, dass dies nicht der Fall sein würde, aber Emily ließ sich nicht umstimmen. Und so hielt sich Skyla an ihr Versprechen, denn ein Versprechen war ihr heilig, egal, wem sie es gab.

Es war ein Freitagmorgen. In der nächsten Woche sollten die Weihnachtsferien beginnen. Die vier hatten verabredet, dass sie in Hogwarts bleiben wollten.

Die beiden Mädchen saßen wie immer schweigend beim Frühstück. Jede hing ihren eigenen Gedanken nach. Skyla ging noch einmal die Zaubersprüche durch, die sie in den letzten Monaten im Zauberkunstunterricht gelernt hatten, denn Professor Flitwick hat ihnen angedroht, sie zu prüfen. Der kleine Professor war nämlich am Ende der letzten Stunde so genervt von ihnen, weil Skyla und Emily mal wieder etwas Verwirrung gestiftet hatten, indem sie ihre Mitschüler mit kleinen Zaubereien manipuliert hatten und sie so am Lernen gehindert hatten.

Plötzlich hörte sie, wie Emily neben ihr scharf die Luft einzog. Skyla schreckte auf.

„Was ist?", fragte sie und sah ihre beste Freundin an. Doch diese starrte nur auf einen Fleck ein Stück den Tisch hinunter. Skyla folgte ihrem Blick und sie sah, wie sich Max an den Tisch setzte. Sie rollte mit den Augen. Zum Glück hatte Emily das nicht gesehen, denn diese wurde dann immer sehr wütend.

„Geh zu ihm und sprich ihn an!", forderte sie ihre Sitznachbarin auf.

„Spinnst du? Dann merkt er doch sofort, dass ich ihn toll finde."

„Soll er das nicht? Ich meine, wenn du es nicht tust, wie soll er dann auf dich aufmerksam werden?"

„Der wird schon noch auf mich aufmerksam.", meinte Emily schwärmerisch. Skyla nickte nur. Wenn sie das glauben wollte, sollte sie das. Sie hatte keine Lust, schon wieder zu streiten, wenn sie jetzt eine Bemerkung machte, die Emily nicht gefiel.

„Sag mal, hast du die ganzen Zaubersprüche für Flitwick gelernt.", versuchte Skyla das Thema zu wechseln und in etwas sichere Gefilde zu lenken.

Emily ging auch prompt darauf ein. „Ja. Eigentlich kann ich die Zaubersprüche, aber wenn ich geprüft werde, dann fällt mir bestimmt nichts mehr ein und ich bring alles durcheinander."

„Ach, Quatsch, das glaube ich nicht. Notfalls helfe ich dir", meinte Skyla.

„Danke. Du bist die beste.", antwortete Emily und umarmte sie.

„Wer ist die beste?", fragte Fred, der mit George an ihren Tisch kam.

„Skyla.", sagte das schwarzhaarige Mädchen und rückte etwas auf, damit sich die Zwillinge auch an den Tisch setzen konnten.

„Natürlich ist sie die beste.", erwiderten die Zwillinge einstimmig und nahmen Platz. „Ihr seid beide die besten."

„Ja, wir haben von eurer Glanzleistung bei Flitwick gehört.", grinste Fred.

Die Mädchen grinsten ebenfalls.

„Leider fand Flitwick das nicht so amüsant. Er hat uns beiden ne Strafarbeit aufgegeben. Unser Aufsatz musste länger sein als der der anderen. Außerdem hat er uns angedroht, uns zu prüfen.", erzählte Emily.

„Naja, man muss halt ein paar Opfer bringen.", lachte George.

„Aber wir sollten jetzt los. Kräuterkunde fängt gleich an." Die Mädchen nickten und nahmen ihr Toast in die Hand. Dann standen alle vier auf und gingen aus der Halle. In der Tür warf Emily noch mal einen Blick zurück auf Max.

Auf den Ländereien des Schlosses lag schon seit Ende November ein großer Batzen Schnee. Fast jeden Tag kamen neue Massen hinzu und es war extrem kalt. In dicke Mäntel und einen warmen Schal gepackt machten sie sich auf den Weg zu den Gewächshäusern.

„Ich bin froh, wenn der Tag heute rum ist, und wir endlich Ferien haben.", meinte Skyla und knetete ihre Finger, damit sie nicht kalt wurden.

Auch die Schüler, die bereits auf Professor Sprout warteten, versuchten sich auf die ein oder andere Art zu wärmen. Einige hüpften auf und ab und spritzten damit die umstehenden mit matschigem Schnee voll, andere hauchten in ihre Hände oder rieben sich die Oberarme.

„Ja, ich auch.", sagte Cedric, der direkt neben ihr stand. „Endlich ein bisschen Erholung."

„Fährst du eigentlich nach Hause?", wollte George wissen.

Skyla blickte zu Fred. Er sah Cedric mit diesem skeptischen Blick an. Der junge Weasley schien Cedric immer noch nicht zu mögen.

„Ja, wir verbringen jedes Jahr Weihnachten bei meinen Großeltern in Irland. Meine Mutter kommt da her und ihre Eltern leben dort immer noch.", erzählte der Junge mit den grauen Augen. „Wie sieht es bei euch aus?" Er sah von Skyla zu Emily und dann zu den Zwillingen.

„Wir bleiben hier.", meinte Skyla. „Meine Eltern wollen endlich mal wieder in Urlaub fahren und da mein Bruder Dienst im Krankenhaus hat und ich hier in Hogwarts bleiben kann, wollen sie nach Norwegen, wo die Schwester meiner Mutter wohnt."

„Wow, Norwegen. Ist bestimmt ein tolles Land. Warst du da schon einmal?", fragte Cedric.

„Ja, aber da kann ich mich nicht mehr dran erinnern. Ich war damals glaub ich 4 oder 5 Jahre."

„Das heißt du kennst deine Tante und ihre Familie nicht?"

„Doch, sie kommen mindestens alle zwei Jahre nach England. Meine Tante ist nach ihrer Hochzeit mit meinem Onkel nach Norwegen gegangen, denn dort kommt er her. Also ist meine Tante immer auf Heimatbesuch."

„So, Kinder kommt herein." Professor Sprout kam und schloss das Gewächshaus auf. Die Schüler drängten sich hinein.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du Verwandte in Norwegen hast.", meinte Fred vorwurfsvoll. Er stand neben Skyla.

„Aber ich hab euch das doch erzählt."

„Mir nicht."

„Doch, ganz sicher. Frag doch deinen Bruder."

Fred drehte sich zur anderen Seite. „George, wusstest du, dass Skyla Verwandte in Norwegen hat?"

„Ja, das hat sie doch erzählt, als sie uns sagte, dass sie in Hogwarts bleiben wird.", meinte dieser.

„Warum weiß ich davon nichts?"

„Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht, weil du mal wieder nicht richtig zugehört hast, oder warte mal, ich glaub da warst du gar nicht dabei.", erinnerte sich George. „Ja, du musstest zu McGonagall wegen der Sache mit den Maden."

„Ah okay.", meinte Fred grinsend. Mitte November hatten Fred und George an den Rändern des Verbotenen Waldes ein Nest mit Maden entdeckt. Mit den Maden waren sie zurück ins Schloss gegangen und hatten damit Filch geärgert. Der Hausmeister hatte sie zu McGonagall geschickt und sie mussten mit Filch alle Badezimmer putzen. Das natürlich ohne Magie und Zauberei.

„Heute will ich mit euch noch einmal die Dinge wiederholen, die wir die letzten Monate durchgenommen haben.", sagte Professor Sprout laut und die Schüler hörten auf zu reden und wurden leise. Nach den zwei Stunden rauchten ihre Köpfe, weil Professor Sprout sie noch mal mit allen Fakten und Hinweisen zu den einzelnen Pflanzen und ihre Wirkungen, die sie in den letzten 4 Monaten durchgenommen hatten, bombardierte.

„Wir sollten die Ferien durch etwas Spektakuläres einläuten.", meinte Fred, als sie in der Pause auf dem Hof standen.

„Klingt gut. Was hast du vor?"

„Wir haben noch ein paar Feuerwerksknaller und Stinkbomben.", grinste er. Er neigte den Kopf nach vorne und erklärte ihnen flüsternd seine Pläne.

„Du willst das wirklich bei Snape machen?", fragte Skyla skeptisch. „Ist das nicht ein bisschen riskant?"

„Keinen Spaß ohne Risiko!", meinte Fred und auf seinem Gesicht machte sich wieder das verschwörerische Grinsen breit. Die anderen drei ließen sich davon anstecken und nickten.

-------

Nach der Pause verabschiedeten sich die vier von einander und gingen in ihren Unterricht. Die Zwillinge hatten Verwandlung bei McGonagall und die Mädchen Zauberkunst bei Professor Flitwick.

Er machte seine Drohung nicht wahr und die beiden wurden nicht geprüft. Allerdings behielt er sie strenger im Auge als die anderen Schüler. Doch Skyla und Emily hielten sich zurück, denn sie wollten die anderen in Sicherheit wiegen, bevor sie zuschlagen wollten.

Nach dem Mittagessen gingen die vier hinunter in die Kerker. Fred hatte alle wichtigen Vorbereitungen getroffen und jeder wusste, was er zu tun hatte.

Miesepetrig wie immer öffnete Snape die Tür zu seinem Kerker und sie nahmen ihre üblichen Plätze in der letzten Reihe ein.

„Heute werdet ihr folgenden Zaubertrank für mich brauen, die ich dann über die Ferien benoten werde, denn er braucht nach der Zubereitung noch 2 Wochen, um seine volle Wirkung zu entfalten. Wenn ihr ihn richtig zu bereitet haben solltet, dann wird er die richtige Wirkung haben." Snape gab ihnen mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes das Rezept auf die Tafel.

Konzentriert arbeiteten sie an ihren Zaubertränken. Alles verlief ruhig. Snape saß an seinem Schreibtisch und korrigierte Aufsätze. Fred gab ihnen ein Zeichen.

Emily und er zogen die Feuerwerkskörper hervor und entzündeten sie. Dann zielten sie. Emily traf mit ihrem Knaller den Kessel von Simon Shelter und Fred warf ihn in Cedrics Kessel.

Skyla sah ihn scharf an, doch er zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

Die beiden Knaller explodierten sofort. Simon und Cedric schrien laut auf und beide waren von oben bis unten nassgespritzt. Die Schüler, die direkt neben den beiden saßen, sprangen von ihren Plätzen auf, um so das gröbste zu verhindern.

Snape blickte auf und starrte die Klasse wütend an. Dann zuckte er seinen Zauberstab und ließ die kleinen Pfützen der halbfertigen Zaubertränke verschwinden. Er ging zu Simon und holte mit einem Schöpflöffel die Überreste des Feuerwerkskörpers heraus. Daraufhin schaute Snape jeden einzelnen Schüler durchdringend an.

'Wenn Blicke töten könnten ...', dachte Skyla.

„Wer war das?", fragte Snape mit seiner kalten Stimme. Keiner meldete sich. Dann fischte er auch noch die Überreste aus Cedrics Kessel und sah die Schüler erneut einzeln an. Sein Blick ruhte auf Fred. „Mr. Weasley, Sie kommen nach dem Unterricht zu mir. Und Sie, Miss McIvory, ebenfalls. Machen Sie weiter!", bellte er die Schüler an und drehte sich dann um.

Fred und Emily sahen sich schluckend an.

„Professor, Sir?" Snape sah auf.

„Ähm ... also ... ich ... ich wollte sagen, dass Fred und Emily nichts damit zu tun haben. Ich hab die Knaller geworfen.", sagte Skyla.

„Ach, und Sie sind eine so gute Werferin, dass sie gleichzeitig den Kessel von Mr. Diggory und Mr. Shelter getroffen haben?", fragte er eisig und durchbohrte sie mit seinem Blick.

„Äh ... also ehrlich gesagt hab ich mit meinem Zauberst-"

„Ich hab den anderen geworfen.", unterbrach George sie.

„Die beiden lügen. Ich hab die Knaller geworfen. Einen hab ich mit der Hand geworfen, den anderen mit dem Zauberstab in den Kessel befördert.", sagte Fred schnell.

„Nein, ich war es. Die anderen drei wollten mich davon abhalten, aber ich konnte einfach nicht widerstehen. Wissen Sie, dass ist ja heute die letzte Stunde vor unseren ersten Ferien und daher wollte ich einen gebührenden Abschluss machen.", erzählte Emily.

Snape funkelte die vier böse an. „Okay, wenn Sie sich nicht einig werden können, wer von Ihnen die Knaller geworfen hat, dann werden Sie eben alle vier nachsitzen."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Und hier ist Kapitel 13. Wünsch euch viel Spaß damit.

**Kapitel 13:**

Nach der Stunde gingen die vier Freunde mit gesengtem Kopf nach vorne zu Snape, der sie bereits mit einem süffisanten Lächeln erwartete.

„So, dann wollen wir doch mal sehen, was ich mit Ihnen mache." Er sah sie der Reihe nach an. „Ich glaube, dieser Kerker könnte mal wieder eine Grundreinigung vertragen. Ich erwarte Sie morgen früh, nach dem Frühstück hier im Keller. Und dann werd ich jedem von Ihnen noch 10 Punkte abziehen." Snape sah sie erneut durchdringend an. „Und jetzt verschwindet!"

Das ließen sich die vier nicht zweimal sagen und gingen schnell aus dem Kerker. Als sie auf dem Flur waren, liefen sie hinaus aus dem Schloss. Nach wenigen Metern blieben sie stehen, sahen sich an und fingen an zu lachen.

„Also ehrlich gesagt, hab ich mit einer schlimmeren Strafe gerechnet.", meinte Skyla.

„Ja, ich auch.", stimmte ihr George zu.

„Vielleicht ist er ja in Weihnachtsstimmung und deshalb so milde.", lachte Fred.

„Oh ja, ganz bestimmt.", sagte Emily. „Snape ist ja auch genau der Typ dafür." Sie grinste breit.

„Was habt ihr für eine Strafe bekommen?" Lee Jordan war mit zwei Mädchen angekommen und gesellte sich zu ihnen.

„Ach, wir müssen seinen Keller putzen.", erzählte Skyla und sah die beiden Mädchen interessiert an. Irgendwoher kannte sie sie. Das eine Mädchen war dunkelhäutig und hatte schwarzes Haar und dunkle Augen. Sie war etwas größer als Skyla.

Das andere Mädchen war etwa so groß wie Emily und somit kleiner als Skyla. Sie hatte dunkelbraunes Haar und hellblaue Augen.

„Also ich fand eure Aktion echt lustig.", sagte das dunkelhäutige Mädchen und das andere nickte zustimmend.

Die Zwillinge verneigten sich.

„Angelina, Alicia und ich hatten schon Angst, dass er euch nicht mehr gehen lassen würde.", meinte Lee und da wusste Skyla wieder, wer die beiden Mädchen waren. Das schwarzhaarige Mädchen war Angelina Johnson. Sie war genau wie die Zwillinge und Lee in Gryffindor. Auch Alicia Spinnet, das andere Mädchen, war eine Gryffindor.

„Quatsch. Snape war heute wohl in Feierlaune.", lachte George. „Sonst hätte er uns sicher in Kröten verwandelt."

„Das wär ja schrecklich. Stellt euch mal vor, wenn ihr zwei Kröten in euren Schlafsälen hättet." Lee schüttelte sich und grinste dann. Die anderen lachten.

Langsam gingen sie wieder ins Schloss, denn es wurde ihnen doch ziemlich kalt draußen im Schnee. Sie trennten sich an der Mamortreppe und Skyla und Emily gingen hinunter in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum und die Zwillinge, Lee, Angelina und Alicia machten sich auf den Weg in den Gryffindorturm. Sie wollten ihre Schultaschen wegbringen und dann noch einmal die Ferien einläuten.

Als Skyla und Emily aus ihrem Schlafsaal kamen, saß Cedric mit nassen Haaren im Gemeinschaftsraum und packte seine Tasche.

„Cedric?", sagte Skyla leise und ging zu ihm. Er sah hoch. Sein Blick sagte ihr nicht, was er dachte.

„Ja?", fragte er.

„Ich wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen, dafür, dass der Knaller in deinem Kessel gelandet ist."

„Hast du ihn geworfen?"

„Ähm ... nein, hab ich nicht.", sagte sie.

„Dann brauchst du dich auch nicht bei mir entschuldigen.", antwortete er.

„Du bist mir also nicht böse?"

„Nein, warum?"

„Weil ich das nicht verhindert habe.", meinte Skyla betrübt.

„Aber du wusstest es doch nicht vorher, oder?"

„Nein." Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Na, dann brauchst du dich auch nicht zu entschuldigen oder dir Vorwürfe zu machen.", erwiderte Cedric und stand auf. „So, ich muss jetzt meine Tasche packen. Ich fahr noch heute Abend zu meinen Eltern."

„Okay, dann wünsche ich dir frohe Weihnachten und schöne Ferien."

„Danke. Das wünsche ich dir auch." Cedric ging aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum in Richtung der Jungenschlafsäle.

Skyla und Emily verließen den Raum und trafen sich mit Fred und George in dem Korridor, in dem das Büro von Filch dem Hausmeister war.

„Habt ihr Filch auf dem Weg hierher gesehen?", fragte Fred.

„Nein. Also ist er entweder irgendwo anders im Schloss oder sitzt in seinem Büro.", meinte Emily und sah sich um.

„Okay. Seid ihr bereit?" George holte die Stinkbomben aus seiner Tasche und gab Emily und Skyla jeweils eine. „Wenn ihr ihn seht, dann lauft so schnell weg, wie ihr könnt. Filch braucht euch nicht auch noch zu bestrafen."

„Wir können euch doch nicht alleine lassen.", meinte Skyla empört.

„Doch! Wir bestehen darauf.", sagte Fred entschieden. „Okay?"

Die beiden Mädchen nickten. Dann gingen sie den Gang hinunter an das eine Ende des Korridors. Die Zwillinge nahmen das andere Ende. Fast gleichzeitig zündeten sie die Stinkbomben und liefen dann weg.

-------

Gerade als sich die Zwillinge umdrehten, tauchte der Hausmeister hinter ihnen auf und funkelte sie wütend an.

„Schön. Schön. Auf frischer Tat ertappt.", meinte er unheilvoll. „Das gibt ne schöne Strafe." Er grinste fies. Dann scheuchte er die beiden vorwärts zu seinem Büro.

„Hinsetzen!", befahl er Fred und George. Sie gehorchten. Dann sahen sie sich im Büro um. Überall waren Kisten und an den Wänden standen Schränke und der Tisch war mit Akten überfüllt. Filch suchte dort nach etwas.

„Ah, hier ist es." Er zog ein Formular hervor. Daraufhin kramte er nach einen Stift und fing an das Formular auszufüllen. Filch war damit sehr beschäftigt, so dass er nicht merkte, wie George seinen Bruder anstieß und auf eine Schublade zeigte. Fred folgte seinem Finger und erblickte eine Kiste, auf der „Beschlagnahmt und gemeingefährlich" stand. Er sah George grinsend an und holte dann eine Stinkbombe aus seiner Tasche. Mit seinem Zauberstab entzündete er sie und sofort explodierte die Bombe und das ganze Büro war mit Rauch gefüllt. In wenigen Sekunden standen die Zwillinge auf und stürzten zu der Schublade. Sie holten ein Pergamentblatt heraus und flüchteten dann aus dem Büro. So schnell wie möglich liefen sie die Gänge des Schlosses entlang. Irgendwann trafen sie auf Skyla und Emily, die die Zwillinge in ein leeres Klassenzimmer zogen.

„Man hatten wir ein Glück.", schnaufte George.

„Ja, aber dafür haben wir das hier gerettet." Fred hielt das Pergament hoch.

„Was ist das?", fragte Emily und beugte sich zu dem Blatt.

„Ich weiß nicht, aber es ist gefährlich." Er grinste breit.

„Psst!", sagte Skyla, die an der Tür stand und lauschte. „Ich glaub Filch läuft den Korridor entlang."

Sofort verstummten die anderen drei. Skyla legte ihr Ohr an die Tür. Nach ein paar Minuten konnte sie nichts mehr hören.

„Er ist weg." Sie ging zu den anderen, die in der Mitte des Raumes auf den Tischen saßen, und nahm neben George Platz.

„Also was habt ihr da?", fragte sie und blickte auf das Pergament in Freds Händen.

„Keine Ahnung. Aber es steckte in der Kiste mit der Aufschrift 'Beschlagnahmt und gemeingefährlich'. Das konnten wir doch nicht in den undankbaren Händen von Filch lassen.", antwortete er und besah sich das Pergament von allen Seiten.

„Auf gar keinen Fall.", lachte Emily.

„Sieht irgendwie total harmlos aus.", sagte Fred und gab das Pergament an Emily weiter, die neben ihm saß. Auch sie untersuchte es. Dann nahm George es entgegen. Doch er fand ebenfalls nichts ungewöhnliches an dem Pergament. Es war sehr alt und an den Rändern etwas rissig, aber das war auch schon alles, denn auf dem Blatt war nichts geschrieben. Zum Schluss nahm es Skyla in die Hand. Sie drehte und wendete das Pergament. Sie roch sogar daran.

„Igitt, es riecht nach Stinkbombe." Sie lachten. „Hat jemand zufällig was zum Schreiben dabei?", fragte sie.

„Nein." Die anderen schüttelten die Köpfe.

„Aber vielleicht finden wir ja hier etwas.", meinte George und sprang vom Tisch. Zu viert suchten sie den Klassenraum ab.

„Hier, ich hab ne Feder!", sagte Emily und gab sie Skyla

„Hat jemand Tinte gefunden?"

„Nein, hier ist nix."

„Okay, versuchen wir es so." Skyla legte das Pergament auf den Tisch und setzte die Feder auf. Ohne Tinte schrieb sie „Hallo. Mein Name ist Skyla Green." in die obere linke Ecke.

„Das war wohl nix.", meinte Fred und wollte gerade das Pergament wieder aufnehmen. Doch sein Bruder hielt ihn zurück.

„Halt! Warte!" Auf dem Blatt tauchten feine Linien auf, die sich zu Worten bildeten.

_Mr. Moony begrüßt die junge Ms. Green und wünscht ihr einen guten Tag._

Die vier starrten sich irritiert an. Sofort erschienen mehr Sätze.

_Mr. Krone möchte Ms. Green ebenfalls einen schönen Tag wünschen und _

_rät ihr, ihn nicht mit lernen zu verbringen._

Die Zwillinge grinsten. Dieser Mr. Krone hatte in ihren Augen eindeutig die richtige Einstellung. Doch es kam noch mehr.

_Mr. Tatze pflichtet Mr. Krone bei: Lernen ist nur etwas für Streber. Aber_

_Ms. Green scheint keine zu sein, denn sonst wäre dieses Stück Pergament_

_nicht in ihre Hände gelangt._

Die Überraschung und das Erstaunen auf ihren Gesichtern wurde immer größer.

_Mr. Wurmschwanz kann sich seinen Kollegen nur anschließen. _

_Hübsche Köpfe, wie der der jungen Ms. Green, sollten nicht durch_

_Lernen und Arbeiten entstellt und verunstaltet werden._

Das Blatt war voll. Skyla drehte es um, damit sie sehen konnten, ob auf der anderen Seite noch mehr auftauchen würde, doch die Rückseite blieb leer. Sie legte es wieder hin. Nun war die Vorderseite auch wieder unbeschrieben.

„Schreib noch mehr!", meinte Fred aufgeregt.

„Gut, okay." Sie überlegte kurz. Dann schrieb sie. „Vielen Dank für diese nette Begrüßung und den lieben Rat.", sagte sie laut, weil die anderen es ja nicht lesen konnten. Sobald sie den Punkt gemacht hatte, erschienen sofort neue Worte. „_Keine Ursache._" und „_Gern geschehen._" stand da geschrieben.

„Schreib noch mehr!", drängte George.

„Wer sind Sie?", las Skyla beim Schreiben. Dann warteten sie. Diesmal erschienen wieder einige längere Texte der vier Herren.

_Mr. Moony erkennt, dass Ms. Green ein sehr neugieriges junges Mädchen_

_ist. Eine gute Voraussetzung für einen echten Tunichtgut._

_Mr. Krone stimmt Mr. Moony zu. Neugier ist sogar die wichtigste Bedingung_

_für einen echten Tunichtgut._

_Mr. Tatze findet, dass Mr. Krone Recht hat. Allerdings muss er anmerken,_

_dass Ms. Green zu höflich für einen echten Tunichtgut ist._

_Mr. Wurmschwanz kann dazu nur sagen, dass Ms. Green einfach nur sehr_

_gerissen ist. Vielleicht sollte sie feierlich schwören, dass sie ein Tunichtgut_

_ist. Nur sollte sie kein Unheil anrichten._

„Los, schwör es!" Die Zwillinge wurden immer aufgeregter. Tunichtgute, dass war genau ihre Lebenseinstellung.

Skyla setzte die Feder erneut auf. „Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin.", flüsterte sie, während sie schrieb. Doch diesmal geschah nichts. Es erschienen keine Wörter, nicht einmal ein einziger Buchstabe. Die Freunde waren enttäuscht.

„Wartet!", rief George lebhaft und zog seinen Zauberstab heraus. Er legte die Spitze seines Zauberstabes auf das Pergament. „_Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin._"

Sofort wurden feine Linien sichtbar und in der Mitte erschien ein Feld, in dem stand:

_Die hochwohlgeborenen Herren Moony, Wurmschwanz, Tatze und Krone_

_Hilfsmittel der magischen Tunichtgut GmbH präsentieren stolz:_

Die Karte des Rumtreibers

„Eine Karte?!", sagte Emily laut. „Aber wovon?"

„Also so wie es ausschaut, ist das eine Karte von Hogwarts.", meinte George und beugte sich über den Tisch. „Hier ist der Kerker von Snape und dort die Eulerei." Er deutete auf zwei Räume.

„Seht euch mal die Punkte an.", rief Skyla. Sie zeigte auf die vielen schwarzen Punkte, die sich durch die Gänge bewegten und an denen Namen geschrieben waren. Die meisten Punkte waren in der Großen Halle. Es musste wohl gerade Zeit für das Abendessen sein. Fast ebenso viele Punkte standen vor dem Schlossportal. Anscheinend warteten sie auf die Kutschen, die sie zum Bahnhof bringen sollten.

„Da sind wir." Fred zeigte auf vier Punkte in einem Zimmer, die mit ihren Namen beschriftet waren. In ihrer Nähe gab es keinen einzigen Punkt.

„So, wollen wir mal gucken was passiert. Behaltet meinen Punkt im Auge." Skyla richtete sich auf.

„Was hast du vor?", fragte Fred.

„Wirst du schon sehen." Sie ging zur Tür und dann hinaus auf den Korridor. Dort lief sie zum einen Ende und wieder zurück. Dann ging sie zurück ins Klassenzimmer.

„Und?"

„Du bist rausgegangen und nach links gelaufen.", sagte George.

„Stimmt." Sie ging zu den anderen. „Echt cool."

„Stellt euch mal vor, welche Welten uns damit offen stehen." Fred bekam einen ganz verträumten Blick.

„Nachts durchs Schloss wandern ..."

„Alle Geheimgänge entdecken ..."

„Die Küche finden ..." Auch George hatte diesen verträumten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Aber was, wenn ihr erwischt werdet?", fragte Emily.

„Wir haben doch jetzt die Karte. Damit werden wir nicht mehr erwischt.", meinte Fred.

„Was aber, wenn die Karte in die falschen Hände gerät?"

„Aber der kann sie doch gar nicht lesen.", meinte George.

„Warum nicht? Wir können sie doch auch lesen oder wisst ihr wie man sie wieder verschwinden lässt?", wollte Emily wissen.

„Nein.", sagte George und Fred schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Ich aber.", behauptete Skyla plötzlich. Die anderen drei sahen sie erstaunt und auch verwirrt an.

„Wie und woher?", fragten sie wie aus einem Mund.

Skyla nahm ihren Zauberstab und legte ihn auf das Pergament. „_Unheil angerichtet_.", sagte sie und sofort verschwand die Karte und zurück blieb ein leeres Stück Pergament.

„Woher weißt du das?"

„Naja, dieser Mr. Wurmschwanz hat doch gesagt, dass ich kein Unheil anrichten soll. Und da er ja schon den Spruch zum Zeigen der Karte gesagt hat, dachte ich, dass er vielleicht auch den zum Löschen übermittelt hat." Skyla zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Genial.", meinte George und die beiden anderen nickten.

„Kommt, lasst uns essen gehen. Ich hab Hunger.", sagte Emily und ging zur Tür. Fred steckte die Karte in seine Tasche und sie folgten ihr in die Große Halle.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** Hier ist Kapitel 14. In der Mitte gibt es wieder einen kurzen Gegenwarts-Abschnitt. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch.

* * *

**Kapitel 14:**

Am nächsten Tag gingen sie nach dem Frühstück gemeinsam zu Snape in den Kerker. Dieser erwartete sie bereits mit Eimern und Putztüchern, die er von Filch hatte.

„Wie gestern schon gesagt, werden Sie das Klassenzimmer putzen und das ohne Magie. Bitte geben Sie mir Ihre Zauberstäbe." Er hielt ihnen seine Hand hin. „Wenn Sie fertig sind, können Sie an meine Bürotür klopfen." Snape zeigte auf die Tür neben der Tafel hinter seinem Pult. „Fragen?"

Die vier schüttelten mit den Köpfen.

„Dann her mit den Zauberstäben." Notgedrungen gaben sie ihm ihre Zauberstäbe. Dann ging der Zaubertranklehrer in sein Büro. An der Tür drehte er sich noch einmal um. „Ich will keinen Mucks von Ihnen hören!" Er verschwand.

Die vier Freunde sahen sich an und fingen dann widerwillig an, ihre Strafe auszuführen. Sie brauchten fast den ganzen Tag dafür. Der Kerker schien schon lange nicht mehr richtig sauber gemacht worden zu sein.

Am späten Nachmittag klopfte Emily an Snapes Tür. Er kam heraus und sah sich um. Zähneknirschend musste er zugeben, dass die vier gute Arbeit geleistet hatten.

„Okay, Sie können gehen." Er gab ihnen ihre Zauberstäbe zurück.

Das ließen sie sich nicht zweimal sagen, sondern verließen schnell den Raum.

Sie gingen in die Große Halle, denn seit dem Frühstück hatten sie nichts mehr gegessen und ihre Mägen wiesen sie laut auf dieses Defizit hin.

Nachdem Skyla und Emily satt waren, setzten sie sich zu Fred und George an den Gryffindortisch. Neben ihnen saßen Lee und Angelina.

„Jetzt erzählt mal! Was habt ihr bei Snape gemacht?", fragte Lee.

„Geputzt. Was sollen wir sonst gemacht haben?", meinte George.

„Und was hat Snape gemacht?", wollte Angelina wissen.

„Der war in seinem Büro. Keine Ahnung, was er da so alles gemacht hat.", sagte Emily.

„Da seid ihr nicht getürmt?" Angelina klang überrascht.

„Getürmt? Spinnst du?" Fred sah das Mädchen mit den schwarzen Haaren entsetzt an. „Für uns ist das selbstverständlich, dass wir, wenn wir bestraft werden, diese Strafe auch absitzen. Das gehört zu unserer Ehre. Schließlich haben wir es ja nicht anders verdient, wenn wir uns erwischen lassen." Er war etwas gekränkt von Angelinas Bemerkung. Diese sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Dann blickte sie von einem zum anderen und George, Skyla und Emily nickten.

„Fred hat Recht. Wir flüchten nur in ganz seltenen Fällen.", meinte Skyla und die Zwillinge grinsten sie an. Gestern bei Filch war so ein seltener Fall, denn sie mussten ja die Karte retten.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„_Die Karte ... was wir damit alles angestellt haben.", meinte Skyla und blickte hoch in den Himmel. Die Sonne schien und die Wolken waren verschwunden. Der Himmel ließ nicht erkennen, dass es bis eben noch geregnet hatte._

„_Ja. Heimliche Wanderungen im Verbotenen Wald.", schwärmte George._

„_Besuche in der Küche."_

„_Und dann auch noch die heimlichen Ausflüge nach Hogsmeade noch bevor wir im dritten Schuljahr waren." Skyla sah George an._

„_Wir waren echt schon schlimme Unruhestifter.", sagte er und sie nickte._

„_Aber die Karte hat einen auch dazu verführt." Sie hatte ein leichtes Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht. _

„_Da hast du Recht. Ohne sie wären wir sicher nicht so schlimm gewesen."_

„_Was ist eigentlich damit passiert? Ich hab sie schon lange nicht mehr gesehen."_

„_Das weißt du nicht?" Der rothaarige junge Mann sah sie erstaunt an. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir haben sie Harry übergeben."_

„_Echt?"_

„_Ja, in unserem fünften Jahr. Wir dachten er könnte sie dringender gebrauchen. Harry war damals in der dritten und hatte keine Erlaubnis für Hogsmeade."_

„_Ah, doch, ich erinnere mich. Fr .. er hat davon mal erzählt."_

„_Wir beide haben uns fast deswegen in die Haare bekommen, weil er sie nicht abgeben wollte.", erzählte George._

„_Warum nicht?"_

„_Wegen dir."_

„_Wegen mir?" Jetzt war es an ihr, erstaunt zu sein._

_George nickte. „Du weißt ja noch, was in den Sommerferien vor unserem fünften Jahr passiert ist."_

_Das Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht verschwand sofort wieder. „Wie könnte ich das vergessen ...", meinte sie leise und George nahm ihre Hand._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Die Ferien hatten vor 2 Wochen begonnen. In diesen zwei Wochen hatten sich die vier Freunde weitestgehend von diesem schrecklichen vierten Schuljahr erholt. Ein Monster hatte im Schloss sein Unwesen getrieben und muggelgeborene Schüler angegriffen. Es war zwar niemand aus ihrem Jahrgang betroffen, aber doch einige Schüler, die sie kannten. Darunter natürlich Ginny, die Schwester von Fred und George, und Hermine Granger, die beste Freundin von Harry und Ron, dem Bruder der Zwillinge.

Doch zum Glück ist alles gut gegangen und die Opfer konnten wieder aufgeweckt und das Monster vernichtet werden. Ein großer Schock war es, als die Zwillinge ihnen erzählten, dass Ginny von Voldemort besessen war und deshalb auch dieses Monster losgelassen hatte. Glücklicherweise wurde sie nicht bestraft und kaum einer kannte die ganze Wahrheit. Emily und Skyla hatten natürlich versprochen, nichts zu sagen.

Es war ein Donnerstagnachmittag. Skyla und ihre Mutter waren in der Küche. Mrs. Green war aufgeregt am Kochen und Skyla saß am Tisch und aß zu Mittag. Heute Abend wollte ihr Bruder Janus zum Essen kommen und ihnen seine neue Freundin Ann vorstellen.

Janus hatte vor einem Jahr seine Ausbildung als Heiler abgeschlossen und arbeitete im St. Mungo. Seine Freundin Ann arbeitete im Ministerium in der Magischen Strafverfolgung und sie hatten sich im Krankenhaus kennengelernt. Ann hatte ihre Mutter vorbeigebracht, die bei einem missglückten Experiment zu Schaden gekommen war. Janus hatte sich nach eigenen Angaben sofort in sie verliebt. Sie waren jetzt seit etwa zwei Monaten ein Paar. Er war in den letzten 2 Wochen einige Male hier gewesen und hatte jedes Mal von Ann geschwärmt und immer die gleiche Geschichte erzählt. Skyla kannte sie mittlerweile auswendig.

Ihre Mutter war etwas aufgeregt wegen des Besuchs. Alles sollte perfekt werden. Sie hatte gestern schon den Flur, das Bad, das Wohnzimmer und die Küche wie verrückt geputzt. Skyla und ihr Vater hatten Mrs. Green angeboten, zu helfen, doch sie wollte das Putzen ohne Magie machen, weil es in ihren Augen dann gründlicher werden würde. Skyla ließ sie in dem Glauben.

Mr. Green musste genau wie Janus heute arbeiten. Sie hatten zum Glück zeitgleich Feierabend, so dass sie pünktlich anfangen konten. Das beruhigte Mrs. Green ungemein. Janus hatte seine Freundin für sieben Uhr bestellt.

„Mum?"

„Ja?"

„Brauchst du noch Hilfe bei irgendetwas?" Skyla ging zur Spüle und wusch ihren Teller ab.

„Nein, ich mach das lieber alleine."

„Sicher?", fragte sie noch einmal nach.

„Ja, ganz sicher.", meinte ihre Mutter und nahm einen Topf vom Herd.

„Gut, dann geh ich jetzt zu Emily, wenn das in Ordnung ist."

„Geh ruhig, aber sei spätestens um fünf Uhr wieder da."

„In Ordnung. Bis später. Wenn du doch Hilfe brauchst, dann meld dich." Skyla ging aus dem Haus und machte sich auf den Weg zu Emily.

Eigentlich hätten sie sich alle bei den Weasleys getroffen, weil Mr. McIvory, Emilys Vater, es nicht gerne sah, wenn sie dort waren. Doch die ganze Familie Weasley war vorgestern nach Ägypten gereist und besuchte Bill, den ältesten Sohn und Bruder. Sie war ganz neidisch auf die Zwillinge, wie gerne würde sie auch verreisen, aber das Problem war, dass ihre Eltern es nie hinbekamen, zeitgleich Urlaub zu kriegen, so dass sie nicht in die Ferien fahren konnten.

Der Nachmittag bei Emily war recht ereignislos. Skyla hatte Glück, Emilys Vater war nicht zu Hause, sondern arbeiten.

Sie redeten viel, hauptsächlich von dem neuen Jungen in Emilys Leben. Ein Junge, der ihrem Vater ganz und gar nicht gefallen würde, denn seine Eltern waren Muggel.

Nach der Schwärmerei für Max und einigen anderen Jungs hatte Emily erst einmal „die Schnauze voll von Jungs" - wie sie so schön gesagt hatte. Und doch war sie die erste, die einen Freund hatte.

Max hatte sie tief enttäuscht, als er eines Abends zu Beginn ihres zweiten Schuljahres plötzlich mit Sandra, der anderen Vertrauenschülerin, anfing herumzuknutschen. Aber nach ein paar Tränen war Max auch schon vergessen. Danach stürzte sie sich dann in die nächste Schwärmerei. Jede Woche hatte sie einen neuen Typen zum Anhimmeln.

Aber erst gegen Ende ihres dritten Schuljahres wurde es so richtig ernst. Der Junge hieß Anton Myers. Er war aus Ravenclaw und ein Jahr über ihnen. Die letzten zwei Wochen des dritten Schuljahres und die ganzen Sommerferien über waren sie ein Paar. Dann war Schluss. Anton wollte lieber eine Freundin aus seinem eigenen Haus haben. Emily hatte einige Wochen nur geweint und die Zwillinge und Skyla hatten versucht sie aufzumuntern. Irgendwann klappte es auch.

Danach war für Emily erst mal Schluss mit Jungs. Nicht das sie keine Angebote gehabt hätte, nein im Gegenteil, viele Jungs versuchten mit ihr auszugehen. Sie war für viele eine Traumfrau. Mit ihren langen schwarzen Haaren, ihren blauen Augen und ihrem offenen Lächeln war sie eine echte Schöhnheit. Aber Emily wollte nicht. Konsequent lehnte sie jede Einladung ab. Bis Er kam. Er hatte sie beim letzten Hogsmeadewochenende des Schuljahres um ein Date gebeten und sie hatte zur Verwunderung aller zugesagt. Seit diesem Tag, der mittlerweile etwa 6 Wochen zurücklag, waren sie und Lee Jordan ein Paar.

Mr. McIvory wusste natürlich nichts davon, schließlich waren Lees Eltern Muggel. Emily wollte erst einmal abwarten, wie sich die Sache entwickelte und ob ihre junge Liebe die Ferien überstehen würde.

Um kurz vor fünf verabschiedete sich Skyla von Emily und schlenderte gemütlich nach Hause. Sie würde nicht pünktlich ankommen, aber das störte sie wenig. Ihre Mutter übertrieb, was das heutige Abendessen betraf. Skyla brauchte doch keine zwei Stunden, um sich fertig zu machen, zumal sie ja bereits heute morgen geduscht hatte. Aber Mrs. Green wollte alles perfekt haben und so musste Skyla früh genug zu Hause sein.

Wenigstens war sie nicht alleine ihrer Mutter ausgesetzt, wenn sie gleich zuhause ankam. Ihr Vater hatte nämlich bereits vor einer Stunde Feierabend gehabt und würde ihr dann helfen, Mrs. Green zu beruhigen.

Es war zwar nicht das erste Mal, dass eine Freundin von Janus zu Besuch kam, aber es war das erste Mal so offiziell. Es sollte das erste Mal ein solches Abendessen geben.

Skyla war schon ganz gespannt auf Ann. Ihr Bruder hatte so viel von ihr erzählt, viel mehr als von seinen anderen Freundinnen. Außerdem war ihr aufgefallen, dass er viel glücklicher aussah, seit er Ann kannte. Vielleicht war es ja jetzt endlich etwas ernstes. Skyla würde sich freuen.

Als sie zu Hause ankam, merkte sie, dass es ganz still war. Sie war überrascht, denn sie dachte, jetzt wo sieben Uhr näher rückte, würde ihre Mutter durch das Haus wuseln und alles und jeden kritisieren, weil sie so aufgeregt war.

„Mum? Dad?", rief sie und ließ die Tür ins Schloss fallen. Sie bekam keine Antwort. Daraufhin ging sie in die Küche. Dort standen bereits die ganzen Speisen ordentlich in Schalen und Schüsseln auf dem Tisch und warteten nur darauf, serviert und gegessen zu werden. Doch ihre Mutter war nicht hier.

„Komisch.", murmelte sie. Skyla ging wieder in den Flur und erschrak. Ihr Bruder stand in der Tür zum Wohnzimmer.

„Musst du mich so erschrecken?" Sie versuchte wieder normal zu atmen. Dann sah sie Janus ins Gesicht. Er war total bleich. „Was ist los?"

Aber anstatt zu antworten, drehte er sich um und ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Seine Schwester kam hinter ihm her und war geschockt.

* * *

**A/N:** Ich bin eigentlich kein Freund von cliffhangern, aber da das nächste Kapitel ziemlich lang wird, musste ich hier einen Einschnitt machen. 


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** So, und hier geht's jetzt weiter mit dem Kapitel! Wie versprochen ist es ziemlich lang! Viel Spaß damit!

* * *

**Kapitel 15:**

Mrs. Green saß auf dem Sofa und weinte. Skyla hatte ihre Mutter noch nie weinen gesehen. Sofort stürzte sie zu ihr.

„Mum! Was ist los?" Sie legte einen Arm um ihre Mutter und sah Janus, der vor ihnen stand fragend an. „Wo ist Dad?" Ihr war aufgefallen, dass ihr Vater fehlte.

Janus setzte sich neben seine kleine Schwester. „Skyla ...", setzte er mit brüchiger Stimme an. „Dad ist ... er hatte einen Unfall."

„WAS?" Skyla war schockiert. „Was ist passiert? Wie geht's ihm? Warum sind wir nicht bei ihm?"

„Schatz,", ihre Mutter hörte sich ganz heiser an. „Dad ist ... er ist t-tot."

Skylas Herz setzte aus. Das konnte nicht wahr sein. Sie hatte doch erst heute morgen mit ihm gesprochen, mit ihm rumgealbert. Das durfte nicht wahr sein. Wer sollte denn jetzt für sie da sein, wenn sie ein Problem hatte?"

„Wann?", fragte sie und Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen.

„Vor einer Stunde.", antwortete ihr Bruder und legte einen Arm um sie.

„Wie?"

„Er kam gerade aus dem Krankenhaus. Ein großer LKW hat ihn überfahren, als er über die Straße ging. Der Fahrer hat die rote Ampel missachtet. Dad hatte keine Chance.", erzählte Janus.

„Warum ist er denn nicht appariert, wie sonst auch?"

Mrs. Green schluchzte laut. „Das ist meine Schuld. Ich hatte ihn gebeten, noch etwas für heute Abend zu besorgen. Wäre ich doch nur selber gegangen, dann wäre nichts passiert."

„Mum! Sag und vor allem denk so etwas nicht! Hörst du? Niemand ist daran Schuld, außer vielleicht dieser LKW-Fahrer. Wenn er nicht so gestorben wäre, dann vielleicht heute Abend hier. Möglicherweise wäre er im Bad ausgerutscht und hätte sie dabei den Kopf kaputt geschlagen." Janus setzte sich neben seine Mutter. „Hörst du, du hast keine Schuld daran."

„Doch. Hätte sie ihn nicht losgeschickt, dann wäre alles gut gegangen." Kaum hatte Skyla das ausgesprochen, tat es ihr auch schon leid. Entsetzt starrte sie in das Gesicht ihrer Mutter, die ebenfalls geschockt von ihrer Tochter war.

„Das meinst du doch nicht ernst?" Auch ihr Bruder funkelte sie böse an.

„Nein." Sie weinte. „Nein, Mum! Das habe ich nicht so gemeint. Es tut mir leid! Natürlich kannst du nichts dafür." Sie sah ihre Mutter durch ihre geschwollenen Augen an. Mrs. Green war noch bleicher geworden. Skyla kniete sich vor ihr. „Mum, es tut mir unendlich leid."

Ihre Mutter hob ihre Hand und schlug Skyla ins Gesicht, dann zog sie ihre Tochter zu sich. Sie umarmten sich und die Jüngere weinte noch stärker in die Schulter der Älteren.

Eine ganze Zeit lang knieten und saßen sie so da, bis es plötzlich klingelte. Mrs. Green und ihre Tochter schreckten auf und Janus ging zur Tür.

Als er wieder kam, hatte er ihre Großeltern dabei. Skyla war tief enttäuscht, als sie die Eltern ihrer Mutter sah. Sie hatte gehofft, ihr Vater würde kommen.

Ihre Großmutter ging zielstrebig zu ihrer Tochter und setzte sich neben sie.

„Das ist wirklich schrecklich. Es tut mir so leid.", sagte sie. „Janus hat uns angerufen, da sind wir so schnell wie möglich gekommen."

Die Eltern von Mrs. Green wohnten nur zwei Orte weiter und waren somit recht schnell bei ihrer Tochter.

„Danke, Mum.", sagte Mrs. Green.

Skyla stand auf und ging leise hoch in ihr Zimmer. Sie musste jetzt allein sein. Sie konnte es immer noch nicht glauben. Heute Morgen hatte sie doch noch mit ihm gesprochen. Er hatte sich sicher nur verspätet. Bestimmt wurde er aufgehalten, weil es noch einen Notfall gab. Ja, so musste es sein. Dann fiel ihr ein, dass ihr Vater nie zu einem Notfall gerufen worden war, und deshalb nie zu spät kam, wenn er vorher nicht Bescheid gesagt hatte. Eigentlich war es immer ihre Mutter, die wegen eines Notfalls zu spät kam. Aber vielleicht war ja auch die Eule verloren gegangen und hatte sich verirrt, doch eigentlich glaubte sie nicht daran, weil dazu war das Wetter heute einfach zu gut gewesen. Bei strahlendem Sonnenschein und wolkenlosem Himmel würde sich eine Eule nicht verfliegen. Es blieb also nur eine Schlussfolgerung. Ihr Vater war wirklich tot und er würde auch nicht wiederkommen. Bei diesem Gedanken kamen ihr wieder die Tränen und Skyla rollte sich auf ihrem Bett zusammen.

Sie weinte sich in einen unruhigen Schlaf. Als sie aufwachte, saß Emily an ihrem Bett.

„Guten Morgen.", sagte diese leise.

„Morgen." Skyla richtete sich auf, zog ihre Beine zu sich und umfasste sie mit ihren Armen. Emily rückte etwas näher zu ihr. „Wie lange sitzt du schon hier?"

„Nicht lange. Dein Bruder hat mir vorhin eine Eule geschickt und ich bin sofort gekommen. Es tut mir so leid, Süße." Emily legte ihre Hand auf den Arm ihrer besten Freundin.

„Danke.", sagte Skyla leise und lächelte leicht.

„Wie geht's dir denn jetzt?"

„Nicht so gut. Ich hab das ganze noch nicht so realisiert. Ich kann das immer noch nicht glauben. Ich denke immer, dass er gleich durch die Tür herein kommt." Eine Träne lief ihr über die Wange. Energisch wischte sie sie weg.

„Ich kann dich so gut verstehen.", meinte Emily.

„Was gibt es bei dir neues?", fragte Skyla und wollte schnell das Thema wechseln. Sie stand auf.

Ihre Freundin seufzte schwer. „Nichts Gutes. Mein Vater hat Urlaub bekommen und will mit mir wegfahren. Nach Italien."

„Warum denn das auf einmal?"

„Er hat gemerkt, dass er bei mir einige Fehler gemacht hat und will sie wieder gut machen."

„Aber das ist doch schön. Das wolltest du doch immer."

„Jaaah, schon ..."

„Aber?"

„Er will schon heute Abend los."

„Oh.", sagte Skyla und drehte sich zum Schrank, damit Emily nicht ihre Enttäuschung sah.

„Aber ich sag das ab. Dann kann ich dir beistehen und helfen.", erwiderte Emily schnell und ging auf ihre Freundin zu.

„Nein, das möchte ich nicht. Ich weiß doch, dass du dir nichts sehnlicher wünschst, als das Verhältnis zu deinem Vater zu bessern und da ist so ein Urlaub genau das richtige.", sagte Skyla und drehte sich zu Emily. „Und außerdem bist du ja keine Ewigkeit weg."

„Zwei Wochen können ziemlich lang sein. Bist du dir sicher, dass ich fahren soll?", fragte Emily und das andere Mädchen nickte. Die beiden umarmten sich.

„Ich wünsche dir viel Spaß und viel Erfolg, dass sich das mit deinem Vater wieder einrenkt."

„Danke. Und wenn du mich doch brauchst, dann schick mir eine Eule! Ich komme dann."

„Danke. Ich bin froh, dass ich dich hab.", sagte Skyla und umarmte Emily ein weiteres Mal. Sie fühlte sich schon viel besser. Auch wenn sie enttäuscht war, dass ihre beste Freundin für zwei Wochen nach Italien fuhr, somit war sie die einzige, die zurück blieb. Fred und George in Ägypten, Emily in Italien und sie ... sie würde hier bleiben und versuchen den Tod ihres Vaters möglichst gut zu verarbeiten.

Das war nicht einfach. Ihre Mutter weinte den ganzen Tag und wenn ihre Großeltern nicht wären, dann bekäme Skyla es nicht hin, die Beerdigung zu organisieren.

Ihr Bruder Janus ließ sich seit diesem unheilvollen Tag nicht mehr blicken. Sie war also ganz allein mit ihrer trauernden Mutter.

Und als Emily dann auch noch fuhr, hatte sie niemanden mehr, der sich um sie sorgte. Sie war es, die sich um ihre Mutter kümmerte. Sie war es, die ihren Großeltern bei der Beerdigung half.

Drei Tage, nachdem sie vom Tod ihres Vaters erfahren hatte, klingelte es gegen Mittag an der Tür. Skyla brachte ihre Mutter zur Tür, denn ihre Großeltern wollten ihre Tochter zu sich holen, damit sie sich etwas ausruhen konnte und nicht ständig an ihn erinnert wurde.

Als ihre Mutter weg war, ging sie zurück in die Küche. Jetzt war sie ganz allein. Ihre Großeltern wollte zwar auch, dass Skyla mit zu ihnen kam, aber sie wusste, dass sie sich dort nur ganz verrückt machen würde. Deshalb blieb sie hier. Ihr Großvater hatte ihr versprochen jeden Tag nach ihr zu sehen.

Sie seufzte bei den Fühstücksresten, die auf dem Küchentisch standen. Lustlos fing sie an die Küche aufzuräumen und zu putzen. Übermorgen würde die Beerdigung sein und bis dahin musste alles ordentlich aussehen. Es ärgerte sie, dass sie keine Zauberei anwenden durfte. Sie war ja erst 15.

Es klingelte erneut an der Tür, als sie gerade dabei war sich frisches Spülwasser einzulassen.

Skyla ging unmotiviert zur Tür. Sie öffnete und war überrascht. Vor ihr standen nicht ihre Großeltern oder ihre Mutter, die – wie sie dachte – etwas vergessen hatte, sondern Cedric Diggory, ihr Mitschüler aus Hufflepuff.

„Hallo. Ich hoffe ich störe nicht.", sagte er unsicher.

„Hallo. Nein, schön, dass du da bist. Komm rein." Sie ließ ihn eintreten und führte ihn dann in die Küche.

„Ich wollte dir sagen, wie schrecklich leid mir die Sache mit deinem Vater tut. Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, dann sag einfach Bescheid. Ich bin für dich da." Cedric setzte sich an den Küchentisch.

„Vielen Dank. Kaffee? Kakao? Tee?", erwiderte sie und stellte eine Tasse vor ihn auf den Tisch.

„Tee."

Skyla stellte den Wasserkocher an und setzte sich dann zu Cedric an den Tisch.

„Wie geht's dir?"

„Ich weiß nicht so genau. Im Moment bin ich zu sehr damit beschäftigt, die Beerdigung vorzubereiten und mich um meine Mutter zu kümmern. Sie hat den Tod meines Vaters noch nicht realisiert. Und mein Bruder ist mir auch keine Hilfe. Er lässt sich einfach nicht mehr blicken. Nur meine Großeltern helfen mir ein wenig bei der Beerdigung und sie haben jetzt auch meine Mutter zu sich geholt. Ich bin froh darüber. Allein würde ich es nicht schaffen, mich um alles zu kümmern."

„Und wer kümmert sich um dich?"

„Hab ich doch gesagt, meine Großeltern. Sie sind mir eine große Hilfe bei der Beerdigung."

„Und was ist mit Emily und den beiden Weasleys?", fragte Cedric. „Helfen sie dir nicht?"

„Können sie nicht, sie sind alle drei verreist. Emily ist mit ihrem Vater in Italien und Fred und George in Ägypten.", sagte sie traurig. Das Wasser kochte und der Kocher ging aus. Skyla stand auf und goss das Wasser in eine Kanne mit Teebeuteln. „Sorry, aber ich hab nur noch Teebeutel."

„Ist schon in Ordnung."

Skyla stellte die Kanne auf den Tisch und setzte sich wieder.

„Dann wissen die drei also von gar nichts?"

„Nur Emily. Sie war noch da, als es passierte. Sie ist erst am Tag danach gefahren."

„Sie ist trotzdem abgereist? Das hätte ich nicht gedacht." Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sie wollte erst nicht, aber ich hab sie dazu gezwungen. Emily hat so lange darauf gehofft, dass ihr Vater zur Vernunft kommt und jetzt hat er sich endlich Zeit für seine Tochter genommen. Da kann ich sie doch nicht aufhalten."

„Dann hast du ja niemanden, der sich um dich kümmert.", meinte Cedric.

„Doch, meine Großeltern."

„Ja, aber sind sie denn für dich da? Ich meine, außer dass sie dir Arbeit abnehmen und deine Mutter beherbergen?" Cedric sah dem Mädchen direkt in die Augen.

Skyla blickte zurück in seine grauen Augen. Sie konnte erkennen, dass er sich Sorgen um sie machte.

„Mir geht es gut.", sagte sie. „Die ganze Arbeit hier im Haus lenkt mich ab."

„Was musst du denn machen?"

„Naja, da übermorgen die Beerdigung ist, muss ich hier noch sauber machen, damit die Gäste kommen können. Leider kann ich es nicht mit Zauberei machen."

„Ich helfe dir. Zu zweit geht alles schneller.", bot er ihr an und nahm einen Schluck vom Tee.

„Das würdest du tun?"

„Klar. Ich kann dich doch nicht allein mit der ganzen Arbeit lassen."

„Das ist wirklich lieb von dir! Danke."

„Kein Problem. Wo soll ich anfangen?"

„Ähm ... also ... du kannst dir aussuchen, ob du das Geschirr spülen willst oder im Wohnzimmer Staub wischen willst."

„Ich nehm den Staub.", lächelte er leicht.

„Gut." Skyla stand auf und suchte im Schrank nach einem Putzlappen. Nach wenigen Augenblicken hatte sie einen gefunden und drückte ihn Cedric in die Hand. „Viel Spaß."

„Ich danke." Er stand auch auf und verneigte sich. Skyla lachte kurz auf. Dann zeigte sie ihm das Wohnzimmer.

„Wenn du fertig bist, dann sag Bescheid. Ich hab bestimmt noch mehr für dich.", meinte sie und ging zurück in die Küche, wo sie das Geschirr spülte.

Zu zweit brachten sie den ganzen Nachmittag damit zu, das Haus auf Vordermann zu bringen. Staubwischen und spülen waren nicht die einzige Arbeiten. Sie putzen noch zusammen die Fenster im ganzen Untergeschoss. Dann wischten sie die Fußböden in den einzelnen Räumen. Sie fingen sogar an, im Garten das Unkraut zu jäten.

Gegen halb sieben ging Skyla in die Küche und schmierte ein paar Brote für Cedric und sich. Damit ging sie wieder in den Garten.

„Hier, bitte schön. Es ist nicht viel, aber er ist was zum Essen.", meinte sie und hielt dem dunkelhaarigen Jungen das Tablett hin.

„Vielen Dank. Das ist jetzt genau das richtige." Er putzte sich die Hände an seiner Hose ab und nahm eines der Brote. Die beiden setzten sich ins Gras und aßen schweigend die Brote.

„Die sind echt lecker."

„Danke, aber das sind ja nur ein paar Brote."

„Ist doch egal. Sie schmecken trotzdem." Cedric grinste und Skyla musste unwillkürlich grinsen.

„Ein Lächeln, wie schön.", sagte er leise und sah sie an. Doch sofort verschwand das Lächeln von ihrem Gesicht und sie blickte unkonzentriert in den Garten. Sie fühlte sich schuldig, dass sie trotz des Todes ihres Vaters am Grinsen war.

„Er würde wollen, dass du dich gut fühlst und nicht traurig bist.", meinte Cedric. Sie blickte ihn an und erkannte, dass er sie die ganze Zeit beobachtet hatte.

„Ja, möglich, aber woher soll ich wissen, was er will, wenn er es mir nicht mehr sagen kann?"

„Jeder Vater will, dass seine Kinder glücklich sind."

„Aber mein Vater ist ... war nicht jeder."

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Für dich war er was ganz besonderes, aber trotzdem ist er ein Vater, dein Vater, und er würde nicht wollen, dass seine einzige Tochter traurig ist."

„Hmm ... vielleicht hast du ja Recht.", meinte sie.

„Natürlich hab ich Recht.", grinste er. „Klar, du brauchst deine Zeit zum Trauern, es ist schließlich erst wenige Tage her, aber dass du dich nicht trotzdem ab und zu auch mal freuen kannst, hätte er nicht gewollt." Er nahm noch ein Brot.

„Die schind escht lecker.", schmatzte er. Skyla lachte.

„Vielen Dank! Du hast mir sehr geholfen."

„Hab ich gerne gemacht." Er aß sein Brot auf. „Wollen wir weiter machen?" Er sah sich im Garten um. Sie waren noch lange nicht damit fertig.

„Nein, heute nicht mehr. Ich mach morgen weiter."

„Gut, wann soll ich da sein?"

„Wie? Wann sollst du da sein?" Sie sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Na, zum Arbeiten. Ich hab dir gesagt, ich helfe dir, dann werd ich das auch tun."

„Das brauchst du nicht. Ich schaff das schon al-"

„Ich bestehe darauf.", unterbrach er sie. „So hab ich wenigstens eine Ausrede, meine Hausaufgaben nicht zu machen, die kannst du mir nicht wegnehmen." Er machte ein entsetztes Gesicht und Skyla musste grinsen.

„Okay, einverstanden. Dann sei am besten so gegen zehn hier."

„In Ordnung. Kann ich dich dann allein lassen?", fragte er vorsichtig.

„Ja, du hast schon genug getan. Danke." Sie standen auf und gingen ins Haus.

„Dann bis morgen.", verabschiedete sich Cedric. „Und gute Nacht."

„Dir auch." Cedric ging aus der Haustür und die Straße hinunter. Skyla wartete noch bis er aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwunden war, als sie wieder zurück in die Küche ging und das Geschirr abstellte.

Sie freute sich wahnsinnig darüber, dass er da gewesen war. Er war nicht nur verantwortlich dafür, dass sie im Haus schneller voran gekommen war, als sie gedacht hatte. Nein, er war es auch, der sie aufgemuntert hatte und wenn es nur ein bisschen war. Sie war ihm unendlich dankbar. Morgen musste sie ihn fragen, wie sie sich bedanken konnte.

Sie sah auf die Uhr. Es war schon viertel vor neun. Skyla ging nach oben ins Badezimmer. Dort ließ sie sich ein heißes Bad ein. Dann ging sie in ihr Zimmer und holte sich frische Unterwäsche und ihren Bademantel.

Sie konnte sich noch genau an ihre Einschulung erinnern, als ihr Vater ihr ihre Wäsche ins Bad gebracht hatte. Das würde er nun nie wieder tun. Nicht, dass er das in den letzten Jahren überhaupt noch getan hatte, aber es stimmte sie traurig.

Als die Wanne voll war, zog sie sich aus und stieg hinein. Das tat gut. Sie merkte, wie sich die Anspannung der letzten Tage löste und sie sich entspannte. Skyla schloss die Augen und versuchte an nichts zu denken. Doch nach wenigen Augenblicken wanderten ihre Gedanken zu Cedric.

Es war wirklich nett von ihm gewesen, dass er ihr geholfen hatte. Sie hatte eigentlich nicht damit gerechnet, denn so gut waren die beiden nicht befreundet. Klar, sie waren beide im selben Haus und besuchten die gleiche Klasse. Auch verstanden sie sich eigentlich ganz gut. Doch so gut wie mit den Zwillingen war Skyla dann doch nicht mit ihm befreundet.

Aber es freute sie, dass er sich Sorgen um sie machte, denn sie musste zugeben, dass er verdammt gut aussah. Er war nicht umsonst, der Schwarm vieler Mädchen. Seine grauen Augen strahlten eine Wärme aus, die vielen Menschen fehlte. Er hatte ein so makelloses Gesicht, dass es schon fast unheimlich war. Skyla wusste schon, warum ihn viele Mädchen gut fanden. Doch sie fragte sich immer, welches das Rennen machen würde, denn seltsamerweise schien ihm keines der Mädchen zu gefallen. Selbst Emily hatte ihn mal um ein Date gebeten, aber er hatte abgelehnt.

Wenn ihm schon ein so gut aussehendes Mädchen wie Emily nicht gefiel, wie musste denn dann das Mädchen seiner Träume aussehen, damit er sie um ein Date bat.

Skyla tauchte mit dem Kopf ins Badewasser ein und wusch sich ihre langen hellbraunen Haare. Anschließend stieg sie aus der Wanne, trocknete sich ab und zog sich ihre Wäsche an. Dann nahm sie ihre Lotion und cremte sich ein. Ihre Mutter hatte sie vor einiger Zeit für ihre Tochter besorgt, weil Skylas Haut nach dem Duschen oder Baden immer rissig war.

Sie stellte sich vor den Spiegel und trocknete ihr Haar mit einem Handtuch. Das Mädchen bürstete sich ihre Haare und betrachtete sich dann skeptisch im Spiegel.

Ihre nassen Haare reichten ihr bis ins Kreuz. Es war das einzige, was sie wirklich an sich mochte. Es war weich und roch frisch. Sie hatte blaue Augen und war nicht sehr groß, aber immer noch größer als Emily. Allerdings war das auch nicht schwer, denn Emily war wirklich klein. Auch fehlten ihr die weiblichen Rundungen, die die meisten anderen Mädchen schon besaßen.

Was sie am wenigsten an sich leiden konnte, war ihre Hautfarbe. Im Winter war sie immer recht blass und im Sommer bekam sie immer ganz viele Sommersprossen, so dass es aussah, als hätte sie sich nicht richtig gewaschen.

Skyla seufzte. Mit ihrem Aussehen würde sie keinen Jungen vom Hocker reißen und ganz bestimmt nicht Cedric.

Sie ging in ihr Zimmer und machte sich fürs Bett fertig. Als sie sich aufs Bett setzte, fiel ihr auf, dass sie die letzten zwei Stunden, die sie im Bad verbracht hatte, kein einziges Mal an ihren Vater gedacht hatte. Irgendwie beunruhigte sie das nicht so, wie sie gedacht hätte. Vielleicht lag es an ihrem Gespräch mit Cedric.

Cedric ... Da war er schon wieder. Was macht er in ihrem Kopf, wenn sie eigentlich ihren Vater betrauern sollte?

Skyla schüttelte energisch den Kopf und zwang sich an die Beerdigung zu denken. Hatte sie alles vorbereitet? Die Karten waren verschickt, das Essen bestellt und ihre Großeltern hatten einen Sarg ausgesucht. Denn das konnte Skyla nicht. Sie hatte nicht die Kraft dazu gehabt. Jetzt fehlte nur noch das Haus, das sie aufräumen musste aber darum wollte sie sich erst morgen wieder Gedanken machen.

Skyla ließ sich auf ihr Bett fallen.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** Und hier ist auch schon Kapitel 16. Ich wünsch viel Spaß dabei!

* * *

**Kapitel 16:**

Am nächsten Morgen wurde sie von der Türklingel geweckt. Erschrocken richtete sie sich auf. Wer wollte denn schon so früh etwas von ihr?

Skyla blickte auf ihren Wecker und erschrak erneut. Es war fünf nach zehn. Das musste Cedric sein.

Sie lief zu ihrem Zimmerfenster. Tatsächlich da unten stand er. Aufgeregt zog sie sich ihren Morgenmantel über und lief hinunter. Sie öffnete die Tür.

„Guten -" Er starrte sie an.

„Morgen! Tut mir leid, ich hab total verschlafen." Sie ließ ihn eintreten. Dann ging sie in die Küche und setzte Kaffee auf.

„Den Wecker nicht gehört?", fragte er und setzte sich hin.

„Ich hab vergessen, ihn gestern Abend zu stellen. Ich hatte mich nur kurz aufs Bett gelegt und bin dann eingeschlafen. Und das erste Mal seit fast einer Woche habe ich mal wieder durchgeschlafen.", erzählte sie und stellte zwei Tassen auf den Tisch.

„Ich verstehe.", meinte Cedric.

„Willst du was Essen?", fragte sie und holte Brot und Aufschnitt aus dem Kühlschrank.

„Nein, danke."

„Okay." Sie holte sich ein Messer und setzte sich zu ihm an den Tisch. Dann fing sie an das erste Brot zu schmieren.

„Warte, lass mich das machen. Zieh du dich an, dann können wir früher anfangen.", sagte Cedric.

Skyla sah ihn an. „Vielen Dank." Sie schob ihm die Sachen zu und ging dann hoch in ihr Zimmer. Dort zog sie sich schnell an und betrat das Bad. Sie putzte sich die Zähne und kämmte sich die Haare.

Danach ging sie wieder hinunter in die Küche. Cedric hatte ihr zwei Brote gemacht und eine Tasse Kaffee eingegossen. Schnell aß sie ihr Frühstück auf.

Anschließend machten sie sich dran, dass Haus weiter auf Vordermann zu bringen. Sie fingen mit dem Obergeschoss an. Das Zimmer ihres Bruders war das erste, dann kamen das Gästezimmer und die beiden Bäder dran.

Gegen Mittag machten sie sich auf den Weg in die Küche und Skyla packte zwei Tiefkühlpizzen in den Ofen. Das war ihr Mittagessen, das sie zügig aufaßen. Danach gingen sie wieder nach oben und arbeiteten weiter.

Jetzt war die kleine Bibliothek dran. In der Bibliothek stand der Computer ihrer Mutter und Bücher unterschiedlichster Art. Da gab es zum Beispiel die ganzen Fachbücher ihrer Mutter, oder auch die Romane, die Mrs. Green gerne las. Doch die Bibliothek umfasste auch Bücher, die sich mit Magie befassten, darunter auch die alten Schulbücher von den Großeltern ihres Vaters.

Sie staubten die Bücher ab und putzten die Regale und die beiden Schreibtische ab. Cedric wischte noch den Boden, als Skyla sich dem letzten Raum widmen wollte.

Sie stellte sich vor die Tür zum Schlafzimmer ihrer Eltern. Sie hatte Angst dort hinein zu gehen. Angst davor, dass sie beim Anblick des Zimmers zusammenbrach.

Ganz langsam trat sie näher vor die Tür. Aber sie traute sich immer noch nicht die Tür aufzumachen. Sie hörte Schritte hinter sich.

„Ist es das Schlafzimmer deiner Eltern?", fragte Cedric leise und stellte sich neben sie. Skyla nickte.

„Soll ich das machen?"

„Nein, ich muss da ja doch durch. Es ist nur, seit dem Tag, als es passierte, war hier niemand mehr drin. Meine Mutter hat seitdem im Gästezimmer geschlafen." Sie legte die Hand auf die Klinke und stieß dann die Tür auf. Aber eintreten wollten sie immer noch nicht. Skyla schaute genau auf das Bett ihrer Eltern. Es sah unbenutzt aus. Ihre Mutter hatte es wohl an jenem Morgen noch gemacht.

Auf dem Nachttisch, der ihr am nächsten stand, konnte sie ein fünf Jahre altes Bild sehen. Es zeigte ihre Mutter, ihren Bruder und sie, die vor dem blühenden Kirschblütenbaum im Garten standen. Sie wusste, dass auf dem anderen Nachttisch fast das gleiche Bild stand. Anstelle ihrer Mutter war aber Mr. Green abgelichtet.

Skyla schloss die Augen und holte tief Luft. Dann betrat sie ganz langsam das Zimmer. Sie sah sich um, es war sehr aufgeräumt. Ihre Mutter legte viel Wert auf Ordnung. Sie brauchten sich also nicht lange in dem Zimmer aufhalten. Ein bisschen Staubwischen und den Boden säubern, das wars schon.

Das Mädchen blickte zur Tür zurück. Cedric stand immer noch im Flur. Sie ging zu ihm.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er besorgt. Sie nickte und schaute dann in den Wischeimer mit dem dreckigen Wasser.

„Wir sollten neues Wasser nehmen.", sagte sie und bückte sich. Doch Cedric hielt sie zurück. Seine Hand war trocken und etwas rau vom Putzen heute.

„Ich mach das.", meinte er und nahm den Eimer. Damit verschwand er in eines der Bäder und sie ging zurück ins Schlafzimmer.

Skyla wollte die Bettwäsche wechseln. Sie fing mit dem Bett ihrer Mutter an: Kopfkissen, Bettdecke und Bettlaken. Sie warf die Sachen in eine Ecke und holte dann neue Bettwäsche aus dem Schrank und bezog das Bett.

Schließlich war das Bett ihres Vaters dran. Sie schluckte, als sie sich dem Bett näherte. Ganz langsam nahm sie das Kopfkissen hoch. Sie roch daran und ihr kamen die Tränen. Sein Geruch war noch nicht verflogen. Es war eine Mischung aus dem Männerparfüm, das ihm Mrs. Green immer schenkte, und dem Geruch des St. Mungo Krankenhauses, wo er gearbeitet hatte.

Sie ließ sich auf sein Bett sinken, immer noch das Kissen in der Hand. Es wurde ganz nass von ihren Tränen.

Plötzlich hörte sie ein lautes _Plong_ und Wasser schwappen. Dann spürte sie, wie sich Cedric neben sie setzte. Er hatte also den Eimer fallen lassen, als er sie gesehen hatte.

Er legte vorsichtig einen Arm um sie und zog Skyla zu sich. Das Mädchen ließ sich an seine Schulter fallen und weinte. Sachte streichelte er ihr übers Haar.

Nach einiger Zeit beruhigte sich Skyla wieder und ihre Tränen versiegten.

„Es tut mir leid.", sagte sie mit belegter Stimme und richtete sich wieder auf.

„Was tut dir leid?"

„Das ich mich so gehen lassen hab."

„Dafür musst du dich doch nicht entschuldigen. Das ist doch nur verständlich. Jedem würde es so gehen.", meinte er beschwichtigend.

„Er fehlt mir so. Er war immer für mich da. Wenn ich ein Problem hatte, dann konnte ich das viel besser mit ihm besprechen, als mit meiner Mutter. Das lag sicher daran, dass meine Mutter sehr häufig Überstunden im Krankenhaus machen musste, wenn kurz vor Schichtende noch ein Notfall herein kam.", erzählte sie.

„Und gibt es das in St. Mungo nicht?"

„Doch, aber nur ganz selten. Mein Vater musste – glaub ich – nur drei oder vier Mal wegen eines Notfalls länger bleiben und das auch nur, weil einer der Heiler, der meinen Vater hätte ablösen sollen, zu spät kam."

„Aber warum ist das so, dass es in einem Muggelkrankenhaus häufig zu Notfällen kommt?"

„Also erst einmal arbeiten in einem Muggelkrankenhaus wesentlich weniger Ärzte, also Heiler. Und es liegt daran, dass es dort oft um Leben und Tod geht. Ich weiß noch, am Tag unserer Einschulung hat meine Mutter einem Kind das Leben gerettet, indem sie es zur Welt gebracht hatte."

„Warum?"

„Weil die Mutter sehr hohes Fieber hatte und das kann tödlich für das Kind sein."

„Deine Mutter rettet also viele Leben?"

„Ja.", erwiderte sie. „Und wann gibt es schon mal im St. Mungo Fälle, bei denen es um Leben oder Tod geht, wenn man jetzt mal von Vergiftungen durch Tränke und wirklich schwere Flüche absieht. Aber das ist seit den Tagen von Du-weißt-schon-wem nicht mehr vorgekommen."

„Da hast du wohl Recht."

Sie stand auf, zog den Bezug vom Kissen ab und warf ihn zu der Bettwäsche des anderen Bettes.

Cedric nahm sich dann die Bettdecke vor und in wenigen Minuten hatten sie das Bett neu bezogen. Skyla warf die Sachen in die Wäschetruhe auf dem Flur und half dann Cedric die Schränke und Nachttische abzuputzen.

Anschließend wischte er durch und sie brachte die Wäschetruhe hinunter in den Aufenthaltsraum, wo die Waschmaschine stand und Agatha ihren Käfig hatte.

Als sie fertig waren mit dem Haus, war es kurz nach drei. Doch der Garten wartete bereits auf sie. Glücklicherweise waren sie gestern schon angefangen und so kamen sie doch recht zügig voran. Gegen viertel vor sechs waren sie fertig.

„Hast du Hunger?", fragte Skyla, als sie den letzten Eimer mit Unkraut auf den Komposthaufen warf.

„Riesigen!", antwortete Cedric.

„Gut, dann komm mit." Sie gingen ins Haus, zogen ihre dreckigen Schuhe im Flur aus und setzten sich dann in die Küche.

„Was möchtest du Trinken?"

„Erst mal etwas kaltes."

Skyla holte zwei Gläser, nahm aus dem Kühlschrank eine Flasche Limonade und stellte alles auf den Tisch. Dann suchte sie Aufschnitt, Brot, Butter, Tomaten und für jeden von ihnen einen Joghurt zusammen und sie begannen zu essen.

Schweigend aßen sie ihr Mahl. Sie hatten beide großen Hunger, denn so ein Tag mit Putzen und Gartenarbeit war doch sehr anstrengend.

„So, ich glaub, ich werd jetzt nach Hause gehen, mich duschen und dann hundemüde ins Bett fallen.", meinte Cedric und schob seinen Teller von sich. „Oder gibt es noch etwas zu tun?"

„Nur noch das Geschirr spülen, aber das schaffe ich wohl alleine. Du hast schon genug getan.", erwiderte sie. Die beiden standen auf und gingen in den Flur. Cedric nahm seine Schuhe und zog sie sich draußen vor der Haustür an.

„Vielen, vielen Dank! Du hast mir echt geholfen.", sagte sie, als er wieder vor ihr stand.

„Das hab ich doch gerne gemacht."

„Wie kann ich mich bei dir revanchieren?", fragte sie und sah ihn an.

„Das brauchst du nicht. Das war selbstverständlich für mich.", antwortete er verlegen.

„Doch, doch! Ich bestehe darauf! Also, wie kann ich dir eine Freude machen?"

„Hmm ... also ich würd mich wirklich freuen, wenn du am ersten Hogsmeadewochenende mit mir dorthin gehen würdest."

Sie war überrascht. Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Sie musste sich verhört haben. „Was hast du gerade gesagt?"

„Willst du mit mir nach Hogsmeade gehen?", wiederholte er.

„Du willst mit mir dahin gehen?" Sie konnte es immer noch nicht glauben.

„Ja, aber wenn du nicht willst, dann überleg ich mir etwas anderes.", meinte er und drehte sich um. Er wollte gehen.

„Warte!" Skyla hielt ihn fest. „Ich würde echt gerne mit dir nach Hogsmeade gehen.", sagte sie leise.

„Wirklich?"

Sie lächelte ihn an und nickte.

„Super!" Er lächelte zurück. „Dann werd ich jetzt mal gehen. Wir sehen uns morgen."

„Ja, bis morgen. Gute Nacht."

„Wünsche ich dir auch." Er beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und gab ihr einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange. Dann drehte er sich um und machte sich auf den Weg nach Hause.

* * *

A/N: Es ist dieses Mal wieder etwas kürzer. Das nächste wird dafür wieder länger, versprochen! 


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: **Also erst einmal wünsche ich all meinen Lesern **Fröhliche Weihnachten und genießt die besinnlichen Tage und das leckere Essen!**

Und jetzt viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel: Es behandelt die Beerdigung von Mr. Green.

Im nächsten Kapitel (Kapitel 18) kommen auch endlich wieder Fred und George vor.

* * *

**Kapitel 17:**

In dieser Nacht schlief sie erstaunlich gut. Vielleicht lag es an dem anstrengenden Tag, aber vielleicht auch an der Einladung und dem Abschiedskuss von Cedric. Sie konnte es immer noch nicht glauben, dass er sie um ein Treffen in Hogsmeade gebeten hatte. Und dann auch noch sein Kuss. Es war zwar nur ein Abschiedskuss, aber es war ihr erster Kuss von einem Jungen. Sie war ganz aufgeregt.

Skyla musste das jemandem erzählen, aber diejenigen, denen sie sonst immer alles erzählt hatte, waren nicht da.

Emily war mit ihrem Vater in Italien, um ihr Verhältnis wieder in Ordnung zu bringen. Sie würde erst in etwas mehr als einer Woche wiederkommen.

Die Zwillinge waren auch verreist, aber wenn sie genau darüber nach dachte, dann war es sicher keine gute Idee mit ihnen zu reden, vor allem mit Fred. Er konnte Cedric nicht leiden. Sie glaubte, dass er eifersüchtig auf ihn war, weil so viele Mädchen Cedric toll fanden. Was er wohl sagen würde, wenn er erfuhr, dass seine beste Freundin mit ihm nach Hogsmeade gehen würde?

Ihrem Vater konnte sie es auch nicht mehr erzählen. Er war nicht mehr da. Sie konnte ihm nie wieder etwas erzählen oder um Rat fragen. Und er würde nie wieder antworten oder ihr einen Rat geben.

In ein paar Stunden würde Skyla ihren Vater beerdigen und dann war es endgültig. Dann konnte sie sich nichts mehr vormachen, dann musste sie sich klar machen, dass er wirklich tot war.

Sie stand sehr früh auf und ging nach dem Frühstück noch einmal durch jeden Raum, um zu sehen, ob alles in Ordnung war.

Um zehn Uhr kamen ihre Großeltern, ihre Mutter und ihre Tante Lucy aus Norwegen. Skyla bekam einen Schreck, als sie sah, wie schrecklich ihre Mutter aussah. Ihre Augen waren geschwollen und blutunterlaufen und ihre Haut ganz blass.

Tante Lucy war alleine nach England gekommen. Sie hatte ihren Mann und ihre beiden Söhne nicht mitgenommen, weil ihr Mann keinen Urlaub bekommen hatte und Finn und Torleif noch zur Schule mussten. Finn war drei Jahre älter als Skyla und Torleif war so alt wie sie.

Kurz nach ihrer Mutter und deren Familie kam das Essen für die Beerdigung beziehungsweise für die anschließende Trauerfeier. Skyla half ihrem Großvater beim Aufbau in der Küche. Als sie fertig waren, kamen auch ihr Bruder und seine Freundin Ann.

Alle saßen schweigend im Wohnzimmer. Skyla hatte Tee gemacht und verteilte Tassen an alle. Sie hielt es nicht lange in der drückenden Stille des Wohnzimmers aus und ging hoch in ihr Zimmer.

Dort zog sie sich dann um. Es war sehr warm und die Sonne schien, deshalb wollte sie einen schwarzen Rock und ein schlichtes schwarzes T-Shirt anziehen. Anschließend machte sie sich im Bad die Haare. Jeweils eine dicke Strähne auf beiden Seiten ihres Kopfes band sie hinten am Kopf zusammen.

Als sie fertig war, legte sie sich aufs Bett und starrte an die Decke. Sie lag noch keine fünf Minuten dort, als ihr Bruder in ihr Zimmer kam.

„Was willst du?", fragte sie ohne sich zu bewegen.

„Wissen, wie es dir geht." Janus setzte sich zu ihr aufs Bett.

„Als ob dich das interessieren würde."

„Natürlich! Du bist meine Schwester."

„Davon hab ich aber in den letzten Tagen nicht viel gemerkt.", sagte Skyla und setzte sich auf.

„Ja, ich weiß. Es tut mir leid, aber ich konnte einfach nicht anders. Ich musste erst einmal die ganzen Bilder verarbeiten." Er blickte auf seine Hände.

„Was für Bilder?"

„Na, die vom Unfall."

„Du warst dabei?" Skyla war geschockt.

„Wusstest du das nicht?", fragte Janus überrascht.

„Nein, woher denn. Mir hat ja niemand was gesagt." Sie klang vorwurfsvoll.

„Es tut mir leid. Ich hätte dir helfen sollen, aber ich konnte nicht.", entschuldigte sich ihr Bruder. „Ich musste das selbst erst einmal alles verarbeiten."

Skyla rutschte zu ihm und nahm seine Hand. „Aber warum hast du denn nichts gesagt? Ich hätte dir doch geholfen und wär nicht wütend auf dich gewesen."

„Ich dachte, Mum würde es dir schon erzählen."

„Mum hat seit dem Tag kein einziges Wort mehr gesagt, weder zu mir noch zu Grandmum. Sie saß immer nur apathisch im Wohnzimmer."

„Ich verstehe. Das muss ein riesiger Schock für sie gewesen sein."

„Aber für uns doch auch.", protestierte das Mädchen.

„Ja, schon ... ach, ich weiß es doch auch nicht." Janus zuckte mit den Schulter, ging zum Fenster und schaute hinaus.

„Vielleicht macht sie sich immer noch Vorwürfe."

„Aber ich hab ihr doch gesa-"

„Ja, aber ich nicht. Jedenfalls nicht von Anfang an.", unterbrach ihn seine kleine Schwester. „Und ich glaub nicht, dass sich ihre in unseren Augen unbegründeten Schuldgefühle so leicht wegreden lassen."

„Da magst du wohl Recht haben."

Skyla gesellte sich zu ihm und blickte ebenfalls aus dem Fenster.

Hätte sie doch nur ihrer Mutter nicht diese schlimmen Dinge an den Kopf geworfen. Sie hatte sich zwar sofort entschuldigt, aber Mrs. Green hatte sich das ganze doch stärker zu Herzen genommen, als Skyla gedacht hatte. Sie musste mit ihrer Mutter reden, sobald sich eine Möglichkeit ergab.

„Janus! Skyla! Kommt ihr, wir müssen los." Ihr Großvater klopfte an die offene Zimmertür und kam ein paar Schritte näher.

Die Geschwister drehten sich um und folgten ihrem Großvater.

„Alles in Ordnung bei euch?"

Sie nickten und schweigend gingen sie hinunter ins Wohnzimmer, wo sich Janus zu seiner Freundin gesellte und Skyla in der Tür stehen blieb. Ihre Großmutter half Mrs. Green auf und dann gingen sie aus dem Haus.

Sie machten sich zu Fuß auf den Weg zum Friedhof. Nach einem Fußmarsch von etwa zwanzig Minuten, den sie wortlos verbrachten, kamen sie dort an. Es waren schon eine Menge Freunde, Arbeitskollegen und Verwandte anwesend.

Als sie ankamen, wurde es plötzlich sehr still in der Menge und einer nach dem anderen kam zu ihnen und sprach ihnen sein Beileid aus.

Beim Betreten sah Skyla zwei Männer am Eingang stehen, die ihre Zauberstäbe schwangen und leise murmelten.

„Sie sprechen Schutzzauber aus, damit nicht zu viele Muggel herkommen.", erklärte Janus, der neben ihr ging.

Das leuchtete ihr ein, denn ihr Vater war ein Zauberer, also bekam er eine Bestattung nach Zaubererart, die zwar einer Muggelbeerdigung nicht unähnlich war, aber doch einige magische Aspekte hatte. Mrs. Green, ihre Großeltern und ihre Tante Lucy aus Norwegen waren die einzigen Muggel auf dem Friedhof.

In einer kleinen Kapelle ein Stückchen hinter der großen Muggelkirche sollte die Trauerfeier für Mr. Green stattfinden.

Janus, Ann, Mrs. Green, Skylas Großeltern, ihre Tante Lucy und Skyla setzten sich in die erste Reihe. Die anderen Trauergäste nahmen in den hinteren Reihen Platz.

Vorne stand der Sarg, in dem ihr Vater lag. Skyla schluckte, sie wollte nicht hinblicken, doch sie zwang sich dazu. Es war nicht so schlimm wie sie dachte, weil sie ihren Vater nicht sehen konnte. Der Sargdeckel war zu geklappt und Skyla konnte sich denken warum.

Ihr Vater wurde von einem großen Lastwagen überfahren. Danach sah man bestimmt nicht mehr so aus, als ob man einen friedlichen Tod hatte.

Skyla weinte. Hätte sie doch lieber nicht nach vorne geschaut, es war doch schlimmer als gedacht. Sie wollte sich nicht vorstellen, wie ihr Vater nach dem Unfall ausgesehen haben musste, aber sie konnte die Bilder nicht loswerden. Plötzlich verstand sie ihren Bruder nur zu gut. Wäre sie an seiner Stelle gewesen und hätte sie alles miterlebt, dann hätte sie sich auch vergraben und mit niemandem gesprochen. Es musste schrecklich gewesen sein. Sie hatte großes Mitleid mit ihrem Bruder. Die Bilder von dem Unfall wurde er sicher nie los. Er hatte bestimmt jede Nacht Albträume davon.

Langsam füllte sich die Kapelle. Eigentlich waren die Plätze schon alle besetzt, aber es kamen immer noch mehr Menschen und alle fanden einen Sitzplatz auf den Bänken. Die meisten Trauernden waren eben Zauberer.

Der Zauberer, der die Zeremonie leiten sollte, fing pünktlich an. Er war ziemlich klein und hatte büscheliges Haar. Er begrüßte die Trauergemeinschaft und erzählte dann einiges über den Tod und dass er nicht das Ende sei.

Skyla wollte das nicht hören. Natürlich war der Tod das Ende, jedenfalls aus der Sicht einer Zurückgebliebenen. Auch wenn es ihr Vater jetzt gut hatte da, wo er war, so fühlte sie sich von ihm im Stich gelassen. Selbstverständlich konnte er nichts dafür, das war ihr klar, doch konnte sie nicht umhin, sich zu wünschen, dass er doch fünf Minuten früher oder später hätte losgehen können. Dann würden sie wahrscheinlich nicht hier sitzen und trauern.

Der Zauberer vorne fing an, etwas über Mr. Green zu erzählen und lobte seinen Einsatz für die Zauberergemeinschaft.

Das war dem jungen Mädchen zu viel. Ihr kamen die Tränen. Sie wollte nicht, dass dieser Mann über ihren Vater sprach, der ihn gar nicht kannte. Sie versuchte sich darauf zu konzentrieren nicht zuzuhören. Eine Spinne auf dem Boden half ihr dabei. Sie krabbelte langsam über die Fliesen und Skyla beobachtete sie. Es war eine sehr kleine Spinne und man konnte sie auf dem Boden leicht aus den Augen verlieren, vor allem wenn sie über die dunklen Fliesen krabbelte, die sich mit hellen Fliesen abwechselten.

Das braunhaarige Mädchen schaffte es ziemlich gut, den Worten des Zauberers nicht zu folgen. Nur zwischendurch schnappte sie mal das ein oder andere Wort auf.

Als die Gäste in der Kapelle aufstanden, blickte Skyla wieder hoch und vergaß die Spinne. Auch sie erhob sich und gemeinsam mit den anderen Menschen verließ sie die Kapelle.

Janus hatte blutunterlaufene Augen und wurde von seiner Freundin gestützt. Mrs. Green weinte immer noch und hielt ein Taschentuch in ihrer Hand. Tante Lucy hielt ihre Hand. Skylas Großeltern gingen hinter den beiden, auch ihre Großmutter hatte die ein oder andere Träne vergossen.

Beim Hinausgehen kam Cedric zu ihr und lächelte sie unsicher an. Sie lächelte traurig zurück und er begleitete sie auf den Friedhof. Am Kopf des Zuges, direkt hinter dem Zauberer mit den büscheligen Haaren, gingen einige Zauberer, die im Ort wohnten, darunter auch Cedrics Vater Amos Diggory und ließen den Sarg zwischen sich zum vorgesehenen Grab schweben. Hinter dem Sarg folgten Mrs. Green und ihre Schwester, die Großeltern von Janus und Skyla, Janus und Ann und dahinter Skyla und Cedric. Hinter ihnen kamen die anderen Trauergäste.

Der Weg zum Grab war nicht sehr lang und sie gelangten schnell dorthin. Die sechs Zauberer, die den Sarg hielten, ließen ihn über dem Grab schweben. Der Zauberer mit den büscheligen Haaren stellte sich hinter dem Grab und die anderen vor das Grab.

Als Skyla das Grab sah, traf sie das wie ein Schlag und sie brach in Tränen aus. Hier nun sollte ihr Vater für immer liegen. Dies sollte seine letzte Ruhestätte sein. Es war kein besonderer Ort und das machte sie einerseits noch trauriger, aber andererseits auch wütend. Ihr Vater hatte etwas besseres verdient. Er sollte hier nicht neben unbekannten Menschen ruhen. Er war doch ein besonderer Mann, der sich für die Zauberergemeinschaft eingesetzt hatte.

Sie spürte, wie Cedric ihr seinen Arm um die Schultern legte und sie tröstete.

Der Mann hinter dem Grab sagte etwas und daraufhin ließen die sechs Träger den Sarg hinabschweben. Dabei schien er von innen heraus zu glühen, als ob Mr. Green sich von ihnen verabschieden wollte. Danach trat ein Gast nach dem anderen nach vorne, sagte etwas über Mr. Green und zauberte dann eine weiße Rose hervor, die er ins Grab fallen ließ. Anschließend sprach er den Greens sein Beileid aus.

Janus trat vor. „Hey Dad! Jetzt kannst du gar nicht mehr Ann richtig kennenlernen. Du hättest sie sicher gemocht. Sie ist wirklich ein Engel und hat mir in den letzten Tagen wirklich geholfen. Ohne sie wäre ich sicherlich verrückt geworden. Ich liebe dich, Dad!" Er beschwor eine rote Rose und warf sie auf den Sarg, auf dem schon sehr viele Rosen lagen. Dann drehte er sich um und ging zu Ann, die ihn sofort in den Arm nahm.

Skyla blickte zu ihrer Mutter, doch diese schien noch nicht in der Verfassung zu sein, an das Grab zu treten. Also ging Skyla nach vorne.

„Hey Dad! Ich vermisse Dich! Ich vermisse dein Lachen, das mich morgens immer besser auf Touren gebracht hat als jeder Kaffee. Das werde ich nun nie wieder hören und es wird mich nie wieder aufmuntern können. Ich vermisse es, mit dir zu frühstücken oder mit dir einfach vor dem Fernseher zu sitzen und uns irgendwelche idiotischen Sendungen anzusehen. Du warst sicher einer der wenigen Zauberer, der nicht von Muggeln abstammte und trotzdem gerne fern schaute. Ich will nicht, dass das alles vorbei ist. Ich will, dass du wieder kommst. Das Haus ist so leer ohne dich. Alle Fröhlichkeit und gute Laune ist daraus verschwunden." Sie brach erneut in Tränen aus und drehte sich um. Cedric kam sofort auf sie zu und nahm sie in den Arm.

Plötzlich schreckte Skyla auf. Sie hatte etwas vergessen. Sie nahm eine der roten Rosen, die einige Zauberer vor der Zeremonie herauf beschworen hatten, küsste sie und warf sie auf den Sarg. „Ich liebe dich, Daddy!"

Jetzt fehlte nur noch ihre Mutter. Ganz langsam trat sie vor. Skyla konnte nicht hören, was sie sagte, denn sie sprach sehr leise. Sie warf ebenfalls eine rote Rose hinein und wurde dann weinend von Tante Lucy weggeführt.

Auch Skyla wandte sich ab. Sie wollte nicht sehen, wie das Grab mit Erde bedeckt und somit geschlossen wurde. Sie glaubte, sie würde es nicht verkraften, sich das anzusehen. Cedric und sie gingen vom Friedhof hinunter. Nach und nach folgten auch die anderen Trauergäste und alle machten sich au den Weg zu den Greens.

Dort angekommen half Skyla ihrer Tante und ihrem Großvater dabei die letzten Vorbereitungen für den Leichenschmaus zu treffen: Gläser wurden aufgestellt und Flaschen geöffnet, das Essen ansehnlich hergerichtet und Teller und Besteck bereitgelegt.

Sie hatten gerade die letzte Schublade zu gemacht, als auch schon Mrs. Green und deren Mutter mit den anderen Gästen kamen.

Schnell füllte sich das Haus und viele nahmen sich was zu trinken und aßen das leckere Essen. Auch Skyla nahm sich etwas. Doch obwohl es ihr gut schmeckte, aß sie nicht viel davon.

Sie setzte sich mit Cedric ins Wohnzimmer, wo auch ihr Bruder mit seiner Freundin saß. Schweigend sah sie sich um. Überall standen kleine Grüppchen von Männern und Frauen und unterhielten sich sehr leise. Skyla vermutete, dass sie über ihren Vater sprachen, denn sie schnappte zwischendurch seinen Namen oder andere Dinge, die mit ihm in Verbindung standen, auf. Aber sie wollte nicht wissen, was sie sagten, denn das würde sie nur noch trauriger machen.

Leise liefen ihr Tränen über die Wangen, als sie merkte, wo sie saß. Mr. Green hatte gerne auf diesem Sofa gesessen – oder besser gesagt – gelegen und fern geschaut. Als kleines Kind hatte sich Skyla immer ans andere Ende gesetzt und ihren Vater dabei beobachtet, weil sie das Programm nie sehr spannend fand.

Später dann saßen sie oft Arm in Arm nebeneinander und haben das Fernsehprogramm kommentiert und sich dabei über die winzigsten Dinge lustig gemacht. Ihrer Mutter hatte das gar nicht gefallen, weil sie meistens an dem Film, die Sendung oder die Show interessiert war.

Skyla rutschte in die Ecke des Sofas, in der ihr Vater immer saß. Sie legte den Kopf auf die Lehne und schloss die Augen. Sie versuchte den Geruch ihres Vaters einzuatmen, aber sie konnte ihn nicht riechen. Entweder waren die ganzen Gäste Schuld, die die unterschiedlichsten Gerüche mit ins Haus brachten, oder aber er war schon ganz verflogen und sie würde ihn nie wieder in diesem Sofa riechen. Erneut brach sie in Tränen aus.

Plötzlich spürte das junge Mädchen eine Hand auf ihrem Kopf. Sie öffnete die Augen und sah direkt in die grauen Augen von Cedric. Er hatte sich vor sie gekniet und versucht sie zu trösten.

Er holte ein Taschentuch hervor und trocknete vorsichtig ihre Tränen. Sie lächelte traurig. „Danke." Es war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.

„Kein Problem.", meinte er und sprach auch nicht viel lauter. „Sollen wir einen Spaziergang machen?"

Sie sah ihn einen Moment lang stumm an und nickte dann. Das Mädchen setzte sich auf und nahm dann Cedrics Hand, die er ihr hinhielt, nachdem er aufgestanden war.

Er führte sie hinaus aus dem Wohnzimmer und aus dem Haus. Sie gingen Richtung Dorf. Cedric hielt immer noch ihre Hand und wenn sie nicht die ganze Zeit an ihren Vater denken müsste, dann würde sie sich riesig darüber freuen.

„Danke, dass du mich da rausgeholt hast.", sagte sie leise, als sie fast im Ort Ottery St. Catchpole waren.

„Ich hab doch gesehen, dass es dir dadrin nicht gut ging.", erwiderte der Junge mit den grauen Augen.

„Ich vermisse ihn so." Die Tränen kamen wieder. Cedric blieb stehen und nahm sie in den Arm. Skyla konnte sich nicht mehr zurück halten und fing an hemmungslos zu schluchzen. Er streichelte ihr zart über das Haar und versuchte so sie zu trösten.

Nach ein paar Minuten hatte sie sich beruhigt und sie löste sich aus der Umarmung. „Jetzt hab ich dir dein Hemd ganz nass geweint."

„Das macht doch nix." Er holte aus seiner Hose eine Packung Taschentücher und gab ihr eines. Sie trocknete ihre Augen und schnäuzte dann hinein.

„Ich bin in den letzten Tagen wohl keine erfreuliche Gesellschaft gewesen.", meinte Skyla und lächelte unsicher.

„Ach Quatsch. Du warst die beste. Du bist die beste.", antwortete er. „Und dass du nicht so gut drauf bist, ist ja wohl nur zu verständlich und absolut nicht deine Schuld."

Die beiden gingen weiter und spazierten durch das Dorf. Das Dorf war nicht sehr groß und so machten sie mehrere Runden durch Ottery St. Catchpole. Skyla erzählte und erzählte. Sie erzählte ihm von ihrem Vater und ihrer Famile, ihrem Bruder, ihrer Mutter, ihrer Tante und deren Familie. Und Cedric hörte ihr zu. Zwischendurch stellte er mal die ein oder andere Frage, doch hauptsächlich ließ er sie reden.

Als sie nach zwei Stunden kurz vor ihrem Elternhaus waren, blieb Skyla stehen. Sie sah ihrem Begleiter direkt in die Augen, stellte sich dann auf die Zehenspitzen und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Wofür war der denn?", fragte Cedric überrascht.

„Als Dankeschön dafür, dass du mir zugehört hast. Ich fühl mich schon viel besser."

„Wenn ich eine solche Belohnung bekommen, dann mache ich das immer wieder gerne." Er grinste sie an und sie spürte wie ihr Gesicht heiß wurde. Damit er nicht sah, dass sie rot wurde, ging sie auf die Haustür zu und schloss sie auf. Cedric kam hinter ihr her.

Im Haus herrschte allgemeine Aufbruchsstimmung. Viele verabschiedeten sich von Mrs. Green und ihrem Sohn. Dann verließen sie das Haus. Auch Cedrics Eltern wollten gehen. Aber er wollte lieber noch bleiben, doch Skyla schickte ihn weg. Er hatte schon genug für sie getan. Er brauchte auch mal eine Pause.

Also verabschiedete er sich von ihr und versprach ihr, morgen wieder zukommen.

Nun waren nur noch ihre Großeltern, ihre Tante, Janus und Ann da. Sie fingen an, das Haus aufzuräumen. Skyla half ihnen. Doch sie wurde weg geschickt.

„Lass ruhig. Du hast dir ne Pause redlich verdient.", meinte ihre Großmutter.

Daraufhin setzte sich sich Skyla zu ihrer Mutter in den Garten. Mrs. Green hatte nach dem Besucheransturm erst einmal frische Luft gebraucht. Sie saß mitten auf dem Rasen und starrte vor sich hin.

„Darf ich mich zu dir setzen, Mum?", fragte Skyla leise. Ihre Mutter nickte und sie setzte sich.

„Wie geht's dir?" Es war das erste Mal seit Tagen, dass Skyla ihre Mutter reden hörte.

„Besser als noch vor drei Stunden. Cedric hat mir zugehört und mich getröstet.", erzählte sie.

„Ihr beiden versteht euch gut, oder?"

„Ja. Er war mir in den letzten Tagen eine große Hilfe. Aber wenn ich ehrlich bin, haben mir Emily, Fred und George ganz schön gefehlt."

„Hast du ihnen schon erzählt , was passiert ist?"

„Nein. Nur Emily weiß Bescheid. Ich wusste nicht, wie ich den Zwillingen das in einem Brief schreiben soll. Außerdem, was können sie schon machen? Sie sind da unten in Ägypten und genießen ihre ersten Urlaub seit langem, den will ich ihnen nicht vermiesen."

„Immer um das Wohl der anderen besorgt." Ihre Mutter strich ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. „Das hast du von deinem Vater. Ihm war es auch immer wichtiger, dass es den Menschen, die er liebte, gut ging. Selbst wenn er dafür zurückstecken musste."

Jetzt war der richtige Zeitpunkt. „Mum, es tut mir so leid, dass ich dir solche Vorwürfe gemacht habe."

„Das weiß ich doch, mein Engel.", sagte sie und lächelte leicht.

„Dann bist du mir nicht böse?"

„Nein. Ich hätte an deiner Stelle sicher genauso reagiert." Mrs. Green seufzte. „Ich hab in den letzten Tagen bei Grandmum viel nachgedacht. Ich weiß jetzt, dass ich nichts daran hätte ändern können. Es war ein Unfall und bei einem Unfall hat niemand Schuld."

Skyla fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Das war der erste Schritt. Nun konnte ihre Mutter endlich mit der Trauerarbeit beginnen.

„Ich liebe dich, Mum.", sagte sie und legte ihren Kopf auf die Schulter ihrer Mutter.

„Ich dich auch." Diese legte ihren Arm um ihre Tochter. So saßen die beiden still im Garten bis es dunkel wurde.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** Ich hoffe, ihr habt die Weihnachtstage gut überstanden und habt die richtigen Geschenke bekommen ;-)

Jetzt geht es auch schon weiter und wie versprochen kommen Fred und George wieder aktiv vor. ;-) Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß damit.

* * *

**Kapitel 18:**

Die nächsten Tage verliefen ziemlich ruhig. Mrs. Green kam wieder nach Hause. Sie fing auch wieder an zu arbeiten und in ihrem Ehebett zu schlafen. Skylas Mutter hatte sich wieder einigermaßen gefangen. Zumindest wollte sie das ihrer Tochter weiß machen. Aber Skyla merkte, dass sie länger und mehr als üblich arbeitete. Ebenso fiel ihr auf, dass ihre Mutter weniger redete. Es war zwar mehr, als vor der Beerdigung, aber immer noch weniger als ihr Mann noch gelebt hatte.

Aber Skyla hatte selbst noch an der Sache zu knabbern. Nachts schlief sie kaum und lag lange wach. Sie dachte nach, nicht nur über ihren Vater, sondern auch über ihre Mutter, ihren Bruder, ihre besten Freunde und auch über Cedric.

Wie versprochen kam er fast jeden Tag vorbei. Meistens saßen sie zusammen in der Küche oder im Garten und redeten über alles und jeden. Aber manchmal setzten sich sich auch an ihre noch ausstehenden Hausaufgaben oder lernten für ihre im kommenden Schuljahr anstehenden ZAG-Prüfungen.

Als Emily wieder aus Italien zurück gekehrt war, gesellte sie sich zu ihnen. Sie war zwar ein bisschen überrascht zu sehen, wie gut sich Cedric und Skyla mittlerweile verstanden, aber sie war froh, dass ihre beste Freundin nicht alleine war.

Emilys Urlaub mit ihrem Vater war ein voller Erfolg gewesen. Anfangs war sie noch etwas skeptisch, aber mit jedem Tag legten sich ihre Zweifel und Mr. McIvory lernte seine Tochter neu kennen.

„Ich hab ihm sogar von Lee erzählt.", sagte Emily ein paar Tage, nachdem sie wieder da war.

„Und was hat er gesagt?", fragte Skyla. Die beiden Mädchen saßen in Emilys Zimmer und tranken Tee.

„Er war überrascht, aber er will ihn kennenlernen." Skyla konnte die Freude der Schwarzhaarigen sehr gut verstehen und freute sich für sie. „Er hat mir sogar erlaubt, ihn zu besuchen."

„Das ist ja super!"

„Ja, Lee hat gesagt, dass er mich in der letzten Augustwoche abholen will und ich bin dann die letzten Ferientage bei ihm. Ich freu mich so." Emily strahlte über beide Ohren.

„Das ist wirklich toll! Ich wünsch dir schon mal ganz viel Spaß." Die beiden Freundinnen umarmten sich.

Und so kam es dann auch. Lee Jordan kam Ende August für zwei Tage und Mr. McIvory war wirklich begeistert von der Wahl seiner Tochter. Er mochte Lee und Emily war so glücklich wie schon lange nicht mehr. Skyla freute sich für ihre beste Freundin.

Als Emily dann mit zu Lee fuhr, waren die Ferien schon fast um. Eine Woche musste sie noch überbrücken, dann würde sie Emily ebenso wie Fred und George endlich wieder sehen. Skyla wusste nicht genau, wann Familie Weasley aus Ägypten zurück kommen würde, aber sie wusste, dass sie die Zwillinge spätestens am ersten September im Hogwarts-Express wieder sah.

Am Tag nach Emilys Abreise saß sie mit Cedric in der Küche und redete. Beide hatten vor sich eine Tasse Tee stehen. Die beiden waren alleine, denn Mrs. Green war im Krankenhaus und arbeitete.

„Emily ist richtig glücklich mit diesem Lee, oder?", fragte Cedric.

„Oh ja, da haben sich zwei gesucht und gefunden.", erwiderte Skyla und goss sich noch eine Tasse Tee ein.

„Ja, die beiden passen -" Cedric wurde von einem Türklingeln unterbrochen. „- gut zusammen.", beendete er den Satz.

„Wer kann denn das sein?" Skyla stand auf. „Einen Moment, bitte.", sagte sie zu ihm und ging zur Tür.

„Überraschung!" Zwei völlig identisch aussehende, braungebrannte Jugendliche mit roten Haaren strahlten sie an.

„Fred! George! Endlich! Ich hab euch total vermisst! Kommt rein!" Sie umarmte die beiden kurz und ließ sie dann eintreten. „Wir sitzen in der Küche."

„Dann ist Emily hier?", fragte Fred und ging freudestrahlend Richtung Küche, doch als er sah, wer dort saß, verschwand sein Lächeln sofort.

„Nein, ist sie nicht.", sagte Skyla unnötigerweise.

„Hallo.", meinte Cedric und stand auf. „Fred. George." Er nickte den beiden kurz zu (wobei er die beiden natürlich verwechselte) und ging zu Skyla.

„Cedric.", sagte George und sah ihn überrascht an. Fred hingegen warf ihm einen eisigen Blick zu.

„Ich geh besser. Ihr habt sicher viel zu bereden.", meinte Cedric zu dem Mädchen.

„Schade." Sie begleitete ihn zur Tür.

„Ich wünsch dir noch einen schönen Tag." Er blickte skeptisch zu Fred. „Wenn du irgendwas brauchst, du weißt, du kannst jederzeit zu mir kommen."

„Danke. Komm gut nach Hause. Wir sehen uns spätestens im Zug wieder." Sie lächelte ihn an und er beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und gab ihr einen Abschiedskuss auf die Wange. Dann ging er. Beim Hinausgehen hatte Skyla einen Moment lang geglaubt, Cedric hätte einen triumphierenden Blick zu den Zwillingen geworfen, aber da musste sie sich getäuscht haben. Warum sollte er das tun? Das machte keinen Sinn.

Skyla ging wieder in die Küche. „Setzt euch! Wollt ihr 'ne Tasse Tee? Ich hab noch welchen. Dann erzählt doch mal von Ägypten. Ihr seid ja ganz schön braun geworden. Wie war's?" Aus einem Schrank nahm sie zwei neue Teetassen und stellte sie vor Fred und George, die Platz genommen hatten.

„Was war das denn gerade? Und was hat der hier gemacht?", wollte Fred misstrauisch wissen.

Skyla schenkte ihm eine Tasse Tee ein. Sie hatte gehofft, dass sie dieses Gespräch noch nicht führen musste, aber so wie es schien, war diese Hoffnung vergebens. Doch sie versuchte es trotzdem. Sie setzte sich hin. „Er war zu Besuch."

„Warum? Was wollte er?"

„Er hatte eine Frage zur Zaubertrank-Hausaufgabe." Es war nicht komplett gelogen. Cedric hatte ihr wirklich eine Frage zu der Hausaufgabe gestellt, aber deshalb war er nicht bei ihr gewesen.

„Warum hatte er dann keine Schulsachen dabei?" Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass Fred wütend war.

Skyla seufzte, stand auf und ging zum Kühlschrank. Sie holte etwas heraus. Nach dem Schließen der Tür zögerte sie kurz und setzte dann ein breites Grinsen auf, das ihre Augen nicht erreichte. Dann drehte sie sich um und hielt eine Milchpackung hoch. „Wollt ihr Milch in euren Tee?"

„Nein! Und das weißt du auch!", sagte Fred. „Also raus mit der Sprache! Warum war der hier?"

Sie stellte die Milchpackung auf die Arbeitsplatte hinter ihr. Sie sah die Zwillinge an. Fred war aufgebracht und George blickte sie besorgt an.

„Was ist los? Was ist passiert?", fragte er und seine Besorgnis schwang auch in seiner Stimme mit.

Das konnte Skyla nicht ertragen. Ihr kamen die Tränen und schnell drehte sie sich um, damit die beiden sie nicht sehen konnten. Was war nur los mit ihr? Sie hatte in den letzten Woche doch nicht mehr geweint. Mit Cedric hatte sie sogar über ihren Vater gesprochen, ohne dass sie in Tränen ausbrach. Und jetzt stellte George so eine harmlose Frage und sie war wieder ein seelisches Wrack.

Energisch wischte sie mit einem Putzlappen, den sie aus der Spüle genommen hatte, die Arbeitsplatte. „Es ist nichts. Alles in Ordnung." Sie hörte wie ihre Stimme zitterte.

George sah seinen Bruder besorgt an. Dann stand er auf und ging zu ihr. Er legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter und drehte sie zu sich. Er war geschockt. So hatte er Skyla noch nie gesehen.

„Skyla, was ist passiert?", fragte George erneut. Doch anstatt ihm zu antworten, weinte sie nur noch mehr und ließ sich an seine Schulter sinken. Unsicher tätschelte George ihr den Kopf. Sie weinte sich aus. Sie hörte, wie auch Fred aufstand.

„Was ist los, Skyla? Rede doch endlich. Wenn es mit diesem Diggory zu tun hat, dann geh ich auf der Stelle zu ihm und verfluche ihn!", sagte er angriffslustig.

Skyla löste sich aus Georges Umarmung und sah Fred an. „Nein, es hat nichts mit Cedric zu tun. Es geht um ... um meinen Vater." Sie stockte und schluckte.

„Was ist mit ihm?", fragte George.

„Er ... er ist ... tot.", stotterte sie und die Tränen kamen wieder.

„WAS?!", riefen die Zwillinge wie aus einem Mund.

„Aber wie?"

„Und wann?"

Skyla setzte sich wieder auf ihren Stuhl. Die Zwillinge stellten ihre Stühle neben Skyla und taten es ihr gleich.

Sie holte tief Luft und begann dann zu erzählen. Sie stockte immer wieder zwischendurch. Es war doch schwerer, es jemandem zu erzählen, der ihren Vater gekannt hatte, als wenn sie mit Cedric darüber gesprochen hätte, denn Cedric kannte ihren Vater so gut wie gar nicht.

„Aber warum hast du uns denn nicht geschrieben?", fragte Fred, als Skyla geendet hatte und sich die Tränen weg wischte.

„Ich wusste nicht, wie ich das in einem Brief schreiben sollte. Und außerdem wollte ich euch euren Urlaub nicht vermiesen."

„Der war schon mies genug.", behauptete Fred.

„Das glaub ich dir nicht."

„Stimmt auch nicht. Wir wollten dich nur aufmuntern.", meinte George.

„Ihr seid blöd.", antwortete sie, lächelte aber trotzdem ganz leicht.

„Das fasse ich als persönliche Beleidigung auf.", sagte Fred und zog eine dicke Lippe.

„Ja. Wir sind vielleicht verrückt, durchgeknallt, lustig und vorlaut, aber nicht blöd!", protestierte auch George.

Skyla musste lachen, als sie die empörten Gesichter der Zwillinge sah, die sich langsam zu einem breiten Grinsen änderten. Sie wurde wieder ernst und schaute die beiden an. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich ohne euch tun würde."

„Ach, Blödsinn! Du hast die letzten Wochen auch ohne uns überstanden.", meinte George verlegen.

„Aber nur weil ich wusste, dass ich euch spätestens in Hogwarts wieder sehe."

„Und was war mit Diggory? Du hast doch gesagt, er hat dir geholfen.", wollte Fred wissen und sah sie mit einem seltsamen Blick an. War es Neugier? Nein, eher eine Mischung aus Angst und Wut.

„Das hat er auch, aber das mit Cedric ist nicht dasselbe wie mit euch. Er ist wirklich nett und so, aber ich hätte euch viel lieber hier gehabt. Ich hab euch total vermisst.", antwortete sie und Freds Gesichtszüge entspannten sich. „Ich bin wirklich froh, dass ich euch habe."

„Jetzt werd doch nicht sentimental." Die Zwillinge sahen sie verlegen an.

„Ich bin nicht sentimental. Die letzten Wochen haben mir nur gezeigt, wie wichtig ihr mir seid, wie schnell einem das wichtigste genommen werden kann und wie kurz und unfair das Leben sein kann." Sie umarmte erst Fred und dann George. „Ihr beide und Emily seid die besten Freunde, die ich mir vorstellen kann. Und deshalb will ich, dass ihr wisst, dass ich euch liebe."

Die Zwillinge waren einen Moment sprachlos und sahen das Mädchen überrascht an.

„Wir dich auch.", sagte dann George und Fred nickte.

„Apropos Emily ... wo ist sie überhaupt? Wir wollten sie vorhin abholen, aber es war keiner da."

„Emily ist ja auch bei Lee."

„Wie hat sie das denn geschafft?"

„Äh ... Lee ist gekommen und hat sie abgeholt.", erklärte sie.

„Und ihr Vater hat das erlaubt?"

„Sie hat ihm von Lee erzählt?" Beide klangen sehr ungläubig und starrten Skyla an.

„Ja und ja. Emily war mit ihrem Vater zwei Wochen in Italien und die beiden haben sich ausgesprochen. Mr. McIvory hat sich um hundertachtzig Grad gedreht. Ich hab Emily noch nie so glücklich gesehen, wenn sie über ihren Vater gesprochen hat."

„Wahnsinn ..."

„... da ist man mal ein paar Wochen nicht da ..."

„... und schon ist nichts mehr wie es war.", beendete Fred den Satz.

„Sie bleibt bis zum Ende der Ferien bei Lee."

„Es geschehen noch Zeichen und Wunder.", murmelte George.

Den restlichen Tag verbrachten sie damit, über Ägypten zu reden. So wie die Zwillinge davon schwärmten, musste es ein unglaublich toller Urlaub gewesen sein. Skyla beneidete die beiden ein bisschen.

„Ich wäre so gerne mitgekommen.", meinte sie und dachte bei sich, dass vielleicht dann alles anders gekommen wäre.

„Das nächste Mal nehmen wir dich mit. Versprochen!", sagte Fred. „Wartet mal, mir kommt da gerade eine fantastische Idee." Ganz langsam breitete sich dieses spezielle Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus, das genau besagte, dass die Weasley-Zwillinge wieder zugeschlagen hatten.

„Ich glaube, ich habe diese Idee auch.", erwiderte George und er grinste auf die gleiche Art.

„Los! Raus mit der Sprache!" Skyla hasste es, wenn die beiden so in Rätseln sprachen.

„Also gut! Wie wäre es, wenn ...", fing George an.

„... wir nach unseren Abschlussprüfungen im siebten Schuljahr ..."

„... mal einfach unser Geld zusammenkratzen und eine Woche wegfahren, egal wohin."

„Nur wir drei und Emily.", endete Fred. „Wie findest du das?"

„Das fände ich super!"

„Dann ist das hiermit abgemacht."

„Das wird ein Spaß!"

------

Am letzten Ferientag wollte Skyla mit den Weasleys nach London. Denn in der ganzen Aufregung der letzte Wochen hatte sie es total versäumt, die Bücher für das neue Schuljahr zu kaufen. Weil die Weasleys ebenfalls nicht die Gelegenheit dazu hatten, wollten sie zusammen dorthin reisen. Die Nacht wollten sie dann im _Tropfenden Kessel_ verbringen, da sie am nächsten Morgen sowieso vom Londoner Bahnhof King's Cross abfuhren.

Da sie an dem Dienstagmorgen sehr früh los wollten, durfte Skyla die Nacht vorher bei den Weasleys schlafen. Somit tauchte sie am Montagnachmittag voll beladen mit ihrem großen Schrankkoffer im Fuchsbau auf. Sie wurde herzlich begrüßt.

Es war schon einige Zeit her, dass sie dort übernachtet hatte. Wenn Skyla es sich recht überlegte, schon über fünf Jahre. Seit sie in Hogwarts waren, hatte sie in den Ferien immer zu Hause geschlafen.

Das erzählte sie auch gleich den Zwillingen, die darüber sehr überrascht waren.

„Das müssen wir unbedingt ändern."

„In den nächsten Ferien schläfst du einfach die ganze Zeit bei uns, dann haben wir das wieder nachgeholt.", grinste George, als er und Fred Skyla halfen, den Koffer ins Wohnzimmer zu tragen, denn für eine Nacht lohnte es sich nicht, ihn hoch in Bills altes Zimmer zu bringen, in dem sie schlafen sollte.

„Warum ist dein Koffer so schwer?", fragte Fred außer Atem, nachdem er sich auf das Sofa hatte fallen lassen.

„Naja, irgendwie musste ich ja die übriggebliebenen Ziegelsteine mitnehmen.", meinte Skyla ernst und setzte sich neben ihn.

„Hä? Welche Ziegelsteine? Und wovon übriggeblieben?", fragte er und sah sie irritiert an.

„Mann, Kumpel, was ist los mit dir? Erkennst nicht mal mehr einen Scherz, wenn er dich anspringt." Lachend ließ sich George neben sie fallen.

„Och, Mensch, George! Jetzt hab ich schon mal die Gelegenheit und du versaust mir alles."

„Was wolltest du denn antworten?"

Sie sah erst George an und blickte dann zu Fred, der einen sehr seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck machte. Skyla musste ein Lachen unterdrücken. „Ich wollte sagen: Die Ziegelsteine, mit denen ich nachts immer durchs Dorf marschiere und Fenster einschmeiße." Die Zwillinge fingen laut an zu lachen und Skyla stimmte mit ein.

„Warum solltest du das tun?", fragte Fred, nachdem er wieder besser Luft bekam.

„Wegen euch!"

„Wegen uns? Warum?"

„Ja, dadurch, dass ihr mich im Stich gelassen habt, fühlte ich mich vernachlässigt und ich musste mir anderweitig Beachtung suchen."

„Solch einen Blödsinn hab ich ja noch nie gehört!", meinte George, als er sich wieder beruhigt hatte. Die drei hatten erneut einen Lachkrampf bekommen und konnten einige Minuten lang nicht sprechen.

„Jetzt hört doch mal auf zu lachen! Das ist ja schrecklich!"; kicherte Skyla.

„Warum?", wollte George wissen.

„Weil euer Lachen ansteckend ist."

„Und deins nicht, oder wie?", fragte Fred und machte ein empörtes Gesicht.

„Das kann ich nicht beurteilen. Ich lache ja schon, also kann ich mich ja nicht von meinem eigenen Gelächter anstecken lassen, oder?"

„Können kannst du schon, nur wollen willst du nicht.", warf plötzlich George ein und das Gelächter brach von neuem aus.

„Wo hast du das denn her?", fragte Skyla.

„Das hat Lee letztens mal von sich gegeben. Ist wieder so eine Weisheit von seinem Großvater gewesen.", erklärte er.

„Woher auch sonst.", meinte Fred grinsend.

„Kommt essen, ihr lieben." Mrs. Weasley kam kurz ins Wohnzimmer und schaute die drei glücklich an. Auch sie war ziemlich braun gebrannt. Sie wirkte sehr erholt.

„Von dem ganzen Lachen hab ich großen Hunger gekriegt.", meinte George und die beiden anderen stimmten ihm zu. Sie standen auf und gingen in die Küche. Skyla musste noch eben auf die Toilette. Als sie in die Küche kam, war nur noch ein Platz frei: zwischen Fred und George. Das war noch nie der Fall. Sonst saß sie immer entweder neben Fred oder neben George, aber noch nie neben beiden. Die Zwillinge saßen immer zusammen. Das bedeutete ihr echt viel. Sie war gerührt. Skyla nahm Platz und fing an zu essen. Das Essen war vorzüglich. Das sagte sie auch Mrs. Weasley und die bedankte sich wie immer.

Nach dem Abendessen gingen sie hoch in das Zimmer der Zwillinge. Es war ziemlich klein, dadurch, dass zwei Betten den meisten Platz brauchten. Zwischen den Betten standen die beiden Nachttische und vor den Betten zwei große Koffer, die schon halb gepackt waren.

„Los, kommt, wie früher!", meinte Fred und zog den linken Nachttisch weg. George nahm den anderen und anschließend schoben sie die beiden Betten zusammen. Das hatten sie früher oft gemacht, wenn Skyla bei ihnen war. Sie haben die Betten zusammen gestellt und sich dann drauf gelegt oder gesetzt und die unterschiedlichsten Sachen gemacht.

Sie zogen ihre Schuhe aus und sprangen auf die Betten. Sie tobten ausgelassen. Skyla hatte schon lange nicht mehr so viel Spaß gehabt. Irgendwann lagen sie dann nach Luft schnappend auf den Betten in einer Art Dreieck. George hatte seinen Kopf auf Skylas Bauch liegen, diese ihren Kopf auf Freds Bauch und er lag mit dem Kopf auf Georges Bauch.

„Jetzt fehlt nur noch Emily.", meinte George und unterbrach die Stille.

„Stimmt. Dann wär alles so wie früher.", sagte Skyla. „Aber nichts ist mehr so wie früher ...", fügte sie leise hinzu.

Fred strich ihr sanft über das Haar. „Aber manchmal ist es doch gut, wenn sich Dinge ändern. Du kannst mir nicht sagen, dass du nicht froh darüber bist beziehungsweise warst, dass Emily damals zu uns gestoßen ist."

„Ja, stimmt schon. Aber ich hatte gehofft, dass sich einige Dinge nie ändern. Und ich hoffe das immer noch.", meinte Skyla und starrte an die Decke. Fred hatte seine Hand immer noch auf ihrem Kopf liegen.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: **Und zum Jahresende noch ein neues Kapitel. Dieses Mal ist es komplett aus Freds Sicht geschrieben (Ich weiß es passt logisch nicht so ganz in die Geschichte – schließlich erinnern sich nur George und Sklya zurück, aber irgendwie passte es dramaturgisch gut. ;-) Darum seid mir nicht böse!) Ich hoffe es gefällt euch trotzdem.

**Und jetzt wünsche ich euch allen, die meine Geschichte lesen (aber auch denen, die sie nicht lesen, auch wenn sie es dann nicht mitbekommen ;-) ) einen GUTEN RUTSCH INS NEUE JAHR und LASST ES ORDENTLICH KRACHEN!!!!**

**Kapitel 19:**

Fred war glücklich. Er lag hier mit seinen ältesten besten Freunden, okay, Emily und Lee fehlten, aber das machte ihm nicht so viel aus. Die Wochen in Ägypten waren wirklich toll gewesen, aber er hatte sie alle vermisst. Darum waren er und George auch fast sofort, nachdem sie angekommen waren, zu Emily und Skyla gegangen. Doch Emily war nicht da gewesen, bei ihr machte keiner auf, nicht einmal ihr Vater. Etwas enttäuscht gingen sie zu Skyla. Ein Glück, dass sie da gewesen war. Er hatte sie wahnsinnig vermisst, dass hatte er gemerkt, als sie ihn umarmt hatte und er ihren frischen Kirschduft einatmete.

Aber er war geschockt, als er sah, wer bei ihr war. Ausgerechnet Cedric Diggory. Er hatte ihn noch nie gemocht. In der Primusschule hatte er sie einfach nie beachtet, hatte sich für was besseres gehalten. Doch seitdem er in Hufflepuff war mit Emily und Skyla, scharwenzelte er die ganze Zeit um die beiden herum, vor allem um Skyla. Das passte ihm gar nicht. Er sollte seine Finger von ihr lassen.

Fred glaubte, dass Cedric nichts Gutes im Schilde führte. Er konnte es nicht an etwas bestimmtem festmachen, sondern hatte einfach ein schlechtes Gefühl, wenn er ihn mit Skyla sah.

In ihm loderte der Zorn auf, als er sah, wie Diggory Skyla, seiner beste Freundin, einen Kuss gab. Es war zwar nur ein Abschiedskuss auf die Wange gewesen, aber trotzdem wurde er sauer. Er konnte sich das selbst nicht erklären. Es lag wahrscheinlich daran, dass er wollte, dass es ihr gut ging und da hatte er, was Cedric anging, so seine Zweifel, denn er hatte den Blick bemerkt, den Cedric ihm zugeworfen hatte, als er vor einigen Tagen bei Skyla war.

Dieser Tag bei Skyla war wirklich sehr seltsam gewesen. Er war betrübt, als er gehört hatte, dass ihr Vater gestorben war und war noch betrübter darüber, dass er nicht bei ihr war, als es passierte. Doch als sie ihm (und auch George) erzählte, dass sie sie lieben würde, fühlte er sich auf einmal wieder gut.

Und jetzt auch. Skylas Kopf ruhte auf seinem Bauch und er berührte ihr weiches Haar. Sie war seit dem Tod ihres Vaters oft sehr traurig, aber das überraschte ihn nicht. Doch ihre Bemerkungen, die sie neuerdings immer fallen ließ, machten ihm etwas Angst, auch wenn er das niemals zugeben würde.

„Es gibt Dinge, die werden sich nie ändern.", beruhigte George sie und blickte zu ihr.

„Hoffentlich! Ich will nämlich nicht, dass sich etwas an unserer Freundschaft ändert.", meinte Skyla entschieden.

„Was sollte sich denn daran ändern?", fragte Fred. Da war es wieder. Er hatte das Gefühl, als ob seine beste Freundin glaubte, dass etwas schlimmes passieren könnte.

„Ich weiß auch nicht, aber seit Dad's Tod hab ich Angst, dass einem von uns was passieren könnte. Ich ... wir mussten schmerzlich erfahren, wie schnell etwas passieren kann."

„Hör auf so zu reden!" George setzte sich abrupt auf und Fred, der nicht damit gerechnet hatte, bekam einen Schreck. Auch er setzte sich hin. Notgedrungen musste sich auch Skyla aufrichten.

George sah sie durchdringend an. „Hör auf so zu reden!", wiederholte er. „Uns wird nie etwas passieren! Hast du verstanden?"

Skyla starrte ihn an. Mit so einem Ausbruch seinerseits hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Fred zeigte es nur, dass sein Bruder genauso dachte wie er, aber das wunderte ihn nicht. Skylas Gerede machte ihnen Angst. Sie wollten sich nicht vorstellen, was geschehen würde, wenn einer von ihnen zu Schaden kommen würde. Wer sollte denn auch dafür verantwortlich sein? Du-weißt-schon-wer war seit Jahren besiegt und nicht mehr auf der Bildfläche erschienen.

Okay, der Massenmörder Sirius Black war vor einigen Wochen aus Askaban geflohen, was ja niemand für möglich gehalten hatte, aber was sollte der ihnen schon tun? In zwei Tagen waren sie wieder in Hogwarts und mal ehrlich, was sollte Sirius Black in einer Schule wollen?

„Skyla? Hast du verstanden? Ich will dich nie wieder so reden hören!", sagte sein Zwillingsbruder erneut und Skyla nickte stumm.

In diesem Moment kam Mrs. Weasley ins Zimmer. „Ich möchte euch bitten, dass ihr jetzt schlafen geht. Wir wollen morgen sehr früh los. Also, Abmarsch ins Bett! Und vergesst nicht, die Betten wieder ordentlich hinzustellen." Sie wartete. Skyla stand auf und nahm ihre Schuhe hoch.

„Gute Nacht.", sagte sie zu den beiden.

„Gute Nacht.", antworteten die beiden im Chor und Fred, der mit dem Rücken zu seiner Mutter saß, zwinkerte ihr zu. Sie merkte es und nickte fast unmerklich. Dann ging sie und Mrs. Weasley folgte ihr.

Fred und George standen auf und zogen sich ihren Schlafanzug an. Anschließend legten sie sich wieder in ihr Bett und starrten zur Tür.

„Meinst du, sie hört damit auf?", fragte George plötzlich.

„Mit ihren komischen Reden?", erwiderte Fred und sein Bruder nickte. „Ich hoffe es. Mir gefallen sie auch nicht. Aber ich glaube, der Tod von ihrem Vater macht ihr ganz schön zu schaffen. Ich meine, hast du schon mal von einem Zauberer gehört, der von einem – wie hieß das Ding gleich? – Lastwagen überfahren wurde?"

„Nein. Das war schon ziemlich ungewöhnlich.", gab ihm George Recht. „Wir müssen sie davon ablenken, damit sie nicht wieder so anfängt."

„Ja.", stimmte Fred zu und in diesem Moment ging die Tür auf und Skyla huschte schnell hinein.

„Das war knapp.", meinte sie leise und lauschte an der Zimmertür. George und Fred sahen erst sich und dann Skyla fragend an. Doch sie antwortete nicht, jedenfalls nicht sofort.

Nach wenigen Augenblicken drehte sie sich zu ihnen und setzte sich wieder auf die Betten, die die Zwillinge natürlich nicht wieder in ihre ursprüngliche Position gebracht hatten.

„Was war denn los?"

„Eure Mum. Sie kam gerade die Treppe hoch, als ich aus Bills Zimmer ging."

„Aber sie hat dich nicht gesehen, oder?", fragte George leise. Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, ich glaube nicht. Aber es war knapp. Ich hab sogar wie früher, das Kissen unter die Bettdecke gestopft.", grinste sie. Auch die Zwillinge grinsten. Sie hatten das früher oft gemacht, dass Skyla nachts, wenn Mrs. Weasley sie eigentlich schon ins Bett geschickt hatte, heimlich zu ihnen kam und sie zu dritt oder viert (wenn Emily auch da war) in den beiden Betten saßen und über alles mögliche redeten und quatschten.

So war es auch heute wieder. Fred und George saßen auf der einen Seite der Betten und Skyla auf der anderen.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass das letzte Mal schon über fünf Jahre her ist.", meinte George und die beiden anderen stimmten ihm zu.

„Ab jetzt müssen wir das öfters machen."

„Ja, und dann aber mal bei jedem. Mal bei Emily, mal bei euch und mal bei mir."

„Das ist ne gute Idee.", meinte George.

„Schade, dass es nicht auch in Hogwarts möglich ist."

„Jaah, da hast du Recht. Das ist wirklich Schade! Was könnten wir da alles für Sachen anstellen.", meinte Fred und blickte träumerisch aus dem Fenster, das am Ende des Bettes in der Wand war. Sie hatten das Fenster offen, weil sie hofften, dass es in der Nacht abkühlte und es im Zimmer nicht mehr so stickig und warm war.

George bückte sich zu seinem Nachttisch und holte eine Packung Karten heraus.

„Ihr habt die Karten immer noch?", fragte Skyla überrascht.

„Natürlich.", sagten die Zwillinge. George mischte die Karten und teilte dann an jeden einige Karten aus. Sie hatten früher oft nachts Karten gespielt. Skyla hatte das Spiel besorgt, weil es ein ganz normales Muggelspiel war und die Karten nicht explodierten. Damit konnten sie zwar nicht Snape Explodiert spielen, aber dafür war die Gefahr geringer von Mrs. Weasley entdeckt zu werden.

Die drei machten es sich bequem und nahmen die ausgeteilten Karten in die Hand. Dann fingen sie an. Sie spielten alle möglichen Kartenspiele, von Mau Mau über Rommé zu Skat, alles Spiele, die Mrs. Green ihrer Tochter und diese dann den Zwillingen beigebracht hatte. Skyla musste zwischendurch noch mal die Regeln erklären, weil die Jungs sie innerhalb der letzten Jahre etwas vergessen hatten.

Sie spielten dies eine lange Zeit. Irgendwann, als es langsam kälter wurde, hörten sie auf und lehnten sich an eine Seite des Bettes.

„Ich hab das echt vermisst.", meinte Fred nach einiger Zeit.

„Ja. Ich auch.", antwortete Skyla, die zwischen den beiden saß. Sie und Fred warteten darauf, dass George auch etwas sagt, doch er blieb stumm.

„George?", fragten sie und blickten zu ihm. Dann lächelten sie sich an.

George war ein geschlafen. Er war die Bettlehne hinunter gerutscht und fing leise an zu schnarchen. Im Schlaf sah er so aus, als könnte ihn kein Wässerchen trüben. Seine roten Haare, die in den letzten Monaten etwas gewachsen waren, fielen ihm ins Gesicht und man konnte nur undeutlich die Sommersprossen ausmachen, die sein ganzes Gesicht bedeckten.

„Der Tag war wohl zu viel für ihn.", gähnte Fred.

„Für dich auch.", sagte Skyla und lachte leise.

„Ja, das lag an deinem schweren Koffer."

„Schwächling! Ihr habt ihn doch nur kurz getragen."

„Aber deine Ziegelsteine waren ganz schön schwer!", grinste Fred sie an.

„Und stell dir mal vor, ich hab den ganzen Koffer zu euch geschleppt.", behauptete sie ernst.

„Lüg mich nicht an. Ich hab das Auto deiner Mum gesehen."

„Mist."

„Tja, da musst du schon früher aufstehen, wenn du mich reinlegen willst.", lachte Fred. Doch plötzlich legte ihm Skyla die Hand auf den Mund und er verstummte.

„Psst. Ich glaube, da war jemand auf dem Flur." Und tatsächlich, sie hörten leise Schritte, als jemand die Treppe hoch ging.

„Hört sich wie Percy an.", meinte Fred, als Skyla ihre Hand wieder sinken ließ. „Der holt sich nachts oft noch was zu trinken." Sie warteten noch einige Minuten schweigend, aber sie hörten nichts mehr.

Skyla gähnte.

„Wer ist hier jetzt ein Schwächling?", meinte Fred grinsend.

„Ich hab nicht Schwächling gesagt, weil du gegähnt hast.", redete sie sich raus. „Sondern weil dir der Koffer zu schwer war."

„Willst du in dein Bett gehen?", fragte er.

„Wenn du schlafen willst, dann ja, sonst nicht." Jetzt grinste sie.

„Nein, will ich nicht."

„Gut, dann bleibe ich noch." Sie zog ihre Beine zu sich heran.

„Ist dir kalt?" Skyla nickte, aber das wunderte Fred nicht, denn Skyla hatte nur ein T-Shirt und eine kurze Shorts an. Und es ist ziemlich kühl im Zimmer geworden. Er stand auf, schloss das Fenster und stellte es auf kipp, damit wenigstens noch ein bisschen Luft hinein kommen konnte. Dann nahm er eine Decke und legte sie über seinen Bruder. Wenn Skyla fror, dann war ihm sicher auch kalt. George hatte nicht viel mehr an als Skyla, nur war seine Hose etwas länger.

Anschließend gab er seiner besten Freundin die andere Decke. Sie nahm sie dankend an und legte sie sich um die Schultern. Fred setzte sich wieder neben sie.

„Ist dir nicht kalt?", fragte das Mädchen.

„Nur ein bisschen.", antwortete er. Das war gelogen. Ihm war auch ziemlich kalt, denn er hatte ebenfalls nur ein Shirt und eine Shorts an.

Skyla rutschte zu ihm und legte ihm die Decke um die Schultern. Sie saß jetzt direkt neben ihm. Sie hakte ihren Arm unter seinen. Ihre Haut war ganz weich. Er bemerkte, wie er eine Gänsehaut bekam. Sie hatte das gespürt, denn mit ihren Händen rieb sie über seine Arme, damit ihm warm wurde. Fred wurde nervös und er konnte sich nicht erklären warum. Er bekam nasse Hände, die er entschieden auf seinen Shorts presste, damit sie es nicht merkte. Er versuchte auch seine Atmung unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, aber das war gar nicht so einfach, wenn sie so dicht bei ihm war.

Was war denn nur los mit ihm? Das war doch früher nie passiert. Lag es an Skyla? Er wollte nicht, dass es an ihr liegt, denn er hatte sie gerne in seiner Nähe und er wollte die Nähe nicht missen. Reagierte er vielleicht allergisch auf sie? Gab es etwas an ihr, was er nicht vertragen konnte? Was ihn krank machte, so dass seine Hände nass wurden und er nicht mehr richtig atmen konnte. Jetzt bekam er Panik. Das durfte nicht passieren. Er wollte nicht, dass ihre Freundschaft wegen ihm kaputt ging, nur weil sie nicht in seiner Nähe sein durfte. Aber warum war das so? Früher hatte er das doch auch nicht? Hatte sie sich in der letzten Zeit so verändert? Hatte es etwas mit dem Tod ihres Vaters zu tun? Lag es vielleicht sogar an diesem Diggory? Jetzt wurde er wieder wütend. Wenn er wirklich Schuld an seiner Misere war, dann würde Fred es ihm schon heimzahlen.

Plötzlich merkte der Rothaarige, wie Skyla ihren Kopf an seine Schulter legte. Er blickte zu ihr hinunter und sah, dass sie eingeschlafen war.

„Skyla?", fragte er leise. Sie rührte sich nicht. Er seufzte leise, aber er merkte, wie seine Hände wieder trocken wurden und auch seine Atmung sich wieder beruhigte. Er wagte es nicht aufzustehen aus Angst sie zu wecken. Ganz vorsichtig strich er ihr das Haar aus dem Gesicht, denn es fiel so, dass sie es im Mund hatte. Er lächelte leicht. Dann lehnte er sich zurück und schlief auch ein.

Am nächsten Morgen wurden sie von Mrs. Weasleys Schrei geweckt, den sie ausstieß, als sie in das Zimmer der Zwillinge kam.

Die drei schreckten hoch, als sie ihn hörten. Verschlafen sahen sie sich an. Fred lag an der einen Seite und Skyla hatte sich an ihn gekuschelt. Georges Arm lag über ihrer Hüfte.

„Sofort aufstehen!", rief Mrs. Weasley. Widerwillig standen die drei auf und gähnten. Skyla schlurfte aus dem Zimmer. Mrs. Weasley kam herein und machte die Tür hinter sich zu.

„Was fällt euch eigentlich ein?"

„Mum... was willst du?", fragte George. Er hatte ganz schmale Augen.

„Warum hat Skyla hier geschlafen?"

„Weil sie hier gestern eingeschlafen ist.", meinte Fred. Er fühlte sich genauso verschlafen wie sein Bruder aussah.

„Und was hat sie hier gemacht?"

„Sie kam gestern Abend noch her und wir haben geredet und gespielt.", erklärte George.

„Was habt ihr gespielt?", fragte seine Mutter scharf.

„Das was wir immer spielen."

„Das was ihr immer spielt?" Mrs. Weasley wurde immer noch aufgebrachter.

„Ja, Karten. Rommé, Skat und so was."

„Ihr spielt Karten?"

„Ja, das hat Skyla uns vor einigen Jahren beigebracht."

„Ich will, dass sowas nie wieder vorkommt. Habt ihr mich verstanden?" Sie sah ihre beiden Söhne durchdringend an und Fred und George nickten beschämt. „Dann zieht euch jetzt an. Wir wollen bald los." Mrs. Weasley ging aus dem Zimmer, immer noch wütend.

„Man könnte meinen, wir hätten sonst was mit Skyla angestellt.", meinte George, als er sich den Schlafanzug auszog.

„Ja.", sagte Fred nur und zog sich ein T-Shirt und eine kurze Hose an.

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte ihn sein Bruder.

„Ja.", antwortete er nochmal.

„Ist gestern noch etwas passiert, als ich eingeschlafen war?" George ging auf seinen Bruder zu. Doch der wandte sich ab, indem er sein Bett wieder in die ursprüngliche Position rückte.

„Nein. Wir haben noch ein bisschen geredet und irgendwann sind wir eingeschlafen.", antwortete Fred.

„Wirklich?"

„Ja, was soll denn sonst passiert sein?", fragte Fred und sah seinen Zwilling an. „Komm lass uns runter gehen, ich hab Hunger." Damit ging er aus der Tür. George folgte ihm.

In der Küche saßen schon die anderen. Percy saß neben ihrer einzigen Schwester Ginny, die ins zweite Schuljahr kam, daneben saß Ron. An der schmalen Tischseite saß ihr Vater und auf der anderen Mrs. Weasley. Ron gegenüber saß Skyla, die total verschlafen ein Toast aß. Sie gähnte gerade, als die beiden Platz nahmen. Sofort legte ihre Mutter ihnen Toast auf die Teller und schob ihnen die Teekanne zu.

Das Frühstück verlief sehr ruhig. Alle waren noch zu müde, um viel zu reden. Immer wieder gähnte der ein oder andere und Mrs. Weasley warf ihren beiden Zwillingssöhnen hin und wieder einen strafenden Blick zu, den die beiden aber gar nicht wahrnahmen, weil sie nur auf ihr Essen starrten.

Nach dem Frühstück sollte es losgehen. Die großen Koffer wurden in das Wohnzimmer gebracht und es wurde ziemlich eng dort drin. Anschließend stieg einer nach dem anderen mit seinem Koffer ins Feuer und reiste per Flohpulver in den _Tropfenden Kessel_. Dort wollten sie die Nacht verbringen. Mr. Weasley reiste zuerst, damit er das ganze beaufsichtigen konnte. Skyla war die zweite, danach kam Percy, die Zwillinge, Ron, Ginny und zum Schluss Mrs. Weasley.

Als Fred im _Tropfenden Kessel_ ankam, sah er gerade noch, wie sein Vater half Skylas Koffer hoch in eines der Zimmer zu verfrachten. Als sein Vater wiederkam, war gerade George gekommen. Zu zweit schafften sie ihre Koffer hoch.

„Ihr habt das Zimmer links am Ende des Gangs.", rief ihnen ihr Vater hinterher.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Ich wünsche euch ein Frohes Neues Jahr!!**

Auch im neuen Jahr bin ich fleißig am Schreiben. Und ich hoffe, es gefällt euch immer noch. In diesem gibt es zum ersten Mal einen Abschnitt, den ich fast komplett aus dem Buch übernommen habe, ich habe versucht es etwas anders zu schreiben und hab auch noch eine Person mit zu geschrieben (Skyla), die ja eigentlich nicht dabei war. Ich hoffe, euch gefällt es trotzdem.

**Kapitel 20:**

Nachdem alle Zimmer verteilt waren, scheuchte Mrs. Weasley ihre Kinder unten in der Schankstube zusammen.

„Also, ich hatte gedacht, dass wir zuerst die Bücher kaufen gehen. Anschließend könnt ihr dann selber losgehen und noch das kaufen, was ihr braucht. Ja, Ron, wir kaufen dir auch einen neuen Zauberstab.", fügte sie hinzu, und beantwortete damit die Frage ihres jüngsten Sohnes.

„Super!", sagte er und machte ein freudiges Gesicht.

In diesem Moment ging die Tür auf und ein junges Mädchen mit buschigen braunen Haaren und zwei Erwachsene kamen herein.

„Hermine!", rief Ron und ging auf sie zu.

„Hallo!", antwortete sie und zog ihren Koffer in den _Tropfenden Kessel_. Mr. Weasley und die Zwillinge liefen sofort zu ihr und nahmen ihr den Koffer ab. Zu viert schafften sie ihn hoch in Ginnys Zimmer.

„Hallo, Mrs. Weasley! Hallo Percy! Hi Ginny!", grinste sie. „Hallo Skyla."

„Schön dich zu sehen, Hermine.", sagte Mrs. Weasley und schüttelte dann Hermines Eltern die Hände. „Wir wollten gerade los.", erzählte sie. „Sie sind genau passend gekommen."

„Das ist gut. Wir müssen auch leider wieder weiter.", erwiderte Mr. Granger. „Mäuschen, wir wünschen dir viel Spaß und ein aufregendes Schuljahr!" Er umarmte seine Tochter. Auch Mrs. Granger verabschiedete sich von Hermine.

Als Skyla das gehört und gesehen hatte, kamen ihr die Tränen. Sie drehte sich zur Seite und versuchte sie zu unterdrücken. Ihr Vater hatte sie auch immer „Mäuschen" genannt. Aber es war so ganz anders als das von Mr. Granger. Es hatte einen anderen Klang. Skyla hörte, dass Mr. Granger seine Tochter liebte, aber er hatte eine viel tiefere Stimme als Mr. Green. Hermines Vater betonte das Wort auch anders. Bei ihm klang das „e" am Ende schon fast wie ein „i" und er sprach das „ch" auch anders aus. Es war nicht das gleiche und das machte sie einerseits glücklich, weil sie wusste, dass ihr Vater einmalig war, aber andererseits auch traurig, denn ihr wurde klar, dass sie es nie wieder hören würde.

Sie wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, die sie nicht zurück halten konnte, als Mr. Weasley, Fred, Ron und George wieder herunter kamen und die Grangers das Lokal verließen. Die Zwillinge stellten sich direkt neben das Mädchen und sahen sie an. Skyla legte sofort ein breites Grinsen auf die Lippen, damit sie nicht merkten, dass sie traurig war.

Fred und George warfen ihr ein Blick zu, den sie nicht wahrnahm, der aber deutlich machte, dass sie sehr wohl gemerkt hatten, dass es Skyla nicht gut ging, doch sie wollten es jetzt nicht ansprechen, sondern erst, wenn sie unter sich waren.

„Dann mal los. Bevor der Laden überfüllt ist." Zu neunt machten sie sich auf den Weg. Mr. Weasley öffnete ihnen den Durchgang zur Winkelgasse und sie gingen zielstrebig zu „_Flourish & Blotts_", dem Bücherladen in der Winkelgasse.

In der Buchhandlung war eine Menge los. Viele Schüler kauften auf dem letzten Drücker ihre Bücher und somit trafen sie den ein oder anderen Bekannten, darunter zum Beispiel Oliver Wood, der Quidditchkapitän und Hüter der Gryffindormannschaft, in der Fred und George Treiber waren. Sie waren bereits seit ihrem zweiten Schuljahr in der Quidditchmannschaft ihres Hauses. Ihr großer Bruder Charlie hatte sie damals an Bord geholt und seitdem waren sie dabei.

Skyla hatte schnell ihre Bücher geholt und bezahlt. Doch die Familie Weasley brauchte sehr lange, da sie die Bücher für fünf Kinder kaufen mussten. Die Zwillinge hatten eigentlich auch sehr schnell ihre Bücher beisammen, doch sie mussten noch warten, weil die anderen länger brauchten.

„Mum, kannst du unsere Bücher nicht schon bezahlen, damit wir gehen können? Dann werden es auch weniger Leute.", flehten Fred und George ihre Mutter an.

„Nein, ich will alles zusammen bezahlen, dann ist es etwas günstiger, weil es Rabatt gibt."

„Können wir nicht dann schon gehen?"

„Auf gar keinen Fall! Ich will nicht eure Bücher die ganze Zeit mit mir herumtragen!", erwiderte Mrs. Weasley streng.

Die Augen verdrehend kamen sie wieder zu ihrer Freundin und schüttelten die Köpfe.

„Sie lässt uns nicht gehen.", meinte Fred betrübt.

Skyla seufzte. „Dann geh ich eben alleine, ich hab keine Lust mehr hier in dem stickigen und vollgestopften Laden zu warten. Ich bin bei Florean."

„Okay! Wir versuchen Mum weiterhin dazu zu überreden.", meinte George und Skyla verließ den Laden.

„Bis gleich!" Sie ging ein Stückchen die Straße hinunter und setzte sich vor Florean Fortescues Eissalon an einen Tisch, so dass sie den Eingang von der Buchhandlung im Auge hatte. Sie stellte ihre Tasche ab. Florean kam heraus und nahm ihre Bestellung auf. Dann schaute sie sich ihre Bücher an, um zu sehen, was im neuen Schuljahr auf sie zukam.

Irgendwann kam Florean zurück und brachte ihr ihren Eisbecher. Sie wusste, es war eigentlich ein bisschen zu früh dafür, aber sie konnte Eis einfach nicht widerstehen.

„Skyla?" Sie sah hoch und blickte in das Gesicht von Angelina Johnson, die in ihrem Jahrgang bei Fred und George im Haus war.

„Hallo Angelina!", sagte sie. „Auch dabei die letzten Sachen für Hogwarts zu kaufen?"

Angelina nickte und setzte sich zu ihr. „Ja, mein Vater dreht grad ein bisschen am Rad. Ich hab ihn einfach im _Tropfenden Kessel_ abgegeben und mach das ganze alleine. Ist sicherer und weniger anstrengend." Sie lachte.

„Warum?"

„Ich kann mit meinem Vater einfach nicht einkaufen gehen. Denn entweder ist er so übermotiviert, dass er überall hinein möchte und mich ständig fragt, ob ich nicht noch dieses oder jenes brauche, oder aber er ist total schlecht drauf, dann meckert er ständig herum, wann wir denn endlich fertig wären und warum ich so viele unnütze Dinge kaufen muss. Heute ist einer der Tage, an denen er zu viel Energie hat."

„Ich verstehe. Klingt ziemlich anstrengend."

„Ist es auch. Und wie geht's dir so? Ich hab das mit deinem Vater gehört. Das tut mir echt leid."

„Danke."

„Aber sag mal, bist du ganz allein hier?"

„Nein, die Zwillinge sind noch bei '_Flourish & Blotts_', ihre Bücher kaufen. Ich warte hier auf sie. Es war mir zu voll da.", antwortete Skyla.

„Kann ich dir auch etwas bringen?" Florean kam erneut heraus und Angelina bestellte eine Tasse Kaffee.

„Da kommt George.", meinte Skyla plötzlich und sah in die Richtung, aus der sie eben gekommen war. Angelina folgte ihrem Blick.

„Wie kannst du die beiden eigentlich unterscheiden?", fragte sie. „Das wollte ich immer schon mal fragen. Ich kann sie ja meistens nicht mal auseinander halten, wenn sie direkt neben mir stehen. Wie machst du das?"

„Äh ... also ehrlich gesagt, weiß ich das gar nicht so genau. Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass ich die beiden schon so lange kenne."

„Aber gibt es kein Merkmal, an denen man die beiden unterscheiden kann?"

„Nein. Die beiden sehen total identisch aus.", log Skyla Angelina an. Sie hatte vor Jahren versprochen, dass sie es nie jemandem verraten würde und daran hielt sie sich auch.

„Und trotzdem schaffst du es. Jetzt sag mir doch mal, welcher welcher ist." Angelina sah wieder die Straße hinunter. Dort wartete George auf seinen Bruder, der gerade aus dem Buchladen kam. Gemeinsam gingen sie die Straße hinunter und winkten den Mädchen zu.

„Fred läuft rechts und George links." Skyla beobachtete die beiden. Ja, sie war sich sicher, rechts war Fred und links George. Wenn sie jetzt so darüber nachdachte, fragte sie sich auch, warum sie die beiden auseinander halten konnte, wenn sie einige Meter entfernt waren, weil über eine solche Distanz konnte man die Muttermale nicht sehen. Aber irgendwie war die Art, wie die beiden gingen anders. Fred hatte die Tasche mit seinen Büchern über seine Schulter gelegt und hielt sie mit zwei Fingern seiner rechten Hand fest. George hingegen hielt seine Büchertasche einfach neben sich in der Hand.

Die beiden kamen näher und grinsten über beide Ohren. Selbst ihr Grinsen war identisch.

„Hallo Angelina!", sagte George und setzte sich neben sie.

„Guten Morgen schöne Frau!", kam es von Fred, der zwischen seinem Bruder und Skyla Platz nahm. Angelina lächelte verlegen.

„Hey ihr beiden! Lange nicht gesehen! Wie war es in Ägypten?", fragte das dunkelhäutige Mädchen. Florean kam wieder und George bestellte sich ein Glas Cola und Fred auch einen Eisbecher.

„Wirklich super! Wir hatten eine Menge Spaß!", erzählte George.

„Das klingt echt toll! Ihr müsst mir unbedingt alles darüber erzählen!", meinte Angelina und sah von George zu Fred.

„Gerne. Jetzt?", fragte dieser.

„Wenn ihr Zeit habt..."

„Eigentlich schon, aber ich glaub, wenn wir dir alles erzählen, dann brauchen wir mehr als einen Tag.", lachte George.

„Ach, das macht doch nix.", antwortete Angelina grinsend.

„Stimmt und in solch netter Gesellschaft ist das noch besser. Wo sollen wir anfangen?" George sah sie grinsend an.

„Am besten am Anfang.", erwiderte das dunkelhäutige Mädchen. Die Zwillinge grinsten sie an und fingen dann an zu erzählen.

Skyla saß daneben und langweilte sich etwas. Sie hatte das Ganze ja schon mal gehört und die Zwillinge redeten öfter von bestimmten Ereignissen. Irgendwann sah sie auf ihre Uhr. Es war schon halb zwölf. Sie saßen schon über drei Stunden hier.

Skyla stand auf und ging in die Eisdiele. Sie zahlte ihren Eisbecher und kam wieder an den Tisch der drei. Sie sahen Skyla fragend an.

„Wo bist du denn gewesen?", fragte Fred.

„Ich hab bezahlt." Sie packte ihre Sachen zusammen und nahm ihre Tasche.

„Wo willst du hin?"

„Ich brauch noch ein paar Sachen, und da ich eure Ägypten-Geschichten schon kenne, werd ich mir jetzt solange meine Dinge besorgen. Bis später!" Sie drehte sich weg und machten die ersten Schritte auf die Straße zu.

„Hey, Skyla! Warte!" Fred hatte seine Tasche ebenfalls gepackt und war aufgestanden. „Bezahlst du für mich mit, George? Kriegst das Geld auch gleich wieder."

„Okay, aber vergiss nicht unsere Vorräte aufzustocken.", meinte George und Angelina sah mit einem enttäuschten Blick zu Fred.

Er und Skyla machten sich auf den Weg durch die Winkelgasse. Es war das erste Mal seit ihrem klärenden Gespräch zu Beginn des ersten Schuljahres, dass Skyla und Fred alleine waren.

„Angelina war ganz schön enttäuscht, als du gegangen bist.", meinte das Mädchen und sah ihren Begleiter grinsend an.

„Was willst du mir damit sagen?"

„Och.. nichts." Skyla sah wieder nach vorne und grinste noch immer. Ob Angelina wirklich an Fred interessiert war? Sie hatte gesagt, dass sie die Zwillinge kaum auseinander halten konnte, wie konnte sie sich dann in einen von ihnen verlieben? Die beiden unterschieden sich schon in einigen Aspekten. Fred zum Beispiel war viel ... fieser war das falsche Wort, aber kecker, frecher und auch gemeiner als George, der auch leiser und ein bisschen ruhiger war als Fred. Man konnte die beiden schon unterscheiden, jedenfalls konnte Skyla das, aber sie wusste nicht, ob es noch jemand anders konnte, außer vielleicht Emily.

„Wo sollen wir denn zuerst hingehen?", unterbrach Fred sie in ihren Gedanken.

„Ähm … wie wär's mit Madam Malkin's? Ich brauch noch unbedingt ein paar neue Umhänge, meine alten sind mir zu kurz.", meinte Skyla.

„Okay." Sie gingen zu _Madam Malkins Anzüge für alle Gelegenheiten_ und mussten erst einmal warten, denn auch hier waren einige Schüler aus Hogwarts, die neue Umhänge brauchten.

Nach einer halben Stunde hatte Skyla neue Schuluniformen und sie machten sich auf den Weg, um noch ihre Zaubertrankvorräte aufzufüllen. Fred kaufte dann noch eine ganze Ladung Feuerwerksknaller und Stinkbomben, ohne diese Sachen wollten er und George nicht nach Hogwarts gehen.

„Sag mal, was war eigentlich vorhin los mit dir?", meinte Fred, als sie vollbepackt wieder auf die Straße gingen.

„Was meinst du?", fragte sie irritiert.

„Vorhin im _Kessel_, als wir Hermines Koffer hochgebracht haben.", klärte er sie auf.

„Nichts, was soll gewesen sein?" Sie seufzte leise, die Zwillinge hatten also doch gemerkt, dass etwas mit ihr nicht gestimmt hat.

„Ach komm, dass kannst du deiner Eule erzählen! Ich hab doch gesehen, dass du bedrückt warst. Also was war los?"

„Nicht so wichtig. Ist schon wieder gut.", wehrte sie ab. Doch Fred ließ sich nicht abwimmeln. Er stellte sich genau vor sie, so dass sie nicht weiter gehen konnte. Dann sah er sie durchdringend an.

Das war gemein! Skyla konnte ihm einfach keinen Wunsch abschlagen, wenn er sie so ansah. Sie seufzte erneut. „Es war nur etwas, was Mr. Granger gesagt hat."

„Was hat er gesagt?"

Sie ging nach links und setzte sich vor ein Schaufenster auf eine Bank. Fred nahm neben ihr Platz und sah sie an. „Also, was hat er gesagt?"

„Er ... er hat sich von seiner Tochter verabschiedet.", sagte sie leise.

„Und?", drängt er sie weiter.

„Und?" Sie wurde ein bisschen hysterisch und richtete sich auf. „Er hat 'Mäuschen' zu ihr gesagt." Sie ließ ihre Schultern wieder hängen und versuchte ihre Tränen zurückzuhalten.

Fred legte seinen Arm um seine beste Freundin. Sie ließ sich an seine Schulter fallen.

„Du kannst nicht erwarten, dass du die einzige warst, die 'Mäuschen' genannt wurde.", erwiderte er.

„Ich weiß. Das ist es auch nicht. Mir ... mir wurde klar, dass Dad mich nie wieder so nennen wird." Ihr kamen die Tränen.

Er fühlte sich unsicher, denn er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er strich ihr sanft über das Haar. „Lass die Tränen raus. Das hilft."

Nach ein paar Minuten versiegten ihre Tränen und sie setzte sich wieder auf. Fred gab ihr ein Taschentuch und sie schnäuzte sich die Nase.

„Danke.", sagte sie und lächelte ihn leicht an.

„Kein Problem. Dafür sind doch Freunde da.", meinte er.

„Seh ich sehr verweint aus?", fragte sie ihn und blickte ihn an. Er musterte sie ausführlich und schüttelte dann den Kopf.

„Nein, deine Augen sind etwas rot, aber wenn man es nicht weiß, dann könnte man auch meinen, du hättest dir nur die Augen gerieben."

„Gehen wir weiter?" Sie stand auf. Fred lächelte und erhob sich ebenfalls. Sie nahmen ihre Taschen und gingen weiter.

Sie betraten einen Laden, in dem man Schreibutensilien kaufen konnte. Beiden sahen sich nach neuen Federn um. Skyla fand eine schöne Adlerfeder. Sie liebte Adlerfedern, mit ihnen konnte man ihrer Meinung nach am besten schreiben.

„Sieh mal, Skyla!", rief Fred plötzlich von weiter hinten im Laden. Sie ging zu ihm. Er stand vor einem Mann an einem Tisch, der etwas vorführte. Er hatte eine Feder in der Hand und schrieb auf ein Pergament. Neben ihm lag ein weiteres Pergament, auf dem die geschriebenen Sätze ebenfalls erschienen.

Fred nahm eines der Pergamente auf. Es sah anders aus als ein normales Blatt. Oben links stand „Empfänger" darunter sofort „Nachricht".

„Sie schreiben einfach mit einer Feder den Empfänger oben auf das Nuntius-Pergament und dann die Nachricht, die sie übermitteln wollen. Diese Nachricht erscheint dann sofort auf dem Pergament, des Empfängers. Das Nuntius-Pergament ist viel schneller als jede Eule und auch wesentlich sauberer.", erklärte der Mann am Tisch.

Fred und Skyla sahen sich an. Das war genau das, was sie brauchten. Damit konnten sie sich ganz unkompliziert und schnell Nachrichten zu kommen lassen ohne lange auf eine Eule zu warten.

„Was kostet ein solches Pergament?", fragte sie.

„10 Sickel."

Sofort schauten beide in ihre Taschen. Skyla hatte noch genug Geld dabei. Sie sah Fred an und der nickte.

„Brauchen wir dafür eine besondere Feder?", fragte Fred.

„Nein, schreiben könnt ihr mit jeder beliebigen Feder."

„Was müssen wir genau beim Empfänger eintragen? Und kann man Nachrichten auch an mehr als eine Person schreiben?"

„Ja, das geht, ihr müsst einfach nur alle Empfänger eintragen. Dafür reicht es aus, nur den Namen des Besitzers auf das Nuntius-Pergament einzutragen.", erklärte der Mann.

„Okay, dann hätten wir gerne vier Stück.", sagte Skyla.

„Fünf Stück.", korrigierte Fred das Mädchen. Sie sah ihn irritiert an und er formte mit seinem Mund den Namen „Lee" und Skyla nickte.

„Ja, genau, fünf Stück."

Die beiden bezahlten ihre Federn und Nuntius-Pergamente und verließen den Laden. Anschließend gingen sie wieder Richtung Florean, als Fred plötzlich stehen blieb.

„WOW!", rief er und steuerte auf ein Schaufenster zu.

„Was ist?", wollte Skyla wissen. Kurzerhand zog er sie hinter sich her und zeigte ihr, was ihn so faszinierte.

Es war ein Rennbesen. Er war im Quidditchladen ausgestellt und sah wirklich gut aus. Selbst Skyla, die von Rennbesen und Quidditch keine Ahnung hatte, fand ihn schön und elegant.

„Das ist ein Feuerblitz! Das ist der absolut beste Rennbesen, den es gibt. Nächstes Jahr bei der Weltmeisterschaft sollen einige Teams damit antreten.", schwärmte Fred.

„Der ist doch bestimmt total teuer, oder?", fragte Skyla.

„Davon kannst du ausgehen. Ich könnte ihn mir auch nie leisten, aber allein ihn ansehen reicht mir schon." Sie beobachtete, wie Freds Augen zu leuchten anfingen. Er drehte sich zu ihr und strahlte sie an. Dann fing er an, ihr die Vorzüge dieses Rennbesens zu erläutern. Skyla fand es etwas schade, dass sie sich dafür nicht so begeistern konnte, aber sie hörte ihm zu.

„Den muss ich George und Angelina zeigen!", meinte er plötzlich und nahm Skyla bei der Hand. Er ging schnell zurück zu Florean Fortescues Eissalon.

„George! Angelina! Habt ihr schon den neuen Feuerblitz gesehen?"

Die beiden schüttelten die Köpfe. „Gibt es den schon?"

„Ja, _Qualität für Quidditch_ hat ihn im Schaufenster ausgestellt."

„Echt? Da muss ich hin!", sagte Angelina und sprang auf. Sie und George bezahlten schnell und folgten Fred, der sich wieder auf den Weg zu _Qualität für Quidditch_ machte. Skyla lachte leise und ging den dreien hinterher.

„Ich geh schon mal in den _Tropfenden Kessel_ und bring meine Einkäufe weg.", sagte sie zu ihnen.

„Ja, ist in Ordnung.", meinten George und Fred abwesend.

Daraufhin ging Skyla zum Wirtshaus, das den Eingang zur Winkelgasse bildete. Mr. Weasley saß in der Ausschankstube und las Zeitung. Sie brachte ihre Taschen hoch in ihr Zimmer und setzte sich dann wieder hinunter zu ihm, gerade in dem Moment kamen Ron, Hermine und Harry Potter und setzten sich an den Tisch von Mr. Weasley.

„Hallo Skyla!", sagte Harry.

„Hi Harry!"

„Harry!" Mr. Weasley blickte von seiner Zeitung hoch und legte sie dann an die Seite. „Wie geht's dir?"

„Danke, gut.", antwortete der Junge mit der Blitznarbe auf der Stirn.

„Wo hast du denn die Zwillinge gelassen?", fragte Hermine, während sich Harry und Ron mit dessen Vater unterhielten.

„Die stehen sicher noch vor diesem tollen Feuerblitz.", antwortete Skyla. „Fred musste ihn unbedingt George und Angelina zeigen, also haben sich die drei ihn angestarrt. Ich kann da nicht so viel mit anfangen, deshalb bin ich schon mal vorgegangen."

„Verständlich. Harry und Ron haben mich auch mitgeschleppt und das Ding bewundert. Es war ziemlich langweilig." Die Jüngere lachte.

In diesem Moment kamen Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Percy und die Zwillinge in den _Tropfenden Kessel_ und stellten ihr Gepäck ab.

„Harry, wie schön dich zu sehen." Percy kam auf Harry zu und reichte ihm eine Hand. So wie er da stand, erinnerte er Skyla an einen wichtigen Politiker. Sie musste leise lachen und als sie dann auch noch die Gesichter der Zwillinge sah, die ihr zuzwinkerten wurde es richtig schwer, nicht lauthals loszulachen.

„Ich hoffe, dir geht's gut!"

„Sehr gut, danke."

Skyla konnte sehen, wie Fred hinter seinem älteren Bruder die Hände rieb und fies grinste. Dann machte er einen Schritt nach vorne und stieß Percy beiseite.

„Harry!" Er verbeugte sich tief. „Einfach toll dich zu sehen, alter Junge."

„Großartig!" George kam zu Harry und schob seinen Bruder zur Seite. Er nahm Harrys Hand und schüttelte sie heftig. „Absolut umwerfend."

„Das reicht jetzt.", rügte Mrs. Weasley die Zwillinge.

„Mum!" Fred packte ihre Hand und tat so, als ob er sie erst gerade entdeckt hätte. „Einfach unglaublich dich zu sehen."

Skyla musste lachen, doch als sie das Gesicht seiner Mutter sah, verstummte sie. Mrs. Weasley machte einen strengen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Genug jetzt, hab ich gesagt!" Sie wirkte leicht gereizt. Dann stellte sie ihre Einkaufstüten ab und begrüßte ihrerseits Harry. „Ich nehm an, du hast die fabelhafte Neuigkeit schon erfahren?" Mrs. Weasley zeigte auf Percys Brust, auf der ein silbernes Abzeichen ruhte. „Der zweite Schulsprecher in der Familie!"

„Und der letzte.", murmelte Fred hinter ihr.

„Das bezweifle ich nicht. Mir ist nicht entgangen, dass sie euch beide nicht zu Vertrauensschüler ernannt haben."

Vertrauensschüler... das hatte Skyla total vergessen. Vor Beginn des fünften Schuljahres wurden in jedem Haus zwei Vertrauensschüler ernannt. Aber da sie keine solcher Ernennung in ihrem Hogwartsbrief gehabt hatte, hatte sie auch nicht daran gedacht. Doch scheinbar hatten die Zwillinge auch keine Ernennung bekommen. Das beruhigte sie ungemein.

„Wozu sollen wir denn Vertrauensschüler sein?", fragte George entsetzt. „Das würde uns doch jeden Spaß im Leben nehmen."

Ginny und Skyla kicherten leise. Das war typisch George und natürlich auch typisch Fred. Die beiden würden eher sterben, als sich den Spaß verderben lassen.

„Du solltest deiner Schwester ein besseres Vorbild sein!", fauchte Mrs. Weasley. Scheinbar war sie immer noch sauer auf die Zwillinge wegen der Sache von heute morgen.

„Ginny hat doch noch andere Brüder, die ihr ein Vorbild sein können, Mutter.", meinte Percy ein wenig hochmütig. „Ich geh nach oben und zieh mich zum Abendessen um ..." Er ging die Treppe hinauf.

„Als wenn ich ihn zum Vorbild nehmen würde.", meinte Ginny ganz leise, so dass nur Skyla sie hören konnte, weil sie neben ihr saß. Skyla lachte und Ginny grinste sie an.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:** Da ich so liebe Kommentare erhalten (Danke! Danke! Danke!) und ich mich so darüber gefreut hab, mach ich euch auch eine Freude und hab ein neues Kapitel hochgeladen. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Es geht diesmal um die Dementorenszene im HogwartsExpress, diesmal aus der Sicht von Skyla, Fred und den anderen.

* * *

**Kapitel 21:**

Nach dem Abendessen, für das der Wirt Tom extra einige Tische zusammen geschoben hatte, gingen sie fast alle nach oben. Skyla betrat ihr Zimmer und legte sich auf ihr Bett. Sie schnaufte und seufzte ein bisschen. Der Tag war anstrengend gewesen. Es lag nicht nur an der ganzen Einkaufstour für Hogwarts, sondern vor allem an der Sache mit Hermines Vater. Das hatte sie gemerkt, als Fred sie darauf angesprochen hatte. Es war etwas komisch gewesen, mit ihm darüber zu reden. Sie hatte gespürt, dass er sich etwas schwer damit tat. Sie war zwar froh, dass er da war, aber sie glaubte, dass wenn Cedric bei ihr gewesen wäre, dann wäre das Ganze vielleicht etwas anders gelaufen. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass Cedric im Trösten besser war, als die Zwillinge, aber irgendwie wunderte sie das gar nicht. Fred und George sahen immer nur die positiven Seiten im Leben, immer waren sie nur am Lachen und Quatsch machen, mit wirklich schwermütigen und traurigen Dingen kannten sie sich nicht aus. Aber das machte Skyla ihnen nicht zum Vorwurf. Sie verdankte ihnen viel. Denn durch ihre Lebenseinstellung hatten die beiden Jungs sie wieder aufgeheitert und abgelenkt.

Sie freute sich auf morgen. Dann ging es endlich zurück nach Hogwarts. Dann würde sie auch alle wieder sehen. Emily, Lee und Cedric. Und dann stand ja auch noch das Wochenende in Hogsmeade bevor, zu dem Cedric sie eingeladen hatte. Sie... sie konnte es immer noch nicht glauben. Aber sie hatte auch Angst es Fred zu sagen. Ihr war noch gut seine Reaktion in Erinnerung, als er Cedric bei ihr zuhause angetroffen hatte. Noch hatte sie genug Zeit es ihm und seinem Zwillingsbruder zu sagen. Sie seufzte erneut.

Plötzlich bewegte sich etwas in ihrer Einkaufstüte. Irritiert stand sie auf und nahm sie hoch. Skyla leerte die Tüte und hatte das Nuntius-Pergament in der Hand, auf dem einige Zeilen standen.

_Hey Skyla! _

_Ich wollte mal das Ding ausprobieren! Schreib doch mal zurück!_

_Fred_

Skyla lächelte. Sie nahm ihren neuen Federkiel und schrieb zurück. Oben in die Empfängerzeile notierte sie die Namen „Fred Weasley" und „George Weasley", dann schrieb sie ein paar Zeilen.

_Hey Fred! Hey George!_

_Ich hab deine Nachricht bekommen, Fred. Ich will jetzt mal testen, ob auch George meine geistigen Ergüsse bekommt. Also, Fred, sag ihm, er soll sein Nuntius-Pergament kontrollieren. _

_Skyla_

Sie musste leise lachen. Wenn diese Pergamentblätter wirklich so funktionieren sollten, wie versprochen, dann war das echt super. Dann konnten sie sich nachts heimlich Nachrichten schicken, oder aber miteinander kommunizieren, wenn sie mal wieder in unterschiedlichen Strafarbeiten saßen.

_Ich hab deinen Text auch bekommen. Die Dinger sind echt cool!_

_George_

Ja, George hatte absolut Recht. Das schrieb sie ihm auch zurück. Dann legte sie sich wieder auf ihr Bett zurück und wollte nur noch schlafen. Der Tag war doch ziemlich anstrengend gewesen. Hinzu kam auch noch, dass sie die letzte Nacht wenig geschlafen hatte, als sie bei Fred und George im Zimmer war.

Das war ihnen noch nie passiert, dass sie bei den Zwillingen im Bett geschlafen hatte. Eigentlich hatten sie es immer geschafft, dass Skyla (und auch Emily) rechtzeitig zurück in ihr Zimmer kamen. Wenn sie jetzt darüber nachdachte, fand sie es ein bisschen beschämend. Als sie heute morgen aufgewacht war, lag sie mit ihrem Kopf auf Freds Brust und hatten ihren Arm um seinen Bauch geschlungen. Fred dagegen hatte seinen Arm um sie gelegt und seine Hand lag auf ihrer Schulter. Kein Wunder, dass Mrs. Weasley wütend war. Ihre Mutter hätte sicher genauso reagiert, wenn dass bei ihnen passiert wäre.

Auf einmal hörte sie Geschrei aus einem Zimmer auf ihrem Flur. Sie seufzte mal wieder. Sie verstand nicht viel, aber konnte doch ausmachen, dass Percy und Ron stritten und wenn sie es richtig verstanden hatte, dann ging es um das Schulsprecherabzeichen von Percy. Garantiert hatten die Zwillinge ihre Finger im Spiel. Die beiden liebten es, ihren großen Bruder zur Weißglut zu bringen. Aber Percy bot auch einfach ein zu leichtes Ziel. Er ließ sich sehr schnell provozieren, dadurch dass er so regelfanatisch war. Percy würde sicher einen guten Schulsprecher abgeben. Da war sich Skyla sicher. Er war dafür genau der richtige.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte sie in ihren Klamotten auf, als jemand gegen ihre Tür klopfte.

„Aufstehen, Skyla.", hörte sie Mrs. Weasley rufen. Sie ging weiter und klopfte an die nächste Tür.

Skyla stand auf und zog sich frische Sachen an. Anschließend packte sie ihre Einkäufe von gestern in ihren großen Schrankkoffer, der dadurch noch schwerer wurde. Sie gähnte und ging dann hinunter. Auf der Treppe begegnete sie Ron, der gar nicht glücklich aussah.

„Ich hasse Percy.", murmelte er leise. In dem Moment kamen auch die Zwillinge aus ihrem Zimmer und gratulierten ihm dazu, dass Ron es wieder geschafft hatte, Percy wütend zu machen.

Sie warf Fred und George einen grimmigen Blick zu. Sie war noch zu müde, um sich von ihrer guten Laune anstecken zu lassen. Sie hatte noch nie verstanden, warum die beiden morgens schon so gut drauf sein konnten.

Nach einem kurzen Frühstück brachten sie ihre Koffer hinunter und verstauten sie in den Autos, die das Ministerium zur Verfügung gestellt hatte. Als alle in den Autos saßen, fuhren sie zum Bahnhof King's Cross. Dort holten die Ministeriumsangestellten einige Gepäckwagen und luden ihre Koffer auf. Dann verabschiedeten sie sich von Mr. Weasley und fuhren wieder weg.

Zu neunt gingen sie auf die Absperrung zu und einer nach dem anderen verschwand dahinter. Auf dem Bahnsteig waren eine Menge Menschen und es herrschte freudige Aufbruchsstimmung. Skyla folgte den Zwillingen zum Zug und stieg direkt nach ihnen ein. Gemeinsam suchten sie ein leeres Abteil und fanden auch auf Anhieb eines. Dann holten sie ihre Koffer und wuchteten sie hinein.

Anschließend sprangen sie zurück auf den Bahnsteig und verabschiedeten sich von Mr. und Mrs. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley verteilte an ihre Kinder ein paar Brote und Mr. Weasley sprach abseits mit Harry. Skyla sah sich um und suchte Emily oder Lee, doch sie konnte keinen von beiden entdecken, auch Cedric ließ sich nicht blicken.

Die Zwillinge, Percy, Ginny, Ron, Hermine und Skyla sprangen in den Zug, weil er in wenigen Augenblicken abfahren sollte. Harry stand immer noch bei Mr. Weasley und redete. Die Zwillinge und Skyla gingen zurück in ihr Abteil. Dort erwartete sie eine freudige Überraschung.

Lee und Emily waren gerade dabei ihre Koffer in die Gepäckablage zu verfrachten, als sie die Tür aufmachten.

„HEY!", riefen alle durcheinander und umarmten sich gegenseitig. Sie setzten sich und dann ging das große Erzählen los. Emily erzählte von Italien und mit Hilfe von Lee auch von ihrer letzten Ferienwoche und die Zwillinge mal wieder von Ägypten.

„Wir haben etwas für euch.", sagte Skyla plötzlich, als die anderen vier mal eine kurze Pause einlegten.

„Ja, genau.", nahm Fred ihren Gedanken auf und kramte in seinem Koffer herum. Er holte zwei Nuntius-Pergamente heraus und gab sie Lee und Emily.

„Danke. Aber was ist das?", fragte Lee und besah sich das Blatt skeptisch.

„Das ist die Lösung aller Probleme!", meinte George dramatisch.

„Aha!", sagte Emily nur und klang genauso skeptisch und misstrauisch wie ihr Freund.

„Das sind sogenannte Nuntius-Pergamente.", sagte Skyla und erklärte dann ihre Funktionsweise. Mit jedem Wort mehr verwandelte sich der fragende Gesichtsausdruck von Emily und Lee zu einem immer breiter werdendem Grinsen.

„Das ist ja super!", meinte Emily und Lee nickte aufgeregt. Sofort testeten sie es aus und es funktionierte. Sie waren begeistert.

Fred und Skyla grinsten sich an. Ein Glück, dass sie diese Dinger entdeckt hatten.

Lee sah auf die Uhr. „Ich glaub, du musst los.", meinte er zu Emily. Auch diese sah auf die Uhr und stand schnell auf.

„Du hast Recht.", erwiderte sie und gab ihrem Freund das Pergament. Dann ging sie aus dem Abteil. „Bis gleich!" Sie war verschwunden.

Fred, George und Skyla sahen sich fragend an und blickten dann zu Lee. „Wo muss sie hin?"

„Zu den anderen Vertrauensschülern, damit sie eingewiesen wird.", erklärte er.

„Emily ist Vertrauensschülerin geworden?" Die drei starrten ihn ungläubig an.

„Wusstet ihr das nicht?" Lee klang überrascht. Die anderen schüttelten mit dem Kopf.

„Jetzt müssen wir uns wohl zurück nehmen, oder wie seht ihr das?", fragte George. „Sonst gibt sie uns noch eine Strafarbeit auf."

Fred lachte. „Ich glaub kaum, dass sie das schaffen wird."

„Ich frag mich, wer noch Vertrauensschüler geworden ist.", meinte Skyla und dachte nach. Wer aus ihrem Haus war es würdig ein solches Amt einzunehmen? Sie hatte so eine Vermutung und musste leicht lächeln.

„Was hast du?", fragte Fred misstrauisch und sah sie durchdringend an.

„Ach, nichts. Ich glaub, ich weiß, wer unser zweiter Vertrauensschüler in Hufflepuff ist.", antwortete sie ihm.

„Cedric.", meinte George leise und Skyla fühlte sich ertappt. Sie grinste ihn unsicher an und nickte leicht.

„Na toll ...", murmelte sein Zwillingsbruder. „Wer es wohl bei uns geworden ist?"

„Ich tippe auf Alicia.", sagte Lee.

„Oder Angelina. Und der männliche Vertreter?"

„Keiner von uns, also bleiben nur noch Simon oder Sam.", analysierte Lee die Lage. „Und ich tippe auf Sam."

„Ja, ich auch. Ich will nicht, dass Simon Vertrauensschüler wird.", meinte Fred und George stimmte ihm zu.

In dem Moment ging die Abteiltür auf und Emily kam wieder. Sie sah ihre Freunde unsicher an und wurde ein bisschen rot im Gesicht.

„Tut mir leid, dass ich nichts gesagt habe, aber ich hatte Angst.", meinte sie kleinlaut und setzte sich zu Lee, der einen Arm um sie legte.

„Angst wovor?", fragte George.

„Davor, dass ihr dann nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben wollt."

„Wir lassen uns doch nicht wegen eines Schönheitsfehlers unsere Freundschaft kaputt machen.", meinte Skyla und die Zwillinge nickten zustimmend.

Man konnte förmlich spüren, wir Emily ein Stein vom Herzen fiel und sie lächelte die drei dankbar an.

„Und?", drängte sie Fred.

„Was und?" Sie war irritiert.

„Wer ist noch alles Vertrauensschüler geworden?" Er klang so, als wenn es eine dumme Frage von ihr gewesen wäre.

„Achso." Sie grinste. „Also in Ravenclaw sind es Frank Miller und Susi Adams, die beiden, die bei uns in der Primusschule waren. In Slytherin – wie konnte es anders sein – Amanda und dann noch dieser schmierige Jacks, Mike Jacks."

„Und bei uns?", fragte George.

„Alicia."

„Wusste ich es doch!", meinte Lee. „Und der andere?"

„Sam Gink."

„Merlin sei Dank!", kam es von den drei Jungs wie aus einem Mund.

„Und wer noch bei uns?", fragte Skyla leise. „Cedric?" Emily nickte und Skyla sah sich in ihrer Vermutung bestätigt.

„Was haben sie dir denn alles erzählt?", fragte Lee und seine Freundin antwortete ihm. Skyla hörte nicht zu. Sie dachte an Cedric. Warum hatte er es ihr nicht erzählt? Aus dem selben Grund wie Emily? Hatte er Angst, dass sie dann nichts mehr mit ihm zutun haben wollte? Oder wollte er sie nicht bloßstellen, weil sie nicht ernannt wurde? Wenn sie sich Recht erinnerte, hatte er sie damals, als die Briefe kamen, gefragt, ob was besonderes dabei war und sie hatte es verneint. Jetzt verstand sie die Frage erst richtig. Sie musste grinsen, als ob sie ihm böse sein konnte...

„Ich muss mal wohin.", meinte sie, stand auf und verließ das Abteil. Sie ging zu den Toiletten und musste etwas warten, weil dort einige Mädchen in einer Schlange standen.

--------

„Ist die Gute ins Klo gefallen?", meinte Fred lachend und sah auf die Uhr. Skyla war jetzt schon über eine Viertelstunde weg.

„Bestimmt ist da eine Menge los.", meinte Emily. „Als ich vorhin dran vorbei gegangen bin, standen da ein Haufen Mädchen."

„Das liegt daran, dass ihr nie alleine auf Klo gehen könnt.", meinte George lachend. „Woran liegt das. Kannst du mir das vielleicht mal erklären?"

Emily lachte. „Also erst einmal ist Skyla jetzt alleine hingegangen, also stimmt deine Aussage nicht ganz. Und was der Grund ist... hmm... wer weiß das schon so genau?" Sie grinste die Jungs wissend an. Sie wusste genau, dass sie sie damit ärgern konnte. Und sie hatte Recht behalten. Alle drei sahen sie grummelnd an.

„Was soll das?", fragten sie.

„Ich kann doch nicht eines der größten Mysterien lüften und dann auch noch an drei so große Machos wie euch." Sie lachte laut.

„Machos?" Sie waren empört. „DU nennst uns Machos? Du, die du früher jede Woche einen Neuen hattest, den du anhimmeln konntest, nennst uns Machos?", meinte Fred.

„Klar." Sie grinste immer noch. „Ihr lasst doch nie eine Gelegenheit aus, um mit den Mädchen zu flirten." Die drei Jungs knirschten mit den Zähnen und Emily fing wieder an zu lachen.

„Also ich geh jetzt mal Skyla suchen.", meinte Fred und stand auf. Er ging aus dem Abteil und in Richtung der Toiletten. Auf halben Wege blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen. Da vorne stand sie und lehnte sich etwas seitlich an die eine Seite des Zuges. Direkt vor ihr stand dieser Diggory. Er strich ihr eine Strähne hinter das Ohr und berührte dabei ihr Gesicht. Die Wut stieg in ihm hoch. Doch er musste sich zurück halten, denn wenn er was unüberlegtes machte, dann würde Skyla ihm eine Szene machen.

Langsam ging er auf die beiden zu, setzte ein breites Grinsen auf und legte dann einen Arm um sie.

„Hier bist du! Wir hatten dich schon verloren.", meinte er und sah sie grinsend an. Sie blickte ihm überrascht ins Gesicht.

„Fred. Was gibt's?"

„Hi Cedric. Ich hab gehört, du bist Vertrauensschüler geworden. Glückwunsch!" Immer gute Miene zum bösen Spiel machen. Er grinste immer noch.

„Hallo Fred. Danke.", meinte dieser nur und sah ihn wütend an. Er schien gar nicht begeistert darüber zu sein, unterbrochen zu werden, und dann auch noch von Fred. Da hatte er ja genau das erreicht, was er wollte.

„Was ist los?", fragte Skyla erneut. Sie war auch nicht gerade erfreut, dass Fred aufgetaucht war.

„Wir haben ein kleines Problem und brauchen deine Expertenmeinung." Er lachte sie an.

„Kann das nicht noch warten?"

„Nein, leider nicht. Ist sehr dringend.", meinte er. Sie seufzte.

„Okay. Wir sehen uns später, Cedric.", sagte sie zu ihrem Gegenüber. Fred, der immer noch ihren Arm um sie gelegt hatte, drehte sich sofort mit ihr um und ging wieder zu ihrem Abteil.

„Ja, bis gleich.", rief Cedric ihnen hinterher. Skyla schaute noch einmal zurück und winkte ihm zu. Dann ließ sie sich von Fred weiterführen.

Kurz vor ihrem Abteil nahm Skyla wütend seinen Arm von ihren Schultern und funkelte ihn an. „Was sollte das, Weasley?" Oh ha... Weasley. So nannte sie ihn nur, wenn sie wirklich sauer auf ihn war.

„Was denn?", fragte er unschuldig.

„Tu nicht so blöd! Du weißt genau, was ich meine." Sie hielt die Abteiltür zu, die Fred gerade aufmachen wollte. „Nichts da, du erklärst es mir erst!"

„Aber doch nicht hier auf dem Gang, wo uns jeder hören kann.", sagte Fred und schob sie zur Seite, damit er die Tür öffnen konnte. Dann schob er sie ins Abteil. Die anderen drei sahen sie überrascht an.

„Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht. Kein Mensch brauch mehr als 20 Minuten auf dem Klo!", sagte Fred aufgebracht.

„Was sollte mir denn bitte hier im Hogwarts-Express passieren?" Genau in diesem Moment stoppte der Zug. Sie hatten gar nicht gemerkt, dass sie langsamer wurden.

-------

„Sind wir schon da?", fragte Lee und versuchte aus dem Fenster zu blicken, doch es war vergebens, denn es war schon dunkel und Wind und Regen peitschten gegen den Zug.

Dann plötzlich ohne jede Vorwarnung gingen die Lichter aus. Skyla tastete sich zu einem der Sitze und wollte Platz nehmen, aber sie spürte etwas weiches unter sich.

„Autsch, Skyla. Das war mein Bein."

„Tschuldigung, Fred!" Sie setzte sich auf den Platz neben ihn.

„Was ist denn überhaupt los und warum halten wir?"

„Also eigentlich können wir noch nicht in Hogwarts sein, dazu ist es noch zu früh.", meinte Emily beunruhigt.

„Aber warum halten wir dann?", wiederholte George die Frage seines Freundes Lee.

In diesem Moment ging die Tür auf und ein schreiender Junge kam herein. „Hilfe! Wir werden angegriffen!" Sie kannten die Stimme. Sie kam von ihrem „besten Freund" Draco Malfoy, der im Schuljahr ihres Bruders Ron war und ihnen nicht selten das Leben schwer machte.

Malfoy drehte sich ein paar mal im Kreis und schrie, dann verließ er wieder ihr Abteil.

„Was bei Merlins Unterhose war das denn?", fragte George und konnte ein Lachen nicht unterdrücken.

Doch in diesem Moment wurde es sehr kalt in ihrem Abteil. Sie konnten ihren eigenen Atem sehen, wenn sie ausatmeten und sie fingen an zu zittern.

Skyla merkte, dass sie nur schlecht Luft bekam. Die Kälte setzte sich in ihre Lungen, in ihre Brust, in ihren ganzen Körper fest und ließ sie an schreckliche Dinge denken. Sie hatte das Gesicht ihres Vaters vor Augen. Im ersten Augenblick sah es noch ganz normal aus, doch dann änderte es sich. Es war blutüberströmt und ihm fehlte die eine Hälfte seines Gesichtes. Skyla kniff die Augen zusammen und packte Freds Hand. Sie wollte das nicht sehen. Dann hob ihr Vater seinen linken Arm und streckte ihn nach ihr aus. Auch sein Arm war nur noch unvollständig. An seiner Hand fehlten zwei Finger und sie war ziemlich groß und flach. Gerade als er nach ihr greifen wollte, war das Bild verschwunden.

Die Lichter gingen wieder an und Skyla war ganz außer Puste, als ob sie gerade eine lange Strecke gelaufen wäre. Schweiß lief ihr über das Gesicht, der sich mit Tränen mischte.

„Was war das?", fragte Emily. Ihre Stimme zitterte leicht.

„Ich hab keine Ahnung. Aber Malfoy lag mit seinem Angriff gar nicht so falsch, oder?", meinte George und lachte nervös.

Sie nahm das einsetzende Gespräch nur ungenau wahr. Sie konnte das Gesicht ihres Vaters nicht vergessen und noch immer drückte sie Freds Hand.

„Du kannst jetzt wieder loslassen.", meinte er leise. Dann starrte er sie an. „Skyla? Skyla? Hörst du mich?" Er drehte sie zu sich. Sie war ganz bleich und sah aus, als müsste sie sich gleich übergeben. Die anderen kamen zu ihr und sahen sie besorgt an.

„Was ist los mit ihr?", fragte Lee.

„Skyla?" Es war Emily. Skyla blickte zu ihr und nickte. „Ist alles in Ordnung bei dir, Süße?"

„Jaa...", antwortete sie schwach.

„Was war denn los?", fragte Fred.

„Ich weiß auch nicht, aber ... ich hab meinen ... meinen Vater plötzlich gesehen. Er ... er sah schrecklich aus." Ihr kamen die Tränen. Emily nahm sie in den Arm.

„Denk nicht mehr dran. Es ist alles vorbei!", meinte diese beschwichtigend.

„Hier! Mein letzter.", meinte George und hielt ihr einen Schokofrosch hin.

„Danke.", sagte Skyla und löste sich aus der Umarmung. Sie nahm den Frosch und aß ihn. Sofort ging es ihr besser. Die Wärme kam wieder und verdrängte die Kälte und die ungebetenen Gedanken. Sie atmete einige Male tief durch.

Dann fuhr der Zug wieder an und die Fahrt ging weiter.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N:** Vielen lieben Dank für eure Kommentare! Ich les die total gerne! (Ich hab mir schon mal überlegt, sie meinem alten Deutschlehrer zu zeigen, weil er immer meinte, ich sei nicht für Geschichten schreiben geeignet... Aber was will man anderes erwarten, bei einem Mann+grins+)

So, jetzt zum Kapitel: Es hat mir wirklich Spaß gemacht, dieses Kapitel zu schreiben. Wenn ihr es lest, versteht ihr sicher warum. ;-)

* * *

**Kapitel 22:**

Das Festessen übertraf mal wieder alles. Die Zwillinge und Lee langten am Gryffindortisch genauso zu wie Emily und Skyla am Tisch der Hufflepuffs. Das Essen half ihnen das klamme Gefühl, das die Dementoren hinterlassen hatten, vollständig zu verdrängen.

Professor Dumbledore hatte ihnen zuvor erklärt, dass die Wachen von Askaban dieses Schuljahr im Auftrag des Zaubereiministeriums die Schule bewachten.

„Warum glaubst du, sind die Dementoren hier?", fragte Skyla mampfend. Sie hatte sich gerade einen zweiten Nachschlag von allem genommen.

„Ganz klar, Sirius Black." Es war nicht Emily, die ihr antwortete, sondern Cedric, der ihr gegenüber saß.

„Aber was sollte Sirius Black in Hogwarts wollen?", fragte Skyla ihn und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. Er sah sie ernst an.

„Er sucht bestimmt nach Harry Potter. Ich meine, Sirius ist ein treuer Anhänger von Du-weißt-schon-wem und Harry hat ihn ... geschlagen." Er hatte einen Moment nach dem richtigen Wort gesucht.

„Meinst du wirklich?", mischte sich nun auch Emily in das Gespräch mit ein.

„Was soll sonst der Grund sein? Alles andere macht keinen Sinn."

„Hmm.. du magst Recht haben.", meinte Skyla.

„Klar, ich bin doch Vertrauensschüler.", lachte er und die beiden Mädchen grinsten.

Skyla gähnte.

„Müde?", fragte Cedric grinsend.

„Ach, Quatsch, wie kommst du denn da drauf?", fragte sie ironisch.

„Ich weiß nicht, aber deine Haare machen den Anschein."

„Meine Haare?"

Er lachte und Skyla stimmte mit ein. Sie fand es nicht wirklich lustig. Es war kein Weasley-Witz. Fred und George hätten es sicher besser hinbekommen, aber sie lachte. Sie lachte, weil Cedric den Witz gemacht hatte. Sie wollte ihm zeigen, dass sie ihn mochte und auch über sein Witze lachen konnte.

Emily sah ihre Freundin irritiert an. Skyla blickte grinsend zu ihr, aber sagte nichts. Sie wusste, warum Emily sie so ansah. Normalerweise hätte keine von beiden über einen solchen Witz gelacht, wenn sie nicht mal wieder ihre Schlechte-Witze-Phase hatten.

Nach dem delikaten Essen und dem noch besseren Nachtisch machten sich die Schüler auf den Weg in ihre Schlafsäle.

„Was war denn gerade mit dir los?", fragte Emily ihre beste Freundin, als die beiden in ihrem Schlafsaal standen und sich ihre Schlafanzüge anzogen.

„Was soll mit mir los gewesen sein?"

„Du hast über einen der schlechtesten Witze gelacht, die ich je gehört habe."

Skyla grinste breit und wurde ein bisschen rot. „Ich fand ihn lustig.", meinte sie nur und drehte sich zu ihrem Bett, damit Emily ihre Röte nicht sehen konnte.

„Das glaub ich dir nicht." Sie ging auf sie zu. „Du magst ihn, oder?"

„Wen?"

„Cedric!"

„Schlimm?"

„Nein, ganz und gar nicht..." Emily grinste sie an. „Wie sehr magst du ihn?"

„So sehr, dass ich mit ihm nach Hogsmeade gehe."

„WAS?"

„Ja, er hat mich gefragt und ich hab zugesagt.", sagte Skyla verlegen.

„Wow! Damit hab ich nicht gerechnet."

„Warum nicht? Hättest du nie gedacht, dass so ein gut aussehender Kerl wie Cedric, ein Mädchen wie mich fragen würde?" Skyla war beleidigt.

„Wa.. Nein! Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass DU ihm zusagst."

„Warum sollte ich ihm nicht zusagen?"

„Naja, weil Fred und George ihn nicht sehr mögen, um nicht zu sagen hassen, Fred jedenfalls.", meinte Emily.

„Ich lass mir doch von Fred und George nicht vorschreiben, mit wem ich mich treffen darf. Sie sind wirklich gute Freunde, aber das geht dann doch zu weit. Wenn den beiden es nicht gefällt, dann ist das ihr Pech. Ich lass mir jedenfalls nicht mein Leben von ihnen bestimmen. Cedric tut mir gut."

„Ja, das habe ich gesehen.", meinte Emily lächelnd. „Und wo wollt ihr hingehen?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich bin total aufgeregt, was ist wenn es ein Disaster wird und er mich dann nicht mehr mag?"

„Das glaube ich nicht! Cedric mag dich wirklich! Da bin ich mir ganz sicher, sonst hätte er dich sicher nicht eingeladen. Du wirst sehen, dass wird ganz toll!"

-----

Die nächsten Wochen vergingen recht schnell. In den einzelnen Fächern wurde viel von ihnen gefordert, denn ihre ersten wichtigen Prüfungen standen Ende des Schuljahres bevor. Jeder Lehrer wiederholte erst einmal den Stoff des letzten Jahres mit ihnen und führte sie dann in die neuen Themen ein. Wie im letzten Jahr auch, hatten die fünf Freunde zusammen Kräuterkunde, Zaubertränke und Pflege magischer Geschöpfe. Skyla und Emily saßen oft in der Bibliothek und lernten. Nur selten gesellten sich Fred und George dazu. Die ganzen Bücher waren einfach nichts für sie. Sie hatten es in den letzten Jahren auch geschafft, die Prüfungen zu bestehen, warum sollte es diesmal anders sein. Außerdem hatten sie immer noch genug Zeit.

Im Handumdrehen waren über sechs Wochen vergangen und es war bereits Mitte Oktober, als in den Gemeinschaftsräumen, die Aushänge für das erste Hogsmeadewochenende Ende des Monats ans Schwarze Brett gehängt wurden.

„Habt ihr gesehen? Hogsmeade an Halloween!", meinte George als er, Lee und Fred nach dem Frühstück zu Emily und Skyla gingen, die auf die drei warteten. Sie hatten in der ersten Stunde Zaubertränke bei Snape.

„Das wird richtig spaßig!", meinte Fred. „Hab ich Recht?"

„Ähm.. also eigentlich..", fing plötzlich Emily an zu stottern.

„Emily und ich wollten gerne zusammen ins Dorf.", half ihr Lee.

„Könnt ihr ja auch. Aber zu einem Drink im _Drei Besen_ könnt ihr nicht nein sagen!" Fred sah sich hilfesuchend um. „Skyla, sag ihnen, dass sie sich mit uns treffen sollen."

„Ihr sollt euch mit den beiden treffen.", sagte sie zu Emily und Lee und fühlte sich ganz schlecht.

„Den beiden?" Er starrte sie an. „Du bist auch dabei!"

Skyla atmete tief durch. Sie bereitete sich mental auf das vor, was sie ihm gleich sagen musste. Dann blickte sie langsam zu Fred und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. „Nein."

„Was? Warum nicht?" Er starrte sie immer noch an.

„Kannst du dir das nicht denken, Fred?" Es war sein Zwillingsbruder, der neben ihm stand. Fred sah zu ihm und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sie hat ein Date!", meinte er nur und sah sie grinsend an. „Hab ich Recht?"

Skyla sah kurz zu George und wartete dann auf Freds Reaktion. Sie fiel genauso aus, wie sie es erwartet hatte.

„Mit wem?", fragte er scharf. „Diggory?" Er sah sie an. Es war etwas Flehendes in seinem Blick, also ob er sie dazu bringen wollte, seiner Vermutung zu widersprechen.

Sie nickte ganz leicht.

„Warum?" Er war enttäuscht, ja sogar verletzt, dass konnte sie ihm genau ansehen. Es tat weh, ihn so zu sehen.

Lee und Emily hatten George mit sich gezogen und waren schon einmal die Treppe zu den Kerkern hinunter gegangen.

„Er hat mich gefragt.", antwortete sie leise.

„Und da musst du ihm sofort um den Hals fallen?"

„Ich bin ihm nicht um den Hals gefallen!"

„Ach, nein? Was war es denn anderes vor sechs Wochen bei der Zugfahrt, als ich euch unterbrochen habe oder als wir in den Ferien zu dir kamen und er sich von dir verabschiedet hat?"

„Was hast du für ein Problem, Weasley? Es gibt einen Menschen, der mich mag! Ich lass mir von dir nicht vorschreiben, mit wem ich mich treffen darf und mit wem nicht." Sie schrie schon fast.

„Ich will dir nicht vorschreiben, mit wem du dich triffst! Aber ich will nicht, dass es Diggory ist!" Auch er erhob seine Stimme.

„Warum nicht? Nenn mir einen vernünftigen Grund?"

„Ich ... also ich ...", stotterte er. „Er ist nicht gut für dich. Ich hab einfach ein schlechtes Gefühl im Magen bei ihm."

„Ach, und weil der große Weasley Magenkrämpfe hat, soll ich nicht meinen Spaß haben? Auch wenn es dir nicht aufgefallen sein sollte, aber mein Leben war in den letzten Wochen alles andere als spaßig!" Mit diesen Worten ließ sie ihn in der Eingangshalle stehen und rannte in die Kerker hinunter.

Sie merkte, wie sie feuchte Augen bekam. Nein, sie wollte nicht jetzt auch noch weinen. Sie hatte in den letzten Wochen und Monaten genug geheult. Energisch versuchte sie die Tränen zu unterdrücken, das war aber gar nicht so leicht.

Dieses Gespräch verlief genauso wie sie es vermutet hatte. Fred war enttäuscht von ihr. Sie fragte sich, warum es ihm so gegen den Strich ging, dass sie sich mit Cedric traf. Bei Emily war es ihm doch auch – egal nicht – aber nicht so wichtig gewesen, mit wem sie sich traf. Sie verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Es konnte doch nicht nur daran liegen, dass er Cedric nicht mochte.

Als sie bei Snapes Kerker ankam, sah sie gerade noch, wie der letzte Schüler hinein ging. Schnell schlüpfte Skyla hinter ihm in den Raum. Dann nahm sie neben Emily Platz.

„Wo ist Fred?" George hatte sich zu ihr um gedreht. Er und Fred hatten in diesem Jahr die Plätze direkt vor ihnen.

Skyla zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hab -"

„Dürfte ich um Ruhe bitten!", herrschte Snape die Klasse an. Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs erschien ein Rezept an der Tafel und die Schüler fingen an den Trank zu brauen.

In der allgemeinen Aufregung und den leisen Köchelgeräuschen fragte George sie erneut nach dem Verbleiben seines Bruders, denn er war immer noch nicht aufgetaucht.

„Ich hab keine Ahnung. Wir haben uns gestritten.", fügte sie kleinlaut hinzu.

„Nicht schon wieder.", meinte George und drehte sich wieder zu seinem Trank, weil Snape sich ihnen näherte.

„Mr. Weasley, wo haben sie denn ihre andere Hälfte gelassen?", fragte Snape kalt, als er an seinem Tisch war.

„Er musste sich heute morgen übergeben.", log er seinen Lehrer kaltschnäuzig an. „Und ist zu Madam Pomfrey gegangen."

Professor Snape starrte ihn eindringlich an. „10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor für das Fernbleiben vom Unterricht."

„Sie können Fred keine Punkte abziehen, weil er nicht anwesend ist.", meinte Skyla mutig. Ein Lehrer konnte einem Schüler nur dann Punkte abziehen, wenn dieser auch anwesend war und hörte, dass ihm Punkte abgezogen wurden.

„Wollen Sie auch noch Punkte abgezogen bekommen, Ms. Green?" Er funkelte sie wütend an. „Für ihre neunmalklugen Antworten?"

„Ich sage nur die Wahrheit! Sie können ihm keine Punkte abziehen, wenn er nicht hier ist.", wiederholte Skyla und sah ihren Lehrer an. Wenn sie schon dafür verantwortlich war, dass Fred nicht hier war, so musste sie ihn doch davor bewahren Punkte abgezogen zu bekommen. Das war sie ihm schuldig.

„Aber Ihnen kann ich 20 Punkte für Hufflepuff abziehen!" Snape drehte sich wieder um und ging nach vorne zum Pult. Dort blickte er wieder zu ihr. „Und der Kerker könnte mal wieder eine Reinigung vertragen!"

Der Rest der Stunde verging wie im Flug und in der Pause ging George auf Skyla zu.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte er sie forsch.

„Hab ich doch schon gesagt! Wir haben uns gestritten und ich bin runter gegangen. Ich dachte eigentlich, dass er mir folgen würde, aber das hat er nicht getan.", erklärte sie und fühlte sich schlecht. Fred war noch nie vom Unterricht weggeblieben, selbst damals nicht, als sie sich in der ersten Klasse so heftig gestritten hatten. Das passte so gar nicht zu ihm.

„Los, kommt, suchen wir ihn.", meinte George und wollte schon loslaufen, als Emily ihn aufhielt.

„Warte! Probier's doch erst mal mit den Nuntius-Pergamenten!" Sie kramte in ihrer Tasche und holte Feder und Pergament heraus. Schnell schrieb sie eine Nachricht an Fred:

_EMPFÄNGER: Fred Weasley_

_NACHRICHT: Hey Fred! Wo bist du? Meld dich! Wir machen uns Sorgen! Emily_

Sie warteten einige Minuten, doch es kam keine Antwort.

„Okay, dann los, suchen wir ihn!", sagte George. „Lee, geh du ihn im Gryffindorturm suchen. Emily, sieh du auf den Ländereien nach. Ich und Skyla suchen das Schloss ab. Habt ihr alle eure Pergamente? Wer ihn findet, schreibt sofort eine Nachricht an alle!"

Sie strömten in alle Richtungen aus und suchten verzweifelt nach Fred.

Lee lief so schnell er konnte hoch in ihren Turm. Im Gemeinschaftsraum war niemand. Daraufhin rannte er in ihren Schlafsaal, doch auch dort fand er niemanden. Dann lief er wieder aus dem Turm und half George und Skyla im Schloss zu suchen.

Sie schauten überall nach: In der Bibliothek, in der Eulerei, in jedem erdenklichen Klassenzimmer und im Krankenflügel. Aber nirgendwo konnten sie Fred finden. Skyla machte sich große Vorwürfe. Warum konnte sie denn nicht mal wieder ihren Mund halten? Das war doch wie verhext.

--------

Emily hingegen hatte mehr Glück. Als erstes suchte sie am See, doch dort fand sie ihn nicht. Dann ging sie Richtung Verbotenen Wald. Sie waren schon oft dort drin gewesen und immer war es ein Abenteuer gewesen. Auf dem Weg zum Wald kam sie am Quidditchstadion vorbei und blieb stehen. Sie wusste nicht genau, warum sie dort nach schaute, aber sie ging hinein und fand ihn auch sofort.

Er saß direkt in der Mitte des Quidditchfeldes und starrte vor sich hin. Langsam ging Emily auf ihn zu und setzte sich neben ihn.

„Hier bist du! Wir haben dich schon überall gesucht.", meinte sie. Fred blickte überrascht auf und sah sie fragend an.

„Was machst du hier?"

„Dich suchen, was sonst? Warum sitzt du hier?"

„Musste nachdenken.", murmelte er.

„Und worüber?"

„Nix besonderes."

„Ah ja.. Warum warst du nicht bei Snape?", fragte Emily und versuchte so, an ihre Antworten zu kommen. Fred sah ziemlich bedrückt aus. Sie fragte sich, was passiert war.

„Musste nachdenken.", erwiderte er erneut.

„Und worüber?" Sie fühlte sich ein bisschen auf den Arm genommen. „Aber sag nicht wieder 'nix besonderes'! Denn wenn es nichts besonderes wäre, würdest du dich nicht verstecken und vom Unterricht fernbleiben."

Fred seufzte tief.

„Skyla hat gesagt, ihr habt euch gestritten." Sie versuchte es ihm leichter zu machen.

„Dann weißt du ja schon alles."

„Nein, sie hat nur gesagt, dass ihr euch gestritten habt, nicht worüber und warum." Sie sah ihn von der Seite an, aber Fred wich ihrem Blick aus und starrte wieder nach vorne auf die Tore an der einen Seite des Feldes. „Ging es um Cedric?"

Er nickte. „Ja."

„Was ist passiert?"

„Sie hat mir gesagt, dass sie sich mit ihm in Hogsmeade treffen will."

„Ja, das hab ich noch mitbekommen, was hat sie noch gesagt?"

„Ich wollte wissen, warum. Du weißt ja, dass ich ihn nicht gerade mag. Naja, das ganze ist wohl eskaliert. Sie hat mir vorgeworfen, ich würde ihr vorschreiben, mit wem sie sich treffen darf und mit wem nicht, weil ich ihr gesagt hab, dass ich es nicht gut finde, wenn sie sich mit Diggory trifft."

Emily seufzte. Das hatte sie befürchtet.

„Was findet sie nur an ihm? Kannst du mir das mal erklären?" Er sah sie sowohl verzweifelt aber auch erwartungsvoll an.

„Ich glaube, seit dem Tod ihres Vaters hat sich ihr Verhältnis intensiviert. Er war fast jeden Tag bei ihr und hat sie getröstet. So etwas verbindet. Sie ist erstmals wieder richtig glücklich. Du willst doch auch, dass sie glücklich ist, oder?"

„Natürlich!"

„Siehst du, und Cedric tut ihr gut.", erklärte Emily.

„Genau das bezweifle ich." Sie sah ihn irritiert an. „Ich kann dir nicht genau sagen, warum. Aber ich hab einfach ein ganz schlechtes Gefühl, wenn ich die beiden zusammen sehe."

Emily musste ein Lachen unterdrücken. Fred war schließlich einer ihrer besten Freunde. Sie wollte ihm nicht vor den Kopf stoßen. „Das ist so süß, Fred."

„Was?"

„Du bist eifersüchtig!"

„Eifersüchtig, warum?

„Warum wohl? Du bist verliebt!"

„Wer? Ich?" Er starrte sie verwirrt an. „In wen denn?"

„Na, in Skyla!"

„Quatsch! Sie ist eine gute Freundin, das ist alles!", wimmelte er energisch ab.

„Kriegst du feuchte Hände, wenn sie in deiner Nähe ist? Wirst du nervös, wenn sie neben dir steht? Kannst du nicht richtig atmen, wenn du in ihrer Nähe bist? Kriegst du eine Gänsehaut, wenn sie dich berührt? Fängt dein Herz an zu rasen, wenn du nur an sie denkst?" Sie sah ihn fragend an.

Fred sagte einige Minuten nichts, dann nickte er fast unmerklich.

„Dann gibt es keine Zweifel, Fred Weasley! Du bist verliebt! Glaub mir, ich kenn mich damit aus."

„Fühlt sich das immer so schlecht an?"

„Schlecht?"

„Ja. Wir streiten uns und sie macht mir Vorwürfe. Sie will jetzt bestimmt nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben."

„Das glaub ich nicht."

„Wie kannst du dir so sicher sein?

„Weil sie vorhin für dich in die Bresche gesprungen ist."

„Wann? Wo? Warum?"

„Eben bei Snape. Er hat George gefragt, wo du bist und er meinte, du seist bei Madam Pomfrey, weil dir schlecht war. Dann wollte er dir 10 Punkte abziehen und Skyla hat dann gesagt, dass er dir keine Punkte abziehen kann, wenn du nicht anwesend bist. Daraufhin hat er ihr gedroht, aber sie hat sich nicht einschüchtern lassen und er hat ihr ne Strafarbeit aufgebrummt und ihr 20 Punkte abgezogen. Ich glaube, sie hat ein schlechtes Gewissen."

„Meinst du?", fragte er nervös.

„Ganz klar, sonst hätte sie es nicht gemacht." Sie konnte förmlich spüren, wie ihm ein Stein vom Herzen fiel. Er fing an zu grinsen.

„Aber was soll ich jetzt machen? Ich kann ihr doch nicht sagen, was mit mir los ist."

„Warum nicht?"

„Sie lacht mich doch aus. Für sie bin ich doch nur ein guter Freund. Außerdem hat sie doch diesen Diggory."

„Auslachen wird sie dich ganz bestimmt nicht und noch sind sie und Cedric kein Paar.", machte sie ihm Mut.

„'Noch' ..." Er seufzte. „Das klingt schrecklich." Er sah bedrückt zu Boden.

In diesem Moment sprang Emily erschrocken auf. Ihre Tasche hatte angefangen sich zu bewegen. Sie setzte sich wieder hin und holte das Nuntius-Pergament aus ihrer Tasche. Sie hatte sich noch nicht daran gewöhnt, dass das Pergament sich meldete, wenn jemand ihr eine Nachricht zu kommen ließ.

„Von George. Er will wissen, ob ich erfolgreicher gewesen bin, dich zu finden.", meinte sie und schrieb zurück. „Ich hab ihm versprochen, dass wir jetzt kommen." Sie sah auf die Uhr. „Die Pause ist auch gleich rum. Wir sollten wirklich los gehen."

„Versprich mir vorher nur eins!"

„Ich sag niemandem ein Wort, vor allem Skyla nicht. Versprochen!" Sie grinste ihn an. Er grinste zurück

„Woher – ?"

„Du bist nicht der einzige, der verliebt ist."

„Danke!"

„Kein Problem!" Gemeinsam gingen sie aus dem Quidditchstadion und machten sich auf den Weg ins Schloss. In der Eingangshalle warteten bereits alle auf die beiden.

„Mensch, musst du uns so einen Schrecken einjagen?" George umarmte seinen Bruder kurz.

„Na klar, irgendwie muss man euch doch einen Streich spielen!" Er grinste die anderen an.

„Mach das nie wieder! Hast du verstanden?" George sah seinen Bruder durchdringend an und Fred nickte.

„Warum hast du das gemacht?", fragte Lee.

„Hab ich doch grad gesagt: Ich wollte euch einen Streich spielen." Er schielte kurz zu Emily und sie presst einen Moment lang die Lippen aufeinander, um ihm zu zeigen, dass sie schweigen würde.

Lee lachte leise. „Los kommt, wir müssen zu Zauberkunst." Er ging Richtung Große Treppe. Die anderen folgten ihm.

Doch Skyla hielt Fred kurz zurück. „Warte!" Sie atmete tief durch.

„Ich wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen! Tut mir leid, dass ich dich so angefahren habe. Das wollte ich nicht." Sie blickte beschämend zu Boden.

„Mir tut es auch leid. Ich weiß, dass ich nicht das Recht habe, dir etwas vorzuschreiben." Es gefiel ihm immer noch nicht, dass sie sich mit Cedric treffen wollte, aber vielleicht hatte er eine Chance, wenn er ihr zeigte, dass ihm nur ihr Glück am Herzen lag.

„Dann macht es dir also nichts aus, wenn ich nicht mit euch nach Hogsmeade komme?" Sie blickte ihn mit ihren azurblauen Augen schon fast flehend an. Das Licht, das durch das große Schlossportal in die Halle fiel, ließ ihre Augen funkeln. Er musste lächeln. Wieso hatte er nur gedacht, dass er krank war, weil er in ihrer Nähe seltsam reagierte? Jetzt, wo er wusste, was wirklich mit ihm los war, ging es ihm schon sehr viel besser.

Er schüttelte den Kopf, auch wenn es nicht stimmte. Natürlich machte es ihm etwas aus. Aber das konnte er ihr ja schlecht sagen, denn sonst würden sie sicher wieder streiten, und das wollte er noch weniger. „Wenn es dich glücklich macht, dann hab ich nichts dagegen."

„Du bist ein Schatz!" Sie stellte sich auf Zehenspitzen und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Dann lief sie die Treppe hoch zu Verwandlung.

Fred stand immer noch da und spürte die warme Stelle auf seiner Wange, wo sie ihn geküsst hatte. Er hatte ein breites Grinsen auf den Lippen. Er wollte sich auf den Weg hoch zu Zauberkunst machen.

Fred hatte den Fuß auf die unterste Stufe gestellt, als er merkte, dass er beobachtet wurde. Er drehte sich zur Seite und sah Cedric in einer Tür stehen, die – wie er wusste – zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Hufflepuffs führte. Er starrte den Rothaarigen wütend an. Cedric musste also gesehen haben, wie Skyla ihm, Fred, einen Kuss gegeben hatte. Das freute ihn ungemein.

„Dein Zug ist wohl abgefahren.", sagte er zu dem Vertrauensschüler der Hufflepuffs und ging pfeifend und grinsend zum Unterricht von Professor Flitwick.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: **Und hier ist auch schon das nächste Kapitel. Wünsch euch viel Spaß und vielen Dank für die lieben Kommentare. Ich hab mich riesig gefreut.

* * *

**Kapitel 23:**

George verstand seinen Bruder nicht mehr. In einem Moment tief bedrückt und kommt nicht zum Unterricht, im nächsten super gut gelaunt. Sehr seltsam.

Er lag im Bett und ließ den Tag in seinem Kopf noch einmal Revue passieren. Er hatte sich große Sorgen um Fred gemacht, als dieser nicht zu Zaubertränke erschienen war. Das sah Fred gar nicht ähnlich. George glaubte zu wissen, warum er nicht gekommen war. Er nahm ihm die Ausrede mit dem Scherz nicht ab, dann hätte er zumindest ihn, seinen Zwilling, eingeweiht. Skyla hatte gesagt, die beiden hatten sich gestritten. Es ging sicher mal wieder um Cedric Diggory.

Ihre beste Freundin hatte ihnen gebeichtet, dass sie mit ihm in Hogsmeade verabredet war und Fred war total geschockt gewesen. Er konnte ihn verstehen. Er mochte Cedric auch nicht wirklich, aber wenn er Skyla gut tat, dann sollte sie sich so oft mit ihm treffen, wie sie wollte. Schließlich war es ihr gutes Recht. Fred schien das nicht so ganz zu verstehen.

Sicher musste sein Bruder erst einmal darüber nachdenken und den Schock verdauen und war deshalb nicht zum Unterricht gekommen.

Als Fred und Emily dann wieder kam, sah er etwas bedrückt aus, auch wenn er sich das nicht anmerken ließ. Vermutlich hatten die anderen es auch nicht bemerkt, aber George kannte seinen Bruder einfach zu gut, als dass ihm die kleinste Gefühlsregung verborgen bleiben würde. Schließlich hatten die beiden noch nie einen Tag miteinander verbracht, an dem sie sich nicht gesehen oder miteinander gesprochen hatten.

George war auch heilfroh, als er sah, dass Skyla Fred zurückhielt, um mit ihm zu sprechen. Er hatte zwar einige Bedenken gehabt, weil Fred auch zu Flitwick zu spät kam, aber er kam. Die zwei vertrugen sich zum Glück wieder. Es war überraschend, wie schnell das ging. Beim letzten Mal hatten sie einige Tage und ziemlich viel Hilfe dazu gebraucht. Heute ging alles ganz ohne Hilfe von außen und wesentlich schneller. Fred war wirklich glücklich darüber. George war erstaunt, als er sah, das Fred den ganzen restlichen Tag pfeifend durchs Schloss ging. Er fragte sich, was passiert war.

„Nix. Wir haben uns wieder vertragen. Das ist alles.", hatte Fred ihm beim Abendessen erzählt, als George ihn endlich gefragt hatte.

Dieser hatte nur ungläubig den Kopf geschüttelt und sein Essen aufgegessen.

Jetzt lag er hier im Bett und horchte dem leisen Schnarchen seiner Freunde und Mitschüler. Langsam schlief auch er ein.

-------

Skyla hingegen war immer noch wach. Sie konnte einfach nicht einschlafen. Sie musste an Cedric denken. Warum war er ihr den ganzen Tag aus dem Weg gegangen. Sie hatte ihn wegen des Wochenendes ansprechen wollen, aber als er sie auf sich zukommen sah, war er auf dem Absatz umgedreht und war in die andere Richtung gegangen.

'Männer...', dachte Skyla, doch dann merkte sie, dass sie eigentlich keine Ahnung davon hatte. Emily hatte mehr Erfahrung damit.

Warum nur war er ihr aus dem Weg gegangen? Hatte sie etwas falsch gemacht? Oder versteckte er sich vor ihr? Wollte er gar nicht mehr mit ihr nach Hogsmeade oder sogar nichts mehr mit ihr zu tun haben und wollte er es ihr somit zeigen, weil er nicht den Mut dazu aufbrachte mit ihr zu reden? Sie bekam Panik. Was hatte sie denn nur gemacht, dass er so reagierte? Denn dass es an ihr lag, da war sich Skyla sicher. Schließlich machte er das nur, wenn er sie sah.

Sie nahm sich vor morgen mit ihm zu reden. Dann drehte sie sich auf die Seite und versuchte noch ein bisschen zu schlafen.

Beim Frühstück am nächsten Morgen konnte sie ihn nicht sehen, aber das war ihr eigentlich auch ganz recht, weil sie ziemlich müde und muffelig war, denn sie hatte nicht viel geschlafen in der letzten Nacht, immer wieder war sie von Albträumen aufgewacht, in denen sich ihr Vater mit blutverschmiertem Gesicht und Cedric lustig über sie machten.

„Einen wunderschönen guten Morgen, holde Maid!" Fred und George kamen zu ihr (Emily war noch nicht im Bad fertig, als Skyla losging) und knieten sich an das Ende des Tisches, an dem sie saß.

Sie blickte die beiden finster an. „Geht weg!"

„Oh, haben wir heute mal wieder schlecht geschlafen?", fragte Fred breit grinsend.

„Ja, verdammt noch mal!", meinte sie sauer, stand auf und wollte gehen. Sie konnte die beiden einfach nicht ertragen, wenn sie so gut gelaunt waren.

„Hey! Das war doch nur ein Scherz!" Fred hielt sie fest. „Ich hab es nicht böse gemeint."

„Ja, ich weiß, Fred!" Sie sah ihm in die Augen und lächelte ganz leicht. Dann setzte sie sich wieder an den Tisch, denn sie hatte immer noch Hunger.

„Was war los? Schlecht geträumt?", fragte George vorsichtig, als versuchte er einen neuerlichen Ausbruch ihrerseits so zu verhindern.

Sie nickte betrübt und goss sich noch eine Tasse Kaffee ein.

„Wovon?"

„Morgen.", kam es von hinten und Emily trat zu ihnen an den Tisch. Sie setzte sich neben Skyla und nahm sich Toast und Kaffee.

„Guten Morgen.", antworteten die Zwillinge im Chor. Dann sahen sie das braunhaarige Mädchen wieder an. „Wovon?"

„Kann mich nicht mehr erinnern.", sagte sie und versuchte die Bilder ihres Vaters und Cedrics zu verdrängen, die wieder hochkamen.

„Dann kann es ja nicht wichtig gewesen sein. Man erinnert sich nur an wichtige Träume.", meinte George und Fred nickte zustimmend.

„Mh-hm.", machte sie und die beiden standen auf. Sie gingen zu ihrem Tisch und frühstückten ebenfalls.

„Woran kannst du dich nicht mehr erinnern?", fragte Emily müde.

„An meine schlechten Träume."

„Achso." Emily biss in ihr Toast.

„Hast du Cedric gesehen?", fragte Skyla, nachdem sie mit dem Essen fertig war und sich schon viel besser fühlte. Ein gutes Frühstück und die ein oder andere Tasse Kaffee halfen ihr ziemlich gut, um auf Touren zu kommen.

„Nein." Die Angesprochene blickte am Tisch entlang. „Warum?"

„Nur so." Sie war enttäuscht. Dann musst sie ihn eben gleich vor Arithmantik abfangen und mit ihm reden.

An der großen Treppe verabschiedete sie sich von Emily, die mit den Zwillingen zusammen Wahrsagen hatte und ging in die andere Richtung den Korridor entlang zu Professor Vektras Klassenzimmer. Es warteten bereits einige Schüler, auch Cedric. Sie sah ihn an, doch er drehte sich weg, als er sie erblickt hatte und unterhielt sich mit Susi Adams aus Ravenclaw, die ihr Glück kaum fassen konnte und über das ganze Gesicht strahlte.

Skyla seufzte und wollte gerade auf ihn zugehen, als Professor Vektra kam und sie ins Klassenzimmer scheuchte. Sie setzte sich an ihren üblichen Platz und blickte zu Cedric, der an der anderen Seite des Zimmers Platz nahm. Er starrte stur gerade nach vorne zur Tafel.

Was war nur los mit Cedric? Warum wollte er nichts mehr mit ihr zutun haben? Sie musste unbedingt mit ihm reden. Die ganze Stunde überlegte sie sich einen Plan, mit dem sie Cedric dazu bringen konnte, damit er mit ihr redete, und konzentrierte sich nicht auf den Unterricht. Professor Vektra nahm sie zum Glück ausnahmsweise einmal nicht dran, so dass sie am Ende der Stunde einen ausgereiften Plan aufzuweisen hatte. Allerdings wollte sie ihn erst zur Anwendung kommen lassen, wenn sie Cedric nicht bis heute Abend gesprochen hatte.

Nach dem Unterricht startete sie einen neuen Versuch, doch der blieb genauso fruchtlos wie ihr letzter und die ganze Pause über versuchte sie ihn zu finden, doch er schien wie vom Erdboden verschluckt zu sein und so gesellte sie sich die letzten Minuten zu ihren Freunden auf den Hof.

„Wo bist du gewesen?", fragte Fred.

Skyla suchte den ganzen Hof ab, während sie ihm antwortete. „Hab jemanden gesucht, aber ist nicht so wichtig." Sie konzentrierte sich wieder auf die anderen vier, weil sie nicht mit ihnen über Cedric reden wollte. „Wie war Wahrsagen?"

„Wie immer. Die gute Trelawney hat mal wieder Freds und meinen vorzeitigen Tod vorhergesagt." George rollte mit den Augen.

„Wie sterbt ihr diesmal?"

„Heute war es ein Kampf. Sie meinte, sie hätte fliegende Besen und einen schwarz-magischen Fluch gesehen."

Skyla schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Sie glaubte der Lehrerin für Wahrsagen kein einziges Wort. Als sie damals nach der ersten Stunde gehört hatte, dass Fred und George frühzeitig sterben sollten, war sie geschockt gewesen. Trelawney hatte vorausgesagt, dass die beiden in jungen Jahren in einem großen See ertrinken sollten. Daraufhin hatten ihnen alle geraten, einen großen Bogen um den See auf den Ländereien zu machen. Aber die Zwillinge ließ das ganze unbeirrt und als ihnen dann auch Professor McGonagall erklärte, dass Trelawney gerne den Tod eines ihrer Schüler vorhersagt, waren alle besänftigt. Skyla wusste schon, warum sie Wahrsagen nicht gewählt hatte.

Es klingelte und sie machten sich auf den Weg in ihren Unterricht. Skyla und Emily hatten jetzt Alte Runen und die Zwillinge eine Freistunde.

Da Cedric keine Alte Runen belegt hatte, konnte Skyla auch nicht darauf hoffen, dort mit ihm zu reden. Also versuchte sie es nach dem Essen ein weiteres Mal. Sie sah ihn am Hufflepufftisch sitzen und wollte sich direkt neben ihn setzen. Doch in dem Moment als Skyla den ersten Schritt auf ihn zugemacht hatte, platzierten sich seine besten Freunde um ihn und schotteten ihn von ihr ab.

Sie seufzte erneut. Sie fragte sich, wie oft sie heute schon geseufzt hatte. So viel hatte sie noch nie geseufzt. Sie seufzte ein weiteres Mal und musste unwillkürlich grinsen.

Den ganzen Tag über schaffte sie es nicht, Cedric abzufangen und zum reden zu bringen. Also musste sie es morgen mit ihrem Plan versuchen. Morgen war Mittwoch, das hieß, dass sie fast den ganzen Tag zusammen Unterricht hatten, außer die letzte Stunde, nach der sie ihn endlich zur Rede stellen wollte.

Also verabschiedete sie sich nach der letzten Stunde von ihren Freunden und sagte, dass sie noch etwas dringendes zu erledigen hatte. Dann versteckte sie sich in einem leeren Klassenzimmer, an dem er auf jeden Fall vorbeikommen musste, wenn er hinunter in die Eingangshalle gehen wollte.

Er kam auch vorbei. Sie wartete gespannt. Er war zum Glück alleine, weil sein Kumpel noch mal zurück musste und Cedric schon vorlaufen sollte. Skyla öffnete die Tür und zog ihn so schnell sie konnte in das Klassenzimmer und verschloss dann die Tür mit einem Zauber.

„Skyla?", sagte er überrascht, doch hatte er sich sofort wieder gefangen und sah sie finster an. „Was soll das?" Er verschränkte die Arme vor seinem Körper.

„Was das soll? Das will ich von dir wissen! Warum benimmst du dich so kindisch?"

„Kindisch? Ich?"

„Ja, warum gehst du mir aus dem Weg?"

„Ich geh dir nicht aus dem Weg! Das bildest du dir ein!", meinte er wütend.

„Dann bilden sich das aber viele ein! Ich wurd schon darauf angesprochen, ob wir uns gestritten hätten." Es stimmte, erst heute Morgen hatte Gita Akelson aus ihrem Haus gefragt, was zwischen den beiden vorgefallen war, weil sie sich nicht mehr unterhielten. „Also raus mit der Sprache! Warum meidest du mich?"

„Ich meide dich gar nicht!", behauptete er erneut.

„Natürlich tust du das! Wenn du nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben willst, dann sag es mir ins Gesicht, aber nicht so hintenrum!" Sie wurde immer wütender.

„DU willst doch nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben!"

„Wie bitte? Was redest du da für ein Unsinn?" Sie starrte ihn entgeistert an.

„Das ist kein Unsinn!"

„Natürlich, würd ich sonst versuchen mit dir zu reden?"

„Warum willst du noch mit mir reden?", fragte er sie spöttisch.

„Zum einen will ich wissen, was mit dir los ist und zum anderen wollte ich mit dir über das Hogsmeadewochenende reden."

„Also doch!"

„Was?"

„Du willst absagen!"

„Nein! Warum sollte ich?" Wie kam er denn auf diese Schnapsidee?

„Ich hab dich doch gesehen!"

„Wobei hast du mich gesehen?" So langsam kamen sie dem Problem näher, das hoffte sie zumindest.

„Wie du mit anderen Jungs rumknutschst."

„Ich hab mit niemandem rumgeknutscht! Wer erzählt denn solchen Mist?"

„Das ist kein Mist, ich hab dich selber gesehen! Vorgestern in der Eingangshalle mit dem arroganten Weasley." Cedric sah sie mittlerweile traurig an.

„Fred ist nicht arrogant!", sagte sie.

„Du gibst es also zu!"

Sie seufzte. „Ich hab nicht mit Fred rumgeknutscht und würde es nie tun. Er ist mein bester Freund. Fast wie ein Bruder! Ich hab mich nur bei ihm bedankt."

„Bedankt wofür?"

„Ich hab ihm vorgestern morgen erzählt, dass du mich nach Hogsmeade eingeladen hast und ich zugesagt habe. Naja, du weißt ja, dass er dich nicht gerade mag."

„Er hasst mich!"

„Auf jeden Fall war er nicht begeistert und wir haben uns gestritten. Wir haben beide hässliche Dinge gesagt. Und anschließend – du hast es ja mitbekommen – fehlte er in Snapes Unterricht. Nach Zaubertränke haben wir ihn im ganzen Schloss gesucht. Emily hat ihn schließlich gefunden und wir beiden haben uns wieder versöhnt."

„Und dafür hast du dich bedankt?"

„Naja, nicht direkt. Mehr dafür, dass er nichts mehr dagegen hatte, dass wir uns treffen. Er meinte, wenn es mich glücklich macht, dann soll es so sein."

„Es macht dich glücklich?", fragte Cedric leise und sah sein Gegenüber ungläubig an. Sie sah ihm tief in die Augen und nickte.

„Die letzten Wochen waren ziemlich schwer für mich und du hast mir wirklich geholfen." Sie lächelte ihn an. Er lächelte zurück und strich ihr vorsichtig eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. „Das werde ich dir nie vergessen."

„Weißt du eigentlich, dass ich noch nie einen so selbstlosen Menschen wie dich kennengelernt habe?", meinte er leise.

„Ich? Selbstlos?"

„Ja, wie oft habe ich dich verflucht, weil du den Zwillingen mal wieder ihrer gerechten Strafe entzogen hast." Er lachte. „Aber ich habe es bewundert, wie loyal und treu du warst."

Sie wurde rot. „Ich bin nicht so selbstlos, wie du denkst. Ich hab das ganze nur gemacht, weil ich nicht wollte, dass die Zwillinge von der Schule fliegen."

„Aber das ist doch selbstlos." Er kam näher.

„Nein. Hätte ich es nicht gemacht, dann wär ich allein gewesen und das wollte ich nicht. Also war es nicht selbstlos."

„Und was war mit der Sache bei Snape vorgestern, mit den Punkten?"

„Da hatte ich ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil ich ihn so angeschrien hab.", versuchte sie sich herauszureden. Doch Cedric hörte nicht auf sie.

„Du kannst sagen, was du willst: Du bist ein sehr selbstloser Mensch." Er kam immer näher. Sie konnte seinen Atem auf ihrem Gesicht und ihren Hals spüren. Er war ganz warm. Cedric sah ihr ganz tief in die Augen. Sie war gefesselt von ihnen. Das schwindende Sonnenlicht glitzerte in seinen Augen.

Er hob seine linke Hand und berührte ganz sanft ihr Gesicht. Sie blickte in sein Gesicht. Es kam immer näher. Sie konnte sehen, wie er seine Lippen befeuchtete.

„Verdammt noch mal, jetzt kü-", flüsterte sie leise. Doch den Satz bekam sie nicht mehr zu Ende. Cedric hatte sich zu ihr gebeugt und küsste sie. Skyla schloss die Augen und genoss seine warmen Lippen auf den ihren. Sie spürte, wie er ganz langsam mit der Spitze seiner Zunge ihre Lippen berührte. Sie öffnete den Mund und seine Zunge suchte nach ihrer, um mit ihr zu spielen.

Sie schlang ihre Arme um ihn und er drückte sie fest an sich. Als er von ihr abließ, glaubte sie, der Kuss müsse Stunden gedauert haben. Sie hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren.

„Was wolltest du noch sagen?", fragte er grinsend.

„Jetzt küss mich endlich." Auch sie grinste. Es war ein sehr schöner Kuss gewesen und sie konnte es immer noch nicht glauben, was gerade passiert war. Einer der bestaussehendsten Jungs von Hogwarts hatte sie, ausgerechnet sie, geküsst.

„Gerne!" Er beugte sie erneut zu ihr und küsste sie ein weiteres Mal. Dieses Mal war der Kuss fordernder.

„Ich liebe dich, Skyla Green!", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr, als er sich von ihr löste.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Und hier ist Kapitel 24. Ich hab mich riesig über eure Kommentare gefreut. Wünsch euch viel Spaß damit und sagt mir wie ihr das Kapitel fandet.**

* * *

**Kapitel 24:**

Am nächsten Tag stand ihr ein schwerer Gang bevor. Sie hatte mit Cedric abgemacht, dass sie ihre Beziehung so lange geheim hielten bis Skyla mit Fred geredet hatte. Cedric war zwar nicht sehr begeistert davon, aber sie konnte ihn davon überzeugen. Sie fühlte sich geschmeichelt, weil Cedric unbedingt allen zeigen wollte, dass er und Skyla ein Paar waren. Aber sie wollte, dass Fred es von ihr erfuhr und nicht von irgendjemand anderem, das war sie ihm schuldig.

Emily hatte sie nach am selben Abend eingeweiht, da sie es jemandem erzählen musste, sonst wäre sie geplatzt. Ihre beste Freundin reagierte allerdings anders als erwartet.

Sie seufzte, nachdem Skyla zu Ende gesprochen hatte.

„Was?", fragte Skyla irritiert. „Freust du dich nicht für mich?"

„Doch! Doch!", sagte Emily schnell.

„Aber?"

„Ich bin nur so überrascht, dass es so schnell ging." Emily fing an zu grinsen und Skyla war beruhigt. „Und wie ist es?"

„Ich weiß nicht... ich bin ziemlich glücklich und er küsst gut. Okay, ich hab keine Vergleichsmöglichkeiten, aber egal!" Sie strahlte bis über beide Ohren. Sie fühlte sich so glücklich. Skyla konnte immer noch seine warmen Küsse auf ihren Lippen spüren.

Emily lachte leise. „Das kommt hoffentlich noch.", murmelte sie dann in ihren nicht vorhandenen Bart.

„Was hast du gesagt?" Skyla hatte nicht genau verstanden, was ihre beste Freundin von sich gegeben hatte.

„Ich hab gesagt, dass das nichts macht."

„Danke!" Skyla umarmte Emily. „Morgen muss ich unbedingt mit den Zwillingen reden. Hoffentlich freuen sie sich auch für mich."

„Das wird schon." Skyla konnte das skeptische Gesicht ihrer Freundin nicht sehen, da sie sich zu ihrem Bett gedreht hatte.

„Bitte sag noch niemandem etwas. Ich will erst mit den Zwillingen reden. Sie sollen es von mir erfahren, nicht von jemand fremden."

„Versprochen."

-------

In der Mittagspause am nächsten Tag hatte sie die Gelegenheit, es George und Lee zu erzählen. Fred musste die Pause bei Snape verbringen, weil dieser immer noch sauer war, dass Fred in der Stunde vorher gefehlt hatte.

„Das freut mich für dich.", sagte George und Lee nickte.

„Danke!"

„Dann müssen sich Fred und ich wohl auch mal so langsam sputen! Alle unsere Freunde haben einen festen Freund oder eine feste Freundin, nur wir nicht." Er lachte laut.

„Also ehrlich gesagt, habe ich immer gedacht, dass du und Fred die ersten wärt, die eine Freundin haben.", meinte Skyla und stimmte in das Lachen ihrer Freunde ein. Sie war froh, dass sie es endlich erzählt hatte. Jetzt fehlte nur noch Fred. Das schwerste blieb mal wieder bis zum Schluß.

„Wie kommst du denn da drauf?", fragte Fred irritiert.

„Weil ihr doch mit jedem Mädchen flirtet, dass nicht bei drei auf den Bäumen ist."

George sah sie empört an. „Das stimmt ja gar nicht."

„Stimmt, nicht mit jedem. Skyla und ich sind aber die einzigen, die von euch verschont bleiben." Emily lachte und sah ihre beste Freundin grinsend an. „Jedenfalls was eure Flirtversuche anbelangt."

„Naja, also wenn Fred irgendetwas von mir möchte, dann kann er ziemlich schmeichlerisch sein.", lachte Skyla. „Und du bist da nicht besser, George."

George sah sie immer noch an. Dann wandte er sich hilfesuchend an Lee. „Kumpel, die beiden haben Recht." Er grinste ebenfalls.

„Du bist doch auch nicht anders.", erwiderte George und fing auch langsam an zu grinsen.

„Hab ich das behauptet?", feixte Lee.

„Nein... aber warum sollte man einer schönen Frau nicht sagen, dass sie schön ist?"

„Ihr belasst es ja nicht dabei."

„Na und? Wir lieben die Frauen eben." Georges Grinsen wurde immer breiter. „Daraus könnt ihr uns doch keinen Strick drehen."

„Wollen wir doch auch gar nicht.", meinte Skyla.

„Und trotzdem habt ihr immer noch keine Freundin? Gibt es niemanden, bei der ihr es euch vorstellen könnt bzw. bei der du es dir vorstellen kannst?", fragte Emily und Sklya und Lee sahen ihn plötzlich neugierig grinsend an.

„Nein, die richtige war noch nicht dabei. Aber ich weiß sie kommt irgendwann, und so lange suche ich weiter.", antwortete George und freute sich tierisch über die enttäuschten Gesichter seiner Freunde.

„Ich hasse Snape!" Fred kam fluchend bei ihnen an.

„Weißt du schon das neuste, Bruderherz?"

Skyla blickte George alarmiert an. Sie gab ihm zu verstehen, dass er nicht weiter reden sollte, indem sie den Kopf schüttelte.

„Was denn?", fragte Fred, der es nicht bemerkt hatte.

George schaute noch mal kurz zu Skyla und antwortete dann grinsend: „Wir ihn auch!"

„Was wollte er von dir?" Emily versuchte die Situation zu entschärfen, weil Fred seinen Bruder irritiert ansah.

Mit einem letzten fragenden Blick zu George sagte er: „Er will mal wieder seinen Kerker geputzt haben."

„Super, dann hilfst du mir also?", fragte Skyla und sah ihn glücklich an. Sie musste also doch nicht ganz alleine den großen Kerker schrubben.

„Wieso? Musst du auch?"

„Ja, er hat mir letzte Stunde die Strafarbeit gegeben und ich dachte schon, ich müsste es ganz allein machen."

„Warum hat er dir eine Strafarbeit gegeben?"

„Weil ich mal wieder meinen Mund nicht halten konnte.", sagte sie nur. In diesem Moment klingelte es und die fünf machten sich auf den Weg ins Schloss.

„Ach, war das wegen der Sache mit den Punkten, die er mir abziehen wollte?", fragte Fred, der aus irgendeinem Grund gar nicht mehr so sauer aussah, als er neben Skyla ging.

Sie nickte. „Wann musst du putzen?"

„Er hat noch nichts gesagt."

„Hmm.. okay." Sollte sie es ihm jetzt sagen? Jetzt und hier, so zwischen Tür und Angel? Nein, besser nicht. Heute Abend hatte sie mehr Zeit. Sie hatten zusammen Kräuterkunde und dann wollte sie dann mit ihm sprechen. „Wir sehen uns gleich bei Kräuterkunde."

„Jau. Viel Spaß bei Binns." Fred feixte.

„Vielen Dank. Euch auch bei McGonagall.", antwortete sie und folgte Emily den rechten Korridor, während Fred, George und Lee den linken nahmen.

Die Stunde bei Professor Binns verlief wie jedes Mal. Sobald er anfing von irgendwelchen Koboldaufständen oder sonstigen Revolutionen zu sprechen, verfielen die Schüler in Halbschlaf und legten ihre Köpfe auf den Tisch. Erst das Läuten der Glocke weckte sie wieder.

Emily und Skyla gingen mit den anderen Hufflepuffs hinunter zu den Gartenhäusern. Cedric ging direkt hinter ihr. Sie spürte seinen Atem in ihrem Nacken.

„Hast du mit ihnen gesprochen?", flüsterte er leise und trat neben sie.

„Nur noch Fred fehlt.", erwiderte sie genauso leise. „Ich will gleich mit ihm reden, nach Kräuterkunde."

„Hoffentlich. Ich mag mich nämlich nicht länger verstecken." Er blickte sie verliebt an. Sie lächelte ihn glücklich an. Wie süß er doch war!

„Ich verspreche es dir."

Dann waren sie auch schon bei den Gewächshäusern und warteten auf Professor Sprout und die Gryffindors, die noch nicht da waren. Sie mussten nur wenige Minuten ausharren. Die Hauslehrerin von Hufflepuff öffnete ihnen die Türen und ließ sie hinein.

Sie verbrachten die Stunde damit, die Früchte von irgendeiner Pflanze zu pflücken und in Körbe zu legen. Professor Sprout hatte ihnen erklärt, dass die Früchte für Snape waren, der daraus Tränke zubereiten sollte, die Madam Pomfrey, die Krankenschwester brauchte.

Es klingelte zum Stundenende (in diesem Fall auch zum Unterrichtsende für diesen Tag). Sprout gab ihnen ihre Hausaufgaben (einen Aufsatz über die Wirkungen der Pflanze) und entließ sie. Die Schüler sammelten ihre Bücher und Taschen zusammen und gingen zurück ins Schloss.

„Viel Glück.", murmelte Cedric, als er an Skyla vorbei ging. „Ich warte im Gemeinschaftsraum auf dich."

„Danke. Ich freu mich schon.", sagte sie ihm und lächelte.

Sie machte ihre Tasche zu und blickte sich um. Cedric war schon gegangen, genau wie Lee und Emily. Die beiden warteten draußen, dass wusste sie, denn das taten sie immer.

George redete auf Fred ein, aber Skyla konnte nicht verstehen, worüber sie sprachen. Fred lachte. Ein gutes Zeichen. Sie grinste leicht.

„Fred, kann ich mal mit dir reden? Allein?" Skyla flüsterte leise, als sie draußen vor dem Gewächshaus stand. Er sah sie irritiert an und nickte.

„Wir sehen uns gleich.", sagte er zu seinem Bruder und den beiden anderen. Dann folgte er Skyla hinunter zum See.

„Was gibt es?", fragte er.

Schweigend ging sie neben ihm her. Sie wusste nicht wie sie anfangen sollte. Es war gar nicht so einfach, wie sie gedacht hatte – nein, falsch, sie hatte nie gedacht, dass es einfach werden würde, aber es war noch schwerer, als sie erwartet hatte.

Sie waren beim See angekommen. Skyla stellte sich ganz ans Ufer und blickte auf den großen See hinaus. Es war am Dämmern und die letzten Sonnenstrahlen streiften über die umgebenden Bäume und Büsche. Sie spiegelten sich in dem ruhigen Gewässer. Sie seufzte leicht. Fred trat neben sie und sie wusste, dass er sie fragend ansah.

„Was ist denn los? Alles in Ordnung bei dir?" Er klang besorgt.

„Ja. Ja, mir geht es gut. Es ist nur..." Sie stockte.

„Was?"

Sie blickte zur rechten Seite, wo er stand, und holte tief Luft. „Du weißt, dass du mein bester Freund bist, oder?"

„Ja. Aber warum -"

„Und du weißt auch, dass du mir nicht egal bist?", unterbrach sie ihn.

„Ja, aber -"

„Du weißt auch, dass ich dich noch nie angelogen habe? Und dir immer alles erzählt habe?" Wieder schnitt sie ihm das Wort ab.

„Ja. Aber-warum-fragst-du-mich-das?", sagte er schnell, bevor sie ihn wieder unterbrechen konnte. Sie blickte ihm in die Augen und sah, dass er ziemlich verwirrt war. Sie musste es ihm endlich sagen...

„Fred, ich ... ich ... Cedric ..."

„Was hat Diggory damit zu tun?", fragte er scharf.

„Er ... er ... er und ich ... wir-sind-ein-Paar.", sagte sie atemlos. Jetzt war es raus und sie sah ihren besten Freund unsicher an, der sich von ihr abwandte und auf den See starrte. Er sagte kein Wort, sondern steckte seine Hände in seine schwarze Jeans. Der leichte Wind spielte mit seinem schulterlangen roten Haar. Wie gern würde sie jetzt in seinen Kopf gucken können, um zu wissen, was er dachte.

Einige Minuten lang schwiegen beide.

„Fred?", fragte das junge Mädchen leise.

Er sah zu ihr hinunter und Skyla war überrascht. Er lächelte sie an. „Du weißt, dass ich Diggory nicht mag und du weißt auch, dass ich will, dass du glücklich bist. Und da dich dieser Kerl scheinbar glücklich macht, freut mich das für dich." Er wählte seine Wort mit Bedacht.

Sie starrte ihn immer noch ungläubig an. Fred überraschte sie doch immer wieder. Sie konnte einfach nicht anders und umarmte ihn. „Du bist der beste!"

„Ich weiß!" Er grinste. „Und irgendwann wirst du das hoffentlich auch noch merken.", murmelte er so leise, dass sie es nicht hören konnte. Skyla hatte nicht gemerkt, dass sein Grinsen sich nicht auf seine Augen ausweitete. Sie war einfach zu glücklich.

„Ich bin so froh, dass es endlich raus ist!", sagte sie. „Ich hatte echt Angst davor, wie du reagieren könntest."

„Warum?"

„Naja, du hast es selbst gesagt, du magst Cedric nicht besonders. Und in den letzten Jahren, da hast du oft – versteh mich jetzt bitte nicht falsch – aber du hast oft etwas aggressiv reagiert, wenn ich von Cedric geredet habe." Sie wurde mit jedem Wort leiser.

„Weißt du, ich hab eingesehen, dass ich nichts daran ändern kann. Wenn du glücklich bist, dann bin ich auch glücklich. Das ist das einzige, dass für mich zählt." Er schaute wieder auf den See. Skyla dagegen starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. Hatte sie gerade richtig gehört? Hatte er das wirklich gesagt? Klar, sie wusste, dass sie ihm nicht egal war, aber dass er sich so sehr um sie sorgte?

„Was?" Er sah sie belustigt an.

„Meinst du das ernst?"

„Natürlich. Du bist -" Er konnte seinen Satz nicht beenden, denn Skyla war ihm um den Hals gefallen. Im ersten Moment war er total überrascht, aber dann legte er seine Arme auf ihren Rücken und drückte sie vorsichtig an sich. Jetzt fing er wirklich an zu grinsen. Vielleicht war doch noch nicht alles verloren und er hatte noch eine Chance, sie für sich zu gewinnen.

Sie löste sich von ihm. „Lass uns zurück ins Schloss gehen." Er nickte und die beiden machten sich auf den Weg.

-----

Die nächsten Tage waren einige der glücklichsten, die sie jemals hatte. Jetzt, wo Skyla mit ihren besten Freunden geredet hatte, konnten Cedric und sie allen zeigen, wie glücklich sie waren. Es fing bereits morgens an: Die beiden trafen sich vor dem Frühstück und gingen händchenhaltend in die Große Halle, wo sie sich gegenseitig fütterten. Nach dem Frühstück verbrachten sie dann den Unterricht zusammen, soweit sie gemeinsam Unterricht hatten, zum Leidwesen der Lehrer tuschelnd und händchenhaltend. Nicht selten ermahnte sie einer der Professoren. Snape zog ihnen sogar Punkte ab, aber das störte die beiden nicht. Von einem miesepetrigen Lehrer wie Snape wollten sie sich ihren Spaß nicht verderben lassen.

Der Spaß wurde ihnen erst verdorben, als Snape in der Woche vor Halloween auf Skyla zuging. Die Stunde war fast zu Ende. Sie dachte, er wollte ihren Trank inspizieren und machte sich schon auf einen beißenden Kommentar gefasst, denn obwohl sie einigermaßen gut in Zaubertränke war, hatte Snape immer etwas an ihr auszusetzen. Doch er blickte nicht einmal in ihren Kessel, sondern sagte nur mit eisiger Stimme zu ihr: „Sie kommen nach dem Unterricht zu mir, Ms. Green. Und sie auch, Mr. Weasley." Er blickte zu Fred, der am Tisch neben ihr saß. Dann ging er wieder nach vorne und tat so, als sei nichts gewesen.

Sie schaute fragend zu Fred. „Strafarbeit", formte er mit seinen Lippen und sie erinnerte sich wieder daran, dass sie noch eine Strafe bei Snape abzusitzen hatten.

Nach dem Läuten räumten die Schüler ihre Kessel weg und packten ihre Sachen zusammen. „Ich warte beim Abendessen auf dich.", sagte Cedric und ging aus dem Kerker. Keiner von ihnen wollte länger als nötig bei dieser Fledermaus bleiben.

„Ich hoffe, sie haben nicht vergessen, dass sie noch eine Strafarbeit bei mir offen haben.", bemerkte Snape eisig, als Skyla und Fred vor seinem Pult standen und alle anderen Schüler gegangen waren. Sie schüttelten die Köpfe. „Gut. Ich erwarte sie am Samstagmorgen um Punkt halb zehn hier in meinem Klassenzimmer."

„Was? Aber da ist das Hogsmeadewochenende.", sprudelte Skyla los.

„Ich weiß. Ist das ein Problem für Sie?" Er sah sie durchdringend mit seinen kalten Augen an. Ihr lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. Betrübt blickte sie zu Boden und schüttelte dann mit dem Kopf. „Das wäre auch nicht gut für Sie."

„Können wir jetzt gehen?", fragte Fred wagemutig. Snape funkelte ihn bedrohlich an.

„Sie wollen wohl noch ein paar Punkte abgezogen bekommen, Weasley?"

„Nein, eigentlich nicht."

„Dann sollten Sie Ihren vorlauten Mund halten." Snape sah auch ihn eindringlich an. „Verschwinden Sie!"

Das ließen sie sich nicht zweimal sagen und verließen den Kerker.

„Spinnt der eigentlich?" Skyla war aufgebracht. „Das hat er extra gemacht! Er wusste, dass ich mit Cedric verabredet bin. Er will mir damit eins auswischen." Sie wurde immer lauter.

„Regt dich nicht auf. Du kannst es doch sowieso nicht mehr ändern.", versuchte Fred sie zu beruhigen. Er konnte nicht anders, als sich über das ganze zu freuen. Snapes Timing war einfach perfekt gewesen. Skyla würde nicht mit Diggory nach Hogsmeade gehen können und das beste in seinen Augen war aber, dass sie die Zeit mit ihm verbrachte. Ihm war es egal, dass sie dafür den Kerker schrubben und putzen mussten. „Wir können uns ja beeilen und dann kannst du noch zu ihm.", meinte er, wusste aber, dass er es garantiert nicht versuchen würde.

Sie seufzte laut. „Er wird uns doch sicher wieder unsere Zauberstäbe abnehmen und wir haben letztes Mal schon zu viert fast den ganzen Tag gebraucht."

„Ja, aber diesmal müssen wir nur den Dreck von vier Jahren weg machen und nicht von vier Jahrzehnten oder noch mehr."

Sie lachte. „Da hast du allerdings Recht."

„Natürlich. Ich hab immer Recht, das solltest du doch mittlerweile wissen." Er stimmte in ihr Lachen mit ein.

Sie boxte ihm in die Seite und sah ihn ernst an. „Sei nicht so frech, Frederik Weasley!" Skyla hob tadelnd den Finger.

„Ich? Frech? Nie!" Er lachte immer noch. Es konnte also nicht so schlimm sein, dass sie nicht mit Diggory nach Hogsmeade konnte, wenn sie jetzt schon wieder lachte. Das stimmte ihn noch fröhlicher. In einem Anflug von Kühnheit legte er seinen Arm um sie und sah sie dann fragend an. „Was machen wir beiden Hübschen jetzt?"

„Also ich weiß ja nicht, was du vorhast, aber ich habe Hunger und Cedric wartet auf mich. Ich muss ihm das noch irgendwie schonend beibringen.", erwiderte Skyla und wurde etwas nachdenklich. Sofort nahm er seinen Arm wieder weg und unterdrückte einen großen Seufzer. Zu früh gefreut...

„Hunger klingt gut! Und das mit Diggory, das wird schon. Wenn er dich wirklich mag, dann wird er das schon verstehen." Fred hoffte inständig, dass ihr neuer Freund ausrastete und laut wurde, damit Skyla sah, dass er nicht der Schönling war, für den ihn alle Welt hielt.

„Hoffentlich hast du Recht.", meinte sie leise und ging in die Große Halle. Sie steuerte sofort auf Cedric zu und ließ Fred allein zurück. Der ihr mit einem skeptischen Blick nach sah und dann selbst an den Gryffindortisch ging. Schweigend nahm er neben Lee Platz.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: So, und hier ist auch schon das nächste Kapitel. Es hat mir echt viel Spaß gemacht, das zu schreiben, wenn ihr es lest, versteht ihr vielleicht warum ;-) Ich hoffe es gefällt euch und ihr lasst mir wieder so viele liebe Kommentare da. **

** Bald kommt auch wieder ein Abschnitt in der Gegenwart. Versprochen! Noch nicht im nächsten Kapitel, aber vielleicht im übernächsten, ich muss das noch mal genau überdenken. ;-)**

* * *

**Kapitel 25:**

„Da bist du ja. Wo hast du denn so lange gesteckt?", fragte Cedric. Sie konnte den leichten vorwurfsvollen Ton, den er versuchte zu verbanden, hören und sah ihn etwas irritiert an.

„So lange war ich nicht weg.", meinte sie nur.

„Doch. Aber egal, was wollte Snape von dir und Weasley?"

„Er hat auch einen Namen, weißt du. Er heißt nämlich Fred." Jetzt klang sie vorwurfsvoll und er blickte sie überrascht an. Sie konnte es nicht ertragen, dass er ihre besten Freunde immer mit dem Nachnamen ansprach. Das war einfach nicht richtig. Sie sagte doch auch nicht zu seinem besten Freund „Bossers", sondern Dustin.

„Was wollte Snape von dir und_Fred_?" Cedric betonte den Namen ihres besten Freundes ziemlich stark. Das gefiel ihr ebenfalls nicht. Aber sie wollte sich auch nicht mit ihm streiten und schon gar nicht hier vor allen Leuten in der Großen Halle. Also überging sie es.

„Er hat uns unsere Strafarbeit gegeben."

„Was müsst ihr machen?"

„Seinen Kerker putzen... mal wieder... und das ganze am... jetzt am Samstag."

„WAS?" Die anderen am Tisch sahen zu ihnen, als Cedric seine Stimme erhob. Doch wandten sie sich schnell wieder ihrem Essen zu, als Skyla sie wütend anfunkelte. „Hättest du nicht sagen können, dass du dann keine Zeit hast?"

„Dann hätte er mich doch erst recht da behalten. Wir reden hier immerhin von Snape! Ich weiß ja nicht, wie deine Verhältnis zu ihm ist, aber mich hat er auf dem Kieker und will mir, wo es geht, eins auswischen." Sie wurde immer wütender. Warum klagte er sie dermaßen an?

„Das liegt daran, dass du immer seinen Unterricht störst." Da war er wieder dieser vorwurfsvolle Unterton, der mit schwang.

„Ach jetzt bin ich auch noch Schuld, oder was?" Sie stand auf. „Vielleicht hat Fred doch Recht gehabt."

„Womit?" Er sah sie alarmiert an.

„Damit, dass es mit deiner Zuneigung für mich nicht so weit her sein kann, wenn du dich so sehr darüber aufregst, dass ich nicht mit dir nach Hogsmeade kann." Sie drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und ging erhobenen Hauptes aus der Großen Halle. In der Eingangshalle kamen ihr dann die Tränen und sie lief so schnell sie konnte in ihren Schlafsaal. Was fiel dem Kerl eigentlich ein? Sie machte sich selbst schon genügend Vorwürfe, da musste er nicht auch noch kommen und sie beschuldigen. Sie warf sich weinend auf ihr Bett. Warum musste das alles so kompliziert sein? Sie war doch in ihn verliebt, zumindest glaubte sie das. Nachts träumte sie von ihm und konnte an fast nichts anderes denken als an ihn und seine warmen Küsse, die besonders lecker schmeckten, wenn er Pudding gegessen hatte. Jetzt war er ihr mit Sicherheit noch böser. Nein! Daran wollte sie nicht denken. Er hat sich daneben benommen und nicht sie! Er sollte sich bei ihr entschuldigen, nicht sie.

Es klopfte. Schnell setzte sie sich auf und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. „Ja? Herein.", sagte sie mit leicht zittriger Stimme. Die Tür öffnete sich und Emily kam in ihr Zimmer. Sie ging auf ihre beste Freundin zu und setzte sich zu ihr ans Bett.

„Was war denn gerade los?", fragte sie besorgt.

„Cedric spinnt total!" Skyla versuchte die hochkommenen Tränen zu unterdrücken. Sie hatte genug geweint und sie wollte nicht wegen eines Kerls weinen.

„Warum? Was ist passiert?" Emily legte ihren Arm um ihre beste Freundin, während Skyla alles erzählte. Von Snape und der Strafarbeit, von Fred und seiner Aussage und von Cedric und seinen Anschuldigungen. Als sie fertig war, sah sie Emily fragend an. Diese schwieg einen Moment. „Willst du dich bei ihm entschuldigen?"

„Ich? Nein, er soll sich entschuldigen!", sagte Skyla aufgebracht. „Oder muss ich mich entschuldigen?", fügte sie nach einigen Augenblicken kleinlaut hinzu.

„Nein! Du siehst das schon richtig. Er hat sich zuerst daneben benommen, also sollte er sich auch zuerst entschuldigen."

„Zuerst? Heißt das, ich hab mich auch falsch verhalten?"

„Ehrlich gesagt ja. Du hättest ihm nicht sagen sollen, was Fred gesagt hat und dass du ihm mehr glaubst, als ihm, Cedric. Ausgerechnet Fred. Du weißt doch, wie_gern_ sich die beiden haben." Sie seufzte leise. „Bist du dir sicher, dass Cedric der richtige ist?"

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Naja... glaubst du, dass Cedric dich wirklich glücklich macht?"

„Findest du, Fred hatte recht damit, als er sagte, dass Cedric mich nicht lieben würde, wenn er so ausrastet?"

„Du hast es doch auch geglaubt."

„Naja, eigentlich wollte ich ihm nur wehtun.", gab sie kleinlaut zu.

Emily musste grinsen. „Die Waffen einer Frau... Du glaubst also, dass Cedric der richtige ist?"

„Wer soll es denn sonst sein? Mich will doch keiner."

„Das stimmt nicht! Du glaubst gar nicht, wie viele Junge dich interessant und begehrenswert finden. Was meinst du, warum Cedric so eifersüchtig reagiert."

„Ach, das kauf ich dir nicht ab. Du willst mich doch nur aufheitern. Und von Cedric abbringen!" Sie funkelte ihre Freundin plötzlich argwöhnisch an.

„Nein, das will ich nicht. Ich möchte nur, dass du nicht enttäuscht wirst."

„Glaubst du denn, dass es irgendwo da draußen einen besseren für mich gibt?", fragte Skyla und blickte aus dem Fenster. Sie dachte darüber nach. War Cedric der richtige? Wie weiß man so etwas? Sie fühlte sich wohl in seiner Gesellschaft und war wirklich gerne in seiner Nähe. Sie liebte es, wenn er sie berührte und küsste. Klar, sie hatten sich gestritten, aber kam das nicht in den besten Beziehungen vor? Ihre Eltern hatten auch oft die ein oder andere Meinungsverschiedenheit gehabt, aber haben sie sich deshalb weniger geliebt? Mit Sicherheit nicht. Und zeigte es nicht, egal was Fred auch gesagt hatte, dass Cedric sie mochte, weil er schließlich ziemlich enttäuscht war, dass sie nicht mitkommen konnte? Es fühlte sich richtig an, also musste es richtig sein.

„Nicht da draußen, sondern direkt vor deinen Augen...", murmelte Emily leise.

„Was hast du gesagt?", fragte Skyla, als sie sich wieder zu ihre beste Freundin wandte, die hinter ihr saß und in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung blickte.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob es da draußen einen besseren für dich gibt.", sagte die Schwarzhaarige lauter. „Manche Leute finden ihre große Liebe bereits sehr früh. Meine Eltern haben sich zum Beispiel auch hier in Hogwarts kennengelernt. Sie war ein Jahr über ihm und er war ihr zweiter Freund. Ab seinem vierten Jahr haben sie sich getroffen und seitdem waren sie ein Paar. Bei mir ist es ähnlich. Lee ist der richtige! Das weiß ich! Mit ihm will ich mein ganzes restliches Leben verbringen."

„Wow! Weiß er das?"

„Ich hab es ihm noch nicht gesagt, aber ich glaube er denkt genauso." Emilys Augen fingen an zu strahlen. Skyla musste grinsen. Wenn Emily von Lee sprach oder ihn nur sah, dann bekam sie so ein besonderes Leuchten und bei Lee war es nicht viel anders. Alle wussten, dass die beiden sich wirklich liebten.

„Ich wünschte, ich wüsste es auch so sicher wie du.", meinte sie.

„Wenn der richtige da ist, dann weißt du es einfach. Am Anfang einer jeden Beziehung fühlt sich das meistens immer so an, denn erst nach einiger Zeit und gemeinsamen Erfahrungen und Erlebnissen weiß man es erst richtig. Glaub mir, wenn Cedric der richtige ist, dann weißt du es irgendwann."

Skyla lächelte leicht. „Meinst du, Cedric ist schon vom Abendessen wieder da?" Sie sah auf ihre Uhr. Es war viertel nach sieben.

„Warum? Willst du zu ihm gehen und dich entschuldigen?", fragte Emily.

„Vielleicht... Aber vielleicht bereut er es ja schon selbst." Sie stand vom Bett auf und umarmte ihre Freundin. „Danke! Du bist die beste!"

„Keine Ursache!", sagte Emily. „Ich bin froh, wenn ich dir helfen kann."

Sie gingen hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Cedric saß mit seinen Freunden in einer Ecke und machte Hausaufgaben. Skyla ging auf ihn zu. Er sah zu ihr auf, legte dann sein Buch zur Seite und sagte etwas zu den anderen, dass sie nicht verstand. Er erhob sich und kam auf sie zu.

„Wir müssen reden.", meinte er.

„Ja. Das müssen wir." Gemeinsam gingen sie aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum und wanderten durch das Schloss.

„Es tut mir leid.", sagten beide gleichzeitig. Sie sahen sich an und fingen dann an zu lachen. Cedric legte seinen Arm um sie und zog sie zu sich. Er gab ihr einen langen Kuss.

„Ich bin so ein Hornochse gewesen.", meinte er, als er sich von ihr löste.

„Da sagst du was wahres. Aber ich war auch nicht besser." Ihr fiel ein riesiger Stein vom Herzen. Sie war unheimlich froh darüber, dass sie und Cedric sich wieder vertragen hatten. Sie gab ihm noch einen Kuss.

„Ich helf dir am Samstag mit der Strafarbeit.", sagte er.

„Nein! Das brauchst du nicht. Ich will nicht, dass du meinetwegen dein wohlverdientes Ausflugswochenende fallen lässt. Fred und ich wollen uns beeilen und vielleicht werden wir ja noch rechtzeitig fertig und dann komm ich nach. Versprochen!" Sie küsste ihn.

„Na gut. Überredet." Er drückte sie an sich. Er roch gut. Sie schloss ihre Augen und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust. Sie standen einige Minuten still in dem Korridor. Irgendwann lösten sie sich voneinander. Sie sahen sich an, nickten und schlenderten Arm in Arm zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort zwinkerte sie Emily zu, die grinsend vor dem Kamin über ihren Büchern saß.

------

Am Samstagmorgen verabschiedete sich Skyla nach dem Frühstück betrübt von Cedric. Er sah sie etwas besorgt an. Er gab ihr einen Kuss.

„Kopf hoch! Spätestens heute Abend sehen wir uns wieder. Und lass dir nicht von Snape die Laune vermiesen!"

„Leichter gesagt, als getan. Aber zum Glück bin ich nicht ganz allein. Vielleicht schaffen wir es ja wirklich schneller fertig zu werden." Skyla versuchte leicht zu lächeln.

„Hoffentlich." Er ging mit den anderen Schülern aus der Eingangshalle. Sie sah ihm hinterher, doch er drehte sich nicht noch einmal um. Seufzend wandte sie sich zu den Kerkern. In diesem Moment kam Fred zu ihr.

„Morgen!", sagte er.

„Hm-mh.", machte sie nur und gemeinsam gingen sie hinunter in ihren Klassenraum für Zaubertränke. Snape wartete bereits mit Eimern und Lappen auf sie.

„Zauberstäbe her!", bellte er sie an. Widerwillig gaben sie ihm ihr wichtigstes magisches Werkzeug. Damit verschwand er kurz in sein Büro. Dann verschloss er seine Bürotür mit einem Zauber und ging aus dem Kerker hoch in die Eingangshalle. Fred und Skyla sahen sich an. Sie zuckten mit den Schultern und machten sich an die Arbeit.

Freds Aussicht auf ein schnelles Ende wurde zunichte gemacht, als sie sahen, dass der Boden genauso schlimm aussah wie beim letzten Mal. Skyla war am verzweifeln. Sie fingen damit an, die Tische zur Seite zu stellen. Das war ziemlich schwer, denn die Tische waren groß und nicht sehr leicht. Als alle Tische und Stühle an der Wand standen, füllten sie Wasser in die Eimer und fingen an, den Boden zu schrubben. Einige Zeit arbeiteten sie schweigend nebeneinander. Was Cedric jetzt wohl machte? Bestimmt war er im Honigtopf und deckte sich mit neuen Süßigkeiten ein. Wie gerne wäre sie jetzt bei ihm. Sie seufzte.

„Sieh mal, ich bin dieser komische Typ, der bei den Muggels die Geschenke bringt." Sie blickte zu Fred und musste unwillkürlich lachen. Er sah einfach zu komisch aus. Er hatte sich auf seinen Knien aufgerichtet und grinste sie an. Sein Gesicht war von einer großen Schaumschicht bedeckt und sie konnte nur noch seine Augen und die Stirn sehen, die sie anlachten. Seine roten Haare waren an den Seiten schon ziemlich nass.

„Du meinst den Weihnachtsmann." Sie kicherte immer noch. „Aber ehrlich gesagt, hast du zu viel Bart für einen Weihnachtsmann. Warte mal." Sie rutschte zu ihm und nahm ihm etwas von Schaum vom Gesicht. Mit der Hand entfernte sie rechts und links von der Nase einen Großteil des weißes Zeugs ebenso wie von der Nase. Dann langte sie in den Wischeimer und holte noch etwas Schaum heraus und pappte es unten an Freds „Bart", damit er länger wurde. „So, fertig. Jetzt siehst du aus wie der Weihnachtsmann." Sie lachte und setzte sich auf ihre Unterbeine. „Jedenfalls vom Bart her. Eigentlich brauchst du noch weiße Haare, oder aber eine rote Mütze."

„Da hab ich eine Lösung!" Mit seinen Händen hob er seine schulterlangen Haare nach oben und hielt sie dort zusammen. „Jetzt musst du mir nur noch weiße Haare machen." Er grinste.

„Äh... bist du dir sicher?" Sie sah ihn skeptisch an.

Fred nickte. „Ja, jetzt mach schon."

„Okay, wie du willst." Sie nahm eine handvoll Schaum aus dem Eimer und verteile es vorsichtig an seinem Haaransatz um den ganzen Kopf. „Du siehst echt zum Schreien aus, weißt du das."Skyla konnte nicht aufhören zu lachen. „Warum hab ich jetzt nur keinen Fotoapparat dabei? Das wär echt ein tolles Bild." Fred stand auf und versuchte sich in einem der Gläser zu spiegeln. Er bekam einen Lachanfall und Skyla konnte nicht umhin, mit einzustimmen.

„Sieht dieser Weihnachtsmann wirklich so aus?"

„Nein. Eigentlich hat er eine viel knallrote Mütze, nicht so fuchsig wie dein Haar. Und außerdem ist er ganz dick und trägt nen roten Mantel und rote Hosen.", erklärte sie, nachdem sie sich wieder gefangen hatte. Fred kam zurück zu ihr und kniete sich wieder hin.

„Und jetzt du!"

„Wah-?" Noch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, hatte Fred seinen Schaumbart auf ihren Kopf gedrückt. Er grinste spitzbübisch.

„Na, warte, das kriegst du wieder!" Sie sah sich um und ihr viel der Schwamm neben der Tafel in die Augen. Schnell lief Skyla drauf zu, tauchte ihn ins Wasser, zielte auf Fred und warf. Obwohl er sich geduckt hatte, traf sie ihn direkt ins Gesicht. Sie lachte laut und musste sich den Bauch halten. Gerade als sie sich wieder aufrichtete, traf sie der Schwamm direkt auf der Brust.

Jetzt war es geschehen, die beiden leisteten sich einen erbitterten Kampf und warfen sich gegenseitig mit dem Schwamm ab, den sie immer wieder nass machten, damit er ordentlich flog und möglichst viel Schaden anrichtete. Das Wasser tropfte nur so auf den Boden und ihre Kleidung und die ganze Zeit waren sie am lachen und schreien, wenn sie den jeweils anderen getroffen hatten oder der Schwamm daneben gegangen war. Irgendwann kam Skyla aus ihrem Versteck hinter dem Pult hervor und ging lachend und nach Luft schnappend auf Fred zu. „Auszeit! Ich brauch ne Pause!" Gerade in diesem Moment traf sie der Schwamm wieder. Sie hielt ihn fest.

„Okay.", keuchte ihr bester Freund, der inzwischen nasse Haare und ein durchweichtes schwarzes Hemd hatte. Skyla erging es nicht besser: ihre Haare waren auch nass und ihr grünes T-Shirt war ganz durchweicht, doch auch ihre Hose hatten an vielen Stellen etwas abbekommen. Sie ging zu Fred, doch als sie gerade bei ihm war, rutschte sie auf dem nassen Boden aus, der nur so von Pfützen bedeckt war.

„Aargghh!" Fred versuchte sie aufzufangen, doch auch er rutschte aus und sie lagen lachend auf dem nassen Boden, Fred auf dem Rücken und Skyla quer über ihm. Laut lachend versuchten sie aufzustehen, doch der glitschige Boden machte es unmöglich und so ließen sie sich dann zurück sinken.

„Ich glaub, wenn wir nicht aufhören zu lachen, kommen wir nicht so schnell hoch.", meinte Fred und die beiden wurden von einem neuen Lachanfall übermannt. Skyla lag mit dem Kopf auf seinem Bauch und wurde von seinem Lachen immer wieder geschüttelt.

„Hör auf zu lachen. Mein Kopf ist der Leidtragende." Sie versuchte sich etwas aufzurichten, doch ihre Hände wollten sie nicht tragen und sie sank zurück.

„Tut mir leid, aber ich kann nicht anders." Er lachte immer noch.

„Was ist hier los?" Die Tür des Kerkers flog auf und Snape stand wütend in dem Durchgang. Sofort war ihr Lachen verstummt und die beiden schnellten in die Luft. Mit gezücktem Zauberstab kam ihr Zaubertranklehrer auf sie zu. Fred und Skyla schluckten und sahen Snape mit mulmigem Gefühl an, doch dieser ließ mit dem Zauberstab nur das Wasser auf dem Boden verschwinden. „Wie ich sehe, möchten Sie beide noch mehr nachsitzen. Da stehe ich Ihnen nicht im Wege. Die ganze nächste Woche, jeden Abend, will ich Sie hier sehen und ich werde mir eine bessere Strafe für Sie überlegen. Und jetzt verschwinden Sie!"

„Was ist mit unseren Zauberstäben?", fragte Fred. Snape sah ihn durchdringend an, verharrte einige Momente und ging dann in sein Büro. Er kam mit ihren Zauberstäben wieder und schickte sie dann weg.

Das ließen sie sich nicht zweimal sagen und gingen hoch in die Eingangshalle. „Du sahst mit dem Bart einfach zu komisch aus.", erinnerte sich Skyla und fing wieder an zu lachen. Prustend und kichernd kamen sie oben an.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Und hier ist das nächste Kapitel! Hier ist wieder mal ein Teil des Buches übernommen worden. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch und ihr lasst mir wieder so liebe Kommentare da (Ich werd schon süchtig danach ;-) )**

**Und im übernächsten Kapitel kommt dann auch wieder ein Gegenwartsabschnitt und ein kleiner Zeitsprung. **

* * *

**Kapitel 26:**

Cedric war nicht sehr erfreut darüber, dass Skyla die ganze nächste Woche jeden Abend zu Snape musste und Fred ihr Gesellschaft leisten würde. Sie beichtete es ihm, als er aus Hogsmeade wieder kam. Er war ziemlich enttäuscht und auch sauer, weil sich Skyla nicht beeilt hatte, wie sie es eigentlich versprochen hatte. Aber das war ihr egal. Sie hatte ihren Spaß und das wollte sie sich nicht von Cedric und seiner Eifersucht schlecht reden lassen. Die legte sich erst, als er erfuhr, dass Fred und Skyla nicht das gleiche machen mussten.

Snape ließ Skyla jeden Abend irgendwelche Akten ordnen, die er von den einzelnen Lehrern besorgt hatte. Fred dagegen musste in der Eulerei den Dreck wegmachen. Er verfluchte Snape bei jeder Gelegenheit.

Und so vergingen die ersten Novembertage wie im Fluge. Das Wetter wurde immer kälter, regnerischer und stürmischer. Es machte den Anschein, als versuche der Wind das Schloss in seine Einzelteile zu zerlegen, so stark stürmte es.

In diese Zeit fiel auch das erste Quidditchspiel der Saison. Eigentlich sollte Gryffindor gegen Slytherin spielen, allerdings musste Slytherin aufgrund ihres wehleidigen Suchers Draco Malfoy passen und Hufflepuff musste an ihrer Stelle kämpfen. Diese Partie war immer besonders brisant, jedenfalls wenn man Fred, George, Lee, Skyla und Emily fragte, spielten doch ihre beiden Häuser gegeneinander. Hinzu kam dann auch noch, dass Cedric neuer Kapitän und Sucher im Hufflepuffteam war. Am Morgen des Spiels war es – wenn es überhaupt noch ging – stürmischer als in den Tagen davor. Es gewitterte und regnete ziemlich stark.

Cedric war ziemlich ruhig beim Frühstück und Skyla hielt ihm die Hand. Er aß nicht viel, versuchte aber sein Team dazuzubringen.

„Du musst auch etwas essen, Cedric.", meinte Skyla und machte ihm ein Toast. Widerwillig biss er hinein. Sie hatte auch kein gutes Gefühl, das Wetter machte ihr am meisten Sorgen. Sie hatte sich die letzten Tage oft gefragt, warum sie das Spiel nicht einfach absagten, aber dafür war der Sport wohl zu bedeutend.

Einige Minuten später verließen die beiden Teams die Große Halle und gingen hinunter zum Quidditchfeld. Emily und Skyla sahen sich skeptisch an. Emily war genauso besorgt, was das Wetter anbelangte. Sie hatten sich einen sehr großen Schirm besorgt, unter dem sie sich etwas trocken halten konnten. Allerdings wurde er von dem Sturm durch die Luft gewirbelt und sie konnten ihn nicht gerade halten, deshalb wurden auch sie ziemlich nass.

Sie saßen recht hoch auf den Rängen, konnten aber nicht wirklich etwas erkennen. Der starke Regen und die Schirme, die die Schüler auf den Rängen unter ihnen aufspannten, verschleierten und versperrten ihnen die Sicht, jedenfalls solange wie sie noch unten auf dem Feld standen.

Leise nahmen sie einen Pfiff war und einige rote und gelbe Gestalten jagten in die Luft. Der laute Sturm und das ständige Donnergrollen überdeckten fast alle Geräusche. Sie konnten Lee, der wie immer den Kommentator machte, genauso wenig hören wie Madam Hooch, wenn sie pfiff und das Spiel leitete.

Die beiden Teams standen auf dem Feld und hatten sich eine kurze Auszeit genommen. Es stand zur Zeit fünfzig zu null für Gryffindor. Angelina hatte viermal getroffen und Katie einmal.

„Wann brechen sie das Spiel endlich ab?", fragte Emily laut und sah ängstlich zum Himmel. Das Gewitter wurde immer schlimmer. Die Blitze schlugen nun fast im Minutentakt ein, dicht gefolgt von einem lauten Donnerknall.

„Ich glaube dein Wunsch ist vergebens. Die Lehrer sehen nicht so aus, als ob sie das Spiel vorzeitig unterbrechen wollen.", meinte Skyla enttäuscht. Das Spiel wurde wieder aufgenommen und die Spieler stiegen in die Luft auf.

Das Spiel war noch keine fünf Minuten wieder im Gang, als zwei Spieler, ein gelber und ein roter, in die Mitte des Spielfeldes flogen: Cedric und Harry, die beiden Sucher. Sie mussten also den Schnatz entdeckt haben, was Skyla ziemlich überraschte, denn sie konnte ja nicht mal die einzelnen Spieler ausmachen.

In diesem Moment wurde es unheimlich still. Der Sturm hatte aufgehört zu heulen, war aber immer noch genauso stark wie zuvor. Außerdem wurde es noch kälter und Skyla bekam ein sehr seltsamen Gefühl in der Brust. Sofort war ihr klar, was passierte und als sie die dunklen Gestalten auf dem Feld unten sah, wurde ihre Vermutung bestätigt: Dementoren waren in das Stadion gekommen. Sie bekam Angst und klammerte sich an Emily, sie wollte nicht noch einmal das Bild ihres Vaters vor Augen haben. Emily reagierte sofort und nahm sie ihn den Arm. „Versuch die Augen auf zu lassen." Skyla befolgte ihren Rat und starrte auf das Feld, als sie gerade sah, wie eine rote Gestalt vom Besen fiel und fast fünfzehn Meter auf den Boden zustürzte. Erschrocken stand Skyla auf und blickte gebannt auf die Person. Es schien Harry zu sein. Einen verrückten Moment lang hatte sie geglaubt, Fred oder George wären gestürzt, aber sie sah jetzt, wie die beiden unter Harry flogen und versuchten ihn aufzufangen. Nur verschwommen nahm sie den Pfiff von Madam Hooch wahr, denn Cedric hatte seine Hand triumphierend in der Luft. Anscheinend hatte er den Schnatz gefangen. Wow, sie hatten gewonnen... Das war noch nie vorgekommen, seit sie in Hogwarts waren.

Plötzlich sah sie ein silbriges Wesen auf das Feld zufliegen und die Dementoren rückten wieder ab. Sofort war das beklemmende Gefühl fast vollständig verflogen und die Lautstärke wurde wieder voll aufgedreht. Die Zwillinge hatten Harry vorsichtig aufgefangen. Dumbledore, der das Wesen erschaffen hatte, lief auf das Feld und zauberte eine Trage hervor, auf die Harry gelegt wurde. Dann brachten sie ihn hoch ins Schloss. Cedric redete auf Madam Hooch ein, doch sie schüttelte nur den Kopf. Was er wohl von ihr wollte?

Emily nahm Skyla bei der Hand und gemeinsam liefen sie hinunter auf das Feld. Dort kam Cedric und das restliche Hufflepuffteam auf sie zu.

„Geht's dir gut?", fragte er besorgt. Sie nickte.

„Was wolltest du von Madam Hooch?", fragte Emily und sah sich um. Dort vorne war Lee. Sie stellte sich auf Zehenspitzen und winkte.

„Ich wollte, dass sie meinen Fang für ungültig erklärt und das Spiel wiederholt wird. Ich hab nicht rechtzeitig gesehen, dass Harry vom Besen gefallen ist, sonst hätte ich den Schnatz nicht gefangen.", meinte er mehr zu Skyla, die ihm zuhörte, als zu Emily, die ihn gefragt hatte, aber aufgeregt auf und ab sprang. Sie hatte erreicht, was sie wollte und Lee kam auf sie zu.

„Wo sind die anderen hin?"

„Vermutlich im Krankenflügel.", antwortete Emily ihrem Freund. Er drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und lief aus dem Stadion. Emily war ihm auf den Fersen und Skyla folgte ihrer besten Freundin, ebenso wie Cedric. So schnell sie konnten rannten sie hoch ins Schloss. Vor dem Krankenflügel warteten Fred, George, Ron, Hermine und das restliche Gryffindorquidditchteam.

„Wie geht's ihm?", rief Skyla, als sie in den Gang bogen und ihn hinunter zu den anderen liefen.

„Keine Ahnung. Madam Pomfrey und Professor Dumbledore sind noch nicht wieder herausgekommen.", erwiderte George.

„Wie geht es euch?", fragte Fred und gab Skyla ein Stück Schokolade. „Hier! Nimm, die hat Madam Pomfrey uns gegeben."

„Uns geht es gut.", meinte Cedric und stellte sich hinter sie, während sie die Schokolade aß. Sie nickte. „Tut mir leid wegen des Spiels. Ich hab versucht, das Spiel annullieren zu lassen, aber Madam Hooch meinte, es sei gültig. Tut mir wirklich leid."

Oliver Wood, der Kapitän von Fred und George, sah Cedric an und ging unruhig auf und ab. Alicia, die bei ihnen im Jahrgang war, ging auf ihn zu und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen. „Du solltest duschen gehen. Das beruhigt dich!", redete sie auf ihn ein.

„Hoffentlich ist ihm nichts passiert!" Hermine stand neben Ron und schluchzte. Er legte unbeholfen seinen Arm um sie.

„Er wird schon wieder! Du wirst sehen. Er ist aus härterem Holz geschnitzt als die meisten."

„Es sah schrecklich aus.", meinte Lee und Emily stimmte ihm zu. „Zum Glück seid ihr da gewesen." Er sah die Zwillinge an.

„Nur leider haben wir das Spiel verloren.", meinte Angelina.

„Das sollte doch wohl jetzt euer geringstes Problem sein.", meinte Skyla kopfschüttelnd. Wie konnte sie jetzt an Quidditch denken? Einer ihrer Spieler war gerade mehrere Meter tief auf den Boden gestürzt, warum musste sie jetzt vom Spiel reden?

„Natürlich, dass du das sagst! Ihr habt ja auch gewonnen." Angelina war aufgebracht. Ihre Augen wurden ganz schmal und ihr Gesicht verzerrte sich. Warum musste sich Angelina jetzt so aufregen? Wo sie sich doch besser Gedanken um Harry machen sollte?

„Bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Ist es dir egal, dass Harry vielleicht schwer verletzt ist und im Krankenflügel liegt?"

„Natürlich ist mir das nicht egal! Aber du brauchst dich nicht so aufzuführen! Was interessiert es dich, wenn jemand aus Gryffindor im Krankenflügel liegt, den du kaum kennst?"

Jetzt ging sie zu weit! Was fiel ihr ein? Sie wollte Angelina gerade zurecht weisen, als ihr jemand ins Wort fiel. Und es war nicht der, den sie erwartet hätte.

„Spinnst du? Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein, oder? Skyla hat das Recht sich genauso Sorgen zu machen, wie du, auch wenn sie nicht in unserem Haus ist." Fred funkelte sie wütend an. Angelina sah ihn überrascht und auch ein bisschen verängstigt an. Sie hatte ihn wohl noch nie richtig wütend erlebt.

„Du verteidigst sie auch noch? Das hätte ich mir ja denken können! Dir ist eine Hufflepuff wichtiger als Gryffindor!" Sie stürmte davon.

„WIE BITTE?", rief er und wollte ihr hinterher laufen, doch Skyla legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm.

„Lass sie, Freddie! Sie muss jetzt erst mal für sich sein, glaub mir.", meinte sie und sah ihr nach. Fred blickte auf ihre Hand auf seinem Arm und schaute sie dann an. Sie nahm ihre Hand wieder weg.

„Was ist denn mit der los?", murmelte er dann kopfschüttelnd.

„Kannst du dir das nicht denken?", meinte George über beide Ohren grinsend. In diesem Moment ging die Tür zum Krankenflügel auf und Professor Dumbledore kam heraus. Sofort liefen die Schüler auf ihn zu und bestürmten ihn mit Fragen zu Harrys Gesundheitszustand. Er konnte sie alle beruhigen, denn Harry war wohlauf und schlief noch.

Ron, Hermine und das ganze Quidditchteam, mit Ausnahme von Wood, der duschen war, gingen in den Krankenflügel. Emily, Lee, Skyla und Cedric gingen beruhigt in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume, um sich die nassen Klamotten auszuziehen und wieder warm werden zu können. Sie redeten noch einige Zeit über das Spiel, auch die anderen Schüler von Hufflepuff diskutierten heftig. Warum waren die Dementoren auf das Spielfeld gekommen? Und warum war Harry Potter, der berühmte Harry Potter, der als kleiner Junge Lord Voldemort gestürzte hatte, so anfällig auf die Dementoren?

Doch Skyla hatte andere Gedanken. Sie wusste ja, dass es Harry gut ging und sie dachte über Angelina nach. Anscheinend hatte sie Recht damit gehabt, dass die Gryffindor sich für Fred interessierte. Endlich zeigte jemand mal großes Interesse an ihm. Was hieß hier endlich? Skyla wusste, dass Fred ein begehrter Junge war. Oft hatte sie schon Mädchen auf den Toiletten über ihn reden und schwärmen hören. Sie hatte es ihm nie erzählt, aber sie glaubte, dass Fred wusste, welche Wirkung er auf die Schülerinnen hatte. Würde er sonst bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit mit ihnen flirten? Allerdings schien er nie ernsthaftes Interesse an einer von ihnen zu haben. Das verstand sie nicht. Es waren viele gutaussehende Mädchen dabei gewesen. Angelina, zum Beispiel... War sie für Fred mehr als nur eine seiner vielen Flirts? In gewisser Weise ja. Sie war in seinem Haus, sie war in seinem Team, aber war sie noch mehr? Wäre es nicht schön, wenn sie mehr für ihn wäre? Ja. Aber warum freute sie sich dann nicht?

„Skyla?"

„Ja?" Sie blickte zu Cedric, der neben ihr saß und sie angesprochen hatte. Jetzt merkte sie, dass die Hufflepuffs sich nicht mehr über Harry und die Dementoren unterhielten, sondern feierten, dass sie das Spiel gegen Gryffindor gewonnen hatten.

„Hast du mir zugehört?" Sie konnte seinen tadelnden Unterton hören.

„Entschuldige bitte, was hast du gesagt?"

„Wo bist du mit deinen Gedanken?", fragte er misstrauisch.

„Bei dem Spiel." Sie lächelte leise. „Und den Dementoren." Das Lächeln verschwand wieder, als sie sich daran erinnerte. Es war fast so wie im Zug gewesen. „Was hast du jetzt gesagt?"

„Ich hab gefragt, ob du mit mir hinunter zum Essen kommst?"

„Ja, gerne." Ihr war gar nicht aufgefallen, dass sie hungrig war, aber jetzt wo Cedric von Essen sprach, meldete sich ihr Magen. Gemeinsam mit Emily gingen sie hinunter. Viele Schüler folgten ihnen. Das Essen tat ihnen wirklich gut. Der Tag war ziemlich aufreibend und vor allem nass gewesen. Es gab heiße Suppe, damit alle Schüler wieder aufgewärmt wurden und sich nicht so schnell erkälteten. Sie war sehr lecker. Und Skyla fühlte sich fast wie neugeboren, als sie zwei große Teller und noch eine Portion Pudding aß.

„Jetzt fühl ich mich wieder gut.", meinte Cedric und Skyla lachte leise.

„Ja, ich auch. War eine gute Idee mit dem Essen." Sie gab ihm einen Kuss.

„Wollen wir wieder zurück?", fragte er sie.

„Ja, sofort. Ich will nur noch mal eben mit Fred und George reden und fragen, ob Harry wieder wach ist."

„Na, gut. Ich geh schon mal vor.", meinte er und sie standen auf. Cedric ging aus der Halle und Skyla und Emily zum Gryffindortisch, wo Lee, George, Fred, Angelina, Oliver, Alicia und Katie saßen und diskutierten.

„Hey, ihr beiden!", sagte Lee. Er machte Platz für Emily, die sich neben ihn setzte und ihm einen Kuss gab. Skyla stand hinter George, der jetzt neben Emily und Fred saß.

„Wie geht es Harry?", fragte sie und sah die Runde fragend an. Sofort rutschten Fred und George auseinander. „Rück mal ein Stück.", sagte Fred zu Angelina, die gar nicht begeistert war, aber nichts sagte. Skyla setzte sich zwischen die Zwillinge.

„Danke euch!", meinte sie.

„Kein Problem, für dich tun wir doch alles.", grinste Fred.

Sie sah ihn frech grinsend an. „Wirklich? Das muss ich mir merken."

„Fast alles!", schränkte George sofort ein und alle lachten.

„Aber eine Frage beantwortet ihr mir doch, oder?"

„Alle!"

„Fast alle!", wiederholte George und wieder lachten sie.

„Was willst du wissen?", fragte Fred ernst und die anderen hörten auf zu lachen.

„Wie es Harry geht."

„Gut, er ist wieder aufgewacht. Es war ein kleiner Schock für ihn, dass wir verloren haben.", fügte er traurig hinzu. „Aber schlimmer war noch, dass sein Besen hinüber ist."

„Sein Besen ist kaputt? Was ist passiert?"

„Er ist gegen die Peitschende Weide geflogen.", meinte Alicia, die ihr gegenüber saß.

„Autsch."

„Das kannst du laut sagen.", meinte Lee und griff sich an die Schulter. Die fünf wussten, was die Peitschende Weide mit einem anstellen konnte, wenn man sie nicht in Ruhe ließ. In ihrem ersten Schuljahr, einige Woche nachdem sie die Karte des Rumtreibers gefunden hatten, hatten sie versucht an ihr vorbei zu kommen, weil sie der Eingang zu einem Geheimgang sein sollte, doch sie hatten es nie geschafft ihn zu betreten. Der Baum hatte ihnen einige Schläge verpasst. Lee hatte sie fast die Schulter zerschmettert. Seit dem hatten sie es nicht mehr versucht.

„Und was ist jetzt? Kriegt er einen neuen Besen?", fragte sie.

„Wäre besser für ihn. Auf einem alten Schulbesen, ist er als Sucher nicht zu gebrauchen, egal wie gut er fliegen kann. Die Schulbesen sind einfach zu schlecht.", meinte Oliver.

„Macht dir darüber mal keine Sorgen. Er wird sich sicher einen neuen kaufen.", meinte Angelina beschwichtigend. „Er soll erstmal wieder ordentlich auf die Beine kommen."

„Ja, du hast Recht. So ein Sturz ist nicht auf die leichte Schulter zu nehmen.", meinte Fred.

„Weißt du, Freddie, ich hab echt einen Moment gedacht, dass du oder George es wären, die da abstürzen.", sagte Skyla leise.

„Och, Himmelchen, du weißt doch, dass wir gute Flieger sind. Wir fallen nicht so schnell vom Besen.", beruhigte sie Fred mit einem fast schon hämischen Grinsen im Gesicht. Jetzt hatte er sie erwischt. Dieser Mistkerl! Eigentlich hasste sie es, wenn jemand sie „Himmelchen" nannte. Ihre Mutter machte das auch manchmal. Ihre Mutter war die einzige, die das durfte, sie und Fred, aber auch nur, wenn sie gut drauf war. Skyla wusste auch, warum er das getan hatte.

„Ja, schon, aber Harry ist auch ein ziemlich guter Flieger, Freddie. Und du hast ja gesehen, dass er auch vom Besen fallen kann."

„Aber Freddie ist ein kräftigerer Mensch als Harry, der fällt nicht so leicht vom Besen.", meinte Angelina und blickte Fred erwartungsvoll an. Anscheinend wollte sie, dass er ihr zustimmte.

„Nenn mich nie wieder Freddie, wenn du nicht einen qualvollen Tod sterben willst! Hast du verstanden?" Er funkelte sie wütend an. Sie starrte ihn überrascht und ein bisschen verängstigt an. Doch sie fing sich schnell wieder.

„Aber sie hat dich auch gerade so genannt.", protestierte sie und zeigte auf Skyla. „Und du bist nicht ausgeflippt!"

„Skyla ist auch die einzige, die das darf!", meinte er sauer. Skyla fühlte sich ganz unwohl.

„Angelina...", sagte sie unsicher.

„WAS?", fauchte die Angesprochene zurück.

„Hey! Rede nicht so mit ihr!" Fred wurde immer wütender, doch Skyla legte ihre Hand beschwichtigend auf seinen Arm.

„Lass gut sein, Fred." Skyla schluckte den Kloß im Hals runter und wandte sich wieder Angelina zu. „Ich darf ihn auch nur so nennen, weil er 'Himmelchen' zu mir sagen darf. Einen anderen Grund hat das nicht. Ich mag es genauso wenig, wenn man mich 'Himmelchen' nennt, wie Fred 'Freddie'."

„Sie hat Recht, Angelina.", meinte Emily. „Fred und Skyla ticken jedes Mal so aus, wenn Lee, George oder ich sie so nennen. Aber wenn sie es zueinander sagen, dann kontern sie nur mit dem jeweils anderen Ausspruch und, dann lassen sie es meistens, sich so anzusprechen."

„Stimmt das?" Angelina sah Fred fragend an und er nickte.

„So, ich geh mal wieder. Cedric wartet." Skyla stand auf. „Du bleibst noch hier?", fragte sie Emily und grinste. Sie nickte ebenfalls grinsend. „Okay, dann bis später oder morgen." Sie ging aus der Halle.

Gerade als sie sich hinunter in den Gang zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Hufflepuffs begeben wollte, wurde sie aufgehalten. Jemand hielt sie fest.

„Fred?" Sie sah ihn irritiert an.

„Ich wollte mich noch mal für Angelina entschuldigen. Ich weiß nicht, was in sie gefahren ist. Früher hat sie dich doch auch nicht so angegriffen." Fred schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich weiß es aber.", antwortete sie und grinste ihn an.

„Warum denn?", fragte er verwirrt.

Sie lachte leise. „Also manchmal bist du wirklich schwer von Begriff, _Freddie_!" Sie betonte den Spitznamen und sah ihn belustigt an, weil er seine Stirn in Falten legte und sie etwas bedrohlich ansah. Sie wusste, dass er es nicht ernst meinte.

„Wie meinst du das, _Himmelchen_?" Er betonte ihren Namen genauso wie sie.

„Ist das nicht logisch? Sie steht auf dich."

„Du meinst...?" Er starrte sie ungläubig an.

„Ja. Sie ist in dich verliebt." Fred lehnte sich an die Wand und blickte sie noch ungläubiger an, als vorher. „Was ist mit dir?"

„Was soll mit mir sein?"

„Na, bist du auch an ihr interessiert?"

„An wen?"

„Fred? Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?" Sie stellte sich direkt vor ihn.

„Ja, warum?"

„Weil ich nicht das Gefühl hab. Bist du in Angelina verliebt, oder nicht?"

„Nein. Sie sieht gut aus, keine Frage, aber ich mag es nicht, wenn sie dich so angreift. Früher war sie viel netter.", antwortete er ernst.

„Das ist echt lieb von dir, dass du dich so für mich einsetzt. Aber ich glaube, wenn du es ihr sagst, dass du es nicht magst, dann hört sie sicher damit auf. Sag ihr, dass du nichts von mir willst, und dass wir nur gute Freunde sind, dann wird sie aufhören, da bin ich mir sicher. Cedric hat das auch gemacht."

„Cedric?"

„Ja, er war wohl der Ansicht, dass zwischen uns beiden was laufen würde, und ich hab ihm klar und deutlich zu verstehen geben, dass du wie ein Bruder für mich bist."

„Ein Bruder...?", murmelte er.

„Ja, genau. Du wirst sehen, Angelina beruhigt sich, wenn du ihr das auch sagst." Sie klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und ging dann hinunter zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Da bist du ja endlich.", meinte Cedric, als sie wenige Minuten später im Gemeinschaftsraum ankam. Er saß vor dem Kamin und wärmte sich noch weiter auf. Der heutige Tag und vor allem das heutige Wetter hat ihm wohl ziemlich zugesetzt.

„Ja, es hat noch ein bisschen länger gedauert. Ich musste Fred noch ein paar Sachen erklären." Sie grinste ihn an.

„Was musstest du ihm erklären?" Er zog sie auf seinen Schoß und spielte mit ihren Haaren.

„Dass Angelina ihn ziemlich gerne mag." Sie grinste.

„Wirklich?" Skyla konnte nicht umhin, seinen erleichterten Unterton zu bemerken. „Und was ist mit ihm? Steht er auf sie?"

„Möglich. Er schien jedenfalls ziemlich überrascht zu sein, als ich es ihm sagte. Aber lass uns nicht über Fred und Angelina reden." Sie gab ihm einen Kuss und legten dann ihren Kopf an seine Schulter.

„Ja, du hast Recht."

-------

Am nächsten Tag blieben alle im Schloss. Das Wetter hatte sich nicht gebessert und es regnete und stürmte immer noch. Emily, Skyla und Cedric saßen im Gemeinschaftsraum und machten ihre Hausaufgaben. Es war ziemlich schwer. Professor Snape wollte einen meterlangen Aufsatz über einen seiner Zaubertränke und für Alte Runen mussten sie einen Text übersetzen.

„Ich geh noch mal eben in die Eulerei hoch. Meine Mutter hat morgen Geburtstag und ich wollte ihr ein kleines Geschenk schicken.", meinte Cedric plötzlich und sah auf die Uhr.

„Grüß sie von mir.", erwiderte Skyla und schlug eine Rune im Wörterbuch nach. Er nickte und stand auf. Er ging Richtung Schlafsaal, kam kurz darauf mit einem Päckchen wieder und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Warum müssen die Hausaufgaben so schwer sein?", fragte Emily und seufzte schwer.

„Weil die Lehrer uns damit ärgern wollen.", meinte Skyla und seufzte ebenfalls. Die Übersetzung wollte einfach nicht fertig werden. Sie starrte in das Wörterbuch und verzweifelte fast. Keine der Runen in dem Buch passte zu der aus dem Text. „Ich frag mich nur, wie wir das alles in den Prüfungen schaffen sollen."

„Lernen, lernen, lernen. Einen anderen Weg gibt es nicht.", antwortete ihre beste Freundin betrübt.

„Das sind ja schöne Aussichten.", sagte Skyla sarkastisch. „Dann brauch ich aber ganz viel Erdbeereis oder viele Schokofrösche." Sie lachte leise.

„Da sagst du was. Ich glaub, ich hab drüben noch welche." Emily sprang auf und lief in ihren Schlafsaal. Einige Minuten später kam sie mit einer großen Schachtel Schokofrösche wieder. Sie öffnete die Schachtel und stellte sie mitten auf den Tisch. Sofort langte Skyla zu. Sie liebte Schokofrösche, aber noch lieber mochte sie eine schöne große Portion Erdbeereis.

Mit der süßen Stärkung machten sie sich erneut ans Werk und es klappte auch gleich viel besser. Skyla fand die Rune, die sie suchte und wunderte sich, dass sie sie nicht sofort gefunden hatte, denn eigentlich war es eine sehr gebräuchliche Rune. Sie brauchten noch sehr lange, um auch den restlichen Text zu übersetzen. Nach einiger Zeit verabschiedete sich Emily, sie hatte noch ein Date mit Lee und so saß Skyla alleine über den Hausaufgaben und den Schokofröschen, die ihr Emily dankenswerterweise überlassen hatte.

Plötzlich stürmte Cedric in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Er sah ziemlich wütend aus und setzte sich aufgebracht auf seinen alten Platz. „Dieser Mistkerl!"

„Was ist denn passiert?", fragte Skyla besorgt. So kannte sie ihn gar nicht.

„Nix.", meinte er nur abwehrend.

„Das glaub ich dir nicht. Irgendwas ist doch passiert." Sie ließ nicht locker.

„Ich will dich damit nicht belasten. Ich weiß doch, wie sehr du an deinen Freunden hängst.", antwortete er.

„Wie bitte? Wie meinst du das?" Sie rückte zu ihm und sah ihn durchdringend an.

„Nein, lieber nicht."

„Jetzt drucks hier nicht rum, sondern sag mir endlich was passiert ist.", sagte sie harsch.

„Also gut, wenn du meinst. Ich sag dir aber gleich, dass du nicht sehr erfreut sein wirst." Er nahm seufzend ihre Hand. „Ich war auf dem Weg zurück hierher und bin durch den Korridor im zweiten Stock gegangen, als ich plötzlich auf Fred Weasley traf. Er stand dort und hat scheinbar auf jemanden gewartet. Ich ging an ihm vorbei, als er mich auf einmal ansprach. 'Na, Diggory, so ganz allein unterwegs? Wo hast du denn deine kleine Freundin gelassen?'" Skyla starrte ihn ungläubig an. Das würde Fred niemals sagen! Oder? „Ich hab ihm gesagt, dass ihn das gar nichts angeht. Und dann fing er an mich anzupöbeln. Er hielt mir seinen Zauberstab unter die Nase und sagte mir, ich solle dich in Ruhe lassen. Ich sei nicht der richtige für dich und sollte meine dreckigen Finger von dir lassen. Ich hab ihm gesagt, dass das nicht seine Entscheidung, sondern deine sei, und dann meinte er, dass du blind vor Liebe seist, und nicht sehen würdest, dass ich nicht gut genug für dich bin. Es tut mir so leid, am liebsten hätte ich dir das gar nicht erzählt."

„WAS?!" Sie konnte nicht glauben, was sie da hörte. Wie konnte Fred nur so etwas sagen? Wie konnte er ihr nur so etwas antun? Er hatte ihr doch gesagt, dass er damit zu Recht kam, wenn sie mit Cedric zusammen war. Hatte er sie angelogen? „Das glaub ich nicht.", murmelte sie. Er hatte sie noch nie angelogen. Warum sollte er gerade jetzt damit anfangen?

„Aber wenn ich es dir doch sage! Wenn nicht plötzlich jemand vorbei gekommen wäre, dann hätte er mich sicher noch verflucht. Er hat nämlich noch gesagt, dass ich beim nächsten Mal nicht mehr so glimpflich davon kommen würde."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Das konnte und durfte nicht wahr sein. Warum bei Merlins Unterhose hatte Fred das getan? Klar, er mochte Cedric nicht, aber er hatte ihr doch gesagt, dass es ihm wichtig war, dass sie, Skyla, glücklich war. Sollte das etwa wirklich gelogen gewesen sein? Sie wurde wütend. Sie musste mit Fred reden. Sie stand auf.

„Wo willst du hin?", fragte Cedric.

„Ich will mit Fred reden. Ich will wissen, was in ihn gefahren ist, dass er dich plötzlich so angegriffen hat."

„Bist du dir sicher, dass du dir das antun willst?", fragte Cedric besorgt. „Ich meine, es wird sicher kein angenehmes Gespräch, weil ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass er das Treffen ganz anders darstellen wird."

„Keine Sorge, ich weiß ja die Wahrheit, du hast sie mir ja gesagt." Sie gab ihm einen Kuss und ging aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Wütend dachte sie nach. Wo war Fred jetzt? In der Großen Halle? Sie blickte auf die Uhr. Nein, für das Abendessen war es noch zu früh. In der Bibliothek? Mit Sicherheit nicht. Bevor Fred die Bibliothek betrat, musste erst ein Wunder geschehen. Im Gemeinschaftsraum? Das war noch am wahrscheinlichsten. Hätte sie doch bloß die Karte, dann wüsste sie, wo sie suchen musste. Plötzlich fiel ihr das Nuntius-Pergament ein. Sie kramte in ihrer Tasche und hatte es schnell gefunden. Jetzt brauchte sie nur noch eine Feder. Im nächsten Klassenzimmer wurde sie fündig. Mit vor Wut zitternder Hand schrieb sie ihm eine Nachricht.

_EMPFÄNGER: Fred Weasley_

_NACHRICHT: Wir müssen reden! JETZT! Ich warte im Zauberkunstklassenzimmer! Skyla_

Sie ging die drei Stockwerke zum Klassenzimmer von Professor Flitwick hoch. Wie erwartet war der Raum leer und sie setzte sich auf das Pult und wartete.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: So, und hier ist das nächste Kapitel. Es ist das letzte Kapitel, das in im fünften Schuljahr (Buch 3) der Zwillinge spielt. Im nächsten Kapitel gehts mit einem Abschnitt in der Gegenwart weiter. Viel Spaß!**

* * *

**Kapitel 27:**

Skyla konnte nicht lange ruhig sitzen und stand wieder auf. Wütend lief sie vor der Tafel auf und ab. Wie konnte Fred sie nur so hintergehen? Was war in ihn gefahren? War sie ihm nicht mehr wichtig? Er hätte doch wissen müssen, dass sie sauer auf ihn sein würde. War es ihm egal? Bedeutete sie ihm nichts mehr? Sie bekam Panik. Fred war ihr bester Freund. Was sollte sie nur ohne ihn machen? Nein, darüber durfte sie nicht nachdenken, sonst würde sie nur schwach werden. Fred hatte sie hintergangen. Er war derjenige, der sich bei ihr und vor allem bei Cedric entschuldigen musste.

Die Tür öffnete sich langsam. Da stand er und sah sie mitleidig an. Warum blickte er sie mitleidig an? Das verstand sie nicht.

Sie atmete tief durch und ging auf ihn zu. „Sag mal bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen, Weasley?", meckerte sie ihn aufgebracht an.

Fred starrte sie verwirrt an. „Wie bitte?"

„Jetzt tu nicht so unschuldig! Ich weiß genau, was du getan hast! Cedric hat mir alles erzählt!" Sie wurde immer wütender. Jetzt würde er auch noch alles abstreiten. Das sah ihm nicht ähnlich. Eigentlich war er der Typ, der seine Fehler eingestand und auch bereute.

„Was _ich_ getan hab?", fragte er ungläubig. „Was soll ich denn angeblich getan haben?"

„Du hast Cedric aufgelauert und ihn angegriffen! Hast ihn mit dem Zauberstab bedroht und ihm gesagt, er soll die Finger von mir lassen!"

„Hab ich es mir doch gedacht..."

„WAS?"

„Das er die ganze Geschichte so darstellt. Ja, ich hab ihm mit dem Zauberstab bedroht und ja ich hab ihm gesagt, dass er seine dreckigen Finger von dir lassen soll. Aber ich habe ihm nicht aufgelauert. Er war es, der auf mich gewartet hat. Ich kam gerade von Professor Snapes Strafarbeit. Er stand dort ihm Korridor und als ich an ihm vorbei ging, meinte er 'Na, du Loser!'. Ich wollte nicht weiter auf ihn eingehen, weil ich wusste, dass es nicht glimpflich ausgehen würde, und du mir das nachtragen würdest.", erzählte Fred. Sollte sie ihm glauben? Normalerweise hätte sie keinen Grund gehabt, es nicht zu tun, wenn da nicht Cedric gewesen wäre. „Er ging hinter mir her und hat mich voll gelabert. Er hat wirklich fiese Dinge gesagt." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Er hat gesagt, dass ich so ein Loser sei, dass ich nicht mal gegen ihn gewinnen könne, weder im Quidditch, noch bei... noch bei... dir." Er stockte.

„Bei mir?" Sie starrte ihn ungläubig an. Was sollte das jetzt?

„Ja. Er... er glaubt wohl, dass... dass ich es nicht Wert sei, dass du mit mir befreundet bist. Du weißt genau, dass er mich hasst. Er konnte mich und auch George noch nie ausstehen. Er will doch nur, dass wir ohne Freunde dastehen. Emily kann er nicht von uns abbringen, weil sie mit Lee zusammen ist, und die beiden lassen sich nicht voneinander abbringen, aber du... du hattest keinen Freund und darum hat er dich als Opfer ausgesucht. Und als dann auch noch George, Emily und ich in den Ferien nicht für dich da waren, als du uns gebraucht hättest, hat er zugeschlagen."

„Wie bitte? Du glaubst, Cedric ist nur mit mir zusammen, weil er _dir_ eins auswischen will?" Warum sagte er solche Sachen?

„Ich glaub das nicht, ich weiß es. Er hat es selbst gesagt. Da bin ich dann ausgerastet und hab ihn mit meinem Zauberstab bedroht. Ich kann doch nicht zulassen, dass er dir wehtut!"

„Ich glaub dir kein Wort. Cedric liebt mich, er sagt es jeden Tag. Warum sollte er mich anlügen?" Sie konnte ihm einfach nicht glauben.

„Woher soll ich das wissen? Ich weiß nur, dass er es nicht ernst mit dir meint. Mach doch endlich die Augen auf! Er liebt dich nicht!" Auch er wurde langsam wütender.

„Wie kannst du nur? Ich dachte, du seist mein Freund. Ich dachte, es macht dir nichts aus, wenn ich mit Cedric zusammen bin. Warum freust du dich nicht einfach für mich?" Skyla wurde immer lauter und wütender. Wie konnte Fred ihr das nur antun? Sie glaubte ihm kein Wort. Wie konnte sie auch? Sie liebte Cedric. Er war einer der wichtigsten Menschen in ihrem Leben.

„Natürlich bin ich dein Freund. Und darum habe ich ihm auch gesagt, er soll dich in Ruhe lassen! Er belügt dich nur und ist gar nicht deinetwegen, sondern meinetwegen mit dir zusammen, weil er mir eins auswischen will. Er will nicht mehr, dass du mit mir befreundet bist. Er weiß genau, dass er dich soweit manipulieren kann, dass du dich in ihn verlieben würdest."

„Cedric hatte Recht. Er hat mich vor dir gewarnt. Er hat gesagt, dass du die ganze Sache anders darstellen und mich anlügen würdest!"

„Anlügen? Ich habe dich noch nie, noch nie in meinem ganzen Leben angelogen. Warum sollte ich ausgerechnet jetzt damit anfangen?"

„Weil du eifersüchtig bist! Du kannst es nicht haben, dass ich nicht mehr nur für dich und George da bin, sondern mein eigenes Leben habe. Und weil du Cedric noch nie mochtest!"

„Du glaubst ihm also wirklich?"

„Ja!"

„Was mache ich dann noch hier? Du glaubst mir ja eh nicht, egal was ich sage. Eigentlich hab ich gedacht, dass du meine Freundin wärst und dass du mir glauben würdest. Da hab ich mich wohl getäuscht." Er drehte sich langsam um.

„Ja, verschwinde nur! Ich will nichts mehr mit dir zu tun haben! Einen Freund, der mich hintergeht, brauche ich nicht! Wer dich als Freund hat, braucht keine Feinde mehr!", rief sie ihm hinterher. Die Tränen kamen hoch. Nein, sie wollte ihm nicht die Genugtuung geben, dass er sie zum weinen gebracht hat und unterdrückte sie. Sie verstand es nicht. Sie verstand es einfach nicht. Warum tat er so etwas? Er war doch ihr bester Freund... gewesen...

„Jemanden wie dich brauche ich auch nicht. Wenn du einem daher gelaufenen Schönling mehr glaubst als einem deiner ältesten Freunde, dann bezweifle ich, ob unsere Freundschaft wirklich so besonders war, wie ich immer gedacht habe..." Er verließ das Klassenzimmer.

Skyla ließ sich zu Boden sinken und gab sich ihren Tränen hin. Sie war so sauer und wütend auf ihn, aber genauso enttäuscht und verletzt fühlte sie sich. Die Tränen wurden immer mehr. Jetzt war es vorbei... sie wusste, dass sie sich nach diesem Streit nicht wieder vertragen würden.

Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange sie dort in dem Klassenraum saß und weinte. Irgendwann, als die Tränen weniger wurden, stand sie auf und wischte sich die letzten Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Skyla suchte die nächstbeste Toilette auf und versuchte, ihr verweintes Gesicht wieder normal aussehen zu lassen. Dann ging sie zurück in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum, wo Cedric auf sie wartete.

„Und? Wie ist es gelaufen?", fragte er besorgt. Sie setzte sich zu ihm und schüttelte nur den Kopf. Er sah sie mitleidig an und zog sie zu sich auf seinen Schoß.

„Das wars wohl... Fred und ich haben uns gestritten..." Die Tränen kamen wieder. Schnell holte er ein Taschentuch heraus und tröstete sie.

-----

In dieser Nacht schlief sie so gut wie gar nicht. Immer wieder warf sie sich hin und her. Und immer noch plagten sie dieselben Fragen. Warum hatte Fred sie so hintergangen? Und warum hatte er seinen Fehler nicht einfach zugegeben?

Plötzlich spürte sie, wie sich jemand zu ihr ans Bett setzte. Sie drehte sich um und blickte in das Gesicht von Emily. Sie sah Skyla besorgt an.

„Was ist los?", fragte sie. Skyla hatte noch nicht mit ihr geredet, weil sie erst spät wieder kam und Skyla schon früh ins Bett gegangen war.

„Fred und ich haben uns gestritten und ich glaube nicht, dass wir uns jemals wieder vertragen werden..." Sie erzählte ihr unter Tränen alles. Emily war geschockt, als sie hörte, was passiert war.

„Cedric hat Fred angegriffen?"

„Wie bitte? Du glaubst ihm?" Skyla starrte ihre beste Freunde erschrocken an.

„Natürlich. Warum sollte er dich anlügen?", fragte sie irritiert.

„Weil er eifersüchtig ist. Er hasst Cedric und will nicht, dass ich mit ihm zusammen bin.", erklärte Skyla wütend. Waren jetzt alle gegen sie? Erst Fred und jetzt auch noch Emily.

„Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass Fred dir so etwas antun würde?" Die Schwarzhaarige blickte sie entgeistert an.

„Dann sag mir, warum Cedric mich belügen sollte?"

„Das hat Fred doch schon erklärt.", meinte Emily.

„Das kann und will ich nicht glauben.", sagte Skyla kopfschüttelnd. „Ich liebe ihn. Wie kann ich ihm da glauben?"

„Fred ist dein ältester und bester Freund. Ich verstehe nicht, dass du ihm nicht glaubst." Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich verstehe nicht, dass du mir nicht glaubst." Skyla stand auf und wollte aus dem Schlafsaal gehen. Hatten sich alle gegen sie verschworen? Wollte keiner mehr mit ihr befreundet sein? Hatten sich ihre Freunde so sehr verändert? Hatte sie sich verändert?

„Warte!" Emily hielt sie fest. „Ich will mich nicht mit dir streiten."

„Ich mich doch auch nicht mit dir." Skyla setzte sich wieder auf ihr Bett zurück. „Ich versteh das alles nicht. Fred hat sich so verändert. Was ist nur los mit ihm? Warum freut er sich denn nicht für mich?"

„Weißt du das nicht?", fragte Emily leise und Skyla schüttelte den Kopf. Ihre Freundin seufzte und holte tief Luft. „Fred... er... also du bist nach George die wichtigste Person in seinem Leben. Und er mag Cedric nicht gerade. Ich denke, dass spielt beides zusammen."

„Darum lauert er Cedric auf? Nur, weil er nicht will, dass ich mit Cedric zusammen bin? Er hätte doch wissen müssen, dass mich das erst Recht sauer macht."

„Wer sagt denn, dass Fred nicht die Wahrheit sagt, und Cedric ihn abgefangen hat.", murmelte Emily.

„Das hatten wir doch schon. Ich kann und werde es nicht glauben."

„Hmm... dann fürchte ich, dass eure Freundschaft nicht mehr zu retten ist. Fred wird es nicht tolerieren, dass du 'seinem Feind' mehr glaubst, als ihm, deinem besten Freund."

Skyla schluchzte. Sie wusste, dass es vergebens war zu hoffen. Keiner von ihnen würde nachgeben. Fred war ein genauso großer Sturkopf wie sie. Er war enttäuscht, dass sie ihm nicht glaubte, und sie war sauer, auf ihn, weil er sie hintergangen hat. Eine verzwickte Lage, aus der sie sicher nicht so schnell herauskommen werden. Was hieß hier 'nicht so schnell'? Sie würden da mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit nicht mehr herauskommen.

Ihr kam ein Gedanke, der sie nicht wirklich aufheiterte... „Wenn Fred Recht hat, dann müsste Cedric doch in den nächsten Tagen mit mir Schluss mache, oder? Ich meine, er hat doch sein Ziel dann erreicht, Fred und ich haben uns zerstritten. Warum sollte er denn dann noch länger mit mir zusammensein?"

„Worauf willst du hinaus?"

„Wenn Cedric mich in den nächsten zwei Wochen verlässt, dann gehe ich zu Fred und entschuldige mich bei ihm, auch wenn es nichts bringen wir. Er wird mir nie im Leben vergeben. Wenn Cedric es nicht tut, dann hatte ich Recht und Fred ist ein verdammter Mistkerl, der mich hintergangen hat.", sagte Skyla und schluchzte, weil sie nicht wusste, welche der beiden Möglichkeiten sie mehr wollte und welche sie mehr fürchtete. Jede hatte ihre Vorteile, ebenso wie ihre Nachteile.

Emily nahm sie in den Arm. Lange Zeit saßen die beiden Mädchen so da, ohne ein Wort zu sagen, irgendwann schlief Skyla ein und Emily legte sie leise ins Bett. Dann ging sie selber in ihr eigenes und versuchte noch ein paar Stunden zu schlafen.

Keine der beiden hatte gemerkt, dass sie nicht die einzigen im Schlafsaal waren, die nicht schlafen konnten...

-----

Die nächsten Tage waren sehr unangenehm. Jedes Mal wenn sich Fred und Skyla begegnete, egal ob beim Essen in der Großen Halle, zwischen den Unterrichtsstunden im Korridor, oder im Unterricht selbst, keiner von ihnen sagte etwas zum anderen. Wenn sie einander sahen, schauten sie schnell weg und taten so, als ob es den anderen nicht geben würde. Beide litten unter ihrem Streit, aber keiner von ihnen würde es jemals zugeben. Und Fred hatte sich auch schnell getröstet. Zwei Tag nach ihrem Streit, kam er händchenhaltend mit Angelina hinunter in die Kerker und turtelte die ganze Zeit mit ihr herum, selbst im Unterricht, was Snape ziemlich aufregte und ihnen Punkte kostete. Skyla war ziemlich geschockt, als sie sah, wie die beiden die Treppe hinunter kamen, aber sie ließ sich nichts anmerken.

Doch auch ihre besten Freunde George, Emily und Lee hatten an der Sache zu nagen. Das Problem bestand darin, dass keiner von ihnen die Version von Cedric glaubte, sondern zu Fred hielten. Jeder von ihnen hatte versucht mit Skyla zu reden, aber keiner konnte sie davon überzeugen, dass Cedric derjenige war, der log und sie hintergangen hatte. Sie hatten sich zwar nicht so extrem gestritten, wie Fred und Skyla, aber die Anschuldigungen gegen Cedric beschatteten doch ihre Freundschaft und Skyla zog sich immer mehr und mehr von den anderen zurück. Nur Emily kam noch zwischendurch an sie ran.

Sie, Lee und George hatten oft überlegt, wie sie die Sache wieder hinbiegen könnten, allerdings konnte sie keine Lösung finden. Erst recht nicht, als die zwei Wochen, die Skyla angesetzt hatte, um waren und sie und Cedric immer noch ein Paar waren. Es war zum Verzweifeln. Keiner von beiden wollte sich entschuldigen, weil beide glaubten im Recht zu sein. Sie waren solche Sturköpfe.

Doch an einem Tag im Dezember, das nächste Hogsmeadewochenende stand kurz bevor, keimte in den dreien für kurze Zeit ein kleiner Funken Hoffnung auf.

George saß mit Lee im Gemeinschaftsraum über ihren Hausaufgaben. Fred hatte sich in die hinterste Ecke zurückgezogen und knutsche mit Angelina. Die Hausarbeiten waren ihm im Moment total egal.

George warf immer wieder wütende Blicke zu ihnen. Warum musste sein Bruder so stur sein? Und warum musste er ausgerechnet jetzt mit Angelina zusammen kommen? Er liebte sie doch gar nicht. Er kannte Fred zu gut, um zu wissen, wenn er anderen was vormacht und dass war hier der Fall. Arme Angelina. George mochte sie, sie war nett und eine gute Quidditchspielerin. Das hatte sie nicht verdient. Sollte er ihr erzählen, dass Fred es nicht ernst mit ihr meinte, sondern sich einfach nur von dem Streit mit Skyla ablenken wollte? Nein, er konnte das nicht machen. Fred war schließlich sein Bruder, sogar mehr als das, sein Zwilling, seine andere Hälfte. Fred würde komplett ausrasten, wenn George sich darin einmischen würde. Aber vielleicht sollte er mal mit Fred reden und versuchen, ihn zur Vernunft zu bringen. Allerdings schien das auswegslos zu sein. Fred wollte es einfach nicht hören.

In diesem Moment ging das Porträtloch auf und sein kleiner Bruder Ron kam mit seinen besten Freunden Harry und Hermine hinein. Sie setzten sich zu ihm und Lee.

„Hey.", meinte Ron.

„Hi. Was gibt's neues?", fragte George.

„Hogsmeadewochenende in drei Tagen.", meinte Harry und aus irgendeinem Grund schien er nicht sehr begeistert zu sein. George sah ihn fragend an.

„Er hat doch keine Erlaubnis von seinem Onkel bekommen und darf nicht mit.", erklärte Hermine und George verstand das Problem.

„Ach, ja stimmt. Mach dir nichts draus, du kommst schon noch früh genug nach Hogsmeade. Wenn nicht dieses Jahr, dann nächstes.", meinte er aufmunternd, aber plötzlich kam ihm eine grandiose Idee. Vielleicht auch schon in drei Tagen! Er musste nur noch mit Fred reden.

„Ich glaub kaum, dass mein Onkel das Formular nächstes Jahr unterschreibt.", sagte Harry betrübt und seufzte schwer.

„Warum die langen Gesichter?", fragte plötzlich Fred, der zu ihnen gekommen war. Er sah ziemlich selbstzufrieden aus.

„Wo hast du Angelina gelassen?", fragte Lee, der die ganze Zeit noch kein Wort gesagt hatte.

„Sie musste mal kurz wohin und wollte dann noch einen Brief abschicken.", erklärte Fred. „Also warum so betrübt?"

Sie erklärten es ihm und er reagierte genauso wie George. Dieser fragte sich, ob Fred die gleiche Idee hatte, wie er. Er blickte seinen Zwilling an, doch er konnte nicht erkennen, dass Fred eine Eingebung gehabt hatte. Da war wohl noch ein Gespräch fällig. George stand auf und zog ihn etwas weg von den anderen.

„Wir müssen reden."

„Worüber?", fragte Fred misstrauisch. „Über Miss Ich-glaub-meinen-Freunden-nicht?"

„Nein, nicht über Skyla, jedenfalls nicht nur."

„Worüber dann?"

„Über Harry."

„Über Harry?" Jetzt war Fred irritiert. Hatte George also doch Recht gehabt. Fred schien nicht auf die Idee gekommen zu sein, dass sie die Karte weiterreichen mussten. „Warum?"

„Weil er nicht nach Hogsmeade kann."

„Na und? Was können wir schon dage-" Verständnis breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. „Nein! Das kommt gar nicht in Frage."

„Warum nicht? Wofür brauchen wir die Karte noch? Wir kennen sie doch in und auswendig?", fragte George leise.

„Nein. Ich geb die Karte nicht weg. Nicht jetzt!", sagte Fred energisch.

„Was meinst du damit 'nicht jetzt'?" George sah seinen Bruder verwirrt an. Was bei Merlins Unterhose meinte er damit? Was war jetzt, dass er die Karte so dringend brauchte?

„Nichts. Nur, dass ich sie nicht hergeben werde. Egal was du sagst." Warum musste Fred so ein verdammter Sturkopf sein? Er fragte sich, wie oft er sich diese Frage noch stellen würde. Er wusste es doch. Er konnte doch auch nichts daran ändern... leider.

„Lass uns das in Ruhe oben im Schlafsaal besprechen, wo wir unter uns sind." George zog seinen Bruder zur Treppe. „Wir sind gleich wieder zurück.", sagte er, als er die überraschten und fragenden Gesichter der anderen sah. Oben im Schlafsaal angekommen schloss er die Tür hinter sich mit einem Zauber ab.

„So, und jetzt raus mit der Sprache, warum willst du die Karte nicht weitergeben? Wir brauchen sie nicht mehr! Wir kennen doch alle Geheimgänge und sonstige Geheimnisse von Hogwarts."

„Aber wenn wir dann nachts unterwegs sind, haben wir nicht die Gewissheit, dass kein Lehrer oder kein Filch in der Nähe ist."

„Das macht es doch gerade noch spannender. No risk no fun! Ich dachte, dass gerade du, davon begeistert sein würdest. Das lässt das Adrenalin noch mehr steigen!", sagte George und sah Fred erwartungsvoll an.

„Egal. Ich werde diese Karte nicht herausgeben." Er ließ sich nicht davon abbringen. George war am verzweifeln.

„Warum nicht? Nenn mir einen vernünftigen Grund, und komm mir jetzt nicht wieder mit, damit wir gewarnt sind, das ist Bullshit!"

Fred antwortete nicht sofort, sondern ging im Zimmer auf und ab. Irgendwann blieb er vor einem der Fenster stehen. „Es geht einfach nicht.", sagte er leise und holte die Karte aus seiner Tasche. Mit seinem Zauberstab ließ er sie erscheinen und beobachtete sie aufmerksam.

George ging zu ihm und blickte ihm über die Schulter. Und da wusste er, warum Fred die Karte nicht hergeben wollte. „Du beobachtest sie?", fragte er überrascht.

„Einer muss doch auf sie aufpassen.", meinte er bedrückt.

„Heißt das, du vergibst ihr?", wollte George vorsichtig wissen. Er konnte seinen Ohren nicht trauen, sollte es doch noch Hoffnung geben, dass er sich wieder mit Skyla vertrug?

„Auf keinen Fall!", sagte er wütend und George war enttäuscht. Da hatte er sich zu früh gefreut. „Aber so sehr ich auch sauer auf sie bin, so sehr hab ich auch Angst um sie. Was wenn der verfluchte Mistkerl Skyla wie eine heiße Kartoffel fallen lässt? Ich weiß nicht, ob sie das nach dem Tod ihres Vaters so leicht weg steckt."

„Da magst du Recht haben. Aber mal ehrlich, dafür brauchst du die Karte nicht behalten. Emily, Lee und ich sind auch noch da und passen auf sie auf. Außerdem siehst du auf der Karte doch eh nicht, was die beiden besprechen, und ob sie sich trennen."

„Aber ich sehe, wenn die beiden nicht mehr ständig aufeinander hocken."

„Ja, aber bis es soweit ist, weißt du sicher von Lee, Emily oder mir, wenn die beiden nicht mehr zusammen sind. Du brauchst die Karte nicht dafür.", redete George auf ihn ein. „Harry braucht sie viel dringender."

„Wofür? Damit er nach Hogsmeade kommt? Wirklich dringend." Der Sarkasmus triefte nur so aus seinem Mund.

„Also Fred, ich bin echt enttäuscht von dir. Der junge Harry lernt dadurch doch eine Menge, und er muss noch eine Menge lernen, wenn er sich einmal Du-weißt-schon-wem stellen will. Da ist die Karte genau richtig. Außerdem braucht der Junge mal eine Aufmunterung. Das Quidditchspiel verloren, sein Besen kaputt, Ron und Hermine zanken sich die ganze Zeit und dann muss er auch noch alleine im Schloss bleiben."

„Mag sein.", murmelte Fred.

„Los, komm schon! Gib dir nen Ruck und rück die Karte raus." George flehte ihn beinahe an. „Lass sie uns Harry geben."

Sein Bruder seufzte und tippte die Karte mit seinem Zauberstab an. „_Unheil angerichtet!_", murmelte er und gab sie George. „Okay. Meinetwegen." Er klang nicht sehr begeistert.

„Danke, Kumpel."


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N:Und hier ist auch schon das nächste Kapitel. Es beginnt, wie versprochen, mit einem Gegenwartsabschnitt und dann gibts einen kleinen Sprung in der Zeit. Der zweite Teil das Kapitels spielt im 4.Buch also im 6. Schuljahr von Fred und George. Am Ende hab ich wieder eine Szene aus dem Buch übernommen, ihr werdet schon wissen, welche ;-) Ich hoffe es gefällt euch.**

**Vielen Dank für eure Reviews!**

* * *

**Kapitel 28:**

„_Und wir haben sie Harry gegeben. Er war wirklich froh darüber.", meinte George, doch Skyla hörte ihm nicht richtig zu. Sie dachte an diesen vermaledeiten Streit, der beinahe alles kaputt gemacht hatte. _

„_Hätte ich ihm doch nur geglaubt! Wir hätten so viel mehr Zeit zusammen haben können." Die Tränen kamen wieder. _

„_Hör auf damit. Das führt doch zu nichts! Du machst dich doch nur selbst damit fertig.", sagte er entschieden, drückte aber Skyla fester an sich, weil sie ein wenig schwankte und sich nicht mehr lange halten konnte. _

„_Es ist so gemein! Er hatte doch noch sein ganzes Leben vor sich!" Kleine Bäche liefen über ihre Wangen. „Was sollen wir denn nur ohne ihn machen?"_

„_Ich weiß es nicht. Und ehrlich gesagt, ich will es auch gar nicht wissen." Sie merkte wie George den Kopf schüttelte. Sie fühlte sich mies. Sie heulte hier rum, und George tröstete sie, eigentlich sollte es doch anders herum sein. George war doch derjenige, der einen Teil von sich verloren hatte. Die beiden gab es schließlich nur im Doppelpack. Den einen ohne den anderen, das ging überhaupt nicht. Nicht vorstellbar... Und doch war es jetzt so... Sie wollte nicht dran denken._

„_Es tut mir so leid.", meinte sie leise._

„_Was?"_

„_Ich bin so egoistisch. Du hast dein zweites Ich verloren und ich heule dich hier voll. Eigentlich sollte ich dich trösten."_

_George schwieg einen Moment. „Unsinn. Du hast ihn... du liebst ihn doch genauso wie ich. Er ist ... war doch auch ein Teil von dir, hab ich Recht?"_

„_'War'... das hört sich schrecklich an."_

„_Ist es auch. Und er hat dich auch geliebt. Ich glaube, seit dem Augenblick, als er dich das erste Mal sah. Er hat es nie zugegeben, aber... ich weiß es."_

„_Und mir geht es nicht anders, auch wenn ich lange gebraucht habe das zu merken... viel zu lange." Egal was George sagte, sie machte sich große Vorwürfe, dass sie ihm damals nicht geglaubt hatte. Der ganze Streit und so wäre nicht passiert, wenn sie ihm nur geglaubt hätte. „Du weißt ja, dass der Sommer nach den ZAG-Prüfungen nicht gerade der schönste für mich war. Ich war wirklich heilfroh, als die Schule wieder losging, da konnte ich mich wenigstens ablenken. Jedenfalls hab ich das geglaubt."_

_ ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

Sie stand am Bahnsteig und blickte auf den Hogwartsexpress. Endlich ging es wieder zurück nach Hogwarts. Hoffentlich wurde dieses Jahr besser als das letzte und vor allem als die Ferien. Die Prüfungen Ende des Schuljahres hatten sie ganz schön mitgenommen, aber sie hatte nicht schlecht abgeschnitten: Sie hatte insgesamt 10 ZAG's (sie war in keiner Prüfung durchgefallen, auch wenn sie nicht alle mit Bravour bestanden hatte): Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste (Erwartungen übertroffen), Verwandlung (Ohnegleichen), Zauberkunst (Erwartungen übertroffen), Pflege magischer Geschöpfe (Annehmbar), Arithmantik (Ohnegleichen), Alte Runen (Annehmbar), Geschichte der Zauberei (Annehmbar), Astronomie (Erwartungen übertroffen), Kräuterkunde (Erwartungen übertroffen), Zaubertränke (Annehmbar).

Sie seufzte und blickte sich um. Skyla konnte keinen ihrer Freunde sehen, auch Cedric ließ sich nicht blicken. Sie kam sich ziemlich einsam vor, denn auch ihre Mutter war nicht da. Sie hatte ihre Tochter schnell zum Bahnhof gebracht, aber musste dringend zu einem Notfall, wie so oft. Betrübt stieg sie in den Zug und suchte sich ein leeres Abteil. Mit dem schweren Koffer quälte sie sich durch den Gang und fand noch ein mehr oder weniger leeres Abteil. Nur ein junges Mädchen saß drin und las in einem Magazin.

„Ist hier noch frei?", fragte sie das blonde Mädchen. Sie war vielleicht zwei oder drei Jahre jünger als Skyla. Das Mädchen blickte auf und sah sie mit hervorstehenden Augen verträumt an. Sie nickte.

„Ja, du hast die freie Auswahl. Alle Plätze sind noch frei." Sie hatte eine weiche, aber durchdringende Stimme. Sie vertiefte sich wieder in ihre Zeitschrift.

„Vielen Dank." Skyla versuchte ihren Koffer hoch in die Gepäckablage zu hieven, aber alleine schaffte sie es nicht. Er war zu schwer.

„Warte, ich helfe dir." Das Mädchen stand auf und nahm das andere Ende des Koffers in die Hand. Zusammen schafften sie es und der Koffer war über ihren Köpfen verstaut.

„Ganz schön schwer. Hast du dort Hörner von Schrumpfhörnigen Schnarchkacklern drin?", fragte sie interessiert.

„Hörner von _was_?" Skyla starrte das Mädchen verwirrt an. Sie hatte noch nie von diesen Schrumpfkackligen Schnarchhörnern – oder wie die auch immer hießen – gehört.

Das Mädchen setzte sich wieder auf ihren Sitz und reichte ihr das Magazin, dass sie las. Skyla nahm es entgegen und blickte auf die aufgeschlagende Seite. „_Und es gibt sie doch! – Weitere Augenzeugenberichte von Schrumpfhörnigen Scharchkacklern erhalten._" stand dort als Überschrift. Sie las sich den Bericht durch und erfuhr, dass diese Schnarchkackler nur in Schweden lebten und Hörner hatten, aber um was für Tiere es sich genau handelte, wurde nicht erklärt. Sie wollte das Mädchen gerade fragen, als die Abteiltür aufging.

„Hier bist du!" Cedric stand in der Tür. „Komm mit, wir sitzen noch weiter hinten." Er drehte sich um und ging wieder. Sie seufzte. Kein 'Hallo', kein 'Schön dich zu sehen', kein Kuss. Nur ein 'Komm mit!' Cedric hatte sich ziemlich verändert in der letzten Zeit.

Skyla gab dem blonden Mädchen die Zeitschrift zurück und stand auf. „Könntest du mir noch mal mit meinem Koffer helfen?"

„Klar!" Sie sprang auf und half ihr den Koffer wieder aus der Gepäckablage zu holen. Dann blickte das Mädchen sie neugierig an. „Du bist die Freundin von George und Fred Weasley, oder? Die sind wirklich lustig."

„Äh.. ja." Woher wusste sie das? „Jedenfalls von George.", meinte sie traurig.

„Ich kenne ihre Schwester. Sie ist sehr nett zu mir."

„Ginny?" Die Blonde nickte. „Ja, Ginny ist sehr nett. Woher kennst du sie?"

„Sie ist bei mir im Jahrgang.", erklärte sie und setzte sich wieder hin. „Ich mag sie."

In diesem Moment ging die Abteiltür erneut auf und Cedric starrte Skyla an. „Wo bleibst du? Du brauchst doch auch sonst nicht so lange." Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wenn du mir mit meinem Koffer helfen würdest, dann wäre ich schon viel schneller bei dir.", sagte sie angriffslustig. Cedric rollte mit den Augen, nahm ihr den Koffer ab und ging damit den Gang hinunter.

„Naja, ich muss los. Ich wünsch dir noch eine schöne Fahrt und grüß Ginny von mir, wenn du sie siehst." Sie gab dem Mädchen die Hand. Dieses war sehr erstaunt darüber und schüttelte sie begeistert.

„Mache ich."

Skyla ging aus dem Abteil und folgte dem fluchenden Cedric, der den schweren Koffer trug. Skyla gab sich einen Ruck und lief schnell zu ihm, um ihm zu helfen. Gemeinsam kamen sie in dem Abteil an, in dem schon Dustin Bossers und Jeff Duncan wartete, die beiden besten Freunde von Cedric, und Dustins Freundin, die Skyla nicht kannte. Sie setzte sich neben Cedric und wartete darauf, dass er sie ordentlich begrüßte und ihr einen Kuss gab, aber darauf wartete sie vergebens. Erst als ein paar Schüler am Abteil vorbeigingen, legte er demonstrativ den Arm um sie. Bei den Schülern handelte es sich um Fred, George, Lee, Emily und ein Mädchen, dass Skyla nicht kannte, aber am Arm von Fred hing. Er hatte also schon wieder eine Neue. Sie hatte mitbekommen, dass Fred Weasley in den letzten Monaten viele Freundinnen hatte. Aber er war nie länger als ein paar Tage mit ihnen zusammen. Angelina war die Ausnahme gewesen. Mit ihr war Fred fast zwei Monate zusammen, aber anscheinend hatte es nicht geklappt, aber so wie Skyla es mitbekommen hatte, waren die beiden trotzdem Freunde geblieben. Hatte Angelina es gut...

Sobald die fünf am Abteil vorbei waren, nahm Cedric seinen Arm wieder weg und nahm das Gespräch mit Dustin und Jeff wieder auf. Skyla war sehr enttäuscht. Warum beim Barte Merlins benahm er sich so? Warum redete er kaum noch mit ihr? Sie seufzte.

„Was ist?", fragte Cedric irritiert.

„Nichts. Musste nur grad an was denken.", winkte Skyla ab, dann nahm sie eines ihrer neuen Bücher raus und las darin. Cedric würde sowieso kaum ein Wort mit ihr reden. Das hatte er die letzte Zeit nicht getan, warum sollte er es dann heute tun? Obwohl sie es ja insgeheim gehofft hatte. Sie hatte gehofft, dass die Rückkehr nach Hogwarts dafür sorgen würde, dass sie und Cedric sich wieder besser verstanden. Sie hatten sich nicht gerade gestritten, sondern eher aufgehört miteinander zu reden, vor allem Cedric hatte aufgehört.

Zwischendurch musste Cedric dann für einige Zeit ins Abteil der Vertrauensschüler vorne im Zug. Vielleicht würde er gleich endlich wieder normal sein. Vielleicht musste er sich nur wieder daran gewöhnen, dass die Schule wieder begonnen hatte. Doch als er wiederkam, hatte sich nichts geändert und Skyla las betrübt in ihrem Buch weiter.

Irgendwann ging die Abteiltür auf und Emily kam herein.

„Hallo.", sagte sie.

„Hey!", freute sich Skyla und klappte ihr Buch zu.

„Kommst du mit?", fragte Emily und sah ihre beste Freundin erwartungsvoll an. Diese blickte zu Cedric, doch der zuckte nur mit den Schultern und sie nickte.

„Ja, warte kurz." Skyla verstaute ihr Buch wieder im Koffer und ging Emily hinterher. „Vielen Dank!", sagte sie erleichtert, als sie den Gang hinunter gingen.

„Wofür?"

„Dafür, dass du mich da heraus geholt hast."

„Was ist denn los bei euch? Habt ihr euch gestritten?" Sie kamen an dem Abteil an.

„Das erzähl ich dir heute Abend.", antwortete Skyla, als sie in das Abteil blickte. Dort saßen George und Lee, die sich angeregt unterhielten und Fred knutschte mit dem Mädchen, dass Skyla zuvor kurz im Vorbeigehen gesehen hatte. Sie hatte hellblondes Haar und hellblaue Augen. Sie war unbeschreiblich hübsch, dass musste Skyla zugeben.

Emily öffnete die Tür und die beiden betraten das Abteil.

„Hey! Schön dich zu sehen!" George und Lee standen auf und umarmten Skyla kurz. „Wie geht's dir?"

„Gut, danke. Und euch?" Sie setzte sich neben George und strahlte ihre Freunde an. Sie war wirklich froh, dass sie die drei ... vier wieder sah. Sie hatte keinen von ihnen in den letzten Tagen gesehen. Sie waren alle bei der Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft gewesen. Skyla hatte keine Karte und auch ehrlich gesagt kein großes Interesse daran gehabt.

„Uns auch.", meinte George und Lee nickte.

„Wie war das Finale?", fragte sie, obwohl sie wusste, dass sie es wahrscheinlich bereuen würde, weil Lee und George sicher jeden einzelnen Spielzug erzählten.

„Super! Irland hat gewonnen, obwohl Bulgariens Sucher Viktor Krum den Schnatz gefangen hat." George machte plötzlich ein finsteres Gesicht. „Aber dann gab es noch den Übergriff der Todesser und das Erscheinen des Dunklen Mals."

„Was?", fragte Skyla erschrocken.

„Ja, hast du davon nichts gehört?", fragte Lee und sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, woher denn?"

„Unsere kleine Miss interessiert sich halt nicht dafür, was um sie herum passiert.", mischte sich plötzlich Fred ein. Er hatte sich von seiner aktuellen Freundin losgelöst und sah Skyla verächtlich an. Das tat weh. Fred konnte echt gemein sein. Aber Skyla wunderte es nicht, hatte er doch die letzten Monate fast immer so reagiert, wenn er mal in der Nähe war, allerdings hieß es nicht, dass es weniger weh tat. Sie schluckte eine beißende Antwort hinunter und ging einfach nicht drauf ein.

„Was ist denn passiert?", fragte sie.

George, Lee und Emily erzählten ihr, dass nachts nach dem Finale einige Zauberer sich maskiert hatten und eine Familie von Muggeln attackiert hatten. Viele Ministeriumszauberer, darunter Mr. Weasley, versuchten diese Zauberer zu fassen und die Familie zu retten. Dabei wurde dann das Dunkle Mal am Himmel entdeckt und Skyla war geschockt, als sie erfuhr, dass es mit Harrys Zauberstab produziert worden war. Allerdings hatte er ihn zuvor verloren und es wird vermutet, dass die Elfe eines Ministeriumsmitarbeiters das Mark gezaubert hat, weil sie mit dem Zauberstab gefunden wurde.

„Eine Elfe?" Skyla schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Ich dachte Elfen können nicht mit einem Zauberstab zaubern."

„Sie können schon, sie dürfen es nur nicht.", meinte das blonde Mädchen auf einmal. Sie lächelte Skyla leicht an.

„Achso. Woher weißt du das?", fragte sie.

„Meine Mutter arbeitet in der Abteilung für magische Geschöpfe im Ministerium und da krieg ich ein paar Sachen mit." Sie lachte. Dabei zeigte sie makellose weiße Zähne. Es war unheimlich. Das Mädchen war perfekt, jedenfalls in Skylas Augen.

„Ich verstehe." Skyla grinste sie an und schielte dann zu Fred. Er sah seine ehemalige beste Freundin an. Sie konnte seinen verliebten Ausdruck sehen. Als er ihren Blick spürte schaute er schnell zu dem blonden Mädchen. Er versuchte wieder ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erhaschen und küsste ihren Hals. Sie ließ sich darauf ein.

Etwas angewidert wandte sie ihren Blick ab und konzentrierte sich wieder auf das Gespräch mit George, Lee und Emily.

„Aber warum weißt du das denn nicht?", fragte Lee. „Cedric war doch auch da."

„Was?" Sie glaubte, sie hatte nicht richtig gehört. „Davon weiß ich ja gar nichts."

„Ja, er hat mit uns den Portschlüssel genommen. Er und sein Vater.", erzählte George.

„Lass es, George. Sie glaubt dir doch sowieso nicht." Fred blickte nicht mal zu ihr und George rüber, sondern sah seiner Freundin in die Augen. Wann hörte er endlich damit auf, darauf rumzureiten? Wahrscheinlich nie... Dazu war er wohl immer noch zu sauer und gekränkt von ihrer Reaktion damals.

„Nur weil ich dir nicht glaube, muss es nicht heißen, dass ich niemandem glaube.", giftete sie zurück. Was er konnte, dass konnte sie schon lange. Einen ganz kurzen Augenblick sah er sie erschrocken an, doch dann wandelte sich sein Ausdruck in ein verächtliches Gesicht.

„Ich verstehe.", murmelte er. „Dann glaubst du mir ja auch nicht, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich deinen ach so tollen Diggory knutschend mit nem Mädel gesehen hab." Er schien ihre Reaktion zu erwarten.

„Du hast Recht.", sagte Skyla und sah das überraschte Gesicht von Fred. „Ich glaub dir nicht!" Sie blickte ihn fast so verächtlich an wie er sie. Sie drehte sich zu den anderen drei. „Ich will euch nicht euren Tag vermiesen. Ich gehe lieber wieder zurück. Werdet glücklich mit Freddies mieser Laune!" Sie stand auf. An der Tür drehte sie sich noch mal kurz um. „Bis heute Abend." Dann ging sie wieder zurück in das Abteil, aus dem sie gekommen war.

„Schon wieder zurück?", fragte Cedric und sah sie überrascht an.

„Siehst du ja.", meinte sie nur und setzte sich wieder neben ihn. Sie war sauer. Warum musste Fred ihr Cedric immer noch madig machen? Er wusste doch, dass es nichts bringt. Obwohl... wenn sie so darüber nachdachte, hatte er vielleicht doch Recht? Cedric war in letzter Zeit immer abwesend, wenn die beiden sich trafen. Sie waren auch schon seit einiger Zeit nie alleine gewesen. Es gab nur noch wenige innige Küsse, so wie früher, meistens war es ein Kuss auf die Wange, wenn überhaupt... Wenn sie George glauben durfte, und das tat sie, dann hatte Cedric ihr nicht gesagt, dass er auch bei der Weltmeisterschaft war. Ihr hatte er gesagt, dass er mit seinen Eltern in Urlaub fahren würde. Eine Woche nach Frankreich, aber sie hatte seine Mutter einmal im Dorf gesehen, allerdings hatte sie da keine Zeit gehabt, mit ihr zu reden. Also hatte sie ihn gefragt, als er angeblich am vorletzten Ferientag wiedergekommen war. Seine Antwort war, dass seine Mutter plötzlich krank geworden war. Skyla hatte nicht den Eindruck gehabt, dass seine Mutter krank war. Jetzt wusste sie, dass sie ihn angelogen hatte. Sie war enttäuscht. Warum hatte er das getan? Liebte er sie nicht mehr? Hatte Fred vielleicht doch Recht gehabt und Cedric hatte eine andere? Ihr lief es eiskalt den Rücken hinunter, wenn sie nur daran dachte und sie wurde unglaublich wütend. Sie musste mit ihm reden. Am besten heute Abend noch.

In diesem Moment standen die anderen in ihrem Abteil auf und kramten in ihren Koffern herum. Sie zogen sich ihre Umhänge an und setzten sich wieder hin. Es war bereits dunkel draußen und auch die Uhrzeit sprach dafür, dass sie bald in Hogsmeade einfahren würden. Deshalb zog sie sich auch um und wartete darauf, dass der Zug hielt.

Das war bereits nach wenigen Minuten der Fall. Der Zug wurde langsamer und die Schüler hoben ihre Koffer aus der Gepäckablage. „Könntest du mir mal helfen, Cedric?", fragte Skyla ihren Freund, der bereits mit dem Koffer draußen im Gang stand.

„Warte, ich helf dir." Jeff stellte sich neben sie.

„Danke, aber pass auf, der ist ziemlich schwer.", meinte sie und zusammen hievten sie den Koffer hinunter. Anschließend gingen sie den Gang hinunter und warteten darauf, dass sich die Türen öffneten.

Durch den Regen gingen sie zu den Kutschen und fuhren damit hoch zu ihrer Schule. Der Weg war nicht lang, aber durch den Regen, der auf die Kutschendächer prasselte, war es doch sehr ungemütlich.

------

Skyla war froh als sie nach etwa einer halben Stunde mehr oder weniger trocken in der Eingangshalle stand. Cedric stand neben ihr. Er hatte ausnahmsweise seinen Arm um sie gelegt. Sie sah sich um, Emily und Lee warteten mit George, Fred und seiner bildhübschen Freundin praktisch neben ihr, nur zwei kleinere Schüler, vermutlich Drittklässler, standen zwischen ihnen. Hätte sie sich doch denken können...

„Uiiiii!", kam es plötzlich von oben. Skyla blickte hoch und sah, wie Peeves, der Poltergeist einige große Wasserbomben genau auf sie fallen ließen.

Die Drittklässler waren weg gesprungen und Skyla wollte auch zur Seite gehen, aber sie war nicht schnell genug, weil Cedric ihr im Weg stand. Er konnte sich allerdings noch rechtzeitig in Sicherheit bringen. Die Bombe erwischten sie direkt auf dem Kopf. Sie war von oben bis unten klatschnass. Ihre langen braunen Haare hingen tropfend hinunter und ihre Klamotten waren bis auf die Haut durchnässt. Sie sah sich um. Anscheinend hatte es George auch erwischt. Er blickte auch ganz bedröppelt aus der Wäsche. Skyla konnte nicht anders, sie ging auf ihn zu und fing laut an zu lachen. George hielt sich an ihr fest und stimmte in ihr Gelächter mit ein, ebenso wie Emily, Lee, Fred und seine Freundin.

„Peeves, du bist der beste!", rief Skyla lachend dem Poltergeist zu und der verzog nur unglücklich sein Gesicht, weil er scheinbar nicht das erreicht hatte, was er wollte.

„Soll ich dich auch trocken machen?", fragte George grinsend und stellte sich vor ihr.

„Gerne" Sie bereitete immer noch kichernd die Arme aus. Er hob seinen Zauberstab und murmelte einen Zauberspruch. Sofort waren ihre nassen Klamotten trocken und angenehm warm, nur ihre Haare waren noch nass. Sie umfasste sie mit beiden Händen und wrang sie aus. Ein große Wassermenge fiel plätschernd auf den Boden.

„Komm!" Cedric nahm ihren Arm und führte sie mit sich in die Große Halle. Widerwillig ließ sie sich mitziehen. Was war nur in ihn gefahren? In einem Moment schien sie ihm egal zu sein und im nächsten reagierte er fast eifersüchtig. Sie verstand es nicht.

Sie setzten sich an den Hufflepufftisch und warteten. Nach wenigen Minuten kam Emily und nahm neben ihr Platz. Kurze Zeit später betrat dann endlich Professor McGonagall mit den neuen Schülern die Große Halle. Das Auswahlverfahren dauerte ziemlich lange und Skyla bekam Hunger. Sie hatte den ganzen Tag noch nicht viel gegessen.

Tapfer klatschte sie bei jedem neuen Hufflepuff-Schüler, aber ihr Magen machte sich immer lauter bemerkbar. Sie war froh, als der letzte Erstklässler nach Hufflepuff kam und Dumbledore aufstand.

„Ich habe euch nur zwei Worte zu sagen: Haut rein!" Der Schulleiter setzte sich wieder und Skyla langte mit großem Hunger nach den Schüsseln und Platten, die in ihrer Reichweite standen.

Tat das gut! Skyla spürte förmlich wie sich ihr Magen für das Essen bedankte. Nach der dritten Portion Pudding (Cedric hatte sie skeptisch von der Seite angesehen, weil sie auch schon dreimal einen Nachschlag bei den anderen Speisen genommen hatte) verschwanden die Schüsseln und das Essen und Dumbledore stand auf.

„So!" Er lächelte die Schüler glücklich an. „Nun, da wir alle gefüttert und gewässert sind, muss ich noch einmal um eure Aufmerksamkeit bitten und euch einige Dinge mitteilen." Er sah der Reihe nach die Schüler an. Er sagte ihnen, dass Mr. Filch die Liste der verbotenen Gegenstände erweitert hatte und er erinnerte sie daran, dass der Verbotene Wald für alle Schüler, nun ja, verboten war. „Ich habe zudem die schmerzliche Pflicht, euch mitzuteilen, dass der Quidditch-Wettbewerb zwischen den Häusern dieses Jahr nicht stattfinden wird."

„Wie bitte?", sagte Cedric neben ihr und starrte Dumbledore entsetzt an. Die meisten anderen Schüler in der Großen Halle reagierten genauso. Skyla blickte zu George, konnte aber nur Fred sehen, weil die Sicht auf George versperrt war. Sie konnte erkennen, dass Fred sprachlos war und fast flehend zum Schulleiter blickte.

„Der Grund ist eine Veranstaltung, die im Oktober beginnt und den Lehrern das ganze restliche Schuljahr viel Zeit und Kraft abverlangen wird.", erklärte Dumbledore seine Entscheidung. „Doch ich bin mir sicher, ihr werdet alle viel Spaß dabei haben. Mit größtem Vergnügen möchte ich ankündigen, dass dieses Jahr in Hogwarts – "

Plötzlich war ein unglaublich lauter Donnerschlag zu hören und die Türen der Großen Halle wurden krachend geöffnet. In der Tür stand ein unheimlicher Mann. Er war in einen langen schwarzen Umhang gehüllt und kam auf einem Stock gestützt in die Halle. Es schien, als hab er ein falsches Bein, denn mit jedem zweiten Schritt war ein dumpfes Geräusch zu hören. Er ging auf die Lehrertafel zu und redete mit Dumbledore.

Anschließend setzte er sich auf den leeren Platz neben dem Schulleiter und fing an zu essen. Skyla konnte sehen, dass der Mann zwei unterschiedliche Augen hatte: eines, das schien normal zu sein und eines, dass ganz hell, groß und blau war. Dieses blaue Auge zuckte immer hin und her und schien die Halle und die Schüler zu inspizieren.

„Ich möchte euch euren neuen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste vorstellen." Dumbledore wandte sich wieder der Menge zu. „Professor Moody!"

Der sonst übliche Applaus für einen neuen Lehrer blieb aus, mit Ausnahme von Dumbledore und Hagrid. Doch ihr Klatschen versiegte schnell in der Stille, die in der Halle herrschte.

„Moody? Der Auror?", fragte Cedric leise. Skyla zuckte mit den Schultern. Sie kannte keinen Auror und schon gar niemanden mit dem Namen Moody.

„Möglich.", murmelte sie nur.

Dumbledore räusperte sich. „Wie ich eben erwähnte, werden wir in den kommenden Monaten die Ehre haben, Gastgeber einer sehr spannenden Veranstaltung zu sein, eines Ereignisses, das seit über einem Jahrhundert nicht mehr stattgefunden hat. Mit allergrößtem Vergnügen teile ich euch mit, dass dieses Jahr in Hogwarts das Trimagische Turnier stattfinden wird."

„Sie machen Witze!", rief Fred laut und starrte den Schulleiter ungläubig an. Die anderen Schüler lachten und waren ebenso ungläubig wie Fred.

„Ich mache keine Witze, Mr. Weasley, obwohl, da fällt mir ein, im Sommer habe ich einen köstlichen Witz gehört. Ein Troll, eine Vettel und ein irischer Kobold gehen zusammen in eine Kneipe –" Er wurde von Professor McGonagall unterbrochen. Dumbledore fing sich wieder und erklärte ihnen was das Trimagische Turnier war und worum es dabei ging.

Wenn Skyla es richtig verstanden hatte, dann kamen zwei Schulen aus Europa zu Besuch und jede dieser Schulen stellte einen Schüler oder eine Schülerin als Champion, der oder die die Schule vertreten sollte. Dieser Champion werde von einem unparteiischen Schiedsrichter gewählt und kein Schüler, der unter 17 Jahre war, konnte daran teilnehmen. Die Champions müssten drei gefährliche Aufgaben bestehen und wer am Ende die meisten Punkte hatte, der gewann tausend Galleonen Preisgeld.

„Ich werde mitmachen.", sagte Cedric neben ihr, als Dumbledore die Sache erklärt hatte.

„Bist du dir sicher? Das hört sich ziemlich gefährlich an.", meinte Skyla skeptisch. Sie würde sich nicht wundern, wenn George und Fred dabei mitmachen wollten, aber sie konnten zum Glück nicht, denn sie würden erst nächstes Jahr 17 Jahre werden. Sie war noch nie so glücklich darüber.

„Das maht doch nichts. Ich bin ein guter Schüler. Hab schließlich die besten Prüfungen von allen letztes Jahr abgelegt." Er hatte Recht. Er hatte 11 ZAGs erhalten und keine Prüfung mit schlechter als Erwartungen Übertroffen abgeschlossen.

„Aber es reicht nicht, ein guter Schüler zu sein.", murmelte sie. Sie wollte nicht, dass Cedric da mitmachte. Sie hatte Angst, dass sie ihn dann nicht heile wiederbekam. Sie hatte ein ganz schlechtes Gefühl bei der Sache. Aber sie wusste auch, dass sie ihm das nicht ausreden konnte, nicht, wenn er kaum noch mit ihr redete.

„Aber ich bin ja nicht nur ein guter Schüler, sondern auch ein sehr guter Zauberer." Jetzt klang er überheblich und ihr wurde schlecht. So hatte er früher doch nicht geredet. Was war mit ihm los?

Die Schüler standen auf. Dumbledore hatte sie entlassen. Skyla ging neben Emily in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum. Cedric ging ein Stück vor ihr mit seinen Freunden Dustin und Jeff. Sie redeten über das Turnier und träumten sicher von dem Geld.

„Cedric, kann ich mal mit dir reden?", fragte sie ihn, als sie im Gemeinschaftsraum standen. Er drehte sich zu ihr um und schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

„Nicht mehr heute. Ich bin viel zu müde." Er gähnte wie zum Beweis und ging mit den beiden anderen Richtung Jungenschlafsaal.

Skyla seufzte schwer. Emily nahm sie am Arm und gemeinsam gingen sie in ihren eigenen Schlafsaal. Die anderen Mädchen waren schon da uns machten sich für das Bett fertig.

„Was ist bei euch los?", fragte Emily leise.

„Das wüsste ich auch gerne.", meinte Skyla und legte sich ins Bett. Ihre Erwartungen waren enttäuscht. Cedric hatte sich nicht geändert. Aber vielleicht musste er sich erst wieder daran gewöhnen, wieder hier zu sein. Morgen musste sie endlich mit ihm reden.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat, dass ich ein neues Kapitel online gestellt hab, aber ich hab in den letzten zwei Wochen viel zu viele Klausuren geschrieben. Aber jetzt bin ich zum Glück damit fertig. Und hab wieder Zeit gefunden weiterzuschreiben, wie ich das vermisst habe...**

**Zum Kapitel: Es ist bis jetzt das längste, dass ich geschrieben habe und ich hab eine Menge untergebracht. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch so gut wie mir. ;-)**

**Wünsch euch ganz viel Spaß damit. Und lasst doch bitte einen Kommentar da, damit ich weiß, ob es euch auch gefallen hat.**

* * *

**Kapitel 29:**

Sie schaffte es nicht am nächsten Tag mit ihm zu reden und auch die darauffolgenden Tage hatte sie keinen Erfolg. Cedric fand immer eine andere Ausrede ihr aus dem Weg zu gehen. Einmal war es eine wichtige Hausaufgabe, dann war es ein Quidditchtraining, was, wie Cedric ihr erklärte, wichtig war, damit das Team trotz der Quidditchpause nicht einrostete. Sie war wirklich dem Heulen nahe, als Cedric ihr eineinhalb Wochen nach Schulbeginn wieder eine Absage gab.

Während des Unterrichts, vor allem wenn sie zusammen mit den Gryffindors hatten, dann war er unglaublich lieb und zuvorkommend zu ihr, waren sie alleine, dann versuchte er, ihr aus dem Weg zu gehen. Sie verstand es nicht und sie hatte auch so langsam die Schnauze voll. Morgen würde sie alles dafür tun, damit er mit ihr redete. Das nahm sie sich felsenfest vor, als sie am Donnerstagabend im Bett lag. Sie hatte morgen zum Glück nur Arithmantik und Kräuterkunde. Da würde sie anschließend genug Zeit haben, mit ihrem Freund zu reden. Mit diesem Gedanken schlief sie eher unruhig ein.

-------

„Fred!" George kam am Freitagnachmittag die Treppe zum Schlafsaal hinunter gerannt. „Fred!" Sein Bruder saß in einer Ecke und flirtete mit einem blonden Mädchen, von dem George nur wusste, dass es in der fünften Klasse war. Sheila, das Mädchen, dass mit ihnen im Hogwartsexpress gefahren war, war schon wieder abgeschrieben. Typisch Fred. „FRED!"

„Was?", fragte er genervt. Scheinbar wurde er nur ungern unterbrochen.

„Skyla!"

„Was ist mit ihr?" Er wandte sich wieder demonstrativ dem Mädchen zu, doch George wusste, dass Fred nur so tat, als ob es ihn nicht interessierte.

„Sie ist verschwunden!"

„Was interessiert mich das?" Fred hob die Hand und berührte das Gesicht des blonden Mädchens. In den letzten Monaten hatte Fred ständig eine neue Freundin gehabt. Der Streit mit Skyla machte ihm wirklich zu schaffen.

Aber George hatte langsam kein Verständnis mehr für seinen Bruder und wurde wütend. Er zog ihn von dem Mädchen weg.

„Jetzt hör mir mal zu! Mir ist völlig egal, wie sauer du noch auf Skyla bist, du hilfst uns jetzt sie zu suchen!"

„Uns?"

„Emily, Lee und mir." Emily hatte ihm gerade eine Nachricht geschrieben, dass sie Skyla nicht finden konnte und sie schon seit Schulschluss nicht mehr gesehen hatte.

„Was ist denn mit ihrem ach so tollen Diggory?"

„Keine Ahnung! Und das ist mir ehrlich gesagt, auch egal! Jetzt komm! Ich hab Emily versprochen, dass wir beide die Ländereien absuchen." George schleppte seinen Zwillingsbruder durch das Porträtloch und hinaus auf die Schlossländereien.

„Na gut, ich geh Richtung See.", meinte Fred resignierend.

„Gut, wenn du sie findest, dann schreib uns eine Nachricht.", sagte George und verschwand Richtung Quidditchfeld.

-------

Er war total geschockt, als er hörte, dass Skyla verschwunden war. Er war immer noch sauer auf sie, keine Frage, aber er machte sich trotzdem Sorgen um sie. Er ging zum See, irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass er sie dort finden würde und er sollte Recht behalten. Als er sich dem Gewässer näherte, hörte er laute Stimmen, allerdings konnte er nicht verstehen, was sie sagten. Doch schon kurz darauf kam ihm Cedric Diggory entgegen, der ihn aber nicht bemerkt hatte.

Fred konnte sie schon von weitem sehen, als er beim See ankam. Skyla saß am Ostufer auf einem umgestürzten Baumstamm. Sie hatte ihre Beine angewinkelt und ihren Kopf vergraben.

Was war los mit ihr? Warum war sie diesem Diggory nicht hinterher gegangen? Er ging auf sie zu, ganz langsam. „Skyla?", fragte er ganz leise.

Sie reagierte so, als hätte er sie angeschrien: Sie zuckte zusammen und schreckte hoch. Ihre Haare fielen ihr ins Gesicht und Fred konnte nicht viel erkennen, weil auch schon das Licht weniger wurde und es zu dämmern anfing. „Fred?" Sie klang ziemlich überrascht. „Was willst du?" Ihre Stimme war unglaublich leise und Fred musste noch etwas näher kommen, damit er sie verstehen konnte, doch sie zog sich weiter zurück. Was war mit ihr los? War sie auch noch sauer auf ihn?

„Emily und George haben mir die Hölle heiß gemacht. Die beiden machen sich wahnsinnig Sorgen um dich."

„Und du?", fragte sie ängstlich, das überraschte ihn. Was sollte er darauf sagen? Die Wahrheit? Sollte er sie anlügen? Er war schließlich immer noch sauer und wütend auf sie... Einige Minuten schwieg er. Skyla seufzte vernehmlich und strich sich ihr Haar hinter das Ohr. Fred war geschockt. Sie sah schrecklich aus. Er konnte sehen, dass sie weinte, aber das war nicht das schlimmste. Ihr linkes Auge war blau und ihre Lippe blutete.

„Oh mein Gott! Was ist passiert, Skyla?", fragte er und stürzte auf sie zu. Sofort ließ sie ihre Haare wieder ins Gesicht fallen und wandte sich von ihm ab.

„Nichts. Alles in Ordnung.", meinte sie leise.

„Erzähl keinen Mist!" Fred setzte sich rittlings auf den Baumstamm und starrte sie an. „Was ist passiert? Was hat Diggory gemacht?"

„Nichts! Ich bin nur vorhin gestolpert und unglücklich gefallen."

„Ich glaub dir kein Wort." Ganz langsam hob er seine Hand und berührte sie vorsichtig. Er wollte ihren Kopf zu sich drehen, damit er ihr ins Gesicht sehen konnte. Sie zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als ob er sie geschlagen hätte. „Hey! Ganz ruhig! Ich will dir nichts tun!", sagte er leise und ruhig. Er streichelte ihr sanft über das Haar. Skyla fing an zu weinen. Fred rutschte näher zu ihr und nahm sie in den Arm. Bereitwillig legte sie ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und heulte hemmungslos. Er ließ sie, tröstete sie liebevoll und wartete bis sie sich etwas beruhigt hatte.

„Wer hat dir das angetan?", fragte er und war unheimlich wütend auf die Person, die ihr so etwas antun konnte. Der Streit von vor fast einem Jahr war vergessen. Jetzt zählte nur noch Skyla und dass es ihr wieder gut ging.

„Du hast Recht gehabt, Fred! Du hast so Recht gehabt. Warum habe ich nur nicht auf dich gehört?" Sie weinte immer noch ein bisschen.

„Womit?"

„Heute nach der letzten Stunde, als ich auf den Weg in unseren Gemeinschaftsraum war, da hab... da hab ich..." Sie stockte.

„Was hast du?", drängte Fred sie.

„Ich bin einen Korridor entlang gegangen und konnte Stimme hören. Sie haben über das Turnier gesprochen. Einer von ihnen meinte, er wollte sich als Champion melden. Dann... dann würde..." Sie fing wieder an zu weinen. „Er sagte, dann würde er sich endlich von seiner nervigen Freundin trennen und müsste sich nicht mehr mit seiner heimlichen Freundin verstecken." Ihre Tränen wurden immer mehr. Fred merkte, wie sein T-Shirt nasser wurde. „Ich... ich... ich ging um die Ecke und... und es... es war... es war Cedric." Skyla sackte zusammen und Fred fing sie auf. Die Tränen liefen ihr nur so über das Gesicht.

„WAS?", fragte Fred aufgebracht. „Dieser Mistkerl! Wenn ich den in die Finger kriege!" Was fiel dem Kerl nur ein? Klar, Fred wusste, dass Cedric Skyla nicht wirklich liebte, es auch nie getan hatte, deshalb hatten sich sich ja schließlich gestritten, aber dass er noch eine andere hatte, war wirklich das letzte. Eigentlich hatte er sich das ausgedacht, als er ihr im Zug gesagt hatte, dass er ihn knutschend mit einer anderen gesehen hatte. „Was hast du dann gemacht?"

„Ich hab erst so getan, als ob ich ihn nicht gehört hätte und bin auf ihn zugegangen.", erzählte sie, als sie sich wieder ein bisschen beruhigt hatte. „Er hat sich nichts anmerken lassen und kam mit einem strahlenden Lächeln auf mich zu. Er wollte mir einen Kuss geben, doch ich hab ihm eine Ohrfeige verpasst."

„Braves Mädchen!", meinte Fred und Skyla musste unwillkürlich grinsen. Das erleichterte den Rothaarigen ungemein.

„Ich hab ihm gesagt, dass ich ihn hasse und nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben will. Dann bin ich weggerannt, hierher..." Das Lächeln war wieder verschwunden.

„Du sitzt schon seit Unterrichtsschluss hier?" Skyla nickte.

„Irgendwann kam er dann her und hat mich angeschrien. Wie könnte ich es wagen, mich von ihm zu trennen. Er sei derjenige, der sagt, wann es aus ist. Und dann, als ich ihm widersprochen hab, da ... da hat er..." Sie stockte und musste schlucken.

„Da hat er dich geschlagen.", beendete Fred ihren Satz.

„Nein, nicht geschlagen. Nur weg gestoßen, dabei bin ich über eine Baumwurzel gefallen und hab mich an dem Baumstamm hier gestoßen.", erklärte Skyla. Er sah sie skeptisch an. „Wirklich.", bestätigte sie. „Danach ist er gegangen ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen." Die Wut kochte in ihm hoch. Wie konnte er es wagen, sie einfach im Stich zu lassen, wenn es ihr dreckig ging? Das hatte er doch letztes Jahr auch nicht getan, als ihr Vater gestorben war. Er schwor sich, wenn er Diggory das nächste Mal treffen sollte, wollte er nicht zimperlich sein. „Das wird er mir büßen, dieser Mistkerl!"

„Nein! Fred, bitte nicht!" Skyla war hoch geschreckt und starrte ihn mit angsterfüllten Augen an. „Tu das nicht!"

„Warum? Er hat es verdient."

„Weil er gesagt hat, dass, wenn ich jemandem davon erzähle, dass er mich dann nicht in Ruhe lässt. Ich hab Angst, Fred!"

Er erkannte sie nicht wieder. So verängstigt und verschreckt hatte er sie noch nie erlebt. Vorsichtig berührte er ihr Gesicht und wischte ihre Tränen weg. „Okay, ich verspreche dir, ich sage kein Wort." Skyla atmete erleichtert aus. Sie legte ihren Kopf wieder an seine Schulter. Fred legte seine Arme um sie und tröstete sie. Lange Zeit sprach keiner von ihnen ein Wort. Erst als es plötzlich anfing stark zu regnen, schaute Fred ihr in die Augen. „Komm, wir sollten ins Schloss gehen. Bevor du dich noch erkältest."

„Ich will aber nicht in unseren Gemeinschaftsraum! Nicht heute! Ich kann das nicht!"

„Aber wo willst du denn hin?", fragte Fred skeptisch. „Willst du vielleicht in einem Klassenzimmer schlafen?"

„Wenn es sein muss. Alles ist besser als heute Nacht auch nur in seiner Nähe zu sein." Der Regen hatte mittlerweile ihre Haare und Klamotten durchweicht.

„Lass uns erst einmal rein gehen.", meinte er und half ihr hoch. Gemeinsam liefen sie ins Schloss. „Bist du sicher, dass du nicht doch in deinen Schlafsaal willst? Emily hilft dir bestimmt." Doch Skyla schüttelte nur energisch den Kopf.

„Nein, nicht heute Nacht."

„Okay, dann komm mit. Wir suchen oben in einem der alten Klassenzimmer nach etwas geeignetem." Er nahm sie bei der Hand und führte sie hoch in den siebten Stock, wo es viele leere Klassenzimmer gab. Allerdings waren sie nicht so leer wie gedacht: Überall standen mehr oder weniger kaputte Möbel und Kisten. Sie hatten schon fast den ganzen Korridor abgesucht, als sie sich dem Ende näherten. Sie mussten doch nur einen Raum finden, in dem genug Platz war, damit Skyla dort die Nacht verbringen konnte. Das konnte doch nicht so schwer sein.

„Fred!" Skyla blieb stehen und hielt ihn zurück. Er drehte sich fragend zu ihr, doch sie blickte auf die rechte Wand. Fred folgte ihrem Blick und sah eine Tür, die ganz anders aussah, als die anderen in dem Korridor, sogar in ganz Hogwarts. Eine solche Tür hatte er noch nie gesehen. Es überraschte ihn, dass sie ihm nicht sofort aufgefallen war. Die Türen der Klassenzimmer waren alle dunkelbraun und schlicht, diese Tür aber, war dunkelrot und mit floralen Motiven verziert. Sie war auch größer als die anderen Türen. Langsam ging er auf sie zu und fast noch langsamer öffnete er sie. Es war zu dunkel in dem Raum, um irgendetwas auszumachen. Fred ging hinein und sofort begannen Kerzen und Fackeln an den Wänden Licht und etwas Wärme zu spenden.

Der junge Weasley machte noch ein paar Schritte in den Raum und Skyla folgte ihm. Sofort fiel die Tür ins Schloss und schützte die beiden vor ungebetene Augen. Sie staunten, als sie sich den Raum näher ansahen. Er entsprach genau ihren Wünschen. An einer Wand stand ein sehr großes Bett, in dem ohne Probleme drei oder vier Leute schlafen konnten. Es hatte schwarze Bettwäsche und sah sehr weich aus. Neben dem Bett standen zwei kleine Nachttische mit jeweils einer Petroleumlampe, die ebenfalls leuchteten. Dem Bett gegenüber gab es einen großen Schrank, der das gleiche florale Motiv auf den Türen hatte wie auf der Zimmertür. In einer Ecke stand ein kleiner Tisch mit zwei Stühlen. Sowohl der Schrank, als auch das Bett, die Stühle und der Tisch hatten den gleichen roten Farbton wie die Tür.

„Wow! Genau das, was wir brauchen!", meinte Fred und drehte sich langsam zu Skyla um. Sie sah sich immer noch um und nickte.

„Ja, genau das richtige.", murmelte sie und strich sich das Haar gedankenverloren aus dem Gesicht. Sofort sah Fred ihre aufgeplatzte Lippe und das blaue Auge und die Wut brodelte wieder in ihm auf. „Komm, du musst deine nassen Sachen ausziehen. Am besten wäre es, wenn du ein heißes Bad nehmen würdest."

„Aber hier ist kein Bad, und ich will nicht noch mehr durch das Schloss wandern.", meinte Skyla und setzte sich auf das Bett.

„Das brauchst du auch nicht." Fred ging auf die Wand neben dem Schrank zu und öffnete eine Tür. Er hatte gesehen, dass sie in dem Moment erschienen war, als er von einem Bad sprach. Was war das für ein Raum?

Er ging durch die Tür und fast gleichzeitig leuchtete der Raum auf. Er hatte Recht: es war ein Badezimmer, kein sehr großes, aber es reichte. Es gab eine Badewanne, ein kleines Waschbecken und eine Toilette. Fred wollte sich umdrehen und seine beste Freundin holen, doch er bekam einen kleinen Schreck, denn sie stand direkt hinter ihm und er hatte sie nicht kommen hören. „So, du nimmst jetzt ein Bad und ich besorg dir was zu essen."

„Du kommst aber wieder, oder?" Sie sah ihn ängstlich an.

„Natürlich." Er ging zurück in den anderen Raum und musste grinsen. Er konnte nicht anders, als glücklich darüber zu sein, dass sie ihn wiedersehen wollte. Aber am meisten freute er sich darüber, dass sie sich wieder so gut verstanden. Jetzt musste er nur noch etwas zu essen holen, am besten eine heiße Suppe und ihren Lieblingsnachtisch Erdbeereis. Er schloss die Tür zum Badezimmer und starrte auf den Tisch in der Ecke. Dort standen zwei Teller mit dampfender Suppe und eine große Schüssel mit Erdbeereis. Wahnsinn! Dieser Raum war immer für eine Überraschung gut. Er ließ wirklich keine Wünsche offen.

Fred setzte sich an den Tisch und holte sein Nuntius-Pergament heraus. Die anderen suchten bestimmt immer noch nach ihr.

_EMPFÄNGER: Emily McIvory, George Weasley, Lee Jordan_

_NACHRICHT: Hey! Ich hab Skyla gefunden. Es geht ihr nicht so gut. Sie will heute Nacht nicht bei euch im Haus sein, Emily. Aber macht euch keine Sorgen, sie ist in Sicherheit. _

_Morgen redet sie mit euch. Fred_

Er hatte gerade seinen Namen geschrieben, als die Tür zum Bad aufging. Nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet kam Skyla heraus. Ihm stockte der Atem. Sie sah einfach atemberaubend schön aus. Ihre langen braunen Haare umspielten ihre nackten Schultern. Es tropfte und das Wasser bahnte sich seinen Weg über ihren Hals und ihr Dekolleté ins dunkelblaue Badetuch. Ihr Gesicht sah nicht mehr so verheult aus, nur ihr blaues Auge und ihre Lippen erinnerten noch an den schrecklichen Tag.

-------

„Das ging aber schnell!", hörte sie Freds Stimme. Sie erschrak so heftig, dass ihr beinahe das Handtuch herunterrutschte.

„Mein Herz!" Sie legte ihre Hand auf die Brust und atmete tief durch. „Musst du mich so erschrecken? Ich dachte, du wolltest Essen holen?" Skyla blickte zu ihm. Fred saß mit nassen Haaren auf einem Stuhl, neben sich ein Pergament, eine Feder und zwei Teller Suppe, und starrte sie an.

„Nee... nee, brauchte ich nicht. Das Essen ist einfach erschienen, als ich dran gedacht habe.", meinte er stockend und zeigte auf die Teller. Er wandte sich von ihr ab. „Dieser Raum erfüllt dir – glaub ich – all deine Wünsche."

„Wirklich? Dann hätte ich gerne trockene Kleidung." Kaum hatte sie es ausgesprochen, als sich auch schon die Schranktür öffnete. Skyla ging hin und holte frische Unterwäsche, ein dunkles T-Shirt und einen roten Jogginganzug heraus. „Du hast Recht." Sie drehte sich zu ihm, der im gleichen Moment auf den Tisch sah. Skyla musste unwillkürlich schmunzeln. Es war ihm scheinbar unangenehm und peinlich, dass sie hier nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet stand. Schnell erlöste sie ihn davon, indem sie die Sachen nahm und zurück ins Badezimmer ging. Dort zog sie sich an.

Sie stellte sich vor einen Spiegel, um ihre Haare zu kämmen, doch sie bekam erneut einen Schreck, als sie sah, wie sie ausschaute. Ihr linkes Auge wurde immer dunkler und aus ihrer Lippe tropfte immer noch etwas Blut. Sie nahm ein Taschentuch und legte es sich über die Lippe. Sie hasste Cedric dafür. Es hat höllisch weh getan. Wie konnte er ihr das nur antun? Er sollte sie doch eigentlich lieben, aber nein, sie war nur seine nervige Freundin. Warum mochte er sie plötzlich nicht mehr? Hatte er sie überhaupt jemals gemocht? Sie erinnerte sich an das, was Fred ihr vor fast einer Ewigkeit gesagt hatte: Cedric sei nur mit ihr zusammen, weil er sich an Fred und George rächen wollte... Cedric könne es nicht ertragen, dass die Zwillinge immer mit allem durchkamen und da sie sich nicht mochten, um nicht zu sagen hassten, habe er sich Skyla als Opfer ausgesucht, um ihnen eins auszuwischen. Das hatte Fred damals gesagt, und sie hatte ihm nicht geglaubt, sondern ihn nur wüst beschimpft. Seit diesem Tag hatten sie kaum noch ein Wort miteinander gesprochen, wenn es sich vermeiden ließ. Doch jetzt wusste sie, dass er Recht gehabt hatte. Wenn sie darüber nachdachte, war seit jenem Tag ihre Beziehung zu Cedric den Bach runtergegangen. Es zeigte sich nur langsam und schleichend, doch immer öfter hatte er eine Verabredung abgesagt oder hatte sie einfach versetzt, ohne etwas zu sagen. Hätte sie ihm doch nur geglaubt! Dann wäre ihr vieles erspart geblieben. Nicht nur die Sache mit Cedric, sondern auch der Streit mit Fred, unter dem sie ziemlich gelitten und der ihr stark zugesetzt hatte.

Skyla zog sich die Jacke vom Jogginganzug über ihr T-Shirt und ging zurück in den anderen Raum. „Ich hab großen Hunger!", sagte sie und setzte sich zu ihm an den Tisch.

„Hier, ich hab heiße Suppe." Fred schob ihr einen Teller zu und reichte ihr einen Löffel. „Und wenn du fertig bist, dann hab ich noch eine Überraschung für dich." Er grinste sie an. Wie sie das vermisst hatte, wurde ihr erst jetzt wirklich klar.

„Danke.", sagte sie und nahm den Löffel. Vorsichtig aß sie den ersten Löffel Suppe, aber es brannte fürchterlich auf ihrer Lippe. Scharf zog sie die Luft ein.

„Warte!", meinte Fred und schloss kurz die Augen. Dann sah er sich um, stand auf und ging zu einem der Nachtschränkchen. Er kam mit einem kleinen Päckchen wieder. Etwas unbeholfen sah er sich die Sachen an. Fred kannte sich mit Erster Hilfe nicht aus. Aber Skyla wusste, was sie brauchte. Sie hatte oft genug ihrer Mutter zugesehen, wenn sie eine Wunde verarztet hatte.

Sie nahm eines der Desinfektionstücher, packte es aus und versuchte ihre Lippe zu desinfizieren, dabei nahm sie den Löffel zur Hilfe, um sich darin zu spiegeln, doch sie konnte nicht viel erkennen. Fred nahm ihr das Tuch aus der Hand.

„Lass mich das machen.", meinte er und tupfte vorsichtig mit dem Tuch um die kleine Wunde. Es tat höllisch weh, aber sie versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Zum Glück hatte es mittlerweile aufgehört zu bluten. Sie sah Fred ins Gesicht. Er konzentrierte sich vollkommen auf die Wunde und merkte nicht, dass sie ihn ansah. Sie musste zugeben, dass er es sehr gut machte, selbst ihre Mutter könnte es nicht besser.

„So, fertig." Er blickte hoch und grinste sie an. „Ich hoffe, du kannst jetzt ordentlich essen."

„Vielen Dank.", antwortete sie und versuchte etwas Suppe zu löffeln. Es tat zwar immer noch ein bisschen weh, aber es klappte recht gut. Hungrig aß sie drei Teller Suppe (er füllte sich immer wieder auf). „Du solltest auch mal ein heißes Bad nehmen, sonst wirst _du_ noch krank."

„Ja, Mama!" Fred grinste und schob den Teller weg. Anschließend stand er auf, nahm sich Kleidung aus dem Schrank und ging ins Bad. Er brauchte nicht lange. Nach einer Viertelstunde kam er wieder heraus. Er hatte fast den gleichen Jogginganzug an wie Skyla, die sich mittlerweile auf das Bett gesetzt hatte. Das Bett war angenehm weich und bequem.

„Ich hab übrigens den anderen gesagt, dass du heute Nacht nicht im Schlafsaal schläfst.", meinte Fred, als er sich zu ihr aufs Bett setzte. Sie seufzte.

„Und was haben sie gesagt?"

„Sie waren froh, dass ich dich gefunden hab, wollten aber wissen, was mit dir los ist. Ich hab gesagt, dass du Ruhe brauchst und ihnen morgen alles erzählst."

„Hm..." Skyla rückte an das Kopfende des Bettes und lehnte sich an. Sie zog die Beine an und legte ihren Kopf auf die verschränkten Arme, die auf ihren Knien lagen. Der Tag war wirklich schrecklich gewesen, vor allem das Ende. Sie konnte es immer noch nicht glauben, dass Cedric so gemein sein konnte. Wer war den nur die andere? Und wie lange ging das schon? Seit wann hatte er eine heimliche Freundin? Wenn sie so richtig darüber nachdachte, dann ging das sicher schon einige Monate. Warum sonst hätte er ständig absagen sollen? Es tat so weh. Er hatte ihr das Herz gebrochen. Sie hatte es ihm geschenkt und ihm fiel nichts besseres ein, als darauf rumzutrampeln. Die Tränen kamen wieder.

„Hey, nicht weinen.", hörte sie plötzlich Freds Stimme. Sie sah auf und lächelte ihn traurig an. „Er ist es nicht Wert." Er rückte neben sie und legte seinen Arm um sie. Skyla rutschte näher und lehnte ihre Kopf auf seine Schulter.

„Ja, ich weiß, aber es ist trotzdem so schwer." Die Tränen wurden nicht weniger. „Wie konnte er mir das antun? Und warum war ich ihm nicht genug? Warum hat er eine andere? Wer ist sie und was hat sie, was ich nicht habe?"

„Denk nicht darüber nach, dass macht es nur noch schwerer. Dieses miese Schwein hat es nicht verdient, dass du dir seinetwegen die Augen ausheulst und Gedanken machst." Sie konnte hören, dass Fred sauer auf Cedric war. „Ich hab etwas, dass dich aufmuntern wird.", meinte er leise und holte seinen Zauberstab heraus. Mit einem Schlenker ließ er eine große Schüssel und einen Löffel auf sie zu schweben. Er tauchte den Löffel in die Schüssel und hielt ihn ihr dann vor dem Mund. Sie blickte ihn irritiert an. „Iss!" Skyla öffnete den Mund und aß die rötliche Masse.

„Mhm.. lecker! Erdbeereis!" Freudig setzte sie sich auf. Das war jetzt genau das richtige, was sie brauchte. „Du bist zu gut zu mir.", meinte sie und nahm ihm den Löffel aus der Hand. „Das hab ich gar nicht verdient."

„Red keinen Unsinn."

„Ich rede keinen Unsinn. Ich war so gemein zu dir."

„Vergeben und vergessen.", meinte er nur und sie fiel ihm um den Hals. Sie war so glücklich darüber, dass er ihr verziehen hatte, dass sie einfach nicht anders konnte.

„Das hab ich nicht verdient.", wiederholte sie.

„Egal, ob du das verdient hast oder nicht, was wäre ich für ein Freund, wenn ich dich in dieser Situation im Stich lassen würde?"

„Nicht mein bester.", meinte sie und umarmte ihn ein weiteres Mal. „Ich bin so froh, dass wenigstens wir uns wieder vertragen haben. Ehrlich gesagt, habe ich schon nicht mehr daran geglaubt." Sie aß einen Löffel Eis.

„Ich auch nicht.", murmelte er. „Ich auch nicht." Er sah auf seine Uhr.

„Willst du gehen?", fragte sie alarmiert.

„Nur wenn du willst."

„NEIN! Bleib bei mir, bitte. Ich will heute Nacht nicht alleine sein."

„Gut, dann bleibe ich hier.", meinte er und Skyla fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Erleichtert lehnte sie sich zurück und aß noch mehr Eis. Fred beschwor sich ebenfalls einen Löffel und aß mit ihr die Schüssel leer.

„Danke! Danke für alles!", sagte sie noch einmal, als die Schüssel leer war. Sie stellte sie auf das Nachtschränkchen.

„Hör auf dich zu bedanken, sonst überlege ich es mir vielleicht noch einmal anders." Er lachte leise. Sie knuffte ihm in die Seite.

„Mach dich nicht lustig über mich. Ich meine es ernst." Sie sah ihn ernst an. „Die letzten Monaten gehörten nicht gerade zu meinen glücklichsten." Sie schüttelte sich, als sie daran dachte.

„So schlimm?"

„Ja. Den ganzen Sommer über war ich fast jeden Tag alleine zuhause. Emily war ein paar mal da gewesen, aber sie war ja die meiste Zeit bei Lee gewesen und nur selten zuhause. Cedric hat mich fast komplett ignoriert. Wir haben uns vielleicht einmal in der Woche gesehen, wenn überhaupt. Immer hatte er etwas zu tun. Er war nicht mal am Jahrestag da..." Skyla seufzte. „Meine Mutter, Janus, seine Freundin Ann und ich waren alleine. Es war fast noch schrecklicher als letztes Jahr, als Dad gestorben ist. Damals hatte ich ja noch jemanden, der mir geholfen hat. Dieses Jahr war niemand da. Erst am nächsten Tag kam George vorbei. Er meinte, er wäre auch am Tag davor gekommen, aber er konnte sich nicht von dir losreißen."

„George war bei dir?"

„Ja. Weißt du das nicht?" Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Er war der einzige, der mich regelmäßig besucht hat. Ich bin ihm unendlich dankbar dafür."

„Er hat mir nie was davon erzählt." Fred schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Dann hat er dir auch nicht erzählt, dass Janus und Ann sich verlobt haben?" Ihr Bruder war Anfang August zu ihnen gekommen und hatte bekannt gegeben, dass er Ann heiraten wollte. Ihre Mutter war sehr glücklich darüber gewesen.

„Bill hat das erzählt. Er hat sich wohl mit deinem Bruder getroffen."

„Stimmt. Janus hat davon erzählt.", meinte Skyla und legte wieder ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter. „Du siehst, mein Sommer war nicht gerade prickelnd. Und der Schulbeginn war nicht besser..." Sie wurde wieder trauriger.

„Ich verspreche dir, dass das Schuljahr nicht so schlimm bleibt." Er drückte sie an sich.

„Das hast du schon gemacht.", meinte sie leise. „Wir haben uns wieder vertragen. Und wenn Gita nicht gewesen wäre, dann hätten wir uns bestimmt schon früher vertragen..."

„Was hat Gita damit zu tun?", wollte Fred wissen. Gita Akelson war bei ihnen im Jahrgang und gehörte wie Skyla und Emily nach Hufflepuff.

„Sie hat gepetzt. Sie hat Cedric von der Sache mit den zwei Wochen erzählt."

„Welche Sache mit den zwei Wochen?"

„Haben Emily und George dir das nicht erzählt? Nach unserem Streit, da haben alle versucht mich davon zu überzeugen, dass du Recht hast. Ich wollte ihnen nicht glauben und hab gesagt, wenn du wirklich Recht hättest, dann hätte sich Cedric ein paar Tage nach unserem Streit von mir trennen müssen. Aber das hat er nicht, weil Gita ihm das erzählt hat. Sie muss es mitbekommen haben, als Emily und ich nachts darüber geredet haben.", erzählte sie beklommen.

„Du hast in Betracht gezogen, dass ich Recht hatte?" Fred war ganz erstaunt.

„Wenn ich ehrlich bin, dann nein, aber ich hätte dir geglaubt, wenn das eingetroffen wäre. Wobei ich eigentlich bezweifelt habe, dass du dich mit mir vertragen würdest, wenn das eingetreten wäre. Du warst so sehr mit Angelina beschäftigt, dass ich dachte, du hasst mich."

„Ich könnte dich nie hassen.", sagte er bestimmt. „Ich war nur so wahnsinnig enttäuscht. Versprich mir, dass ich das nie wieder sein muss. Es war schrecklich."

„Versprochen! Hoch und heilig!" Sie richtete sich auf und sah ihm direkt in die Augen.

„Wunderbar, dann wollen wir die ganze Sache schnell vergessen!" Sie nickte energisch. Sie fühlte sich schon viel besser. Hätte ihr jemand vor ein paar Wochen erzählt, dass sie sich mit Fred wieder vertragen würde und dass er sie trösten würde, dann hätte sie geglaubt, jemand hätte diese Person mit einem Verwirrungszauber belegt.

Sie musste gähnen. Sie musste dringend schlafen. Die letzten Tage hatte sie viel zu wenig geschlafen. Immer hatte sie über Cedric nach gegrübelt. Aber sie bezweifelte, dass sie heute Nacht besser schlafen würde. Schließlich hatte Cedric sie hintergangen. Sie wollte nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben. Am liebsten würde sie ihn gar nicht mehr wiedersehen, aber das ging leider nicht. Jeden Tag würde sie ihm über den Weg laufen. Entweder beim Essen, oder im Gemeinschaftsraum oder aber im Unterricht. Sie konnte ihm nicht entkommen, das wusste sie. Also blieb ihr nur eine Möglichkeit: Sie musste so gut es ging damit fertig zu werden, aber Fred stand ja jetzt wieder an ihrer Seite, dann würde es hoffentlich nicht ganz so schwer. Und sie hatte ja auch noch Emily, George und Lee. Gemeinsam würden sie es schaffen. Emily wusste sicher eine gute Möglichkeit mit Liebeskummer fertig zu werden. Sie hatte damit am meisten Erfahrung. Obwohl, wenn sie genau darüber nachdachte, dann müsste Fred eigentlich noch mehr Erfahrung haben. Aber nein, er war ja nie sehr lange mit einem Mädchen zusammen gewesen, um wirklich verliebt gewesen zu sein, oder? Sollte sie ihn fragen? Lieber nicht. Wer weiß wie er reagieren würde, und sie hatten sich gerade erst wieder vertragen, da wollte sie ihre neue gewonnenen Freundschaft nicht gleich auf die Probe stellen. Sie wollte lieber mit Emily reden, so von Frau zu Frau.

Sie gähnte ein weiteres Mal und lehnte sich an das Bettende.

„Woher weißt du, dass Gita dich verraten hat?", fragte Fred leise.

Skyla schluckte. Sollte sie es ihm wirklich erzählen? Sie fasste sich ein Herz. „Cedric... er hat mir das eben um die Ohren geworfen. Er hat gesagt, dass er nur noch mit mir zusammen war, weil ihm Gita alles erzählt hat. Und er war ziemlich sauer, dass ich es in Betracht gezogen hab, dir zu glauben. Das war auch der Grund, warum er seitdem immer weniger mit mir zu tun haben wollte." Sie unterdrückte die Tränen, die wieder hochkommen wollten. Sie wollte nicht schon wieder weinen. Das hatte sie an diesem Tag oft genug getan.

„Am liebsten würde ich ihm eine Lektion erteilen, die er nie vergessen wird.", schnaubte Fred. „Ich kann nicht fassen, dass er dir so übel mitgespielt hat." Er ballte eine Faust.

„Bitte, Fred," Sie legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm, um ihn zu beruhigen. „lass ihn in Frieden. Ich will nicht noch mehr darunter leiden." Sie sah ihn ängstlich an.

„Ich habe dir versprochen, dass ich nichts sagen werde, und daran halte ich mich." Er nahm sie in den Arm und sie beruhigte sich etwas.

„Danke." Sie gähnte und schloss kurz die Augen.

Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, lief sie durch den Verbotenen Wald. Sie war schon oft darin gewesen, allerdings waren jedes Mal Fred und George dabei. Doch heute war sie allein. Sie hatte Angst. Große Angst. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wo genau sie sich befand und warum sie hier war. Sie schaute verstört um sich, doch sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals hier gewesen zu sein. Hinzu kam noch, dass es unheimlich dunkel war und sie kaum etwas von ihrere Umgebung ausmachen konnte. Sie blieb stehen. War da was? Hatte sie ein Geräusch gehört? Was war es?

Mit zitternden Händen hob sie ihren Zauberstab und murmelte den Licht-Zauber, der ihren Zauberstab zum Leuchten brachte. Doch es half nicht viel. Sie konnte nichts erkennen. Überall sah sie die Bäume und dichten Büsche des Waldes. Direkt vor ihr auf dem Boden lagen viele kleine Äste und der Weg, auf dem sie stand, wurde immer schmaler. Die Büsche wucherten ihn zu.

Da war es wieder! Es hörte sich an, als ob jemand hinter ihr her laufen würde. Wer war es und warum lief er ihr hinterher? Was wollte die Person?

Sie stürzte weiter. Ihr Umhang war schon ganz zerrissen und ihre Beine wiesen viele Schnitte und kleine Wunden auf. Aus irgendeinem Grund trug sie unter ihrem Umhang nur einen kurzen Rock. Sie wusste nicht, woher sie ihn hatte, denn eigentlich zog sie keine Röcke an.

Plötzlich blitzte es und kurz darauf folgte ein sehr lauter Donnerschlag. Verängstigt blickte sie nach oben. Sie konnte nicht viel erkennen. Die Baumkronen versperrten ihr den Blick auf den Himmel. Aber leider verhinderten sie nicht, dass der einsetzende Regen nicht auf sie niederprasselte. In wenigen Minuten war sie total durchnässt, doch sie lief immer weiter und hörte immer noch ihren Verfolger. Sie hatte den Eindruck, dass er immer näher kam.

Sie lief schneller, aber ihre Kondition ließ nach. Vielleicht sollte sie sich verstecken. Gerade als sie daran dachte, kam sie auf eine Lichtung. Sie starrte umher und leuchtete alles ab. Es war unheimlich. Die Bäume standen in einem großen Kreis um die Lichtung herum und es gab keinen Weg, der herausführte, bis auf den Weg, den sie gekommen war.

Sie bekam Panik. Wo sollte sie sich verstecken? Sie lief auf die gegenüberliegende Seite und suchte nach einem Versteck. Doch sie fand keines rechtzeitig und eine hochaufragende Person trat auf die Lichtung.

„Hab ich dich endlich." Es klang finster und sie wusste, dass es ein Mann war. Langsam ging er auf sie zu. Er hob seinen Zauberstab. „Jetzt wirst du mir endlich büßen, dass du mir über ein Jahr so sehr auf den Geist gegangen bist! Endlich kann ich dich loswerden!" Es war Cedric. Er kam immer näher und zielte mit ihrem Zauberstab auf sie. _„Avada Kedavra!"_

Plötzlich sprang eine große rothaarige Gestalt vor sie und wurde von dem Fluch getroffen. Sofort fiel die Person zu Boden und blieb regungslos liegen. Wo kam er jetzt her? Warum hatte sie ihn nicht früher gesehen?

„FRED!", rief sie, als sie Fred tot am Boden liegen sah. Die Tränen liefen ihr über das Gesicht. Sie hatte seinen Kopf in ihrem Schoß und starrte in die toten Augen von Fred. Cedric kam immer noch weiter auf sie zu. Er hob erneut seinen Zauberstab.

„_Avada Kedavra!"_, wiederholte er den Fluch. Ein grüner Lichtblitz kam auf sie zugeschossen. Sie schloss die Augen und erwartete den Tod. Er kam mit großer Wucht. Sie wurde ein wenig zurückgeschleudert, als der Fluch sie traf und fiel dann über Freds Leiche tot zu Boden.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: **Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat, bis ich endlich wieder updaten konnte, aber ich hatte leider die letzten Wochen kein Internet (und habe es leider auch immer noch nicht) und dann war auch noch mein Computer kaputt, so dass ich meine Notizen nicht abtippen konnte :o( Aber zumindest mein Computer funktioniert wieder, so dass ich weiter schreiben kann, leider kann es mit dem updaten wohl immer etwas dauern, weil ich nur selten ins Internet komme...

Zu euren Reviews:

Shanin: Lies einfach, dann weißt du, ob sie sich an Fred festkrallt ;o)

Sunny921: Hihi, Cedric kann irgendwie niemand leiden.. aber das wundert mich auch nicht. Im Buch ist er so nichtssagend, aber im Film kommt er total arrogant rüber, darum mag ich ihn auch nicht.

Valerie: Naja, jede Geschichte braucht einen Fiesling ;o)

Schnupsi: Wow, ich fühle mich echt geschmeichelt, dass du dich wegen meiner Geschichte angemeldet hast. Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass es im Moment so lange gedauert hat :o(

So, ich hoffe, ihr seid mir während meiner langen Abstinenz nicht abgesprungen und lest fleißig weiter! Ich freue mich wie immer riesig über eure Reviews!! )

* * *

**Kapitel 30:**

„Arrrgggghhhh!" Schweißgebadet schreckte sie hoch und fand sich in den Armen von Fred wieder. Sie schnaufte und zitterte am ganzen Körper.

„Alles gut! Es war nur ein Traum.", beruhigte er sie und hielt sie fest.

„Ein Traum...", murmelte sie.

„Ja. Nur ein Traum!"

Ihre Atmung wurde wieder langsamer und sie beruhigte sich. Es war ein schrecklicher Traum gewesen. Sie blickte Fred in seine schokoladenbraunen Augen und war überglücklich, dass sie mit Leben gefüllt waren. „Merlin sei Dank.", sagte sie leise. „Es war schrecklich."

„Was hast du denn geträumt?", fragte Fred.

„Ich hab von dir geträumt.", flüsterte Skyla.

„Du hast von mir geträumt und dann war es schrecklich? Das kann ich mir gar nicht vorstellen.", versuchte er sie aufzumuntern. Sie lächelte auch kurz. Er konnte einfach in allem etwas positives sehen.

„Ich ... ich hab geträumt, dass dich ... jemand ... tötet." Mit jedem Wort wurde sie leiser. Sie blickte ihm in die Augen und konnte sehen, dass er damit nicht gerechnet hatte.

„Was?"

„Ich kann mich noch daran erinnern, dass ich durch den Verbotenen Wald gelaufen bin und verfolgt wurde. Irgendwann kam ich auf eine Lichtung und dann tauchte plötzlich Cedric auf. Er ... er hat seinen Zauberstab gehoben und hat den Todesfluch auf mich gefeuert und dann bist du von irgendwo her gekommen und hast den Fluch aufgefangen... Es war schrecklich. Und dann hat er auch mich getötet." Sie schüttelte sich, als sie daran zurück dachte.

„Es war nur ein Traum. Also denk nicht mehr dran.", besänftigte Fred sie. Skyla legte sich wieder hin, aber sie hatte ein wenig Angst davor einzuschlafen und wieder von dem Wald und Freds Leiche zu träumen. Sie atmete einige Male tief durch und versuchte so, sich etwas zu beruhigen. Sie merkte, wie sich Fred neben ihr ebenfalls wieder hinlegte. Sie gähnte und schlief wieder ein.

Als sie wieder aufwachte, schien die Sonne in den Raum und kitzelte sie wach. Sie lag auf dem Bauch und blickte zum Badezimmer, aus dem Fred gerade herauskam und sie etwas verschlafen anlächelte.

„Guten Morgen." Er setzte sich zu ihr ans Bett. „Wie geht es dir heute?"

„Ich weiß nicht genau."

„Dann solltest du erst einmal ausgiebig frühstücken." Er stand auf und Skyla wollte es ihm nachmachen. „Bleib liegen!" Er grinste, ging zu dem kleinen Tisch und kam mit einem Tablett wieder zu ihr. Skyla setzte sich schnell auf und Fred stellte ihr das Frühstück auf die Beine.

„Das ist mein erstes Frühstück im Bett.", meinte sie und besah sich das leckere Essen. Es gab frischen Kürbissaft und frisch gebrühten Kaffee, warme Brötchen in verschiedenen Ausführungen, Aufschnitt und Aufstrich und Weintrauben. „Du bist zu gut zu mir.", murmelte sie und lächelte ihn an.

„Ich hab nur ein normales Frühstück bestellt. Ich kann doch nicht wissen, dass gleich so was tolles dabei herumkommt.", meinte er abwehrend und nahm sich eines der Brötchen. Sie frühstückten über eine Stunde, denn genau wie die Suppe am Abend vorher, füllte sich alles immer wieder auf.

Als Skyla satt war, stand sie auf und ging ins Bad. Sie zog sich ihre Klamotten von gestern wieder an, die in der Zwischenzeit wieder trocken waren.

„Am liebsten würde ich die nächsten Tage hier drin bleiben.", meinte sie, während sie wieder aus dem Badezimmer kam. Fred hatte wieder alles weggeräumt.

„Nein, so haben wir nicht gewettet. Du kannst dich doch nicht hier verschanzen."

„Aber es wäre so viel einfacher.", murmelte sie.

Fred ging auf sie zu und legte beruhigend seine Hand auf ihre Schulter. „Das Einfache ist nicht immer das Richtige. Ich bin bei dir! Ich und die anderen auch. Du musst da nicht alleine durch." Sie konnte nicht anders und umarmte ihn.

„Danke, Fred! Du weißt gar nicht, was mir das bedeutet."

„Doch." Er grinste und sie lachte leise. Natürlich wusste er das. Ihm ging es ja genauso. „Wollen wir gehen?", fragte er und sah sie an.

„Gleich, nur noch eine Sache." Sie atmete tief durch. Wie sagte sie ihm das am besten? Er sah sie fragend an. „Ich stehe tief in deiner Schuld.", flüsterte sie.

„Das hatten wir doch gestern schon: Hör auf! Sonst überleg ich es mir noch mal anders." Er lachte und sie grinste.

„Ja, aber es ist noch eine Sache, die... die..."

„Die was?"

„Ich weiß nicht genau, wie ich das sagen soll... aber ich muss mich bei dir bedanken, dass du kein... kein einziges Mal gesagt hast, dass... dass du es doch wusstest oder dass du es doch gesagt hast. Das rechne ich dir hoch an."

„Hältst du mich für einen so kaltherzigen Menschen?", fragte er leise.

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Aber jeder andere hätte das sicher gesagt."

„Ich bin aber nicht jeder andere."

„Nein. Zum Glück nicht!" Sie grinste ihn an und er lächelte zurück. „Jetzt lass uns gehen." Sie hakte sich bei ihm unter und ging mit ihm aus dem Raum.

„Wir müssen unbedingt noch mal wiederkommen und den Raum genauer untersuchen.", meinte Fred, als er die Tür zu machte. Sofort verschwand die Tür und Fred und Skyla starrten erst die leere Wand und dann sich an.

„So, wie es aussieht, können wir nicht wiederkommen.", meinte Skyla trocken. Fred sah sie mit erhobenen Augenbrauen an. Skyla blickte zu ihm und zeitgleich fingen sie an zu lachen.

„Komm, die anderen warten sicher schon. Wir können uns morgen den Kopf über den Raum zerbrechen." Er hielt ihr die Hand hin und sie nahm sie bereitwillig. Sie war überrascht, wie rau seine Hand war. Aber sie musste zugeben, dass es unglaublich angenehm war.

„Mir ist nie aufgefallen, dass deine Hände so rau sind.", sagte sie leise, als sie den Korridor entlang gingen. Er ließ ihre Hand los und besah sich beide.

„Ja, darüber haben sich schon mehr Leute beklagt. Kommt sicher vom Quidditch und dem Rennbesen." Er zuckte mit den Schultern und steckte seine Hände in die Hosentaschen.

„Ich beklag mich nicht darüber. Ich habe nur festgestellt. Ehrlich gesagt, gefällt mir das sogar.", meinte sie leise.

„Wirklich? Da bist du die erste."

„Aber ich glaube nicht, dass es am Besen lag, weil Cedric hat viel weichere Hände als du." Sie klang traurig, obwohl sie versuchte ihre Stimme so normal wie möglich klingen zu lassen.

„Aber ich spiele viel länger Quidditch und bin neben bei auch noch Treiber, also kommt auch noch das ständige Schwingen das Schlägers dazu.", meinte Fred nur.

Sie kamen in der Eingangshalle an. Skyla hörte einen lauten Freudenschrei und plötzlich wurde ihr die ganze Luft aus dem Körper gedrückt.

„Skyla! Ich hab mir solche Sorgen um dich gemacht! Was ist passiert? Wo bist du gewesen? Warum wolltest du nicht bei uns im Schlafsaal schlafen?"

„Hey! Immer mit der Ruhe, Emily. Willst du Skyla erdrücken?", lachte Fred und zog sie vorsichtig von Skyla weg.

„Habt ihr euch wieder vertragen?" Emily sah erwartungsvoll und ein wenig ängstlich von Fred zu Skyla und wieder zurück. Die beiden blickten sich an und nickten dann. Emily schrie erneut vor Freude und fiel den beiden dann gleichzeitig um den Hals.

„Das wurde ja auch langsam Zeit!" Sie ließ Fred und Skyla wieder los und drehte sich um. „Habt ihr gehört? Die beiden haben sich endlich vertragen!", rief sie lauthals und sofort kamen zwei Personen aus der Großen Halle gerannt.

„Wirklich?" Es waren Lee und George, die beide auf sie zu kamen. Fred und Skyla nickten ein weiteres Mal. „Merlin sei Dank!"

„Aber jetzt sagt mal, wo seid ihr gewesen?", fragte George.

„Wir waren in einem sehr komischen Raum. Der war echt toll!", erzählte sein Bruder.

„Ja, der hat einem fast alle Wünsche erfüllt. Wir brauchten zum Beispiel heute morgen Frühstück –", meinte Skyla.

„– und ich hab daran gedacht und dann stand da plötzlich ein großes Tablett mit einem tollen Frühstück. Und gestern Abend, als es so stark geregnet hat, da bekamen wir auf Wunsch trockene Kleidung und sogar ein ganzes Badezimmer, mit Toilette und so.", beendete Fred den Satz.

„Aber als wir dort vorhin rausgegangen sind, da ist er verschwunden. Die Tür war plötzlich weg. Das war wirklich sehr mysteriös."

„Er ist einfach verschwunden?" Die drei anderen starrten sie ungläubig an.

„Ja. Die Tür ist dort auch gestern Abend plötzlich erschienen. Sie war ganz rot und hatte ein Blumenmotiv. Wir sind reingegangen und fanden uns in einem Schlafzimmer mit großem Bett wieder."

„Das müsst ihr uns zeigen!", meinte George sofort.

„Auf jeden Fall, aber erst will ich wissen, warum ihr darein gegangen seid?" Emily sah Skyla fragend an. Diese seufzte schwer.

„Du solltest es ihnen erzählen.", meinte Fred leise. Sie nickte.

„Ja, ich weiß. Aber nicht hier."

Und so gingen die fünf hinaus auf die Ländereien und machten einen langen Spaziergang. Es hatte zum Glück über Nacht aufgehört zu regnen. Skyla erzählten ihren besten Freunden unter weiteren Tränen, was gestern Abend passiert war, dass sie nicht im Schlafsaal schlafen wollte. George, Emily und Lee waren genauso geschockt von Cedrics Verhalten wie Fred. Es war ziemlich hart für Skyla, nochmal alles zu erzählen. Alles kam wieder hoch und sie schaffte es nicht immer, die Tränen zurück zu halten.

„Dieses miese Schwein!", sagte George wütend. „Er hat eine deftige Abreibung verdient!"

„Nein, bitte George! Ich will nicht, dass es unnötig aufgebauscht wird.", flehte sie ihn an und sah hilfesuchend zu Fred.

„Aber er hat es verdient!"

„Lass es gut sein, Kumpel. Skyla möchte das nicht und wir sollten ihren Wunsch respektieren.", redete er auf seinen Bruder ein und sah ihn durchdringend an. George blickte ihm einige Momente ins Gesicht und nickte dann langsam.

„Okay."

Die fünf Freunde waren noch lange an diesem Samstag draußen und redeten. Skyla freute sich unheimlich darüber, dass sie wieder zu fünft waren und sie und Fred sich nicht mehr angifteten. Aber immer wieder musste sie an den gestrigen Tag und an Cedric denken. Sie hatte Angst davor ihm später beim Essen oder im Gemeinschaftsraum zu begegnen. Wie würde er reagieren? Wie würde sie reagieren? Würde sie so einfach an ihm vorbeigehen können ohne ihn zu beachten? Oder würde sie in Tränen ausbrechen? Würde sie vielleicht sogar auf ihn losgehen und ihn angreifen?

„Was hältst du davon, Skyla?", kam plötzlich Lees Stimme von links.

Sie schreckte hoch und sah die anderen an.

„Wo bist du denn mit deinen Gedanken?", fragte Fred und blickte sie besorgt an. Sie schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf.

„Was halte ich wovon?"

„Heute Abend nach Hogsmeade zu verschwinden und eure Versöhnung gebührend zu feiern?", meinte Lee.

„Ich glaub nicht, dass Skyla dazu in der Lage sein wird, zu feiern.", meinte Fred schnell.

„Doch. Ich finde die Idee gut." So konnte sie wenigstens Cedric aus dem Weg gehen. Sie würde wahrscheinlich nicht groß in Feierlaune sein, aber besser noch als im Gemeinschaftsraum zu sitzen und Cedric zu sehen oder aber in ihrem Schlafsaal zu versauern. „Ich bin dabei."

„Wunderbar!", meinte George.

„Bist du dir sicher?", fragte sein Bruder leise. Skyla nickte und grinste ihn schwach an.

Und so verschwanden die fünf nach dem Abendessen (Cedric ließ sich glücklicherweise nicht blicken) durch die bucklige Hexe in dem Geheimgang, der in den Honigtopf führte.

Leise kletterten sie durch die Falltür, aber sie hatten Glück, denn es war Samstagabend und der Laden war geschlossen. Mit einem einfachen _Alohomora_ öffneten sie die Ladentür und fanden sich in Hogsmeade wieder. Sie gingen die Hauptstraße hinunter und ließen den _Drei Besen_ hinter sich. Zu oft kamen Lehrer in diese Kneipe und die Gefahr erwischt zu werden war viel zu groß. Also schlichen sie zum _Eberkopf_ und hofften, dass er wie immer leer war.

Der Barkeeper war gerade dabei einige Gläser mit einem dreckigen Lappen zu putzen, als die fünf die Tür hinter sich schlossen. Es war leer. „Ist die Luft rein?"

Der Barkeeper nickte und sie kamen bereitwillig herein. „Euch hab ich ja schon lange nicht mehr hier gesehen.", meinte er und sah sie an.

„Entschuldige, Abe. Aber wir hatten in letzter Zeit viel zu tun.", erzählte George und sie setzten sich an den größten Tisch in die hinterste Ecke. „Zur Feier das Tages hätten wir gerne fünf Feuerwhiskeys!"

„Was gibt's denn heute zu feiern?", fragte Abe und bereitete fünf Gläser mit dem bräunlich-roten Getränk vor. Sie waren in den letzten sechs Jahren oft hier gewesen und der Barkeeper kannte sie schon ziemlich gut. Er hatte immer ein Ohr für sie offen, auch wenn er nicht den Eindruck machte, sah er doch ziemlich heruntergekommen aus.

„Heute ist das Leben schön!", meinte George und die anderen nickten. Abe lachte und brachte ihnen die Getränke. Skyla fand das Leben zwar nicht wirklich schön, aber sie sagte nichts.

„Es gibt aber nur diesen einen, verstanden?"

„Aye!", sagten sie. Dann hoben sie die Gläser und stießen an. „Auf uns!"

Fred und George amüsierten die anderen den ganzen Abend mit den unterschiedlichsten Geschichten. Skyla ließ sich bereitwillig darauf ein und wurde so von ihren trüben Gedanken abgelenkt. Sie war sehr froh darüber.

Nach dem Glas Feuerwhiskey stiegen sie auf Butterbier um und waren bald ziemlich angeheitert und lachten und kicherten die ganze Zeit.

Leicht schwankend machten sie sich kurz vor Mitternacht wieder auf den Weg zum Honigtopf und zurück ins Schloss.

Skyla gähnte, als sie neben der buckligen Hexe standen. Die anderen lachten und sie verabschiedeten sich von einanander. Die Jungs gingen in Richtung Gryffindorturm und Skyla und Emily zu ihrem Haus. Sie hatten Glück, dass sie niemandem begegneten und auch Cedric nicht im Gemeinschaftsraum saß. Sie gingen in ihren Schlafsaal und legten sich sofort ins Bett.

Die nächsten Tage waren ziemlich hart für Skyla. Als am Montag die Schule wieder losging, sah sie sich erstmals seit den Geschehnissen vom Freitag mit Cedric konfrontiert (erstaunlicherweise hatte sie ihn auch am Sonntag nicht gesehen). Das Frühstück verlief ruhig. Cedric schien schon früh aufgestanden zu sein, denn als Skyla und Emily kurz vor Unterrichtsbeginn noch schnell aßen, war er schon nicht mehr in der Großen Halle.

Zusammen mit den drei Jungs gingen sie hoch zum Zauberkunstunterricht bei Professor Flitwick. Skyla konnte Cedric schon von weitem sehen. Er stand mit seinen beiden Freunden Jeff und Dustin etwas abseits von den anderen. Sie ließ sich etwas zurückfallen und ging hinter den Zwillingen zum Klassenzimmer. Doch das Verstecken brachte nichts und Cedric hatte sie sofort entdeckt. Langsam kam er auf sie zu. Fred, George und Lee stellten sich vor ihr und schirmten ihn ab. Die anderen Schüler sahen sich gebannt das Geschehen an.

„Was willst du, Diggory?", fragte Fred angriffslustig.

„Das geht dich gar nichts an, Weasley!", sagte er. „Skyla, ich bin echt enttäuscht von dir. Ich dachte, du liebst mich und jetzt lässt du dich wieder von den anderen einlullen."

Sie starrte ihn an. Hatte er das gerade wirklich gesagt? Hatte sie das richtig gehört? „Was?"

„Ich bin enttäuscht von dir! Du liebst mich doch! Ich kann nicht verstehen, dass sie dich wieder um den kleinen Finger wickeln und du auch noch darauf reinfällst."

„Wie kannst du es wagen!", meinte Fred und ging wütend auf ihn zu, neben ihm sein Bruder und ihr bester Freund.

„Lasst gut sein, Jungs!" Skyla hielt die drei zurück. Sie atmete tief durch und ging auf ihn zu. „Es ist mir egal, ob du enttäuscht von mir bist! Ich wundere mich nur, dass du überhaupt noch ein Wort mit mir redest, wo ich dich doch nur die ganze Zeit genervt habe. Du bist wirklich sehr inkonsequent. Vor zwei Tagen hast du mich noch angeschrien, dass Schluss ist und heute willst du mich wiederhaben? Du weißt wohl nicht, was du willst."

Er packte sie grob am Arm und zog sie zu sich. „Wie kannst du es wagen..."

„Wie kannst du es wagen!" Sie versuchte sich von ihm loszureißen, doch sein Griff war zu fest. Er tat ihr weh. Sofort kamen Fred und George und zogen ihn von ihr weg.

„Lass deine dreckigen Finger von ihr, Diggory!"

Er lachte. „Das hast du mir schon einmal gesagt, und damals hat es auch nichts genützt. Sie hat dir nicht geglaubt und diesmal wird sie dir auch nicht glauben, wenn ich ihr sage, dass du ein Mädchen nach dem anderen –"

_Klatsch!_ So fest sie konnte schlug Skyla ihm ins Gesicht.

„Miss Green!" Sie wirbelte herum und blickte in das Gesicht von Professor McGonagall. Skyla schluckte schwer. „Was fällt Ihnen ein, einen Schüler zu schlagen?"

„Aber, Professor McGonagall, Diggory hat sie provo –"

„Genug, Mr. Weasley!" Die Leiterin des Gryffindorhauses hob die Hand, damit George schwieg. „Das macht zehn Punkte Abzug und Sie werden heute Abend Madam Pomfrey helfen, im Krankenflügel etwas aufzuräumen. Haben Sie mich verstanden?"

Skyla nickte und McGonagall ging weiter, denn in diesem Moment kam der kleine Professor Flitwick und ließ sie in sein Klassenzimmer.

Skyla setzte sich so weit es ging von Cedric weg und dachte an die vergangenen zehn Minuten. Sie bereute ihre Ohrfeige nicht. Sie nahm die Strafe gerne dafür in Kauf. Die Genugtuung, die diese Ohrfeige mit sich brachte, war einfach zu groß. Sie konnte einfach nicht anders. Er wollte ihr Fred schon wieder madig machen. Sie war einmal auf ihn reingefallen, dass passierte ihr sicher kein weiteres Mal. Was war denn nur in Cedric gefahren? Warum wollte er sie auf einmal wieder haben? Wollte er sie überhaupt wieder haben? Oder hat er das nur gemacht, um sie noch weiter zu demütigen? Wenn ja, dann ist es gründlich in die Hose gegangen, jedenfalls was ihn anbelangt.

Cedric versuchte die ganzen nächsten Tage immer wieder sie von Fred abzubringen. Er redete auf sie ein, doch da sie nur selten alleine durchs Schloss ging (Fred und George hatten beschlossen sie möglichst überall hin zu begleiten), waren es immer nur kurze Begegnungen. Worüber sie sehr froh war, denn sie wollte so wenig wie möglich mit ihm zu tun haben. Doch glücklicherweise gab er es nach einiger Zeit auf.

Durch Cedrics erneuten Annäherungsversuchen wurden ihre Albträume immer intensiver. Seit dem Tag, als sie mit ihm Schluss gemacht hatte, träumte sie jeden Nacht dasselbe. Sie lief durch den Wald und jemand verfolgte sie. Irgendwann kam sie dann auf die Lichtung und konnte nicht weiter. Dann tauchte Cedric auf und versuchte sie zu töten, aber jedesmal fing Fred den Todesfluch beim ersten Mal auf. Doch Cedric beließ es nicht dabei, sondern tötete anschließend auch sie. Nach ein paar Tagen änderten sich die Träume ein wenig. Nachdem Cedric Fred getötet hatte, sprang Emily hervor und fing den nächsten Fluch auf und Skyla wird erst mit dem dritten Fluch getötet. Nach ein paar Wochen wird sie erst mit dem fünften Fluch getötet und fällt auf die toten Körper von Fred, Emily, George und Lee.

Jedesmal wachte sie schweißgebadet auf und musste sich dann erst zurechtfinden, um sich zu beruhigen. Manchmal wurde Emily ebenfalls wach und tröstete Skyla. Sie war ihr unendlich dankbar dafür und sagte ihr das auch.

„Red keinen Unsinn.", sagte auch Emily. „Ich bin deine Freundin, natürlich bin ich für dich da. Das du das bezweifeln könntest." Sie klang ein bisschen enttäuscht.

„Daran ist nur Cedric Schuld. Ich bin total unsicher geworden. Ich weiß einfach nicht mehr, was ich glauben kann. Alles hat sich um hundertachtzig Grad gedreht. Fred und ich haben uns gestritten. Cedric hat mich nur benutzt und verlassen und Fred und ich haben uns wieder vertragen. Ich hab Angst, dass dort noch mehr passiert."

Emily nahm sie in den Arm. „Alles wird wieder gut. Du wirst sehen. Und in ein paar Wochen hast du alles vergessen und du guckst wieder nach vorne."

Skyla lächelte sie unsicher an. „Du bist die beste!"

„Ich weiß!", grinste Emily. „Und jetzt solltest du wieder schlafen. Morgen haben wir wieder früh Unterricht." Damit stand sie auf und ging zu ihrem Bett zurück.


End file.
